


Safe and Sound

by HOMRA



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Relationships, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Royalty, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 94,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMRA/pseuds/HOMRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata enjoyed his quiet life with Saruhiko. </p><p>He enjoyed being a hunter and living in a neutral land with no real ties, but the outside world was changing and he knew he could no longer escape the inevitable. Having everything taken from him in the course of one evening he and Saruhiko find themselves immersed in a world they had only ever read about. Hellbent on getting revenge for losing everything he had, Yata pledges his loyalty to Suoh Mikoto, not knowing the true impact that would have on his life until he fears it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all! This is the product of me playing video games nonstop the past few days, this idea somehow came to me. ^^; This will probably be pretty lengthy...but hey, I'm not complaining if you're not! This is loosely based off of mythology, so here are a short list of all names of creatures and places and what they are derived from if you're interested:
> 
> Avalon: Legendary place where King Arthur's sword was forged.  
> Niflheim: World of cold in Norse mythology.  
> Amaterasu: deity of Shinto religion, goddess of the sun and universe.  
> Susanoo: (derived from Susanoo-no-Mikoto) storm god of summer.  
> Anubis: based on the Egyptian tales.
> 
> This isn't beta-read so mistakes might be possible, though I will try to catch them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I'm looking forward to writing it. :)

“Deep in the heart of the Red Kingdom lives a King that is said to be the embodiment of destruction, he is a man that goes by the name of Suoh Mikoto. He inherited the throne after his father slayed the Blue King in cold blood, severing ties between the two kingdoms. As soon as the Blue King was murdered he was slain by an unknown man, leaving Mikoto the next in line to rule. The Red King is a powerful man with unprecedented power, not only can he control fire but he can also control the wildlife that lives in his land. They say the people under his care share a bond with him that runs thicker than blood. Loyalty is everything to him and his people so when his father killed his only outside friend it was a great shock around the region. 

As the story goes, Mikoto vowed to never become like that man.

The Red King's castle is surrounded by a moat of burning magma, and according to what people say there's a large sword hanging above the castle, they call it a Sword of Damocles. Not only that but there's also a dragon that sleeps above the King's chambers, he's the only person on this planet that can control dragons.”

“Stop filling their heads with such lies, Yata.” Saruhiko grumbled as he sat down next to said man, scowling when Yata's siblings only frowned at his intrusion. 

“They're not lies, Saru! Everyone that's been there says the same thing and it's even like that in the new book about the Kingdoms,” Misaki exclaimed with a frown as he faced Megumi and Minoru, “don't listen to him, I promise one day we'll take a trip there.”

“How do you plan on getting permission to do that? When the previous Red King killed the old Blue King they restricted incoming travelers, you'd have to spend weeks filling out forms.” Fushimi sighed as he pushed up his glasses, eyes surveying the small cabin he and Yata both called home, “anyway, when are your parents coming to pick them up?”

“They should be back here by nightfall,” the brunette smiled as he stood up from the floor, dusting off his dark brown work pants in the process. “Megumi, Minoru, why don't Saru and I take you two to the city center for a bit?”

“Really?” His younger siblings answered in unison, eyes sparkling in excitement at the thought of going into town. 

“Yeah, but just for an hour or two, we have to make sure we're back here before mom and dad come to get you, okay?”

They both nodded their heads vigorously before running across the cabin to retrieve their shoes, something Misaki could only lightly shake his head at. He helped Saruhiko to his feet before checking himself over in a mirror, continuing to dust off his pants before he adjusted his long sleeve white tee shirt and dark brown leather vest that was laid atop of it. 

“Are you gonna wear your work clothes?” Saruhiko laughed lightly as he pulled at his dark blue long sleeve shirt, “they're hardly appropriate.”

“They're not that bad,” Misaki chuckled as he ran a comb through his hair, “are you all ready to go?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Let's go then,” the brunette giggled as he allowed his best friend to grab the door for them. The walk into town wasn't far off, only twenty minutes or so, he and Saruhiko had found a quaint house on the edge of the woods in their village and managed to get it for a fairly cheap price due to the distance between the structure and town but neither of them minded it. They lived in one of twenty two villages that were neutral territory, meaning people from all kingdoms could come there and stay and not face problems, nor have to receive special permission.

There were six Kingdoms in total, or so Yata had heard, but in their region there was only two, the Red and Blue. In their region they were only one of five neutral lands and there's was the smallest with a grand total of four thousand residents. There once was a grand neutral city sprawling with people but that city was no more, having fallen victim to a mysterious disease that had spread like wildfire despite the offered assistance of the Blue Kingdom. 

There was a grizzly rumor surrounding that place and honestly it was something that didn't seem too unbelievable. Misaki shivered at the thought.

He didn't mind living in neutral territory and because of their position they were surrounded on either side by the Red and Blue lands, leaving them practically untouchable from harms way. The former hadn't been so lucky, they were an island territory and cut off from the mainland, because of that there had been no real escape from fate. As for his own village, it was quite prosperous. They paid no taxes, nor did they receive assistance from a King, they, like every neutral territory, were self sufficient.

A part of Yata did long for him to escape the boundaries of the forest because the things he heard about the faraway lands to the north and south enthralled him but he also liked his quiet life with Saruhiko. They were hunters who provided meat for the butcher shop in town, per their agreement they'd make a kill, flag it, and the butcher would retrieve it and give them their pay next time they were in town. Hence why he had set out in the first place.

“Saruhiko, what do you think about the new book about the Kingdoms? I saw you reading it,” Misaki smiled as he fell into step next to his best friend, who was watching the young brother and sister fight with each other.

“It's interesting but half of it sounds like nothing more than a fairy tale,” he answered as he spared a glance up at the sky to monitor the time. “Have you read the legend of the Blue King yet?”

“No, I was so caught up on the Red King's that I didn't get to it yet,” Misaki laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, “I wish I could be someone like him.”

“A destructive king that has a small kingdom and even smaller army?” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow, “seriously?”

“His army isn't small, apparently he's been allowing refugees in from neutral villages north of his border.” The brunette explained as he watched his siblings happily skip down the trail, “apparently he let over twenty thousand people in when Niflheim fell to ruin.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah, I heard that old hag at the laundry say that anyway,” Misaki recalled as he stretched out his arms, “did you hear the rumor going around about that place anyway?”

“The laundry?” Saruhiko asked in a confused tone before making a face of realization, “oh you mean Niflheim.”

“Yeah, apparently it wasn't a sickness that caused almost everyone to die but people are saying a King did it.” Yata frowned as he caught his best friends eye, “apparently it's another unknown King, one who claimed to be the King of death.”

“I don't see how these Kings are popping out of the wood work, you know there's a Green King now too, right? Apparently he was born to normal parents and lived in a neutral village but one day he woke up and displayed extraordinary power, it sent his village into a permanent state of night and since then it's grown into a large Kingdom. That was only two years ago, why would another King pop up all of the sudden?” Fushimi seriously pondered the question as they approached the outskirts of town.

“Who knows, the legend says that Kings emerge when they are needed the most. Perhaps the land the Green King is from needed something and he provided it. If there is any truth to the rumor about what happened to Niflheim then it's a bit concerning.” Yata laughed awkwardly as they passed through the village's gate, a metal sign hung above the entrance and read _Welcome to Avalon, a Neutral Land_. 

“Perhaps but Yata it's a bit far fetched,” Saruhiko added as he tilted his head to glance at his companion, noting how nervousness shifted back and forth between his eyes. “There's nothing to be afraid of, we probably live in the safest land in the region.”

“You're right, we're lucky we are between two great Kingdoms with whom we have good relations, if it wasn't the case I would be losing sleep over this,” he admitted as he stared down at his feet. “Do you think it's true?”

“I don't think it's true but I don't buy the official story either, if you know what I mean.” 

He nodded his head, “yeah, I do.”

“Yata! Saruhiko! What a pleasant surprise, oh and you've brought Minoru and Megumi with you, wonderful!” The butcher named Rikio Kamamoto exclaimed as he laid a blood soaked apron on the side of his shop as he greeted the two younger persons in the vicinity. 

“Hey Kamamoto, did our kills fill your case this week?” Misaki asked as he approached the slightly gluttonous man, he'd never understand how anyone could go from rail thin in the summer to fatter than a pig in the winter but he had to admit it was likely a good tactic at keeping warm as the temperature fell. Not like he'd ever be inclined to try it.

“That and then some, you two never let me down,” Rikio laughed as he roughly patted the two siblings on the top of their heads, “I suppose you're here to collect your money.”

“If now is a good time it would be appreciated,” Saruhiko exclaimed as he stood beside his house mate, grunting a little when Minoru ran to him and flung himself against his leg.

“Of course, please come inside,” Rikio exclaimed as he held open the shop door, following the group once they were inside. “I have packaged some of the meats for you as well, we had an overflow so I didn't want them to go to waste. I have smoked them for you so they will be good for awhile, but I hear the goods shop down the street has received ice from the Blue Kingdom.”

“If they're smoked then that's plenty fine, thank you for the generosity,” Misaki commented as he took the extended bag of coins that was offered to him and Saruhiko grabbed hold of the basket that housed the meat.

“Anytime boys, thank you for all the hard work,” Kamamoto laughed as he got back to butchering a few of the meats that laid on a wooden counter. “I don't want to startle you, especially because your siblings are here, but I'd like to offer you two a warning.”

“Oh?” Saruhiko asked with a raised eyebrow, eying the man behind the counter warily. 

“I have an old friend who lives in the Red Kingdom and knows the King personally,” at this both of the other men gawked, “he passed some rather startling information on to me and seeing as you two are my friends I would like for you to know.”

“This comes straight from the Red King?” Yata questioned with a hint of excitement. To the people who had never left the village, like himself and Saruhiko, hearing proof of existence about the Kings and their lands was captivating news. Fushimi hadn't been wrong in saying it sounded like the stuff fairy tales were made of, to them it was unfathomable, but to others it was a way of life. Two separate worlds stuck on the same plane of existence, he couldn't help but see that as exciting.

“Yes, these words come from that man,” Rikio paused what he was doing. “The stories going around about Niflheim are not far from the truth.”

“You mean the official story or the rumor?” Saruhiko inquired as he tilted his head to the side, completely overlooking the way Megumi and Minoru pulled at the basket in his hands, trying to get a peak at what was inside. 

“The rumor I'm afraid,” the butcher answered as he chopped a piece of meat into two pieces, “there is a King with no land of his own and he doesn't walk amongst our kind. He attacked that city and decimated it, plagued them with illness and turned their drinking water into poison. As if that weren't enough he somehow turned the creatures living there into malicious beasts, apparently those creatures are all that is left of that city.”

“That's even worse than the rumor,” Yata mumbled as he locked eyes with the slightly older man, “is that even possible?”

“Kings are strong beings, Yata. They ain't like us humans who can't do anything without weapons, they don't even need words to do some of the things they do. The Blue King, for example, can control water in all of it's forms, he's relied upon in the fishing industry because he can even control the flow of water in the ocean. A man that strong ain't human like us, what this unknown King did isn't farfetched if we think of it.” Rikio paused as if he was remembering something, “the Red King can tame beasts so apparently the Red Kingdom's gonna try to reclaim that land and get to the bottom of what's going on.”

“I think I need to see these people before I believe all of that,” Fushimi grunted as he finally swatted away the hands of the children who were much like his own siblings. “I just don't buy all of that talk.”

“I understand, it's a lot to grasp,” Kamamoto exclaimed as looked up from his handiwork, “be careful out there, and do not forget what I have told you when you wander into the forest.”

“We can take care of ourselves,” Yata promised with a nervous look, “thank you for telling us that, we will not speak of this to anyone.”

“I know you won't, that's why I felt comfortable telling ya' boys,” the larger man laughed heftily, “how are your folks?”

“They're doing just fine, they should be back before nightfall, they took a trip to the hot springs in the forest.” The brunette explained as he shook off the anxiety he felt rise at the warning he received, “we should probably head back. Kamamoto, please take care of yourself and be safe as well.”

“Don't worry about me, you two just keep each other safe and sound. If you ever need anything then please don't hesitate to let me know,” Rikio waved as the group exited the shop. If Megumi or Minoru understood any of their conversation they didn't show it.

“Saruhiko we probably shouldn't stray too far from the house after sunset from now on,” Yata suggested as he dropped the bag of coins he held into his vest pocket, beside him the younger man scoffed.

“We don't need to live our lives in fear, either. We're hunters, we know what's normal in these parts and what's not, we don't need to worry so long as we keep our guard up, which we usually do.” 

“You're right,” the brunette proclaimed as they passed the gate that also served as the town's exit, they made their way back to their cabin in silence but even then Yata couldn't help but feel like something was incredibly wrong with the whole situation. As his eyes flitted into the tree line he saw a faint yellow glow in the bushes before it disappeared, the unease he felt magnified. “Saruhiko, let's hurry up and get back, okay?”

“You're getting scared?” The dark haired man groaned as he barked at the younger siblings to stop squalling with one another, which they reluctantly did.

“I think I saw something,” the older man confessed as he walked a bit closer to his friend, their shoulders brushing as the sun dipped over the horizon, “that's funny, I thought it was only four o'clock when we left.”

“It was,” Saruhiko answered with a troubled look, shooting his friend a glance as they both picked up their walking pace, pushing the younger duo in the process as they told them to hurry up. By the time they reached their cabin it was dark, an eery fog hung over the woods and the light of the moon was next to absent. Somehow they managed to get into the door and light a fire, warming the chilled room and engulfing it in light as they sat in the small living room area around the flames. “Think they'll be back soon?”

“I hope so,” Yata answered with a frown as he excused himself and went to the room he and Saruhiko slept in. It wasn't a huge room but big enough for two twin sized mattresses and a dresser, plenty enough for the two of them. He took a lantern with him and set it down on the wooden surface as he fished out a pair of dark black pants and a white ¾th sleeve tee shirt. After changing out of the days clothes and stashing them away in the hamper he rejoined his siblings on the couch they were sitting on, facing Saruhiko who sat on the other one across from them.

“Are mom and dad going to be here soon?” Megumi pouted as she crossed her arms, something that made a frown start to pull on Yata's lips but he quickly smiled as if to reasure her. 

“They'll be here soon,” he confirmed though he had no idea if that statement was true or not. “Do you think Kamamoto knew this would happen tonight?”

“Perhaps, it does seem odd that he would bring it up then something this strange would happen,” Saruhiko grimaced. “We are so far out of town that whatever it is might just miss our home entirely.” 

“Saru, I want to go look for my parents.”

“Do what?” The man with glasses gawked as he crossed his arms, “no, out of the question. If it's dangerous the-”

“If it's dangerous then they need me to help them, I'm a hunter, remember? I'm strong, I can protect them.” Yata stood, a look of sheer determination surfaced in his eyes. “Take care of them, I’ll be back with our parents soon.”

“I wanna go!” Came the instant cry from his younger siblings but a firm look sent them both back into a quiet state, Fushimi, however, would not be so easily detoured.

“Nonsense, I’m going with you. Megumi, Minoru, listen to me,” Saruhiko exclaimed as he too stood from the couch. “Yata and I are going out for a bit to look for your parents, you two are not to leave this house, no matter what. If you hear something and it's not us go into our room and hide under the bed, do you hear me?”

“That's scary,” Minoru cried as he jumped down and hugged Misaki's leg, “I want mom and dad.” 

Megumi didn't look to be in much better shape after hearing that news but then again, what Saruhiko expected of a five and six year old was a bit beyond their level of understanding.

“Listen to Saru, okay?” Yata asked as he scooped up both of his siblings in his arms, “this is really important. You have to listen to him, can you do that?”

They both nodded their heads, tears still pouring down their cheeks.

“Good, Minoru you gotta take care of your sister, okay? If you get scared just remember mom and dad and us will be on our way back here to get you.” The smile on Yata's face was terribly forced, the one Saruhiko offered was no better. 

“O-okay,” Minoru mumbled as their older brother placed them both back down on the couch. 

“Let's load up and head out,” Saruhiko suggested as they made their way to their bedroom, automatically going to the dresser so they couch retrieve their weapons. They looped the guns around their waists before sliding knives into the other pockets, when finished Fushimi slid a large saber onto the left side of the holder and Yata grabbed his bow and arrows from the side of the large piece of furniture. They slipped their work boots on before trudging back into the living room, sparing one last glance at the young pair who sat on the couch before they rushed into the woods in the direction of the Hot Springs.

Despite the weather being inclement they knew the woods around their home better than anyone. The hot springs was right between where they lived now and where they had grown up, which was another small house on the opposite side of a small stream. Fushimi's parents had left him in town when they were passing through when he was only five years old, it was Yata's parents who found him and brought him into the household. Raising the brunette and their new son as if they were brothers, a bond they still shared. 

They worked together well, almost as if they were two pieces to the same machine. Even as they dashed through the woods under the complete cover of night and fog they knew the others whereabouts and how they were likely moving. It was a notion that was a result of their years spent hunting alongside one another. After a solid ten minutes of jogging through the thick brush they came to a halt in a large clearing, knowing that was where the water was. 

“Mom! Dad!” Yata called as he walked alongside his companion, both of their chests heaved at the exertion but he felt too anxious to rest for a moment. When he got no response he heard Saruhiko click his tongue, with a labored breath he tried again. 

Silence.

“Dammit, why aren't they answering me?” He cursed as he walked a bit ahead of his companion, stopping only when he heard a loud **crunch** beneath his feet. “What the...” he reached downward blindly, hands coming back as a warm liquid spilled through his fingers. Whatever it was beneath him let out a pained groan before going silent, fear struck him like a raging bull. As if on cue the clouds and fog in the sky parted slightly, the moon came out of hiding enough for him to get a glimpse of his surroundings and more importantly, what lied at his feet.

“Mom!” The scream was nothing short of horrified, he scrambled off of her, kneeling down beside the bleeding woman as he searched the remaining area for his father, his eyes widened when he spotted Saruhiko, who sat in a similar position over the frame of his dad, he offered him a somber look. The woman in his arms was limp, and when he clutched her into his chest and cried out for her he felt no beat from her heart, only warm blood spilled onto him, the last sign of life she had left in her. 

“Why...?” He croaked out, tears spilling past his eyes as Saruhiko sat down beside him, placing a warm and reassuring hand on his back.

“Misaki, we need to leave,” he whispered as he reached down and shut the woman's eyes. Yata hated the way the moon shone down on them so proudly, as if it too was in league in the destruction that was right before his eyes. “It's not safe here, we need to get back to them.”

“Shit,” he cursed as he reluctantly laid his mother back down on the ground, “I'm sorry mom...dad...I promise I will take care of Megumi and Minoru.”

“Yata...” Saruhiko called out as he reached out for his friend's hand but the older man stalked past him.

“We need to go, so let's go, we can come for them in the morning. What we need to do now is more important.”

Fushimi solemnly nodded his head, knowing he was right, though he too was deeply saddened by the fact his best friend's parents, who served as his own, had perished. They moved through the woods much faster this time around, having nothing to hold them back and no fog to cloud their vision. Saruhiko kept an eye on Yata's back as they trudged through the now dangerous territory, the feeling of impending doom fell over them but their pain masked it well. 

As soon as they could see their home they moved even faster, all but breaking down the door to their home as they rushed inside, screaming for the two siblings to come out and that everything was going to be fine, but the room too was silent. Yata rushed to the bedroom, grabbing a spare lantern once again as he sat it down on their shared dresser, Saruhiko was right beside him when he noticed a large hole in the mattress. Blood seeped out from under the bed frame. 

“No no no no no!” Yata cried as he tried to go down to his knees, Fushimi hooked his arms around him, refusing to let him go.

“Stop Yata! You don't need to see that!” He whisper yelled as the sobbing man in his arms flailed to try and break out of his hold. Misaki gave up after a moment of fighting, the strength in his bones left him and he flung himself into Saruhiko's arms, hiding his face in the crook of his neck as he bawled his eyes out, remorse hitting him harder than the pain of losing everyone. 

“I shouldn't have left them,” he groaned in between cries, “this is all my fault.”

“We need to go, Yata...if we stay here we're done for,” Saruhiko sighed as tears finally slipped down his cheeks, “can you walk?”

“Yeah,” the brunette choked out as he weakly pried himself off of his friend, glancing back to his bed frame with an agonized look before he forced himself out of the room. Fear kept him moving forward from that point onward, he longed to fall to his knees and scream, to mourn the people he had lost to such evil in a short span of time, time he hadn't even had to process the butcher's warning, but terror made him do otherwise. He watched Saruhiko grab a rucksack and toss several canteens of water in it before he stuffed it with food, a few picture frames, and oddly enough, the book about the Kingdoms. 

“We might need this, Yata I think we need to pick a land and go there. We can't stay in a neutral zone anymore,” Fushimi explained as he approached his best friend, concern rose on his face when the other man didn't even make any indication that he understood him. “North or South? Blue or Red? Where do we go for now?”

“North, I wanna go north,” Misaki whispered sadly as his hands clinched into fists, “I wanna fight whatever evil this is, that's all I can think about right now. I can't be sad when I’m this scared but I can be angry...I want revenge, Saruhiko. I can't let their deaths be for nothing....”

“Don't think like that, okay?” Saruhiko announced as he reached out and took the older man's hand, “we have to go now, are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yeah, I wanna go north.”

“To the Red Kingdom it is then, let's just hope we make it there in time.”

-*-*-*-*-

Suoh Mikoto awoke from his slumber to find himself sitting on his velvet clad throne. He had sensed a disturbance earlier in the day but had ignored it in favor of taking a nap, a decision he was now beginning to regret. He sighed as he glanced over his shoulder, staring at the crown that hung idly from the side of the chair before his eyes flitted upwards so he could peer up at the small scale Sword of Damocles that had been crafted by his adoptive daughter, Anna. His power kept it floating, mimicking the real one that hung above his homeland, his power kept the lights on in his Kingdom and castle, even when it was the dead of night and he was asleep. 

Candles were constantly burning in the building as if to bask it in light, they didn't bother with electricity, seeing as he was able to keep the lights on without it. For a brief moment as he looked around the room he felt sorry for the person he had hired to constantly replace the candles he relied on but he quickly rid himself of that thought. Focusing on the swelling in his chest, the way his power screamed at him, begging to be used though he was under no provocation. As if on cue, the throne room doors swung open and in walked Anna Kushina, the Kingdom's very own princess though her messy bed head and sleep attire would make one believe otherwise.

“Mikoto?” The girl called out as she approached him, not stopping to bow or anything of the sort like most people chose to do, she didn't stop walking until she stood directly in front of him. “Something's wrong,” she noted as she climbed into his lap without an invitation. At one point in time he would've been furious with her but over the years she had grown into someone he couldn't bring himself to be cold too. As ironic as it sounded, even to him. 

“Ah, so it is.” He replied with a bored tone of voice, eyes widening for a moment as he gazed down at the white haired girl that sat on his legs. 

“It's not Izumo or Tatara,” Anna promised with a small sigh of relief, one the Red King silently shared. Anna was clairvoyant, and had been since birth according to her aunt who had once taken care of her. Mikoto took the young girl in after that woman fell terribly ill and shortly after passed away, it wasn't until he was in close quarters with the young girl that he truly formed an appreciation for what she was able to do. He was not fond of children but Anna was vastly different, he doubted the word child would even be a fitting thing to call her. 

She was wise beyond her years, hardened by the things she had endured, it was because of that Suoh found himself unable to not care about her well being. Anna had originally came from a distant Kingdom, the Gold Kingdom to be precise, and it was there that because of her empathic powers she was jailed and treated like a criminal. Honami, the aunt she had that became her legal guardian, had ventured all the way to the constantly summer soaked land to claim her; to rescue her.

Mikoto didn't understand how he had developed such a strong bond with the young girl but because of her ability to see how he was feeling, something no one else seemed able to do, he grew fond of her. She too had powers that could cause wide spread pain and suffering, though that saddened him to a degree it made him feel less alone in the world. Now, if any harm came to the small girl he would be out for blood, luckily, everyone in his land and the others seemed to understand that and feared him enough to leave her alone.

“Mikoto, that King is going to attack the neutral lands, all of them.” Anna mumbled as she turned and looked at the tired face of her King, “he wants to put a border between each Kingdom, he doesn't want this world to have a peaceful existence.” He let out a labored breath as he scanned the room, eyes locking on one of his guards that went by the name of Dewa.

“Fetch Amaterasu,” he called out to the man, who politely bowed before exiting the room. In his lap, Anna squirmed. 

“You will send him to protect Izumo and Tatara?” She questioned as she finally settled and laid her head back on his chest. The Red King lightly shook his head.

“No, Izumo can handle whatever they may face.”

“So you are sending him to where you sense the disturbance?” Anna asked with a tilt of her head as the throne room doors opened again. Dewa walked in with a large lion in tow, the beasts eyes glowed yellow as it sauntered down the walkway, coming short of the staircase that led to the King's throne. The clairvoyant knowingly hopped off of his lap then, taking a seat in a small chair that sat alongside Suoh's as he approached the beast, crouching down on one knee as he pressed his forehead to the creatures.

 _I'm sure you know what to do,_ he conveyed to the lion as he ran a hand through it's flowing mane. The creature he connected with lightly nodded it's head.

 _Anything to be of service to you, Red King. I will find out the truth behind this matter._

“Thank you,” he said aloud as he backed away from his most trusted animal companion. “Go, Amaterasu.” The beast in question roared, a sound that shook the surrounding area as it's eyes took on a red hue, synchronizing with the King so they could stay in contact throughout it's venture. Dewa hurriedly escorted it out of the room then, leaving Anna and Mikoto alone once again.

“It's not often you involve him,” the Princess mumbled as she relaxed on her own mini-throne, “but now this threat cannot be ignored.”

“Ah,” he answered as he stalked back over to his chair, lacing his fingers together as he gazed up at the small Sword of Damocles that hung above his head. 

“You are not worried, though.” She noted as she spared him a glance, “I am glad you're remaining calm, this will help the people not worry as much.”

“Ah,” he repeated as he pulled a rolled piece of tobacco out of his pocket, lighting it with only a snap of his fingers. “No one is foolish enough to challenge me.”

“You sound disappointed by that,” Anna chuckled lightly when a glare was sent her way, “Reisi is surely a lot more concerned than you.”

“Mhm,” he hummed in agreement as he inhaled the burning tobacco, “he always is.”

“Do you ever intend to make amends with him?” She questioned as she brought her knees to her chest, pulling a small marble out from the chair she relaxed onto. 

“My father killed his, that is hard to overlook,” Mikoto announced with a hint of disgust as that vulgar man passed through his thoughts. 

“That was four years ago,” Anna countered as she brought the marble to her left eye, “you know he doesn't blame you.”

“Why are we talking about this?” He grunted as he removed the cigarette from his lips, pointing it accusingly in her direction.

“Because I had a vision about the Blue Kingdom, he will need your help in time.” The clairvoyant expressed as she tossed the marble at him with no warning, he reached out just in time to grab it. “See for yourself.”

What he saw in the red stained glass was a kingdom surrounded by water and ice, something that hardly made any sense but due to the nature of the Blue King was possible. He saw a blue barrier of light surrounding Reisi's castle, but he saw something that looked like dark matter latch itself to the surface as if trying to break through. It seemed futile but the vision was apparent.

“This is a battle of Kings,” he noted as he watched the way Reisi's Sword of Damocles glowed a royal blue color.

“He will win that one with ease because it was only a test, or so I heard,” Anna answered as she reached out for the marble Suoh offered back to her. 

“I see,” Mikoto smirked as he brought the rolled tobacco back to his lips, “should I send Susanoo out?”

“I would,” she confirmed as she stood from her chair, dusting off her dress in the process. Mikoto merely sighed as he tossed the tobacco in the air, disintegrating it without a second thought. He followed after the girl to a stairwell that resided behind two closed doors behind his throne. As they made their way to the top of the tower he caught a glimpse of the creature in question, a black dragon with eyes the color of lava. It had been the guardian of the Red Kingdom for more than a century, being tamed by Mikoto's ancestors after a grueling effort, now it was part of his everyday life. Once a king mastered a skill it was inherited to the next generation. If the next in line isn't a member of the blood line but someone chosen by the Red King it is still a power that is granted to them. 

So when he finally stepped down and offered his throne to Anna she would be the one to tame and bond with the beasts they heavily relied on. 

Mikoto's army was not small in any sense, but inside of that was a clan of people who were close knit with him and did a majority of the work. He had granted those people special powers after they had either gained his trust or showed a true intent to fight in his name, the majority of the military were normal humans but the clansmen he chose were no longer mere mortals. Because of that he felt comfortable sending people in his stead a lot of the time, whenever a call to action was decreed he'd always send the beasts out first to survey the area before he made a move. It was a structure that worked for him and allowed him to remain in his own Kingdom a lot of the time. 

This time he had a feeling that would not be the case.

Susanoo's eyes snapped open the moment he reached the highest peak of the castle, the beast stared at him and Anna quizzically before relaxing back into it's original sleep position. He approached him without worry and slipped a hand on it's nose, running his fingers over the somewhat soft scales that resided there before he stroked the rough and ragged ones that were littered over the beast's body, it only watched him as he did this. 

“Susanoo,” he called out as he wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck, bringing his torso flush to the creature's head, _I need you to run an errand._

The beast only scoffed. 

_Go to the Blue Kingdom and survey the area, if you see something I need to know about it immediately,_ he conveyed as he continued to stroke the beast's scales. 

_Protecting this castle is my duty, Red King,_ Susanoo's “voice” called back to him though it was only in his head. 

_Yes but I can do that while you are away,_ he explained as he looked the beast in the eye, _I appreciate your sense of duty but this is important._

 _You intend to work?_ Susanoo snorted, smoke pouring out of it's nostrils in the process. _It must be grave if even the lazy Red King has the will to fight._ Mikoto rolled his eyes.

_Will you do it?_

_Serving you is my purpose, you needn't ask._

The Red King released the beast as it roared to life, wings flapping in the sky as it stretched out it's body. Flames shot out of it's mouth as the dragon poised his head towards the Sword of Damocles, the fire wrapped around the manifestation of power and amplified, exploding in the sky as the flames met and forged into one, connecting their minds to each others. 

_Go,_ he commanded as he focused his energy on opening a hole in the barrier he constantly shrouded the kingdom in, without further coaxing the beast took off into the night sky, wings creating hurricane like winds as it darted through the opening and out of sight. Anna tugged at the end of his leather coat, gaining his attention. 

“Don't worry,” he assured her as he spared a glance up at the sky, watching the barrier close and reform before growing transparent once again. He offered her a reassuring nod of his head as they descended the stairs, but even he wondered if things would truly be _all right_. Somehow...he doubted it.

-*-*-*-*-

“Saru!” Yata screeched as he pulled the bow that was strapped to his body off of him, grabbing an arrow in the process. He watched his companion dodge the wild swing of the bipedal beast's ax, Saruhiko rolled to get out of the way of the follow up, pulling a gun from his holster in the process. “Fire!” 

The arrow and bullet worked in tandem, both pegging the creature that resembled an Anubis from folklore in the head, but the beast didn't so much as stumble. They spared a glance at each other before taking off in the opposite direction, both of them bounding down the somewhat overgrown trail with the monster in tow.

“What are we gonna do?” The archer asked as he turned on his heel and let another arrow loose, the beast snapped it in half with a swing of it's heavy looking ax, if it slowed the monster down any Yata wasn't sure he wanted to know how fast it could run without it.

“Run and hope it gives up,” Saruhiko hissed after the words left his lips and it took all the strength in Yata's body to push his best friend and himself into the tree line to avoid the next attack that came there way. “Fuck...I twisted my ankle.”

“I'll carry you, it's okay,” Misaki answered as he slipped his bow over his head, grabbing for his friend before the monster found out their position again.

“Go,” Fushimi commanded as he swatted his hands away, “leave me. You'll only die too if you try to carry me, it's useless.”

“I'm not leaving you!” Yata yelped as he managed to grab his friend and hoist him into his arms, “I can't lose someone else and continue living.”

“Yata....”

The creature honed in on their location after that, crashing through the bushes and trees with wild swings of it's mighty ax as it cleared the way. Misaki cursed before sprinting into the trees, slowed down by Saruhiko, who rested in his arms with a look that said _just leave me and save yourself_ written on his face. Still, the brunette refused. The forest gave way to another path, but by the time he reached it the Anubis was on his heels, swinging it's weapon with ease. He barely managed to dodge it before it collided with his skull, a few steps after that and it grazed his legs, forcing him down to his knees before he collapsed half on top of his best friend. 

As the beast closed in on them Yata scrambled over top of Saruhiko, shielding him from any harm despite the younger man's pleas for him to leave him behind. He heard the beast grunt before the sound of air swooshing met his ears, he braced himself for pain but instead he could only hear a ravenous roar. There was no pain but the area around them grew hot, as he opened his eyes he saw flames lick the surrounding area, instead of the Anubis he had seen a lion stood firmly in it's place, roaring into the night sky before it pounced on the creature, biting it with ease. To Yata's shock the creature that attacked them disintegrated into ash before disappearing entirely, it's weapon dissolved moments later.

The lion turned to them, a fierce red glow in it's eyes before it opened it's mouth.

“ _Are you all right?_ ” 

Both of the hunters gawked.

“You can talk?” Saruhiko asked with an overwhelmed expression as he lightly pushed his best friend off of him, both groaning in slight pain as their wounds caught up to them.

“ _This is only a medium of mine, Amaterasu does not speak on his own._ ” The lion, Amaterasu, proclaimed as the fire around them ceased. 

“We're fine...” Yata finally answered as he pushed himself off the ground so he was in a seated position.

“ _I have two of mine coming to retrieve you. What village are you from?_ ”

“Avalon,” Saruhiko grimaced as he too sat up, “it's been destroyed, I’m sure.”

“ _Ah, so it has. When you arrive we will hold a discussion for this information, though you will not be dealing with me but my adviser._ ”

“Who are you?” Misaki asked as he rubbed the sore spots on his legs, eyes narrowing as they met the fiery one's of the lion in front of him.

“ _I am the Red King, Suoh Mikoto._ ”

Their eyes grew wide.

“Sir, it's an honor,” Yata exclaimed with a hint of excitement, the pain and fears he felt melted away in the overwhelming presence of the mythical man he had always been so desperate to meet.

“Yes, it's an honor,” Fushimi repeated as they both politely bowed their heads.

“ _My people are approaching your location, I will have Amaterasu go to them and relay my message. They will ensure your safety,_ ” there was a brief pause, “ _until we meet again._ ”

In the blink of an eye the beast was gone, bounding up the trail in search of whomever was coming to their aide, leaving the two injured friends sitting in the dirt. 

“So that man really does exist...” Fushimi mumbled as he reached down and rubbed his swollen foot, suddenly he scowled. “Why didn't you leave me? If he hadn't have intervened you would have been killed!”

“Saru you can be mad at me all you want,” Yata began as he watched blood seep onto the dirt from the gashes on his calves, “but I wasn't going to leave you. I'd rather die than lose you, too. I'll never leave you behind, you're all...you're all I have now.”

The younger man's eyes widened in realization before falling to the ground beneath them, “we've got to stick together, right?”

“Yeah, we do.”

“You still want to go to his Kingdom?”

“We owe him for saving our lives and his borders will offer us protection, since I cannot go back to anything in Avalon I want to fight...for that man and for revenge.” Misaki's hands balled into fists, “I know revenge is petty in the grand scheme of things but this guilt will eat me alive if I don't do something. I let my brother and sister die, I cannot forgive myself until the man who caused this is dead.”

“I see,” Saruhiko grunted as he laid back in the dirt, eyes focusing on the brilliant night sky above them where several other planets could be seen. “I will fight as well, I can't let you act alone.”

“We have to protect each other, just like we always have.” Yata said sadly as he stared down the path they were on, vaguely he made out the sound of horses trotting. Eventually a dark black carriage came into view, being pulled by two brilliant black horses, a small lantern hung on the side of it as if to illuminate the area around it. Beside him Saruhiko sat up, both of them eying the carriage warily for a moment before Amaterasu appeared alongside it, something that made them sigh in relief. 

“Yata! Fushimi!”

As the carriage came to a halt out hopped none other than Rikio Kamamoto, who rushed to their side almost instantly. “Are you two all right?”

“Kamamoto, you're alive!” Misaki sighed out of relief as he vigorously nodded his head, “we're both a little beat up but nothing too serious.”

“Thank god for that,” the bigger man exclaimed as two other people stepped down from the coach. Both were fairly pale men with blond colored hair, one wore a rather nice suit that gave off the appearance of someone who had quite a bit of money, the other was dressed less formerly. Wearing nothing but a deep red long sleeve thermal shirt and black slacks, they hastily came to stand before the butcher. “This is Totsuka Tatara and Kusanagi Izumo, two of the Red King's most trusted friends and clansmen. Tatara, Izumo, this is Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko, they're dear friends of mine as well.”

“Nice to meet ya'” the man named Izumo exclaimed as he glanced at the man named Tatara, “Totsuka, help 'em out will ya'?”

“Amaterasu, may I speak to King for a moment?” Tatara exclaimed as he turned and glanced at the lion who had watched on silently for a moment. The beast nodded once before opening it's mouth yet again.

“ _What do you want?_?” The Red King growled, sounding thoroughly annoyed though that didn't seem to detour the man that wished to speak with him.

“King when we return may I have permission to bring them inside the castle?” 

The suit clad man nearly gawked at the question, something that made both Yata and Saruhiko grow a bit uneasy.

“ _Why?_ ” Came the bored reply.

“I'd like to speak with them and find out what happened, Rikio fled before anything serious could occur so I would like to hear their side of the story. They have honest faces, I will even vouch for them.” Tatara laughed lightly as he chose to overlook the way Izumo said _”you haven't even said hello to them yet and you're vouching for them?_

“ _Do what you want._ ” The Red King sighed before disappearing again, leaving only Amaterasu in the lion's body.

“Misaki, Saruhiko, we're going to get you into the carriage and head back to the Red Kingdom, okay?” Tatara smiled as he knelt down beside them, “first off, where are your wounds? Perhaps Izumo and I could help.”

“We ain't healers Totsuka, destroyers maybe but not healers,” Kusanagi grumbled though he did head back to the coach, coming back moments later with a set of bandages. “I'll wrap 'em up, just give me some light.”

“Of course,” Tatara replied with another smile as he backed away but extended his hands, flames were born on his palms, providing enough light to engulf the area.

Yata and Saruhiko stared at him with wide eyes, ignoring the way the other man tediously worked to bandage up their injuries. As if sensing this, the fire wielder laughed awkwardly.

“King gave me these powers, Izumo and Kamamoto have them as well.”

“Kamamoto, do you belong to the fire Kingdom?” Fushimi asked with a tilt of his head, eyes landing on the butcher who nodded his head slowly.

“A year ago I made a contract with the Red King and agreed to do recon from our hometown because of it's status as a neutral land, I’m sorry I had to lie to ya'.”

“Well you're here now, that's all that matters.” Yata said reassuringly as the blond man that tended to his wounds patted him lightly on the leg in a silent way of saying _there you go._

“Is it just the two of you?” Rikio asked as he leaned down and helped Fushimi to his feet, slinging his left arm over his shoulder as he helped the man to the carriage. Yata, reluctantly, let himself be carried by Izumo. 

“Yeah,” Fushimi answered with a frown as he took a seat on the red satin bench inside the coach, Yata was placed down beside him, on the other side the three remaining men took a seat before shutting the door. The lion remained outside with the horses. To the two hunter's surprise the carriage took off on it's own. 

“King can control animals so he's given these horses strict guidance, we don't have to steer.” Tatara explained with what Yata presumed was his usual smile, “if you don't want to tell us what happened you don't have too, but if you do...well we can talk now or later.”

“Saruhiko, can you tell them?” Misaki said in a melancholy tone as he gazed down at his hands before remembering his bow and arrow were still wrapped around his back, making him uncomfortable. He quickly pulled the wooden weapon off of his back and sat it at his feet, to his surprise his best friend made no move to remove his sword or the rucksack he still somehow had on his back.

“The sun began to set at five, something completely impossible. We were heading back from town when it happened, when we reached our home we lit a fire and told Megumi and Minoru to stay put while we looked for Yata's parents. We...we found them in the field where the hot springs were...dead.” At this both of the hunters sighed, each struggling to keep their composure. “We rushed back to the cabin and when we got there we found the siblings...had also been killed. We left, got attacked by that beast then saved by that lion. That's all that has happened thus far.”

“I see,” Tatara exclaimed as he offered them a frown, “I'm sorry to hear this news.”

“As am I,” Kamamoto expressed as he stared at the two across from him, “they were good people, I really loved those kids too.”

“We won't push you anymore for tonight,” Izumo announced when he noticed the atmosphere in the coach grow thick, “Tatara will take good care of ya' when we get to the castle. Just trust him.”

“You can trust him, you two.” Rikio commented as if his words would automatically make them believe his words, it didn't but it did quell a majority of their worries. 

“Yata, are you all right?” Saruhiko asked after a moments silence, eyes half lidded from exhaustion as he watched the archer's eyes close.

“Am I supposed to be?” He answered in a condescending tone as he moved a small curtain on the side of the carriage, eyes focusing on the forest that flew past them in an abnormally fast blur. He assumed the horses were under some sort of spell that allowed them to move much faster than what was usual but didn't ask for confirmation. 

“You two seem close,” Izumo acknowledged as he managed to drawl both of the hunter's attention. 

“We're like brothers,” Misaki explained as he glanced at the Red Clansmen, “we were raised together since we were both five, we've been inseparable for nearly 15 years.”

“Well allow me to express my remorse at hearing about what happened to your family, I’m sure you're both very upset.” The suit clad man expressed as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with just a snap of his fingers.

“Not upset, oddly enough...” the archer remarked with a sad smile, “just angry.”

“You sound a lot like our boys,” Izumo laughed though it was muffled by the object that hung from his lips, “Tatara, you think they'd be candidates?”

“For what exactly?” Fushimi countered with a raised eyebrow as he leaned closer to his best friend, almost defensively.

“Well you two have quite an arsenal on your person, are you hunters?” Kusanagi dodged the question in favor of asking one of his own.

“We are,” Misaki confirmed with a nod of his head.

“Perfect, I think these boys would fit in quite well. Kamamoto, you know these two personally...what do you think?” The suit clad man took a final inhale of his cigarette before carelessly tossing it in the air, the paper evaporated in a small display of sparks.

“I trust them, they're skilled hunters and both have an eagerness to learn,” Rikio smiled as he caught his friend's attention. “Saruhiko is a genius and a great swordsman, not a bad shot either. Yata is skilled with a bow and arrow and guns and is good in hand to hand combat too, we've sparred before in the past. They're hard workers too, I think Mikoto would take a liking to them.”

“Talking about a King so casually...” Fushimi rolled his eyes as he stared at the men in front of him, brushing off their inquiring looks. “So you're trying to recruit us into your army, right? Is that the payment for saving our lives?”

“Saru...” Yata whisper yelled as he slapped said man on his arm, earning a tongue click in response. 

“No, it's fine.” Tatara happily exclaimed as he clasped his hands in front of him, “we all do our part in the Kingdom, that much is true, but if you don't wish to fight there are other things to do.”

“I want to fight,” the archer proclaimed with a look of sheer determination, “I want to be of assistance to you all and I want to take down the person responsible for what happened to my family.” 

“Fushimi?” Rikio pushed with a slightly nervous look.

“I can't let this idiot fight alone, we work too well together...and even I want to avenge those people...I want to fight as well.” The swordsman declared as he crossed his legs, gently resting his injured ankle atop of his knee.

“Whoa...is that...the Red Kingdom?” Misaki gasped as his eyes returned to the scenery outside of the window, Saruhiko looked over his shoulder, making a small noise of shock as he stared at the not so far away castle.

“Welcome to your new home,” Tatara said happily.

“It's just like the stories say...except I don't see a dragon,” Yata frowned as he surveyed the building, eyes lighting up when he saw the rumored Sword of Damocles.

“Oh you mean Susanoo? He's on a mission at the moment, he will be back shortly.” Totsuka laughed while the hunter's gawked at him, “we do have a dragon that guards the tower. That is not a rumor.”

“You've got to be kidding me,” Fushimi grumbled as he stared at the blond man with an annoyed expression.

“No, he ain't lyin',” Izumo laughed, “Susanoo isn't half bad, seems to like Mikoto well enough.”

“Is that so?” Saruhiko mumbled under his breath as he locked eyes with his true companion. “Yata and I can't promise we will be much help as of now, I think we both need time to heal...emotionally and physically.”

“Yeah,” the archer nodded in agreement, “I hope that's understandable.”

“Certainly, when we arrive at the castle we will escort you two to the bath house then fetch some new clothes for you. Afterward you can join us for dinner if you'd like,” Tatara announced as they grew ever closer to their kingdom. The carriage came to a screeching halt moments later, and Izumo politely excused himself. “He's asking King to open the barrier for us.”

“Is this King of yours like the legends say?” Fushimi questioned as he rubbed his injured foot.

“He is...but if you get to know him he's actually a great guy!”

“Mikoto is a fierce man with an imposing figure and air to him but if you look past that you will find he is a man that deeply cares for the people around him. His ancestors tamed flames and beasts, and Mikoto is the first Red King that introduced a psychological power...the power of bonds.” Kamamoto explained as adjusted his white tunic, “Kings are able to do many strange things, once they master them that trait is passed down to the next in line.”

“So each Red King is stronger than the last?” Yata inquired as they were rejoined by Izumo, who gave them the all clear to continue onwards. 

“Precisely, Mikoto's powers are very...destructive, though. Red Kings have a hard time containing their violent tempers and he's said to us before that his heart is the one beast he is unable to tame.” Rikio offered as he shot Tatara a glance, “but this guy right next to me seems pretty good at taming him.”

“Please, Mikoto...” Tatara began but winded up laughing instead of finishing his sentence, something Kusanagi scoffed at.

“Tatara is the only man in the world that can help Mikoto contain his urges...if you can even call 'em that. Sometimes he just explodes into a fiery rage and it's not really his fault...his powers need constant suppression and he works his ass off to remain in control but sometimes he just loses it. That's when he comes in, the passive one of our bunch, and all he has to do is place a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and say 'King' and somehow that calms him down.” Izumo informed them as they finally entered the boundaries of the Red Kingdom. 

“So...is there any proper way to...act around him?” Yata asked with a heavy blush, “I've never been anywhere but home...so I've never talked with anyone outside of our town...let alone a King.”

“Let's see here,” Tatara hummed as he put his hand on his chin, “if he looks more annoyed than usual avoid him like the plague or ask me to go see him. Don't mess with his food, he takes that seriously. He sleeps at least sixteen hours a day and hates being woken up, he's a night owl also. He hates when people kneel down at his throne, a simple bow will do. Don't call him Your Highness, Sir, Mr. Suoh, or anything of the sort...King or Mikoto are fine.” 

At this point both of the hunters exchanged wry glances, while the two other red clansmen simply laughed at the thirds in depth explanation.

“And most importantly, don't, under any circumstances, hurt Princess Anna, his adopted daughter. He will kill you without a second thought and if he doesn't get to you then one of us will, she's to be treated with the utmost respect.”

Yata nodded his head slowly, “is breathing around him acceptable?”

The laughter that met his ears as a result of his question was barbarically loud, even Fushimi chuckled weakly. _I wasn't kidding..._ he thought to himself though a nervous smile pulled on his lips.

“Breathing is fine, like we said, King is a great guy...just don't expect for him to open up to you overnight.” Totsuka grinned as the carriage came to a halt, “looks like were here, boys. Welcome home.”

_Home._

The words stung the fresh wounds in Misaki's heart and from the look of it, Saruhiko's as well. Still they put on brave faces as they were helped out of the coach. Both of them gasped as the temperature outside all but burned their skin. 

“Allow me,” Izumo stated as he adjusted his grip on Yata, a burning red color engulfed them and Saruhiko both, cooling their body temperatures in the process. “That magma is supposed to keep people away from this place, it don't bother those of us who were granted powers by the King himself though. You two are extremely lucky, normally we don't allow outsiders behind these walls.”

“I know King will be reluctant, but I will convince him to join us for dinner so you two can get acquainted with him.” Tatara said happily as he walked in step with the other men, though they were slowed down by the injured hunters. The horse drawn carriage turned back and headed off down a cobblestone road but Amaterasu bounded past them and into an opening in the castle, disappearing behind the exterior. “First, let's get you two settled, okay?” 

They nodded their heads in silent agreement before locking eyes with one another. Yata turned and spared a glance at the scenery around them, taking in the rolling river of magma in stride as he turned his gaze to the dark castle and the Sword of Damocles that floated above it. It was overwhelming but it was also everything he had envisioned it to be. Nervousness ate away at him at the thought of meeting the man of legend but that was soon replaced by another emotion as he remembered how he had promised to bring his siblings to this place one day. 

His stomach churned. 

_Everyone...please watch after Saruhiko and I...I promise we will get justice for you._

He repeated the words in his head like a sutra though it did little to quell his worries, he tightened his grip on his bow as he focused his eyes forward once again. 

_I'm going to become stronger, I’m going to make you proud, I swear to it._

That much he was sure of.


	2. Hail to the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated a tad bit slower than my previous multi-chapter fic because I'm writing this as I go, unlike last time when I had a majority of it written. ^^; By slower I mean a day or two, nothing drastic. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The inside of the castle was relatively similar to the outside, Yata thought. It was dimly lit by rows of candles that lined the brick interior walls, the floors were a high grade wood and lined with dark red rugs in every direction. The front entrance was guarded at all times by normal members of the Red King's military, though the inside was where the members of his clan resided and watched over things. Two grand staircases on either side of the room met to form a large balcony where a fairly good sized black metal chandelier hung, the general appearance was a bit gloomy.

The further they ventured into the castle, the more lively it seemed to become. A large hallway they were helped down eventually split into two sections and the verged left, walking, or in their case being carried, down another large walkway until they came to two thick iron doors. When Tatara opened them steam was the first thing that met their eyes and as they got to the outside they were greeted by a hot spring that had been meticulously cared for. 

“Here we are, we'll go for now and give you all some privacy. I'll return with a change of clothes and bandages and then we will get you two some food, your weapons will be placed in the room you two will be staying in.” Totsuka happily explained as he watched his two comrades sit the injured hunters down by the spring.

“Do you two want me to come back with him later?” Rikio asked as he folded his hands in front of him, a slightly nervous expression on his face.

“No, we don't want to bother you...thank you for everything.” Yata answered with a forced smile as the three men left the area the same way they had came, he glanced down at his blood soaked shirt. “Saruhiko....”

“You don't have to say anything,” the younger man sighed as he scooted closer to his friend, placing a reassuring hand on his knee. “I know, I'm upset too.”

Yata sniffled weakly as he pulled his vest off, he immediately pulled off the blood soaked garment underneath that and tossed it with disgust, beside him Saruhiko also carefully undressed, both mindful of their wounds as they slipped into the extremely warm bath water. He hissed as his wounds were assaulted by the liquid but bit his tongue and managed to come to a seated position in the water, neither of them wasted anytime in cleaning themselves off. 

“I'm glad you didn't leave me behind...” Saruhiko broke the silence as he leaned back to duck his head into the water, Yata spared a glance over at him as he broke the surface once again.

“Like hell was I gonna leave you,” he said with a frown as he got back to scrubbing the grime off of his arms, “idiot Saru...thinking like that.”

“What do you think of these people?”

“I like them all right, we owe them for getting us out of there after all...but I’m really bothered by the fact that Kamamoto didn't actually tell us what was going on. If we had known then maybe we would've been able to save my parents...and Megumi and Minoru.” He grimaced as the words rolled off his tongue, tears threatened to spill over again but he refused to let his emotions spill over again.

“Yeah that bothered me too, perhaps he has his reasons. I intend on asking him,” Saruhiko sighed as he relaxed back into the bath water, “I don't trust these people though, it's not because they don't seem sincere it's just because we don't know who they really are...we know nothing of this place or their intentions. Books can only convey so much.”

“You have a point, I mean they really don't have any reason to lie to us but still...we can't be too safe from here on out.” Misaki groaned as he ran his hands over his injuries, “but for now I accept their generosity.”

“We don't have any other choice,” Fushimi countered as he gazed around the garden space, “this place is just as gloomy as I expected.”

“Yeah, it's certainly not what we're used too...” the brunette sighed as he let his eyes wander to the sky, taking note of how the stars seemed to glow even brighter in the new area they were in. “How the hell did we survive that?”

“I don't know,” the other man laughed bitterly, “I really don't.”

“Excuse me, am I interrupting?” 

Both men turned their heads in time to see Tatara standing at the entrance almost nervously, a stack of clothes and bandages were in his hands.

“No, you're not interrupting.” Yata answered as he watched the man set the clothes down on a large smooth rock before he walked to a cabinet and retrieved a few towels, he offered one to each of them. “Thanks...for everything.”

“No need to thank me, any friend of Kamamoto's is a friend of ours.” The blond smiled as he turned away and let the hunters pull themselves out of the water, both only being able to come to a seated position with no support on their injuries, after they wrapped the towels over themselves the other man turned around again. “As Izumo said, we usually don't allow people to come into the castle but since one of our own knows you personally we've made an exception. Plus, something tells me you two aren't like most other people.”

“What do you mean?” Saruhiko asked as he watched the man gather the bandages together before kneeling down beside them, he worked on Yata's gashes first. 

“I don't mean that in a bad way so I apologize if that sounded rude. I simply meant that you two seem to have some fire to you, to be able to survive that kind of scenario and to be able to escape with practically no wounds is incredible.” Tatara said in a melancholy tone as he gently wrapped the gauze around the archer's leg.

“You were the one who told Kamamoto to flee the area, weren't you?” Yata asked as he leaned back, watching the Red Clansmen work diligently.

“Yes, we were there to retrieve him,” he confirmed.

“Why couldn't he take us with you if that had been the case?” Saruhiko asked with a frown, clearly agitated at the situation.

“We...we didn't know that was going to happen immediately. Izumo and I arrived shortly before you two showed up, we had only just explained the situation to Rikio beforehand. As soon as you left and we finished up our conversation we noticed the strange happenings, let out a quick warning to the nearby people and fled. It isn't as if we wouldn't have brought you along, it was just bad timing.” Totsuka mumbled as he finished his work, then turning to Saruhiko.

“I see, so why couldn't you stop the guy who did this?” Misaki said with a sigh as he stared at the blond, “why couldn't you fight? You're not human like us.”

“Just because I am a retainer of the Red King doesn't mean I’m all powerful, actually I’m the weakest of the bunch. I don't fight either, I'm just...kind of the glue for our clan if that makes sense to you. I’m the only one with a level head so I just keep everyone on the same page and whatnot...Izumo is very strong, second to our King in our kingdom, but we are too weak to kill a King. Only a King can kill a King.” 

“So Kings are immortal unless they are killed by one another?” Saruhiko asked as he knitted his eyebrows together, biting back a groan as his ankle was tightly wrapped in gauze.

“They still age, they do not remain in great health for a long period of time though. Their powers take a great toll on their bodies and they actually deteriorate faster than normal humans do, if their powers don't kill them they will get to a point where they pass on their crown and from there they just try to live a normal life, or so I’ve heard. In my lifetime I’ve never seen that...I'm sure you know about the previous Red King.” Tatara lightly tapped Fushimi on the leg as he finished his work before he stood and offered them their new change of clothes. “I hope they fit, they're all we had lying around.”

“Thanks...but about the previous Red King...” Yata clutched the clothes to his chest, “why did he betray the Blue King?”

“I haven't the slightest idea and even if I did I wouldn't be at liberty to say, I know curiosity is hard to curb but please refrain from asking those types of questions. It is a sore spot for our King, even he doesn't know why his father did what he did. Because of that man...King has suffered endlessly.” The frown that pulled on Tatara's lips caused the other two men to avert their eyes, almost apologetically. 

Misaki slipped on the white thermal he was offered and pulled on the slim cut dark pants along with it, though it was a bit hard to do given his current state of health. Saruhiko wore practically the same thing though his top was dark gray, to their surprise, the clothes fit rather well. 

“Allow me to fetch Izumo and we will get you two taken to the dining hall, afterward I am going to ask King to join us. If he agrees perhaps he could tend to your injuries as well, it's not a delicate procedure but he would be able to help them heal.” Tatara politely bowed as he left the duo alone again, they sat in silence until the two Red Clansmen reappeared and helped them to their feet, Yata insisted on walking though it caused him a great deal of pain with every step they took. 

They were led down the massive hallways once again until they reached the front parlor, there they walked in between the two massive staircases and into a large room that had two fireplaces on either side, a long rectangular table sat in the center with a wide array of food laid out on it. Several people sat on one end of it, loudly discussing some topic before they noticed their company and went silent, all eyes fell on the hunters as Tatara offered them a polite smile.

“Everyone this is Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko, they are staying here with us for the time being. They've had a rough night so please be considerate,” he exclaimed as he and the other blond helped them to two vacant seats beside a large ornate chair that sat on the right end of the table. Once the hunters were situated, Izumo took a seat directly across from them whilst Tatara excused himself. 

Izumo pointed down the table and introduced everyone around it, stating that they were all friends of the Red King's and also his Clansmen, which they figured served as his last line of defense should something truly go awry. They were a rowdy bunch, arguing amongst themselves and loudly conversing on numerous random topics, which they included Yata and Saruhiko in. The former couldn't help but smile as the conversation went onward, finding that the people he was speaking with had a lot more in common with him than he initially thought. Even Saruhiko seemed relatively comfortable, which was rare, he was awful around strangers usually. 

“Anna, what a lovely dress,” Izumo exclaimed, successfully breaking off any chatter that was happening around the table as all eyes fell to a young girl with white hair that happily sauntered over to them. Yata offered a polite bow of his head as he remembered Tatara's warning. _So that's Princess Anna..._ he recalled as the girl stood before the blond Red Clansmen, suddenly she turned to look at the two hunters.

“You've come from Avalon,” she stated in a sad tone of voice though her doll-like face was unchanging. “I've seen these two in a vision before,” she continued as she looked back at Izumo.

“A vision?” Saruhiko asked with a raised eyebrow as the young girl glanced at him once again.

“Anna is a clairvoyant, she's what we call a Strain, it's a person who has some sort of power but isn't a King nor given that power by one. She's had it since birth, now of course she's one of us.” Izumo proclaimed as he lightly patted the girl on top of her head. “What'd you see, Princess?”

“They're good fighters, that's all,” she mumbled as she pulled a red marble out of her pocket. To the hunter's confusion she held it to her left eye and glanced through it, looking at them through the stained glass. “They're also honest people, they've got good intentions.”

“Well that's good to know,” Izumo laughed as he lightly ruffled her styled hair, “did Mikoto do that for you?”

“He did,” she confirmed with a small smile as she dropped the marble back into a hidden pocket in her dress. Yata watched the exchange silently, eyes occasionally shifting over to Saruhiko, who stared at them with a blank face.

“How you get that man to do things that delicate is beyond me, Anna.” Kusanagi laughed as he lightly pushed on her back, “take a seat, we'll eat as soon as Tatara gets back, hopefully with Mikoto.”

As if on cue the dining hall doors swung open, the room once again fell eerily silent as two figures walked in from the dimly lit hallway. First Tatara appeared with a victorious smile on his face but as he stepped away Yata caught sight of the man that was the Red King.

He was younger than he expected him to be for some reason, no more than twenty five or so, but he was just as impending as he had heard of and imagined. The man wore a long and ornate regalia, the drape was mostly made of deep red cloth and it was held together by a silver chain that went across his chest, underneath that Yata could make out what appeared to be a dark leather coat and black form fitting pants, a dark pair of boots that looked more like combat shoes were the last thing he noticed.

The man's eyes shone a brilliant shade of amber, much more yellow than his own and hardened with a resolve he was yet to see. The Red King's hair was as to be expected though it was a lot messier than he imagined it would've been, it was pushed off of his face and styled in numerous different angles, only a few pieces framed his face and a few fell over his stern eyes. Misaki thought he looked tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks but he knew that wasn't the case from Tatara's briefing. As he continued to drawl closer he felt his breath hitch in his throat, he wasn't sure if it was the wave of power he could feel pulsating from the Red King or from the fact Yata swore he was the embodiment of perfection but it made his face flush an embarrassing color either way. 

“King, this is Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko, I believe you've spoken before.” Tatara introduced them with a wave as the two hunters politely bowed their heads, only raising them again when they felt it would be appropriate. “Misaki...wait do you go by that name?” 

Said man spared a glance at the Red Clansmen who was lightly chuckling, “I go by Yata.”

“That's what I thought, that's what I keep hearing you get called anyway. Forgive me, Yata and Saruhiko this is Suoh Mikoto, the Red King.”

“It's an honor to meet you King,” Yata proclaimed as he recalled the etiquette he had been taught by the book of the Kingdoms, never looking a King in the eyes unless given permission to do so was rule number one, or so he remembered it to be. Saruhiko seemed to remember this too because he didn't raise his head completely either.

“No need to be so formal, King has bad manners.” Tatara laughed as he waved a hand in front of them, silently ordering them to raise their eyes. When Yata's met Mikoto's he felt his breath hitch again, Saruhiko squirmed in his chair beside him as if he had grown uncomfortable with the situation. “King would you mind taking a look at their wounds after we eat?”

“Ah,” Mikoto answered with a bored tone of voice though he made no move to look away from the two new people in his castle. “So, you're the two Kamamoto brags about.”

“King don't say it like that!” Came the almost instant call as said man walked into the room with another tray of food in his hands, “you'll give them an ego.”

The Red King smirked, “Tatara I trust you'll make them feel at home.”

“Of course, that's my duty,” he confirmed with a small smile.

“I'm sorry about Avalon, know that I don't intend to sit back and do nothing about it.” Mikoto stated in a casual tone though the words seemed laced with venom, something that made the both Yata and Fushimi shake lightly. 

“We appreciate everything you've done thus far, anything further would be...” Fushimi trailed off as his eyes met those of hardened amber.

“Would be my duty,” Mikoto finished for him with a slight sigh, “it's my job to keep the balance in this world, even if I didn't want to get involved I would have too.”

“Correction, you don't want to be involved but know that you have to be,” Izumo laughed from behind them, “save the politics for later, Mikoto. Tatara and I have been on the road all day and we're starved.”

“Ah,” the Red King said blandly as he spared one last glance at the hunters before taking his seat in the large throne-like chair that sat at the end of the table. Yata hadn't even noticed it but beside it was another chair like his but smaller, it was the one Anna winded up sitting in. Kamamoto brought in what he said was the _last_ of the meal before taking an empty seat beside Saruhiko, leaving Yata sitting directly next to the King. Tatara sat in front of him, offering him a reassuring smile any time their eyes met.

“Yata, Saruhiko, since this table is huge and so is the food supply we usually fill the plate in front of us with things around us before we pass it on to the next person where they do the same thing. That way when all the plates have gone around everyone has a bit everything,” Izumo explained as he began to place a few slices of ham onto the plate in front of him. “It's the only system we have that doesn't leave people with terrible table manners.”

Misaki and Saruhiko nodded before following everyone's lead, grabbing food and filling the large plates in front of them before they passed it on to the next person. Every time he handed Mikoto a plate he felt as if he would drop it, whether the King intended to do it or not was uncertain, but the sheer energy coming off of his skin made Yata shake like he had been left in cold rain, though this energy was scorching hot. 

“All right, dig in!” Tatara announced as he clapped his hands together, everyone politely bowed before working on their meals, the conversation in the room picked up again but this time Yata and Saruhiko remained silent, as did the Red King who sat next to them. The archer hadn't even noticed how hungry he was until he had cleared his plate and still felt ravenously hungry, beside him his lifelong friend too stared down at his empty plate as if he was feeling the same way. Sensing this, Totsuka called for them. “Please help yourselves boys, I'm sure you're starved.”

“Thank you,” Yata smiled as he politely reached in front of Izumo and grabbed a handful of the meats on the table, he placed some on his plate and gave the rest to Saruhiko, who remained frozen. “Are you all right?” He whispered as he glanced over at the swordsman, the latter warily shifted his eyes over to him.

“I'm just very tired,” Saruhiko answered as he stuck a fork into the ham, “sorry for being so quiet.”

“Nonsense, I understand,” Misaki offered with a frown as he returned to eating, going quiet again as he listened to the conversations going on around the table.

“Mikoto you have a visitor,” Anna stated in a bland tone of voice as she tugged at the Red King's sleeve, he spared a glance at her before averting his eyes to the doors that were shut tightly. 

“Show yourself,” Suoh commanded in an irritated voice as the room fell silent once again. The iron doors swung open and in walked two guards of the Red Kingdom along with a woman a who had flowing green hair that was spiked with purple ends. Her white dress flowed elegantly behind her as she politely entered the room, curtsying as she came to stand before the table. “Who are you?” The woman remained silent. 

Mikoto stood.

“I see,” he mumbled as he approached the woman, earning confused and or concerned looks from his clansmen. The two hunters watched on out of curiosity. The woman stared back at him with burning aqua colored eyes, to everyone's shock the Red King leaned over her and pressed their foreheads together. Suddenly, the woman's figure shifted, water circulated around her frame until it formed a new stature, one that mimicked a dark purple horse with a watery mane. 

“Whoa,” Yata mumbled involuntarily as his eyes widened at the exchange.

“She's a Kelpie, a shape shifting water spirit that comes from the Blue Kingdom.” Anna informed everyone as she hopped off of her chair, running over to the horse and the King. She glanced at the beast once before she reached into it's mane, pulling out a small crystal-like fragment that glowed an iridescent blue.

“You may leave,” Mikoto said with a bored tone of voice as he patted the creature on the nose, the Kelpie bowed once before allowing itself to be escorted off of the premises. The doors shook the room with a loud thud as they once again were pulled together. “Let me see it,” the Red King asked as he reached out for the crystal that Anna held in her hands.

“It's from Reisi,” she added as she handed over the object, as soon as it made contact with Mikoto's hands the crystal blossomed outward. Petals of ice bloomed in his hands and a sphere of light popped out of the center, an image of a landscape flashed over the screen before it settled onto the face of a man with dark blue hair and glasses. The dark blue and purple regalia he wore led Yata to put the pieces together. _That must be the Blue King._

“Suoh Mikoto, if you're seeing this then I assume that Kelpie has managed to reach you. I...I know it's been a long time since we t-” Mikoto growled and waved a hand over the sphere, shattering the light as the crystal reformed in his hand. He clutched it in a fist, a look of sheer anger swept over his face before he turned on his heel and stalked towards the doors.

“King!” Tatara called out as he scrambled out of his chair, running after the Red King who turned and looked at him ferociously.

“Don't,” he spat out as he waved a hand, the doors flew open as he stalked past them, leaving Tatara standing next to Anna with concerned looks on their faces while everyone at the table, Yata and Saruhiko included, watched the doors slam quietly out of shock.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“I know it's been a long time since we talked Suoh but as soon as I received word that you allowed Susanoo out of your land's borders I knew something must be truly awry. I’m aware of what happened to Avalon and plan on doing some investigating myself, I sent Kelpie to you to deliver this message. I trust that my clansmen will have no problems working to find out what happened in Avalon, it is still a neutral land until we see otherwise. That, and I truly don't wish to fight you.” Mikoto grimaced as he sunk bunk into his throne, eyes watching the fellow King's prerecorded message to him, noting every single movement he made as he spoke. 

He remembered when they had been younger, how they had once been good friends. It wasn't often they saw each other but when they were children they got along well every time their fathers would visit one another. Reisi had always been a quiet kid whereas Mikoto had a rebellious streak a mile long, somehow they seemed to balance each other out. As teenagers their differences were even more notable. Munakata craved order and Suoh reveled in destruction.

_”It's because you both will soon be Kings, your powers are sleeping but you still feel them. Familiarize yourself with them, learn to contain that raging inferno, my son. Reisi will be your greatest ally, together you can conquer the world.”_ His fathers voice rang dully in his head, words so criminal they made him want to be sick. If he and Reisi were truly supposed to be like their fathers then Mikoto couldn't understand why the hell his father betrayed his one true friend.

At eighteen Reisi visited the Red Kingdom, meeting Izumo and Tatara for the first time. Kusanagi and the would be Blue King got along much better than he had expected, they were both analytical people who liked to discuss tactics and current affairs, but Munakata also saw eye to eye with Tatara on a lot of things though their personalities and interests were vastly different. Mikoto could still hear his oldest friend's parting words when he left the next week to return to his home.

_”With those two at your side you will become a great King.”_

When Munakata turned twenty everything changed. 

Mikoto and his father had went to the Blue Kingdom, per an invite, to celebrate the occasion and during the party all had been well. Reisi and himself spoke of their future plans and what they would do when they turned twenty one and subsequently inherited their respective thrones. He waved a hand over the sphere to halt it's message as he bit his lip out of frustration, eyes closing as he remembered how that evening had played out.

_**”Are you nervous to become a King, Suoh?” Reisi asked as the duo escaped the crowd long enough to stand on the balcony, both of them looking off the railing as they idly smoked their cigarettes.** _

_**“A bit, the...the urges I get now are powerful...I imagine they'll be worse then,” Mikoto answered honestly as he stared at the night sky, “I just don't want to lose control.”** _

_**“I know your father has said the Red powers are very hard to handle but I have no doubt that you will be able to do it,” Munakata smiled as he glanced up at where the other man was looking. “As I've said before, with Izumo as your tactician and Tatara as your voice of reason I think you will be a great King. You know...even when we are in charge I don't wish for things between us to change. If you ever need anything I hope you know I will assist you in any way I can.”** _

_**“You ready to become a King, Munakata?” Mikoto averted the conversation, finding the words a bit too sentimental to dote on, he felt their friendship would be everlasting and therefore left no reason for them to discuss it.** _

_**“I am a bit nervous but I have a year to prepare, it's what our purpose is so whether or not we are ready when the time comes matters not.” Reisi answered as he looked over at the other man, “we're destined to lead lonely secluded lives, it's a bit sad if we think of it.”** _

_**It was true, unlike barons who lived under the protection of a King and provided for their area they worked in the shadows. Barons married young, were treated like royalty and acted as such, though in truth they just did the King's bidding in 'human' affairs. Kings were expected to have no emotional ties to anyone but themselves, marrying was a choice many frowned upon and so was having children. People saw that as the leader having too many things that could be used against them, both of their fathers had received negative public opinions when they chose to wed, even more so when they were born.** _

_**It hadn't always been that way, it was actually Mikoto's grandfather's actions that made the people feel the way they did. They had previously waged war with the Blue Kingdom forty years prior and the Blue King at the time had used his grandfather's wife and his father, who was only an infant at the time, as ransom. Since then people were unhappy when a King settled down, which he reasoned made sense. People viewed Kings as gods with no weaknesses, having them so openly exposed didn't sit well with anyone.** _

_**“You don't plan on marrying?” Mikoto asked as he took the cigarette from his mouth and placed it in a nearby ash tray, Reisi mimicked his movements.** _

_**“No, I don't. I will pick someone to take over for me when the time comes but I won't ever marry or have children.”** _

_**“Sounds like too much work,” Suoh chuckled as he gripped onto the railing, glancing back up at the foreign constellations, “I wouldn't want to be held back by anything either.”** _

_**“Wise words,” Reisi laughed through a smile, “perhaps we sh-”** _

_**Before the words could be said aloud an explosion shook the earth, both of them averted their eyes directly above them as they fell into utter shock. The Red Sword of Damocles appeared before them, clashing with the Blue sword as sparks of energy rained down from the sky. They quickly spared a glance at one another before rushing inside, asking everyone around them if they had seen their fathers but no one had seen them for quite awhile. Munakata roughly grabbed Suoh's arm and began dragging him towards a long corridor, as they turned to go down another they were greeted with a massive amount of destruction.** _

_**“What the hell do they think they're doing?” Mikoto grumbled as they carefully, yet hastily, made their way to what he presumed was the throne room.** _

_**“I haven't got a clue, why they're fighting is what I'm more concerned about.”** _

_**As they approached the doors the ground shook as if an earthquake swept through the area, explosions sounded in the sky again. Munakata kicked the throne room doors open as he and Mikoto barged inside, the sight that met their eyes would stick with them forever. The Red King had his sword buried into the chest of the Blue King, who was clearly no longer moving, in the glass ceiling in the room they could see the Blue Sword of Damocles begin to dissolve. The Red King made a gurgling noise and turned, it was then that the pair could see someone was behind him as well, someone that had plunged a large dagger into the man's chest, in the same spot he had stabbed the Blue King.** _

_**He fell to the floor with a dull thud. The two Swords of Damocles burst in the sky, shaking the ground for several moments before it finally came to a stop. Reisi and Mikoto stared ahead with horrified faces, the man that had killed the Red King was concealed by a dark cloak and the shadows in the room but what he did next was perhaps equally disturbing to what he had already done. He placed a finger over where his lips were, mumbling “you'll never know” aloud as he made a run for a large window on the opposite side of the room. Before the pair could act the man burst through the glass, disappearing without a trace into the night.** _

_**“Father...” Reisi called out as he approached the man's corpse, beside him Mikoto knelt down next to the Red King. “Why...? Why did this happen?”** _

_**“I'm sorry,” Suoh whispered to his friend as he gathered his father's limp body in his arms, Munakata stared at him with a confused expression. Neither shed a tear, neither looked sad either, if anything they looked 'hurt' by what they had just seen. As if it had physically wounded them, not emotionally.** _

_**“Suoh?”** _

_**“I'm sorry,” the older man repeated as he turned his back to Reisi, walking back towards the door with his father's corpse clutched to his chest.** _

_**“Suoh, don't go! This isn't something you need to apologize for, please don't go.” Munakata whispered the last part, punching the ground out of frustration as the other man didn't turn back nor stop his exit. He watched him leave, wondering why that notion hurt worse than the fact he had lost his father. As a result, he would now lose his only friend, too.** _

“Dammit,” Mikoto cursed as he opened his eyes, staring up at the model Sword of Damocles above him. He hadn't meant to leave the way he did, he was in shock and needed to be alone...he hadn't meant to sever things so roughly but he had lost his only family in that moment, he acted without thinking. 

His mother had died when he was only five after she had contracted what they thought was pneumonia, from that point onward it was his father who took care of him, the moment he too perished...it broke something in him, though he'd argue that it wasn't his heart. He let out a shuddered breath as he returned his attention to the object in his hands, he reluctantly activated it again.

“If you find anything out or think I’m under some sort of threat then I appreciate that you've sent Susanoo over here. The moment I detected he left your boundaries I sent out Kelpie, meaning by the time you get this he should be on his way back to you. So far nothing has happened, even if something does I am equipped to handle it. Suoh...I know why you left that day,” Mikoto's eyes widened. “I don't blame you for it, I’m sorry it took me this long to reach out to you. I don't hate you, I don't resent you for leaving, and I certainly don't hold you responsible for my father's demise.

We don't have to be like our parents, Suoh. We don't have to make the same mistakes...I hope you realize that, maybe then we could resume where we left off. At some point in time I feel our paths will have to cross, if things keep up at this rate I think that day is inevitable. For now, keep yourself and your people safe...I know you'll be able to that. You're a good King, Suoh...you must never doubt that.”

The recording disintegrated in his hands the moment it was over, the words stung.

“Munakata...” he breathed out as he watched the blue light, that resulted when the ice melted, trickle down like fresh snow, his oldest friend's words continued to bounce around in his head. _We don't have to be like our parents...we don't have to make the same mistakes._ If they were destined to be completely opposite of them then he felt they were already failing pretty terribly, mostly by his own doing. _I'm such a fool,_ he thought to himself as he snickered, head lightly shaking as he stood up from his throne. 

He forced himself to wipe away the look of sadness that resulted from watching the recording and put on a blank face, walking down the corridors to rejoin his clansmen where he would act as if nothing had ever happened. 

_Contain that raging inferno...huh? If only everything else were that simple._

-*-*-*-*-*-

“I hope he comes back soon,” Izumo frowned as he pushed around the leftover food on his plate, “Yata, Saruhiko, I apologize 'bout that. Mikoto's never been good at conveying how he feels, if something bothers him he runs from it...that is if he can't destroy it.” 

“King's a sensitive creature, not sensitive in a _I'm going to cry a lot_ kind of way, but more like an _if I can't burn it I’ll choke on my own flames_ kind of way.” Tatara sighed as he and Anna spared each other a glance, “I suppose that sounded pretty morbid just now.”

“You think?” Kamamoto laughed lightly as he sat down a glass of what appeared to be wine, “King will be fine, surely.”

“He will, he just wasn't ready to face Reisi...whether it was really him or a recording matters not.” Anna said blandly as she turned to look at the hunters. “Saruhiko is cold.”

“I'm fine?” Said man exclaimed with a raise of his eyebrow, though the small girl shook her head. Yata turned to him out of sheer confusion.

“It's a million degrees in here, how are you cold?”

“Dunno, just am,” the dark haired man answered with a sigh of defeat.

“Strange,” Tatara laughed as he stood up from his chair and walked down the room a bit, stopping at a coat rack that hung beside another entry way. He grabbed a dark leather coat and happily walked back to the table, offering it to Saruhiko. “It's King's jacket but he won't mind if you wear it. He has plenty of them.”

“Seriously I’m fine,” Fushimi reiterated but wound up taking the coat anyway when the other man continued to push it towards him, he reluctantly pulled it on. “Thanks,” he grumbled under his breath.

“Oi,” came an exasperated sounding call that broke apart their conversation, the speaker, the Red King appeared twice as tired as he was before he left, or so Yata thought anyway. “Let me see your wounds.” 

Saruhiko leaned down and rolled his pant leg up as far as it would go, exposing the angry swollen tissue that surrounded the place he had twisted his foot. Mikoto knelt down in front of him, gently taking the heel of his foot in his hand while he placed another hand on top of it, Fushimi hissed as wave of red spilled out of his fingers, surrounding the area completely. The swelling dissipated for the most part but didn't go away entirely, instead a cast of red formed around the area, forming a glowing barrier around the skin. 

“That should accelerate the healing and make it easier to walk,” Mikoto said with a sigh as he turned his attention to the other hunter who watched him in awe. Misaki blushed as he realized he had been staring and began to fumble with the bottom of the pants he wore, he lifted the fabric enough to expose the fresh gauze which was then quickly removed by the Red King who didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the sight of the blood nor the deep cuts. 

Mikoto wrapped his hands around the back of his legs, sending pulsating heat onto his broken apart skin without any apparent effort. The notion made Yata whine weakly, his skin charring as the wounds were cauterized and then filled with the same crystallized red that clung to Saruhiko's ankle, when finished the Red King released his grip and stood once again, eyes raking over them for a moment before he spoke again. “I'd like for you two to accompany me for a moment.”

“O-of course,” Yata mumbled as he fixed his pants and got to his feet, sighing a bit in relief when the pain and pressure he felt was mostly alleviated by the patchwork the King had done.

“Susanoo is back, he needs you to open the barrier,” Anna chimed in as she rushed over to Mikoto, taking his hand as she looked up at his unchanging face. He nodded once before turning on his heel, walking hand in hand with the young girl towards the iron doors.

“Go,” Izumo exclaimed as he glanced at the hunters who had grown conflicted on whether or not they should follow after them. Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he got to his feet, walking in step with Yata as they joined up with the King and Princess. They were led down up the left hand stair case in the main foyer before they walked down another elongated corridor, stopping only when they came to another thick set of doors that Mikoto opened with a wave of his free hand. 

“This is the throne room,” Anna explained as she glanced back at the pair that was following after her, “if you ever need Mikoto this is where he most likely is.”

“It's beautiful,” Yata proclaimed as he glanced around the large room that had impossibly high ceilings, candles lined the walls, offering enough light for them to see where they were going. They came to another set of doors that were behind the throne before they were greeted by a long set of stairs, something he and Saruhiko both inwardly groaned at. The staircase was partially outside, with only a terrace hanging over them and railing on either side to keep them from falling off. From there the view of the kingdom was breath taking. 

Suoh let out a rugged breath before his skin began to glow a bright crimson, around them the invisible barrier that hung over the kingdom peeled back and a loud swooshing noise could be heard before it closed once again, an equally loud thud met their ears moments after. As they finally climbed the last bit of stairs both Yata and Saruhiko froze in their spots, not even noticing that the Red King had turned his head back to look at them.

“It's a....”

“Dragon...I....”

“Susanoo won't hurt you,” Mikoto sighed as he lifted his free hand and waved them forward, both of the hunters gulped before continuing to follow after him. The hunters stopped when he held up a fist, Anna dropping his hand simultaneously as he approached the beast, reaching out to touch it's scaly face before he brought it's head to his chest. The pair watched on out of shock while Anna simply smiled at their surprise. “He said the barrier was assaulted for a brief moment but it was just a stray beast, not a King. His Sword of Damocles only glowed as a result of him strengthening his borders.” 

“Well that's good news,” the Strain answered as she approached the dragon, Yata watched onward with wide eyes as the beast lightly nuzzled her, almost affectionately. “I'm sorry if I worried you.”

“There was no way to know what it was, I would've had him check regardless,” Mikoto sighed as he patted the creature on the head before turning to stare at the younger two men. “This is Susanoo, my Kingdom's guardian. Introduce yourselves so if you should ever need him he knows who you are.”

“I-'m Yata Misaki,” the archer politely bowed his head as he averted his eyes to the ground.

“I'm Fushimi Saruhiko,” said man mimicked his friends actions.

“He won't listen to you but he at least won't attack you, if you're lucky he might understand you and be willing to help.” Mikoto smirked as he stomped a foot on the ground, with their heads still hung downwards they watched the flames lick the soles of their feet. “Enough bowing already, we don't do formalities here.”

“S-Sorry,” they both mumbled in unison as they raised their heads once again, Yata bit his lip when he caught the Red King's small smile. 

“Stop apologizing, it's not like you know any better,” he proclaimed as he reached out to take Anna's hand and lead her away from the dragon. “We'll continue this conversation in the throne room, Susanoo is tired.”

Yata and Saruhiko parted enough to allow the Red King to pass by them before they followed the duo back down the stairs, both sparing a glance back at the dragon as it closed it's eyes and wrapped it's body around the castle's exterior. When they were back inside Mikoto took his seat at the throne and Anna climbed into a small chair beside him, they in turn stood before them, waiting to be addressed.

“Usually I don't concern myself with this type of thing but I think it's about time I got involved, despite what I told you earlier.” Suoh announced though his eyes looked anything but interested, completely making his words lack any sense of truth. “Tell me everything, from the beginning.”

Yata launched into their story, sharing every bit and grizzly detail he could recall up until the point they were rescued by Amaterasu, the Red King listened with a blank expression, occasionally nodding his head or glancing over at Saruhiko, who remained eerily quiet. When finished he let out a rugged breath and tilted his head back in his chair. “This sounds like it's going to be tedious,” he grumbled, Misaki turned his head to his companion to see a glimmer of what looked like anger grow in his eyes.

“Mikoto you never have had to do anything before this moment, don't you think that's a bit harsh to say?” Anna called out as she tugged on his sleeve, successfully gaining his attention. 

“Probably,” he sighed as he returned his eyes to the pair in front of him. “What do you intend to do here?”

“King I would like to fight for you,” Yata began as he too averted his attention away from Saruhiko, “for all you've done it would be an honor.”

“And you?”

“I'll fight too,” Fushimi said with narrowed eyes, occasionally glancing at the archer who appeared perplexed by his change of demeanor.

“I see,” Mikoto announced with a sly smirk, as if he too detected the cloud of doubt that seemed to linger over Saruhiko's true wishes. Yata's distress at the situation sky rocketed. 

“Please forgive us, we're very exhausted King, this has been a tremendously hard day for us.” He stated out of panic though the look the older man gave him let him know it was for no reason. 

“I understand,” Mikoto replied with a nearly invisible shrug of his shoulders. “Considering Kamamoto knows you personally and everyone seems like they like you two then I accept your requests.”

The pair sighed in relief.

“Since you've never belonged to a Kingdom before this is the part where you and I make a contract,” he proclaimed as he laid his head against his left hand, the crown on the opposite side shown lightly from the candlelight above it.

“A contract?” Yata asked with a raised eyebrow, he hadn't recalled ever reading about them before though he had a pretty good idea of what it would be.

“A contract is signed between a King and someone wishing to enter his lands,” Anna answered with a slight tilt of her head. “People born into his Kingdom don't need one since their families have already pledged their loyalty to him, to leave his lands or his army you will need permission from him. This is to prevent people from defecting and from going back on their words even when Mikoto holds up his end of the deal. Every King uses this system.”

“King...” Saruhiko spoke up with a hint of confusion in his voice, “so when you took in twenty thousand people from the neutral lands you had to meet each one of them personally?”

“Ah,” Mikoto answered with a clear frown, “it wasn't an enjoyable process.”

“Doesn't sound like it,” Yata chuckled lightly as the tension seemed to dissolve, “King my mind is made up, what are the terms of this contract?”

“The terms are pretty simple, you do what I say and I let you live here and I will protect you with my life,” the Red King smirked slightly as the hunters gawked at the bluntness of the statement.

“Are you making them entry level?” Anna asked as she glanced at her guardian, the latter bit his lip.

“No, I think making them lower tier clansmen for the time being is a more suitable choice.” Mikoto said as he rose from his throne, “please explain that to them.”

“Why don't you do it?” She argued with a pout, arms crossing in the process. Yata fought off the urge to laugh at the sight, _she's like a mini, kinder, more talkative version of the King._

“I'm tired.”

Anna sighed in utter defeat. 

“If you agree to the contract you will no longer be just a human being but you will be what we refer to as a clansman, someone who has personal ties with a king and can fight with their power. A lower tier clansmen has access to the basic powers of the Red King, meaning what we call an Aura. An Aura is the red you've seen a few times since being here. This means you will be able to summon flames to protect yourself and to do basic combat with.”

“In your case combat training,” Mikoto interrupted as he approached the hunters, stopping a foot in front of them before Anna continued.

“Lower tier clansmen are left with those two abilities alongside accelerated healing, that's all. If Mikoto ever breaks your contract these will be taken from you, if you advance in the ranks you will be granted even more power.” The Strain concluded with a small smile, “Izumo is the strongest clansman and is the second in command, you will answer to either him or Tatara.”

“King, Princess, if you don't mind me asking what powers can clansmen receive after they've climbed the ranks?” Yata asked as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

“Tier two is the same things she listed with the ability to project your power, either into weapons or as a projectile. Tier three is the ability to contact me with just a thought and also the ability to hasten your movements, meaning you can run a lot faster or move a lot quicker than you usually could. Tier four is the ability to summon and tame beasts that I’ve already established a connection with, that and the flames you wield burn even hotter than they had before and have a wider range of attack. They're also able to manifest into different weapons at that point.” Mikoto commented with a gruff sigh, clearly a bit agitated at having to explain that much information. Yata subconsciously felt bad about asking.

“How do you advance?” Saruhiko questioned with a raised eyebrow, resting one hand on his hip as he glanced at the King, clearly not sharing Yata's sentiment.

“Either you prove yourself in battle and get nominated by a fellow clansmen or you develop a bond with Mikoto.” Anna answered as she hopped off of her chair to observe the situation, “Mikoto is the King of many things but bonds is also one of them. A bond with him is unlike one you will share with anyone else, your heart and soul will be intertwined with his. If you're ever upset, hurt or scared he will know and be able to eradicate those feelings for you. Also, it is a true testament of your loyalty to one another.”

“Using all those big words,” Mikoto huffed as he glanced at his adopted daughter, who only smiled at the comment.

“Tatara's been teaching me.”

“Figures, that's one weird kid...” the Red King shook his head, “this system is in place for a reason, to weed out the ones who can make it to the top and the ones who can't. I’m not a huge fan of it but it works, Izumo's never really let me down in that department. If you prove yourself to me then I will grant you more strength in return.”

“I see,” Saruhiko nodded his head slowly.

“We will do whatever it takes to show you our loyalty, King.” Yata exclaimed, hands clinching into fists as he felt a swell of emotion build in his chest. The prospect of being able to avenge his family and work with a man he had dreamed of being like caused mixed feelings to blossom in his mind. He didn't know if he wanted to jump for joy or sob and fall to his knees in that moment but he chose to do neither, only offering a forced smile to the man who had taken him and Saruhiko in.

“Anyway, you've heard my terms, do you agree to them?” 

“I do,” Yata answered with a nod of his head, Saruhiko repeated the words and mimicked his actions. To their surprise the Red King extended his hands outward, crimson flames danced around his skin as his eyes took on a deep red hue, he smirked at their surprise.

“Then take my hand.”

Saruhiko glanced over at the archer for a brief moment as he contemplated his next move, Mikoto made no mention of this as he continued to hold his hands outwards. Yata, however, took the King's extended hand without hesitation.

-*-*-*-*-*

“King, you made them clansmen?” Tatara asked as he entered the throne room after having taken the two hunters to their new shared bedroom in the east wing of the castle, Mikoto, who sat on his throne with Anna in his lap, nodded his head. “I'm shocked, really. Unless...you sensed something.”

“Ah,” he all but confirmed as he darted his eyes over to the doors Izumo walked through a moment later. “I did.”

“You doubt their intentions?” Kusanagi questioned as he approached the King, stopping on the last stair before he took a seat on the floor, Tatara joining up with him a moment later.

“No, one knows what he wants and the other is only doing what he can to protect his companion, I don't doubt that at all.” Mikoto answered as he narrowed his eyes, “I took them as clansmen to keep an eye on them...to protect them.”

“From what exactly?” Izumo asked with a concerned expression as he stared at the grave face of his King.

“ _No survivors. We'll come for you. Cleanse and destroy. Repent. You will pay._ ” The Red King recited as he locked eyes with his clansmen, “those words...do they mean anything to you? Have you seen them before?”

“We haven't,” Tatara answered as they both shook their heads, their confusion growing by the second.

“Those words were carved into Avalon, marred into their fields in a monstrous effort to gain our attention.” Mikoto lightly shook his head, “if it wanted my attention then it has it now.”

Everyone couldn't help but notice the challenge that was hidden in his voice.

-*-*-*-*-

“Saru, I’m gonna sleep beside you tonight,” Misaki mumbled as he peeled the pants he had been given off of himself. The room they were assigned to was eerily similar to the one they were used to. There was two beds on either side of the room, a dresser in the center, a bookshelf and a nightstand was in between the beds, and on the other end of the space was a washroom that had technology he had never seen in it. That was the only major difference. 

“That's fine,” the other man replied in a tired tone of voice as he too kicked his pants aside, climbing into the bed closest to the door then scooting aside to make room for the archer. Yata crawled in next to him, blowing out the lantern that sat atop of the nightstand. As soon as he was finished he pulled the blankets up, cocooning himself into them as he scooted closer to his friend. “Yata?”

“Yeah?”

“It's all gonna be okay, I hope you know that.” 

“Fuck...Saru...” he bit back tears as he buried his face into the sheets, “I hope you're right.”

“We just have to work our way through the ranks so we can get stronger, I don't see our new lazy King offering us much in the protection department whenever we go to get revenge so we need to be able to protect ourselves.” Saruhiko whispered as he turned so they were face to face. He pulled the covers down. “Yata...we're family, we can get through this.”

“King...he's giving us a chance to get what we want. I know it's not going to bring them back...but it's going to give me some peace of mind. We have to trust them until then,” Yata murmured as he relaxed into the pillow, eyes closing in the process.

“I trust you, and if you want to trust them then...then I can't stop you but I’m not going to depend on them for anything. I’m just trying to get stronger,” Saruhiko said honestly.

“They're...they're not bad people, I think they genuinely want to help us. King gave us these powers Saru, though we can't even feel them at the moment I know they're there. When we learn to fight we have to not only fight for ourselves but for him too, he's given us a second chance at life.” Misaki bit his lip, eyes fluttering open so he could make out his friend's frame in the dimly lit room.

“I will fight to protect your back, like I always have. If that means fighting for Mikoto then so be it...but Yata...why do you seem so taken with that lazy man? I understand what he's done for us thus far but you don't even know him.” The sheer amount of confusion in Saruhiko's question nearly made Yata laugh out of habit.

“He's not just lazy, it's something else too. Mom always said I was exceptionally good at reading people so I’m not surprised you didn't notice it,” he mumbled under his breath as their eyes met in the bleak light of the room.

“What do you mean?” 

“He's not just lazy,” he repeated with a frown, “he's...he's a sad person. I can just sense it, don't ask me how.” 

“Sad? That man?” Saruhiko clicked his tongue, “he has everything, things people could only dream of. What does he have to be sad about?”

“We had everything, in our eyes anyway, and here we were tonight...smiling and laughing like we hadn't just lost our entire family. Looks can be deceiving, Saru.” Yata's eyes closed once again, “whether or not we look past that is up to us.”

_A man that has everything...and yet...he seems so disconnected. I want to know what it is that's made him look that way..._


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I had a certain point I had to cut it off at. Hehe. Sorry this took me so long, I was away for a few days and I just resumed my college classes so I hadn't had time to post this. ^^; Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**-One Week Later-**

“Perfect Saruhiko!” Tatara exclaimed with a smile as he watched the hunter throw an array of throwing knives in the smallest circle on a target, beside him Yata grinned.

“Saruhiko's aim is getting good, I better keep my guard up,” he teased as he grabbed for his bow and arrows, to his surprise a hand caught his. 

“Enough of that, it's time for you to start relying on yourself a little more and your bow a little less,” Kamamoto laughed as he snatched the weapon away from him.

“You already said I’m good at hand to hand, what else is there to l-” Yata froze when a flame encased fist halted mere centimeters from his nose, the training area went quiet.

“You were good for a regular human, which you no longer are. To a clansmen you're nothing, not yet anyway,” Rikio added as he lowered his fist, the flames disappearing within an instant. 

“If you're trying to teach us basic combat then why have we been working with projectiles? Isn't that stuff for second tiers?” Misaki whined as he crossed his arms, sparing a glance over his shoulder at Saruhiko who appeared unamused by the situation himself.

“Yata it's simple, tier ones aren't allowed to fight. You're only a tier one for the duration of you're training, if you pass your final test then you move up to tier two. From there the rules King told you about apply,” Tatara explained as he approached him, “your final test isn't easy so you have to be prepared.”

“What _is_ the final test?” Saruhiko grumbled as he toyed with the knife in his hand, coming to stand beside his companion almost defensively though everyone just chalked that up to being a force of habit.

“A one on one fight with Izumo, if you can manage to land three hits on him you pass...if you don't it's back to training you go.” Totsuka smiled as he waved at the suit clad man who lounged against the side of the training facility, the latter waved back with an amused expression.

“Isn't he the strongest clansmen here? How is that fair?” Yata questioned as he shot the two in front of him curious looks.

“In a battle your opponent might be stronger than you, if you're not equipped to deal with that then you have no business fighting in the first place.”

The training ground went silent as Mikoto strode out from behind a sliding glass door, Anna in tow. He had ditched his usual regalia in favor of parading around in his leather coat, even the young girl was dressed down considerably in just a plain red and black dress. 

“Ah King, how nice it is for you to join us!” Tatara exclaimed with a clap of his hands, “they're making tremendous progress, have you come to watch?”

“No,” the Red King grumbled as he shot the blond a dirty look, “I came here to train, isn't that obvious?”

“King still trains?” Yata whispered though it was apparent by the reactions of the people around him that he hadn't been as quiet as he would've hoped. 

“Of course he does, now that I think of it...I guess that explains why you're here,” Totsuka laughed awkwardly as he glanced back at Izumo.

“You got it,” the eldest man exclaimed as he kicked off of the wall, “Mikoto no more using your Aura on me, lasting only four hits isn't something to be proud of.”

“Four?!” Kamamoto gawked, something Yata and Saruhiko both raised their eyebrows at. 

“Is King really that strong?” The archer asked against his better judgment, wishing he would've bit his tongue when Izumo merely laughed at him.

“Find out for yourself, Mikoto why don't you spar with Yata today?”

“That's cruel,” Tatara chuckled as he patted the brunette on the back, “King can warm up with Yata then fight you, don't be mean.”

“Yeah yeah,” Izumo replied as he reached down to pick up Anna, who had run over to him. “But if ya' really wanna see how strong King is why don't you try to last a single hit?”

“E-eh,” Yata choked as he glanced at Saruhiko for help, but to his horror his friend clicked his tongue and glanced the other way. “Saru!”

“Don't worry Yata, King won't hurt you,” Kamamoto giggled as Tatara pushed the brunette towards the Red King, who had been standing still with an amused look on his face for the duration of their conversation. 

“King be easy on him, okay?” Tatara beamed, something Mikoto could only shake his head at.

“Ah,” he commented as he glanced at his newest clansmen, “well, show me what you got.”

“I-I c-can't raise my fist to you!” Yata bowed apologetically, face an awful shade of crimson as he stared at the dirt beneath his feet. 

“Sure ya' can, your King is ordering you to fight him so...fight him,” Izumo cackled as he and the other clansmen backed up against the structures walls, leaving Yata and Mikoto the only ones left on the training field.

“C'mon,” Suoh repeated as he took a few steps backwards, fists rising so he was in a fighting stance. “I won't use my Aura on you, pick your head up and fight.”

Yata reluctantly raised his head, eyes locking onto his King's as he took on an offensive stance to mimic the older mans, with a nervous breath he kicked off the dirt, rushing forward until he was in striking distance. Before he could even swing his fist his body was plummeted towards the dirt, before he could hit the surface a hand reached out and grabbed him, catching him before he could fall. 

“You gotta do better than that, by not using your legs they're just another weak spot for you.” Mikoto sighed as he helped him back into a standing position, they both resumed their stances, eyes locked on one another. “Try again.”

Yata let out a heavy sigh before he charged again, this time being mindful enough to dodge the oncoming kick that was sent his way but in return he lost his footing. Out of habit he used his momentum to roll back onto his feet but the moment he did that he was knocked down again, though the Red King still caught him. “Again.”

Two dodges, fall.

Four dodges, fall. 

Seven dodges, fall.

Every time he got back up, trying to remember the almost unpredictable movements Mikoto threw at him but each time he wound up hurdling towards the earth again, each time his face grew even more determined as the Red King's eyes shone brightly out of sheer entertainment. He wanted to prove himself to that man more than anything, he wanted those eyes to be filled with pride, nothing else. 

“King...I want you to hit me,” Yata said without an ounce of fear, _if I want him to take me more seriously I need him to see that I’m willing to do whatever it takes to gain his approval._

Mikoto cocked his head to the side, a sly smile pulling on the corner of his lips. 

“You sure about that?” 

“Positive,” Misaki confirmed despite the small amount of anxiety that began to swell in his chest the more he thought about his request. Still, he wouldn't be detoured. The Red King sighed once before taking a large step backwards, his Aura blossomed around the soles of his feet, sizzling as he got into his usual stance. His fist glowed an iridescent red as he brought it to his chest, it was then that Yata froze in his spot, consumed with fear but not willing to recant his earlier request. Mikoto threw his punch and he quickly shut his eyes, expecting a rush of agony to fall over him but instead the fist gently landed on his chest.

“This marking is more than a symbol of your pride,” Mikoto said with a hint of cheerfulness, a tone of voice he had never heard before. Misaki locked eyes with his King. “It's a symbol of my pride as well.”

“King...” Yata whispered out of shock as the man dropped his fists, the small smile that was on his face was yet to fade.

“You've got guts kid, I'll tell you that.” Mikoto commented with a deep exhale, the words made the archer's face burn even hotter.

“T-thank you King,” he spat out as he bowed his head politely, the Red King ruffled his hair as he walked past him.

“Izumo, let's go.”

“Ready when you are, Mikoto.”

Yata shakily rejoined the other clansmen that leaned against the training center, eyes focused ahead as the Red King and his first in charge assumed their positions, beside him Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “You idiot, stop trying to get yourself hurt.”

“I wasn't trying to get hurt, Saru!” He whined in protest, still watching the men in the center of the field that had begun their sparing bout, both Auras were kept contained. 

“Looked like it, I’d have to kill him if he hurt you,” Fushimi whispered, finally catching his companion's attention.

“Don't say things like that about King,” he bit back, keeping his voice down so Tatara and Anna wouldn't hear their conversation. “Show some respect.” The only thing he got in response was another tongue click and a look of disgust.

“King, I'm sorry to interrupt,” the voice that came from behind the sliding glass door forced the two fighters to halt their actions and everyone else to go silent. Chitose politely entered the area, holding out an envelope to the Red King who took it with a raised eyebrow. “A letter from the Blue King.”

“He's tryin' really hard to get your attention Mikoto,” Izumo laughed as he approached his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the ornate paper in his hands. “Go on, open it.”

With a heavy sigh Suoh broke the seal on the paper with his Aura, unfolding the letter with an exasperated look on his face. 

“Dear Suoh Mikoto,” Izumo began to read aloud, much to said man's obvious dismay. “Unlike my last message this one has no real business ties to it, well...there is the fact that the world has gone quiet again but I am sure you don't need me to tell you that. This is merely an invitation to attend a conference between Kings that will be held in my palace on November 1st. Every time we invite you, you fail to show. I'm hoping with the recent string of events that this will finally make you show up.”

“I thought he said this wasn't a business letter?” Tatara laughed as he picked Anna off the ground, sitting her on his hip.

“It's not, this is just Reisi's personality,” Izumo chuckled as he continued to survey the writing. “Suoh stop being a recluse and include yourself in these affairs, we all need to be on the same page here. I will offer you whatever accommodations I can to make you feel comfortable here and I even extend this invitation to five clansmen of your choosing. Please Suoh...we need your help. Fourth and Blue King, Reisi Munakata.”

“Well that's....annoying,” Mikoto sighed as he crumbled the paper up in his hands, igniting it with his Aura a moment later, much to Izumo's horror.

“Mikoto you're going,” the blond commanded as he crossed his arms, “he's got a point. Stop running from this, you've got to face him at one point or another.”

“Don't tell me what I have to do,” the Red King growled as he faced his militant leader.

“Are you pissed?”

Mikoto glared at him.

“Then fight me, take it out on me but I’m making you go,” Kusanagi raised his fists as Chitose excused himself from the area with a clearly freaked out expression. “I told you I’d never let you do somethin' you'd regret, if we don't go we might regret it and I can't allow that.”

“Izumo...” Mikoto seethed as he raised his fists, across the training yard the group collectively stiffened at the sheer anger behind that glare. Tatara put Anna down without a word, quietly walking over to the Red King who stood with his eyes fixated ahead, his Aura was pulsating around the area but he still refused to move from his spot. As if he was conflicted. 

“King,” Tatara called out as he stepped into the ring of fire, when a calm hand on Mikoto's shoulders didn't seem to do the trick he pressed his head in between his shoulder blades, a look of understanding befell on the King's face before his Aura dissipated.

“I thought you were gonna roast me alive,” Kusanagi laughed as if he hadn't just been at risk of being engulfed by a raging inferno, Suoh grunted, a smirk pulling on his lips. 

“They're acting like this is normal,” Saruhiko said with a flabbergasted tone of voice, Yata shook his head slightly as he watched the exchange.

“This is normal for them,” Anna explained as she approached them, coming to stand in between them. “Izumo is the smart one, Tatara is the calm one, and Mikoto is the violent one. Somehow that works for them,” she concluded with a small smile.

“King we'll have to leave tonight since this is tomorrow,” Tatara explained as he removed himself from his friend's back, stretching out his limbs in the process. “I'm assuming you're taking Izumo and myself with you, Anna is a given, but why don't you let Saru and Yata tag along? It would good for them to take a break from their training and get to see some of the world.”

“Ah,” Mikoto sighed as he reached out and rapped his fist against Izumo's head, “don't think I’m going to be happy about this.”

“Of course not,” Kusanagi offered weakly as he watched the Red King turn towards the doors.

“Anna,” Suoh called out as he looked over his shoulder, the young girl smiled at the hunters one more time before running after the King, taking his coattail as they exited the area.

“Well I guess that's settled,” Izumo chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, “boys the six of us are going on a field trip to the Blue Kingdom. Your training will resume when we return, for now go get yourselves cleaned up and unwind for a bit. We'll head out at nightfall.”

“Sir,” they both answered in unison as they politely excused themselves, walking in step with one another back into their shared room. Yata immediately collapsed onto Saruhiko's bed, something the younger man clicked his tongue at though he wound up doing the same thing in the end.

“King really doesn't sound too thrilled about having to go to this thing,” Misaki yawned as he turned his head to gaze at his companion. “Are you excited to go to the Blue Kingdom? You've always seemed interested in seeing it.”

“Maybe a little,” Saruhiko admitted as he reached up and took his glasses off, tossing them onto his pillow before he nestled into the bed again. “Yata...you need to be a bit more careful around Mikoto.”

“What do you mean?” Said man asked out of confusion, lips pursing at the statement.

“I meant what I said out there, I'd kill him if he hurt you...so don't be asking him to do it for the hell of it.” Saruhiko hissed as he kicked his shoes off, “you're an idiot sometimes.”

“You couldn't kill King for starters, and secondly Saru I wanted him to hit me and he didn't. Do you really think he would've hesitated if he wanted to hurt me?”

“Maybe not, but the way he looked at Izumo...Yata he's dangerous. You need to stop being so trusting.”

“Dangerous? He's dangerous?” Misaki sat up, crossing his arms as he stared at his best friend defiantly. “What's dangerous is whatever it is that's out there killing off entire villages, the same thing that _murdered_ our family, Saruhiko! How can you even suggest that King Mikoto is a danger to us when he's done nothing but help us!”

“Keep your voice down,” Fushimi hissed as he turned onto his other side, “I don't trust him and I don't think you should either.”

“Well you can think that way all you want but I disagree with you, King is our savior and I’m happy to be saved.” Yata countered as he scrambled off the bed, gathering clothes he had been given from Tatara out of his dresser before he walked to the door. “In three days I have had my life torn away from me and had life breathed back into me, if you're trying to protect me I get that but you're directing your anger at the wrong person. Direct it at the person who killed our family, not the man who made us a part of his.”

He slammed the door on his way out, clutching his clothes to his chest as he made his way to the hot springs. Before he reached the end of the hallway he looked back, finding the area was barren and his friend had chosen not to follow after him. Sighing, he faced forward again, holding the fabric in his hands even tighter than before.

_What's up with him?_

-*-*-*-*-

The water was scorching hot but in a way that was too relaxing to be painful. Yata sunk into the springs with a delighted exhale, washing away the days grime in the process. The Red Kingdom never felt cold, it was always a perfect temperature so despite the fact it was the beginning of winter there was no cold to be felt in the vicinity. If it had been cold out the water would've stung and burned at him, and for a moment he thanked the Red King for the perpetual warmth he felt, pulsating both under his skin and in the air.

“Hey Yata, where's Saru?” 

Misaki turned to look over his shoulder, spotting Tatara who had just entered the area himself. “Oh, he's taking a nap,” he lied through a smile, hoping it would be enough of an answer.

“I see, mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” Yata laughed as he turned forward to give the other man privacy, only after Tatara was in the water across from him did he look up. 

“I think Izumo will be down here in a second,” the blond smiled as he locked eyes with his fellow clansmen, “he's just trying to talk some sense into King.”

“Uh...Tatara....”

“Talk some sense into me, eh?”

“And he's right behind me, isn't he?”

Yata weakly nodded his head, eyes widened out of absolute shock as he stared at the Red King. When Tatara turned around to greet him he let out a shrill laugh. “King! So indecent! That towel is so small.”

“I tried to tell 'em but he just looked at me like I was stupid,” Izumo chuckled as he ducked out from behind the younger man, in a more appropriate length towel that he tore away from his waist before he sat down in the water, fairly close to Tatara, which was something that Misaki raised an eyebrow at.

“Shut it,” Mikoto grumbled as he carefully sat down on the edge of the hot springs, being mindful not to flash anyone as he slowly pulled himself down into the water. Yata looked away with a heavy blush, something that got a lot worse when Tatara kicked his leg through the water, offering him a knowing look, much to his horror.

It was awkwardly quiet after that. 

Yata reluctantly turned to face forward again as he ran a hand through his hair before grabbing a bottle of soap off of one of the nearby rocks, he squeezed a small amount in his hands before working it through the slightly tangled locks. He quickly ducked under the water to rid his hair of the soap, wiping the liquid from his eyes as he surfaced again, everyone glanced at him as he cleared his throat.

“So...” he began nervously, almost laughing by the sheer amount of tension, “how long will we be away for?”

“Three days or so, counting tonight when we'll leave. Tomorrow we'll go to the meeting, sleep, get a few things taken care of then head back this way.” Tatara smiled as he reached behind him and grabbed a towel, throwing it around his waist as he pulled himself out of the water. Izumo following after him though he had just gotten in, “make sure you pack accordingly.”

“I will,” Yata confirmed as he watched the two blonds politely excuse themselves, in front of him he heard the Red King sigh. “King, why are they acting so strangely?”

“No weirder than usual,” Mikoto grunted as he propped his elbows up on either side of the rock wall, “can't keep their hands to themselves.”

“Oh,” he responded with a slightly confused face, “I didn't realize...that.”

“Ah,” Suoh said dryly as he locked eyes with the hunter, “how are you adjusting?”

Yata initially grinned at the question, though the smile quickly fell from his lips, “things are hard, but it's getting easier. I...I do miss my home a lot...and I miss my family.”

“Well,” Mikoto began as an almost sympathetic look graced his features, “this is your home now.”

“It is,” the hunter beamed, not even trying to hide the relief he felt at hearing that statement. 

“At least you have Fushimi here with you,” Suoh sighed as he relaxed further into the water, around him the liquid seemed to boil. 

“Yeah, but he seems to be taking this really hard,” Yata admitted as he bit his lip, eyes downcast. “He doesn't seem like his old self anymore, I’m worried about him.” 

Mikoto tilted his head to the side, eyes burning with curiosity but no words fell past his lips.

“He's having trouble adjusting, he's never really been a people person so this whole thing is really testing him. I hope he'll come around in time,” Yata clarified with a small sigh.

“I see,” the Red King answered with a small frown.

“I...I really haven't had a chance to thank you, have I?” Misaki smiled as he tilted his head to the side, “you're a real hero to people like me, you know? Not only did you save my life but...well...you kind of gave me a new one.”

“That's nothing to thank me over,” Mikoto replied, his eyes widened when the younger man lightly shook his head.

“No, it really is. King...just...just thank you. For everything. I know my words don't mean much but I promise you I'll become stronger and do whatever I can to pull my weight here.” 

“Well,” Suoh smiled lightly as he pulled himself out of the water, nearly chuckling when Yata decided to stare off into the distance at that moment. “I appreciate your loyalty.” The hunter watched him gather his things and approach the doors after he was sure it was safe to look up, before the older man could leave he called out to him.

“See you later, King.”

“See you later, Yata.”

The doors this time didn't slam together, the archer stared at the empty space in front of him as his mind wandered.

_I told Saruhiko that I didn't want to trust these people when we first got here. But what I hadn't been expecting was for their generosity to be absolutely sincere. King could have taken anyone from his Kingdom and allowed them into his clan but instead he extended his hand to us, trusted us to defend the things he believes in and fights for. How can you not return that trust when you've been given so much?_

_These people aren't like anyone else I’ve ever encountered. Everything I’ve read about them was almost a lie. They aren't as brash as people make them out to be, and they're so much more intelligent than people give them credit for. I know Saruhiko doesn't want to see it that way, though._

_I can't imagine what his life was like before we met, but I know that my family became his...they meant the world to him, too. This is his third time being thrown into a new home, I get that, I really do. But I can't understand why he seems so uncomfortable here...._ Yata let out a rugged breath. _Would he tell me if I asked him? Would he open up if I wanted him too?_

_Saruhiko...I don't want you to change like this._

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Amaterasu,” Mikoto smirked as the lion waltzed into his bedroom without an invitation, the creature looked at him once before hopping up onto his bed. Curling up with the blankets while the King packed the rest of his belongings into a trunk. He reached out and touched the beast's forehead, connecting their thoughts so he could communicate with the lion while he finished getting his things together. “I really don't wanna do this.”

_This will be the first time you've seen your oldest friend in four years, try not to let this be a bad experience for you. I’m sure he misses you, Red King._

“Maybe,” he admitted with a grunt as he shrugged off his leather coat, knowing he'd have to wear his formal attire for the five hour journey south. 

_Do you not miss him, too?_

“I do,” Mikoto sighed as he glanced at his most trust companion animal, “that's what worries me the most.”

_You don't have to end your friendship the same way your father ended his, forgive me if that seems cold._

“Actually it's funny, Munakata said the same thing to me.”

_You trust yourself, do you not?_

“Not always,” Suoh frowned as he tossed his coat into the trunk before walking to his wardrobe to pull out a few dark colored shirts. 

_You're afraid?_

Mikoto didn't answer.

_Permission to speak freely?_

“Don't you always?”

_My friend, this world is rapidly changing. Your beautiful Sword of Damocles will vanish when you leave this kingdoms borders, it will be up to Susanoo to protect this land until you return. I, however, hope you know that I will accompany you. I will not let you do something so foolish as to hurt someone or lose your temper. Your companions will not allow this to happen either. We mustn't allow you to damage your symbol of power. We need you to remain in good health and spirits for the impending battle. Munakata Reisi surely wishes the same thing for you._

“I suppose,” Mikoto added as he finished putting his things away, he closed the trunk with an exasperated expression. “Amaterasu, can I ask you something?”

_Anything._

“You've been my companion since I was a child, even when I couldn't communicate with you or connect with you, why was that?” 

The lion let out a small roar as if it was laughing.

_I took a liking to you, your mother and father tried to get me to bond with them but I was drawn to you. Your father commanded me to be there for you and to help you in all of your endeavors and I think I have kept my promise. Even if he hadn't have said those things I would've done them, from my young cub to a ferocious lion...you've grown up on me, Suoh Mikoto._

“When did you get so sentimental?” Mikoto rolled his eyes though he reached out for his friend, Amaterasu crawled over to him, nuzzling his face affectionately. 

_I have always been the one you spoke freely with because I couldn't tell anyone your secrets even if I wanted too. You have confided in me for years, there isn't a thing about you that I do not know. I look at you like you are my own child, forgive me if I seem too sentimental. I worry about you, that's all._

“Amaterasu...” Mikoto whispered out of shock as he laced his fingers in the lion's mane. 

_You needn't say anything. Please finish packing, I will retrieve the princess for you._

“Remember when I first brought Anna here with me?” Suoh chuckled as he tightened his grip in order to prevent him from leaving. 

_You were mortified because she wasn't afraid of you at all. She wanted to be around you at all times and despite how much you wanted to dislike her for it you wound up loving her for it. I remember the look on your face when she accidentally burned herself on your flames, prior to her becoming a clansmen. I’ve never seen you that horrified with yourself...you're very good at pretending not to care about anything but when it comes down to it you're like the rest of the human race. You're afraid to lose or hurt what you love and want to protect._

“Munakata has never met her before, she only knows of him from the things shes heard and her visions.” Mikoto mumbled as he reflected on what Amaterasu said, deep down knowing it was the truth. 

 

_He'll be surprised, I think, but he will respect her because she's yours and he respects you already._

“I told him I'd never marry or have kids, guess I lied about half of that.” The Red King shook his head slightly, a small smile tugging on his lips.

_This, I feel, is quite different. She is your child but it's only because you chose each other, the people in this Kingdom have respected you for taking her in. “Gave the sweet Princess a father,” is what they said you did. Munakata Reisi will probably respect you even more for it._

“Ah,” Mikoto murmured as he finally stood up straight, hands falling from the lion's mane. “Amaterasu, one more thing.”

_Yes, Red King?_

“My newest clansmen...perhaps you could bond with them a little. It might make them feel more at home.”

_How considerate of you, Mikoto. After I fetch Anna I will seek them._

“Let me know how it goes,” Suoh nodded his head dismissively as he turned back to his trunk, hauling it off the ground with ease as he sat it on his mattress before flopping down on the bed himself. He laid there for several moments before there was a soft knock on the door, which he opened with a wave of his hand. He raised an eyebrow as Anna and Amaterasu entered the room, the young girl situated proudly on the lion's back.

_She asked and I could not refuse._

“I see,” Mikoto chuckled as he dragged himself off of the bed, hoisting Anna up by the scruff of her dress as he held her on his hip. Amaterasu politely left the room then. “You ready?”

“Mhm,” she grinned as she ran a hand over her bright red red dress, “you're nervous.”

“Ah,” the Red King smirked, “but don't worry about me.”

“Is the idea of seeing Reisi that scary to you?”

Mikoto's eyes widened as he glanced at her, the innocence in that question was completely overlooked by the sheer magnitude of the hidden meaning. He opened his mouth to answer but felt unable to form words. Both of them couldn't help but frown.

-*-*-*-*-

“Saru...I'm sorry,” Yata whined as he flopped down on his best friend's bed, head hitting the other man square in the gut in the process. Beneath him, Saruhiko hissed at the contact.

“About what, you idiot?”

“Being mean to you, I'm a jerk.”

“You think?” Saruhiko groaned as he pushed his friend off of him, to his dismay Yata flopped right back on top of him. He rolled his eyes when the younger man buried his face in his chest, it wasn't until he felt a wet patch grown on his thin tee shirt that the pieces came together. “Yata, why are you so upset?”

“I'm so tired, Saruhiko.” The archer sniffled as he clutched onto said man's shirt, “I don't wanna...I can't do this without you. Can you please stop acting like this?”

“I can't breathe straight here, there's something so off about this place and that King...Yata, I'm sorry...I think we need to find somewhere else to go.”

“What!?” The older man snapped his head up, teary eyes narrowing as he stared up at his companion. “No! We're not running from this like we've ran from everything else! King Mikoto isn't a bad a person, Saru. He's...he's just....”

“Exactly my point, you don't know the first thing about him and you're so awestruck by his power that you've lost your sense of reason! You don't know him, you've been brainwashed into thinking you do.” 

“I'm not leaving this place, I’m not losing another home. If you think that I will then you're mistaken,” Yata proclaimed with a glare, body shaking out of rage and frustration.

“I can't stay here,” Saruhiko whispered as he reached down and wiped a tear from the older man's eye, “it hurts to breathe in this air and I can't think straight with that man around. I can't protect you at this rate.”

“Saru...please...” Misaki cried out as his lips began to tremble, “we have no where else to go.”

“What if we fall in love with the Blue Kingdom?” 

“I vowed to fight for King Mikoto, even if I do like that place I can't go back on my word. I know you think I’m wrong to trust him so blindly but even then...my pride won't let me leave this place without first finding out more about him.” 

Saruhiko was silent.

“You said you weren't gonna leave me...did you mean it, Saru?”

“Of course I meant it,” said man sighed as he continued to wipe tears from the archer's eyes. 

“Good, 'cause as your older brother I'd have to kick your ass if you tried. I can't lose you, Saru. Please don't make...please don't go...just give it time. Let them in a little, trust me on this.” Yata smiled up at him, “I know I’m rushing into this but it's because I’m scared and lonely.” His grin was bittersweet, “if you still want to leave by this time next month then we can ask King, how's that?”

It was apparent that that was the last thing Yata wanted, which made Saruhiko's heart sink.

“Okay,” he grumbled in agreement, pulling the other man down for a hug as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop the frown that came to his lips as he closed his eyes.

_I can't breathe._

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Mikoto?”

“Ah?”

“What did you see?”

“Amaterasu caught the two new kids having a little chat about what their plans are,” the Red King sighed as he relaxed back into his mattress, Anna curled up beside him.

“And?”

“And I don't think one of 'em is gonna cut it out, seems like my Aura doesn't agree with him.”

“Has that ever happened before?”

“Ah...sometimes certain people can't handle certain colors. One woman in particular used to work for the Gold King but left after she fell ill, after going to the Blue Kingdom she worked under Munakata's father with no problems to report. She even got better,” Mikoto ran a hand through his hair, “she works with Munakata from what I hear now.”

“Is there any way for him to adjust?” Anna asked in a perplexed tone as she glanced up at the King.

“Ah, but he probably won't want to do it...he thinks I’m not to be trusted.”

“You mean he'd have to form a bond with you?” 

“Ah.”

Anna frowned, “do you think he will stay to protect Misaki?”

“Wait...I didn't tell you who it was,” Mikoto announced with a raised eyebrow, causing the younger girl to blush. “You knew about this, didn't you?” She merely nodded her head. Before anything else could be said the door cracked open.

“King, Princess, we're ready to leave when you are,” Tatara called as he peaked his head around the corner. The two on the bed gradually got to their feet, Anna taking Mikoto's hand immediately as he grabbed his trunk under his other arm, a feat Totsuka seemed amazed at. “Your dress robes are downstairs.”

“Ah,” Suoh commented as they began their descent down the staircase that led to and from his room, after they arrived in the foyer he sat his trunk by the front door for the others to load into the carriage. Everyone's luggage was stacked by the door, despite the fact the two hunters were yet to make an appearance. 

“They're already outside,” Izumo laughed as he approached his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder as if he had read his mind. “Are you ready to go?”

Mikoto shrugged his hand off with a scowl as he grabbed the robes Tatara held out for him, he slung them around his shoulders with a look of disgust, grabbing Anna's hand as he dragged her outside. Choosing to overlook the way the two blond's left in the foyer laughed at him for still being angry with the situation. Yata and Saruhiko were standing by the carriage, both politely bowing their heads as Mikoto and Anna approached them.

Izumo and Tatara followed out the doors with Chitose, Dewa, and Kamamoto in tow, carrying the bags to the back of the dark colored carriage where they strapped the trunks down to the holder. Amaterasu peaked his head around the door a moment later, coming to a stop at Mikoto's feet, looking up at him as if he felt bad for what he had witnessed a short while ago. 

“Have you already spoken with Susanoo?” Izumo asked as he lit a cigarette, offering one to Mikoto a moment later.

“Ah,” he grumbled as he sparked the tobacco, eyes narrowing for a brief moment as he looked at the suit clad man. “Do we have to go?”

“You're like a whiny child sometimes, Mikoto.” Kusanagi frowned, his words muffled slightly by the paper that hung from his lips. 

“King, we're going.” Tatara said with an uncharacteristically serious expression, “everything is packed, can we leave?”

The Red King balled his free hand into a fist, Anna looked at him with a worried face.

“Mikoto?”

“Let's go,” he sighed as he turned to face the carriage, stepping past the two hunters as he disintegrated his barely smoked cigarette. Once inside he took a seat on the largest bench in the wagon, sitting dead center as Anna climbed up next to him. Izumo sat to his left while the rest of the group took their seats across from them. Within a minute of the door shutting the carriage took off, it was silent until they reached the barrier. There, Mikoto hopped out opening the shield big enough so the wagon could fit past it, he walked through the opening before turning to look back at his Kingdom.

“Boys, watch your King at work,” Izumo laughed as he swung out of the doors, everyone following after him silently. Mikoto sighed as he called forth his Aura, sending pulsating waves of heat around the vicinity before his Sword of Damocles disappeared over the castle and reappeared over his head, from there the color spilled around the barrier. Leaving the shield pulsating with red light as he strengthened his land's borders, behind him he heard the group chatter about his power.

“King is amazing.”

_Tatara._

“So...powerful...”

_Fushimi._

“Pretty.”

_Definitely Anna._

“King Mikoto is incredible! His Aura is so cool!”

He turned his head around, catching Yata's eyes as the latter ducked his head down to hide the dark blush that colored his cheeks that resulted after his super loud outburst. He shook his head as he walked back over to them, his Sword of Damocles disappearing into shards of red that cascaded down from the sky, Anna watched them with wide eyes as she held her hands up in an attempt to catch them. Even Amaterasu watched on in awe. 

“C'mon, stop staring at me like that,” Mikoto scowled, suddenly feeling like an animal that had been put on display in front of his clansmen.

“Sorry, it's just not often you actually do anything,” Izumo laughed as he hurried everyone back into the carriage, Mikoto following after them with an exasperated expression.

“King's a lot stronger than that, you should see him fight!” Tatara smiled as Anna decided to take up a seat in his lap instead of the Red King's. 

“That would be awesome,” Yata beamed as he locked eyes with the redhead, “King what was it like when you got those powers for the first time?”

Mikoto's eyes fell to his lap, both Izumo and Tatara looked away from them as if they realized why his demeanor suddenly changed. He could practically see his newest clansman’s face but he could already feel his burning regret at asking that question. _Guess we've already got some sort of bond,_ he thought as he raised his head up again, smiling weakly as he silently sent waves of positive emotions to the other man who seemed to relax almost immediately as a result. Instead of blatantly ignoring the question, he decided to give him an answer.

“I got these powers the moment my father was killed,” he began with a sigh, the tension in the wagon grew so thick that a knife wouldn't even be able to cut it. “I didn't realize it until a few hours later but it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, it was a painful process and I was bedridden for over a month as I learned how to contain what had been passed on to me. It wasn't glamorous, there's nothing glamorous about this power.”

“I shouldn't have asked,” Yata said with a hint of sadness, though their bond had begun it wasn't as if Mikoto could completely eradicate his regret, seeing as they weren't that close yet. “Forgive me, King...but thank you for answering.”

“Don't be sorry,” Mikoto answered as he glanced over at a clearly very nervous Saruhiko. “Fushimi, when we get there I'd like for you to accompany me to initially meet the Blue King. Yata and the others will find out where we will be staying and join up with us after we speak with him.” _Extend the olive branch and hope he takes the bait._

Yata and Saruhiko exchanged a nervous glance before their eyes returned to their King. Mikoto could only smile, knowing they both knew he was on to them. _They've got to learn one way or another there's no way to keep things from me._

“With all due respect, I'd like to stay with Yata.”

_Ah, so that's how it is._

“He can come with us, how's that?”

Fushimi stiffened at the proposition, adjusting his glasses to hide the scowl that crossed his face. “Then I don't see a problem with it, I suppose.” Mikoto shook his head when the other man clicked his tongue, as if annoyed by the whole situation.

“Saru...” Yata whispered as he lightly punched the other hunter on the arm, “don't be so rude.”

“It's fine,” Mikoto sighed as he looked over at the other three who sat near him, each of them looking off into the distance out of the window as if they weren't hearing their conversation. “Not everyone respects people they have only just met, I get that.”

“It's not like I don't respect you,” Saruhiko countered as he crossed his legs, “I just can't breathe in this stuffy carriage.”

_So that's what it is._

“I see.”

“Saru, do you need some fresh air or something? I think this window opens,” Yata inquired as he stood up, short enough where he wouldn't hit his head on the roof, something Mikoto wound up smirking at. He pried the window open before having a seat, Fushimi all but stuck his head out of the opening. 

“Yata how old are you exactly?” Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow, the other people in the carriage snickered.

“I'm nineteen,” Misaki answered nervously as he bit his lip.

“You're so small, I wouldn't have guessed” 

“KING! That's so rude! You don't call a grown man small!” Tatara shouted to cover up the boisterous laughter that resulted at the teasing, even Saruhiko's shoulders were shaking as if he too was having trouble holding in his laughter.

“King that was cruel,” Yata whined as he hid his flushed face in his hands.

“Sorry,” Mikoto grumbled as he stared out the window, “I didn't mean to offend you. It was just an observation.”

“King that doesn't make it any better! Stop being mean to Yata!”

“No, it's fine,” Misaki laughed, shooting his King a smile which he warily returned, “it was pretty funny. Not all of us can be tall and impending like you.”

“Fair enough.”

Things were quiet after that and at some point Mikoto drifted off to sleep, only waking up when Tatara politely shook him from his slumber. “We're here, Reisi is waiting for you outside.” He stiffened at hearing this, he had slept through them entering the border and must have slept through their entry to the castle itself too. Outside the window snow fell softly from the sky, the cold air warmed before it could hit his skin.

“You and Izumo go figure out what we're doing, I’ll handle this.”

“Will you be okay without us?”

“Amaterasu will stay with me.”

“Good,” Tatara smiled as he glanced over at Kusanagi, “ready?”

“Yeah, good luck, Mikoto.”

The others in the carriage glanced at him nervously, save for Anna who happily bound over to him and took his hand. “It'll be okay, Mikoto.”

“Ah,” he smiled weakly to cease her worries as he nodded his head towards the door. Yata and Saruhiko climbed out without a word and he followed after them, taking in a deep breath as he helped Anna down to the ground. The snow and ice under their feet melted, none of them even appeared the slightest bit cold. He braced himself as he turned and walked towards the front of the carriage, being joined by Amaterasu as the Blue King finally came into view. He froze in his tracks.

“Suoh...you actually came,” Reisi smiled as he politely bowed his head at the others, he gave the other King a questioning look before he approached him. He stopped a few feet away from him, their eyes locked as the initial shock wore off both of them.

“Munakata...” Mikoto mumbled as he looked the man over, “you've changed...a bit.”

“So have you,” he laughed as he reached out, being brave enough to touch Mikoto's fiery red locks that were styled in various directions, “is this hairdo even possible?”

“Somehow,” Mikoto chuckled, not being able to fight off the smile that came to his lips as he looked at his oldest friend. 

“It's good to see you again, Suoh.”

“It's good to see you too, Munakata.”

“So, can we finally get a move on?”

“Ah,” Mikoto sighed as he looked down at his feet, “that day...I'm so-”

“Don't you dare say you're sorry,” Munakata growled dangerously, his hand reaching down to wrap around the other King's drape. His eyes widened for a moment before he put the pieces together. _I'm sorry...that was the last thing I ever said to him._ “I'm just glad you're here.”

“We'll talk later,” Mikoto promised as the other man released his grip on his shirt, “Munakata, this is Kushina Anna.” He began as he reached out for the girl's hand, she politely curtsied before taking the extended limb. “My adopted daughter.”

“Adopted daughter?” Reisi asked out of surprise as he looked over at her, “I would've thought you two we're related, somehow she looks a bit like you. Maybe it's the beautiful red eyes,” he laughed as he knelt down on one knee, “it's nice to meet you, Ms. Kushina. I am R-”

“Munakata Reisi.”

“That's correct,” he grinned as she smiled at him, “you can just call me Reisi.”

Anna nodded her head vigorously before hiding herself in the Red King's regalia, something Munakata chuckled at as he rose to his feet. “She's beautiful, Suoh.”

“Ah.”

“So, these two are some of your clansmen? I've already seen Tatara and Izumo.”

“This is Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko, my ne-”

“Excuse me, did you just say Fushimi Saruhiko?” Reisi gawked at him, his usually poised demeanor crumbling as he locked eyes with the young hunter.

“Y-yes, that's my name, sir.” Saruhiko responded with a confused tone of voice.

“My father looked for you for years...” Munakata began as he took a step forward, clearly unaware of the perplexed eyes that watched his every movement. “Your father Fushimi Niki was wanted in our land and fled to neutral territory with you and your mother...they were apprehended in the Gold Kingdom and extradited here, my father never found out what happened to you. I’m sorry if this is a bad time to bring this up but I just remember your case because you were the only child that ever went missing while he was the ruler.”

“What do you mean I went missing?” Saruhiko asked with a horrified expression, already knowing the answer to that question before Munakata could respond.

“Mr. Fushimi...you were born here. Don't you remember?”


	4. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yomi- land of the dead in Shinto religion.
> 
> A/N: SEMI-Important warning:  
> Anyway, after that big reveal here is the aftermath and the meeting! Also, because I need someone to be a thorn in two specific king's sides the Gold King is gonna be kinda OOC, but alas, that's all for the sake of the story. Also, because I really do enjoy (for the most part) Hisui Nagare's character he's not going to be a creepy stalker who works with the Colorless King, just getting that out of the way to clear things up. 
> 
> Spelling errors are possible but I did try to catch them as I proof read this, forgive me if I overlooked any. Hope you enjoy!

“W-what did you just say?” Saruhiko stuttered as he took a tentative step forward, the closer he got to the Blue King the more his lungs seemed to clear. He didn't stop walking until he was an arm's length away from him, taking a deep breath in as he waited for the inevitable to be spoken again.

“You were born here, this is your homeland.” Reisi smiled sadly, “do you really not remember this place?”

“I-I don't.”

“Saru....”

“Well Munakata, I guess this explains a few things,” Mikoto grunted as he approached them, not looking fazed in the slightest which was a stark comparison to Anna and Yata who seemed completely awestruck at the news. “Kid can't breathe straight around me.”

“Your Aura is rejected from him because mine sleeps within him. Fushimi Niki was my father's clansmen, we believe that power is inherited to a clansman's children as well. My father revoked that man's power but Mr. Fushimi had already been born at that point,” Reisi explained as he rested a hand on his hip.

“So you're saying that my father worked for yours and thanks to that I have some other power?” Saruhiko questioned, the shock of the realization not at all fading away from his voice nor face.

“Exactly, you're meant to be a clansman of the Blue King, of mine.”

“Well I guess I’m in violation then,” Mikoto chuckled darkly as flames sprouted from his fingertips. “I can't take another King's clansman as my own, it's against our mutual agreement.”

“How unlike you,” Munakata laughed as he looked at the other King, “you've never followed the rules and yet you seem perfectly happy to do it now. Alas, Mr. Fushimi, I leave this choice up to you.”

“What choice?” Saruhiko asked with a small frown as the two Kings looked at one another before averting their gazes back to him.

“You can only serve one King, your family still has a contract with me despite their past meddling, you are bound to me in a way you didn't previously know. Given the circumstances, I will release you from that contract if you so choothose.”

“Munakata, why do you always have to be so formal? Even as a kid you were like this,” Mikoto groaned. “What he means is you either work for him or me, you can't have it both ways.”

“Wait, King...Blue King...you can't possibly expect Saruhiko to have an answer this very second,” Yata spoke up as he came to stand beside his best friend. Clearly distraught at hearing what they had to say.

“I can decide now,” Saruhiko clarified as he took a shaky step towards Mikoto, “King Mikoto...Blue King...would....would you mind showing me your power? So I can make a well informed decision?”

“Smart kid,” Suoh grumbled, “you all right with me activating here, Munakata?”

“You needn't ask, I trust you entirely.”

“That's what worries me about you,” Mikoto grunted as the Blue King took several steps backwards, pausing next to Amaterasu, who had watched the exchange without a hint of understanding. He lightly nuzzled Reisi's leg, causing the man to smile slightly. Mikoto locked eyes with Saruhiko for a brief moment before he called forth his Aura, sending shock waves of red spilling around the area though there was no heat to it, it was merely a display of power. His Sword of Damocles pierced the sky when his eyes took on a red hue, without a word Saruhiko crumbled to his knees, gasping for breath, legs refusing to unbuckle beneath him. He looked terrified.

Yata and Anna, who were also surrounded by the flames, were absolutely unfazed by the red color but not by witnessing Saruhiko's almost inevitable loss of composure. 

Mikoto waved his Aura away, returning everything to normal as his newest clansmen continued to gasp for breath. Munakata took the initiative from that point, politely brushing past Suoh as blue light covered his skin, the snow that had melted when the Red King activated reformed under his feet. Fushimi took in a deep breath before looking up at the Blue King, eyes widened in surprise. “I...I can...breathe.”

“I think that settles things, does it not?” Munakata asked as he offered the younger man a hand, which he reluctantly took though he did not thank him for it. 

“So it does,” Saruhiko whispered as he stared down at his feet, “King Mikoto...I can't...I can't keep my contract with you. I'm sorry.”

“Saruhiko!” Yata whined as he attempted to walk into the shining blue light, being stopped by Mikoto's extended arm to prevent him from hurting himself.

“This is his decision, Yata.” Suoh warned him as he looked over his shoulder at the cloudy eyes of the archer, “if you want to leave too I understand.”

“I...I can't do that, King.” Misaki mumbled sadly as he stared dead ahead at where his friend and the Blue King stood, through the pulsating Blue light he could see his friend's almost apologetic glance. Munakata called his Aura off, sending the world around them back into a normal state as he clasped his hands in front of him.

“I have a feeling my Aura wouldn't agree with you,” Reisi began as he took a step towards Mikoto and Yata, “but if you'd like to stay with Mr. Fushimi then I suppose we can give it a shot.”

“With all due respect I will not leave King Mikoto's side,” Yata proclaimed with an ounce of pride, though there was a twinge of sadness in his voice. “Saruhiko...you said you'd never leave me, but if this is your home...if this is where you're meant to be...then I can't stop you from leaving me behind.”

“It's not like I have much of a choice,” Saruhiko growled as he crossed his arms, “stay with me, Yata. I told you I can't breathe straight at that place, and no offense,” he looked at Mikoto, “around King.”

“Can't do that,” Misaki shook his head slightly, tears finally threatening to spill over in his eyes. “It's too cold here for someone like me.”

“Just because you go separate ways in life doesn't mean you won't be friends,” Munakata offered weakly, “even after everything...Suoh and I remain close, or so I would like to believe.”

“Ah, he has a point.” Mikoto responded as he approached Saruhiko with a blank expression, placing a hand on his forehead without permission to do so. “Fushimi Saruhiko, your contract with me is void. You're no longer a citizen of the Red Kingdom and are forbidden of speaking of any dire information you may have heard during your time in my homeland, should you break this parting agreement you will be killed for treason by me personally. Do I make myself clear?”

“Suoh there's a nicer way to word that,” Munakata coughed awkwardly as he pushed his glasses up.

“There's no proper way to tell someone to mind their own business or face the consequences,” Saruhiko sighed, “yes, Red King, I agree to your terms.”

“With that being said,” Reisi laughed darkly as he brushed Suoh's hand away from the younger man's forehead before grabbing a sword that was hidden under his regalia. “Fushimi Saruhiko, with this vow you pledge to help maintain order and peace in this world and stop evil wherever it may show it's face. It is your duty to protect this land and it's people and to listen to orders without hesitation and to respect everyone's basic human rights while defending the law and upholding order. Do you agree to this contract?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Saruhiko...” Yata whispered as he watched his friend lay a hand over the saber in the Blue King's hands, Blue light burst from the weapon and encased them both for a moment before it shattered, changing into freshly fallen snow. 

“Misaki?” Anna grabbed his hand as she leaned against him, _moral support_ he guessed.

“Forgive me, Princess.”

“For what?” She asked with a tilt of her head. Yata remained silent, eyes fixated blankly ahead.

“Well this isn't how I expected things to play out,” Mikoto yawned, “I need a drink.”

“Perhaps you should have a word with your clansmen first,” Munakata whispered as he spared a glance back at the older hunter, “allow me to speak with Mr. Fushimi for a moment as well.”

“Ah,” Suoh nodded in agreement, “Amaterasu...come here.”

_Yes, Red King?_

“Izumo and Tatara should be inside, please escort Anna to them and burn anyone who gets in your way. There are other Kings here, be wary of that fact. Let me know when you find them.”

_Of course._

“Anna, go with Amaterasu,” Mikoto commanded as he picked the girl up by the scruff of her dress, sitting her down on the lion's back without so much as a second thought. _It's not like he didn't do this on his own accord earlier._

_I heard that._

“Go.” Suoh groaned as he waved them off before wrapping an arm around Yata and escorting him back to the carriage, where they both sat down on the same bench. “I'm sorry this happened.”

“No, I guess it all makes sense...I'm glad he's found his home. I think it's always bothered him, not knowing where he came from and all. I just hope he doesn't forget about me,” Yata admitted as he looked down at his lap, he refused to shed a tear at the situation, despite how emotional it was for him.

“I'm sure he won't,” Mikoto offered reassuringly, “why don't you want to stay with him though? You're under no obligation to stay with me, I gave you permission to leave.”

“Perhaps it's because I think I’ve already found my home in the Red Kingdom,” Yata smiled sadly, “or maybe it's because I have no desire to work for anyone else but you. If I’m honest, it's both of those things. I feel welcome back there, here I feel like my lungs are going to freeze solid. That man's power...it was scary to me, to tell you the truth. That must be how Saruhiko sees you, King...I can't make him stay with me if that's how he feels.”

“You're taking this rather well,” Mikoto frowned.

“It's not like I have any other choice, I'm tired of crying over things I cannot change. I’m tired in general,” the smile Yata showed him was unbelievably fake.

“Oi, don't be talking like that.” Suoh grunted as he reached up to ruffle the hunter's hair, “you're not allowed to think like that either. You can't just give up, no matter how hopeless things seem.”

“King, can I ask you something...a bit personal?”

“Ah.”

“How...how do you cope with losing everyone you love? Forgive me for being selfish enough to ask that but I’m lying to myself, telling myself I’m okay when I’m really not. I can't help it, it's like I’ve been....”

Mikoto looked away from him.

“King, have you been filling my head with things to keep my mind off that...that day?” The disbelief in Yata's voice was more than obvious at this point, _guess the cat's out of the bag._

“The moment I took you and Saruhiko as clansmen I tried to erase those feelings of sorrow, perhaps it worked on you and made him feel ill...I don't know for certain. I guess I shouldn't have done that in the first place.” 

“No, I appreciate it.” Misaki laughed awkwardly, “if it weren't for that then maybe I would've given up already. I’m angry, don't get me wrong, I want to avenge my family but at the same time I feel void. Guess that's better than not feeling anything at all.”

“Don't talk like that.”

“King I’m sorry but I’m not as strong as someone like you, I mean...I...I...sometimes I want to kill myself...just to be with them again. Even more so since Saru said he wanted to leave and then...then this...heh, it's a good thing I feel so numb, I probably would otherwise....”

Mikoto growled as he got up from his seat, kneeling down in front of the archer as he reached out to cup his cheek in his hand. Yata looked at him with a confused expression but he continued to lean into the touch. “I said don't talk like that, you're not going to do something that stupid, it's not going to solve anything. You'll never accomplish what you set out to do in the first place, and you have people who would miss you if you were gone. Surely your parents wouldn't be happy if you did that, your siblings either.”

“You're right,” Yata nodded as best as he could, his hardened eyes showed little to no emotion at that statement. 

“You never get over losing your family,” Mikoto finally answered with a deep sigh, “sometimes you just have to make a new one and hope things work out differently than the first one you were a part of.”

“Am I not a part of a new one already?”

“You are,” Suoh confirmed with a soft expression, something that crumbled away the almost constant numbness that pulsated in Yata's mind, his eyes grew watery at that moment. The last words were enough to tip him over the edge, tears finally free falling down his cheeks.

“Mine, you're a part of mine.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Are you all right, Mr. Fushimi?”

 _Do I look like I'm all right?_ He wanted to retort but found it in him to bite his tongue, weakly shaking his head 'no' as he stared down at his hands, wondering what would happen if he attempted to call forth the red that had once spilled from his fingers. He decided to attempt it, and to his surprise, it sprouted, weaker and less colorful but still present. 

“How strange, perhaps that is a parting gift from Suoh.”

“A parting gift?” He asked as he glanced up at the Blue King.

“He didn't revoke the power he gave you, yes, it's a parting gift from him. You'll be one of only a few that can wield two colors. He must have taken some sort of liking to you to allow this to happen.” Reisi smiled as he placed his sword back on his hip, “I know this has all come as a shock to you but you have my word that I will accommodate you in any way I can. Suoh and I can arrange for you and your friend to see each other on a regular basis, surely.”

“I don't need you all to schedule play dates for Misaki and I,” he hissed, eyes narrowing in the process. “He chose not to stay with me, he chose the Red King over me, I think he's said his peace.”

“Nonsense, he didn't choose anyone over you. He is honoring his loyalty and you are returning to the place you should have always called home, I imagine this is incredibly trying on his part, too.” 

“That doesn't change the fact that he chose Suoh Mik-”

“You chose your homeland and myself over him and we have only just met, forgive me, but you're being hypocritical.” Munakata's smile was oddly unnerving.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, knowing deep down that the Blue King hit the nail on the head.

“We will work on those manners in due time, Mr. Fushimi. For now, have a word with your friend then I will show you around the castle. You will see him again tomorrow at the meeting, since you already had plans to attend I welcome you to sit in on my side.”

“Joy,” he grumbled under his breath, suddenly feeling extremely irate at the turn of events that had just occurred. When Yata and Mikoto came back into view he nodded his head in the hunter's direction before pointing at an area a bit away from the carriage where they could talk in peace. Yata followed him without so much as a sound until they were out of earshot of the King's prying ears.

“So I guess this is where we have to part ways, huh?” Saruhiko hated that sad tone of voice almost as much as he hated the fact that Yata had clearly been crying, crying for him.

“For now,” he sighed as he crossed his arms, “perhaps it was fate that we met and everything else happened the way it did, maybe it was all so I could find my way back to this place.”

“Maybe so,” Misaki concurred as he smiled, something stark in contrast to the sadness that swam around in his golden colored eyes. “Are you still going to fight when we find out who killed our family?”

“I'll be the one to kill the bastard if I can,” Saruhiko responded with a small nod of his head, “no matter what happens I will never forget that day. I still want justice for their deaths.”

“Are you going to ask about your real parents?”

“No, I don't care to know about people who abandoned me.” 

Despite his curiosity, he really didn't care to know about his birth parents. Leaving him to die in a land far from his own had been the nail in the coffin of any relationship they might have had and that was all there was to it in his mind. What he was more concerned about was the fact he didn't remember anything about the place he was at now. His memory seemed to be blank before he met Yata's family, finding out why would be his primary goal. 

“I can't blame you...Saru, I'm sorry this happened to us.”

“It's not like we won't ever see each other, just look at those two,” he grunted as he pointed over to the two Kings, who seemed to be hitting it off well enough to be smiling over whatever they were discussing. “If they resume their friendship then I’m sure we will see a lot of each other, actually.”

“Good point,” Yata chuckled as he glanced back over at his companion, “well...I love you. I’m gonna miss you when I get home.” 

Saruhiko pulled him in for a hug, leaning down to bury his face in the shorter man's shoulder. “I love you, too. Think about it this way, when we see each other again we'll be a lot happier than we have been recently. That and we'll have something to look forward to.”

“You're the best brother a guy could have,” Yata whined as he squeezed the life out of him, “don't let that Blue King guy walk all over you.”

“Like I'd let that happen,” Saruhiko snorted as he squirmed out of his friend's vice grip, “go, King Mikoto is waiting.”

“Okay...see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

-*-*-*-*-*- 

“Anna has already explained everything to us, so don't worry 'bout it.” Izumo offered as Mikoto and Yata entered the common room of the area they would be staying at for the duration of their stay. 

“I see,” Mikoto mumbled quietly as he patted Amaterasu on the top of his head, “Anna will you be all right with him staying with you tonight?”

“But I want to be with you,” she pouted, hopping up from her spot on Tatara's lap as she ran over to him, grabbing onto his legs. 

“Anna,” he sighed as he lightly pushed her off of him and knelt down in front of her, cupping her cheek in his hand. “Just for tonight, I have things to take care of.”

“Fine,” she grumbled, clearly unhappy about not being able to stay with him but seemingly not willing to push the subject any further. With a quiet, “goodnight,” she left towards the room she'd be staying in, Amaterasu in tow.

“Well I guess we're gonna get some sleep too,” Tatara yawned as he got to his feet, helping Kusanagi get to his. “Goodnight King, night Yata.”

“Goodnight,” Mikoto and Misaki said in unison as the pair exited the room. 

“I want you to stay with me tonight,” the Red King said with an ounce of worry in his voice, choosing not to overlook the dark blush on the younger man's face he offered him a small smile. “Not like that, I just wanna keep an eye on you.”

“O-of course not!” Yata answered too quickly, “King...I'll be okay, though. You don't have to do this.”

“I know I don't have too,” Mikoto reiterated as he slung an arm around the hunter's shoulders, “but it's been a rough day, I want to be there for you.”

“T-thank you, King.” Yata grinned as he allowed himself to be pulled into a large bedroom with a king sized canopy bed and ornate mirrors, attached to it was a bathroom that looked even bigger than his bedroom back in the Red Kingdom. 

“Do you need anything out of your trunk?” Mikoto asked as he slipped his drape off, hanging it on a hook on the wall before he kicked his boots off on the floor. 

“No, I can just sleep in my undershirt.” 

“You can have the bed,” the Red King announced with a yawn as he all but tore his dress shirt off, leaving nothing but a black tank top on save for his dark pants. 

“King that's ridiculous, I can sleep on the floor.”

“Or we could just sleep in the bed and stop being weird about it,” Mikoto chuckled as if it hadn't been the most obvious solution to their sleeping arrangements. Yata cursed under his breath when his King caught sight of his horrendous blush.

“Are you sure you don't mind?” He managed to get out without stuttering, something he was embarrassingly proud of.

“Ah,” Mikoto answered with yet another yawn as he pulled himself into the bed, “turn the lights off, will you?”

“I didn't know they had electricity here,” Yata remarked as he did as told before blindly stumbling towards the bed, Mikoto was kind enough to offer him some light as he stripped off his coat and over shirt before kicking his shoes off and climbing into the other side of the bed.

“Yeah, it's usually expensive to keep and requires a lot of energy but they use the water to generate it.” Suoh answered as he settled onto his right side, facing his clansman.

“Didn't the Green King invent it?”

“Ah, the only reason we don't use it because there wouldn't be any point.”

“There really wouldn't be,” Yata giggled as he flipped on his side, barely able to make out Mikoto's figure in the darkness of the room. “King, are you feeling better about being here now?”

“Ah, I wasn't expecting Munakata to be so welcoming and willing to act like nothing ever happened. Tomorrow night he and I are going to spend some time together and maybe I can make up for all that I’ve done.”

“I'm glad,” Misaki smiled, though it was invisible to him in the dark. “Thanks for letting me be around you right now, I think you were right...I don't want to be alone right now.”

“Yata if you ever need me I’m here.”

“I know that now, thanks King.”

“You can just call me Mikoto.”

“I feel like that would be weird around other people, it's so casual!” Yata laughed as he stretched out on the bed, having enough room to do so without bumping into the older man.

“When it's just us you can call me that then.”

“All right...Mikoto.”

“See? Wasn't that hard, was it?” The small chuckle that met his ears was an instant relief at having to have such an awkward conversation. Yata was genuinely surprised that the Red King was such an active conversationalist, he seemed so quiet most of the time that it was a complete shock to see him actively engage in small talk. Despite what he had heard, he thought Mikoto was a patient man, one who didn't like to be kept waiting or be told what to do but he was also patient, in a weird way that probably only worked for someone like him.

Still, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that there was always something else Mikoto wanted to say but would stop himself from actually doing it. Not like it would be any one subject or sentence per say, but more or less like he was still reserved in a way. As if he was still hiding a part of himself during their conversations, then again, he seemed that way with everyone. He hadn't given up on his silent quest to find out all he could about Suoh Mikoto, if anything he felt more compelled to do it now, since his one true companion had decided to part ways with him. 

It saddened him, the thought of not always being able to see the man that was so much like his brother but he knew he couldn't be selfish enough to ask Saruhiko to stay with him. That would be ignoring the younger hunter's well being and true wishes. While Yata didn't trust Reisi Munakata, mainly because he had only just met the man, he knew Mikoto did trust him and therefore he felt comfortable enough to allow Saruhiko to go with him. Alone. He hadn't been lying when he said the Blue King spooked him, the Blue Kingdom in itself seemed haunting to him. Too cold, too quiet. 

He supposed Saruhiko would like this place.

“G'night Mikoto,” Yata whispered as the gears in his mind finally seemed to slow down and catch up with the rest of his body, having not slept in nearly twenty four hours had taken a toll on him. Beside him Mikoto let out another yawn, clearly feeling the same way despite the fact he had taken a nap in the carriage. _He really does love his sleep._

“G'night Yata.”

That night, Yata dreamt not of Avalon, the place he often saw in his sleep, but of the Red Kingdom and what it was like without Saruhiko in it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Mr. Fushimi within my personal quarters there is an extra bedroom you may use until this meeting is over, afterward we will designate an area for your use.” Munakata explained as they wrapped up their tour of the castle, “do you have any questions thus far?”

“What should I call you?” Saruhiko asked with a raised eyebrow as they came to a stop outside of a lavish golden and blue colored door, which led to the Blue King's area of the palace. 

“You can call me Captain if you'd like, or Munakata is fine as well. In personal circumstances Reisi is acceptable. Anything else?” The Blue King questioned as he unlocked the door and led him inside, locking the room up with a simple wave of his hand. The common room was lavish yet welcoming, several puzzles and chess boards littered the few tables that were scattered around the dark blue colored room and several white leather couches were arranged around them. There was four doors on either side of the room which Fushimi presumed led to the bedrooms and kitchen area, if there was one.

“Captain...why don't I have any memories of this place?” Saruhiko inquired as he followed after his new King, taking a seat on the other end of the leather sofa that Munakata relaxed into. His unnerving smile seemed to never leave his face, something that made the younger man feel slightly on edge though he felt tremendously more comfortable around this man than he had around Suoh Mikoto.

“Your father was a Strain, much like Ms. Kushina is. My father recognized his abilities when they were in their early twenties and subsequently made him a clansman, despite Fushimi Niki's past run ins with the law. My father always tried to see the good in people, but your father's powers were extremely uncontrollable it seemed. He had the ability to alter a persons perceptions, which is actually a quite common ability amongst Strains. I presume he altered your memory.”

“Is he still alive?”

“Yes, he's alive but you will never have to see this man.”

“And if I want too?”

This seemed to have caught Munakata off guard but he remained poised and answered the question without missing a beat, “then that can be arranged. Both he and your mother are in custody, though they talk quite a bit and like to antagonize the people that work to take care of them they never would tell us what happened to you.” 

“What exactly did they do...to be wanted?”

“Your father killed a fellow clansmen, your mother, who worked to monitor this land's borders helped him escape with you. After they were caught in the Gold Kingdom, trespassing, and extradited here you were already long gone. Whether they did that to protect you or to have less weight to carry I cannot say for certain.” Cold and precise but not far from the truth either, Munakata's words cut him like knives.

“I want to confront them at some point in time,” Saruhiko sighed as he laced his fingers together, “but for now...I just need to think.”

“You seem quite analytical, Mr. Fushimi. I feel as if you and I will get along rather well.” Reisi's smile widened as he leaned forward and began to work on one of the many puzzles that was spread out on the wooden table. 

“It's certainly easier to breathe around you, I will say that much.” Saruhiko said dryly as he watched the other man work diligently, “Captain...how do you feel about Suoh Mikoto?”

“Suoh is not nearly as awful as he may seem to you, the Suoh I know anyway. He's a very compassionate man and though he might not seem it, he's also very understanding and even willing to help.” Reisi explained, not once did he pause from the task in front of him. “He's not very good at expressing how he feels and he has a tendency to avoid anything or anyone who bothers him, that is if he can't incinerate them first.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Suoh is a good man, that is my deduction. The King in me wants so badly to neutralize his color and to learn how to handle that sometimes raging beast but personally, I’ve always just wanted to help him and be there for him. Does that answer your question, Mr. Fushimi?”

“That will suffice.” Saruhiko grumbled as he adjusted his glasses, “Captain if you show me which room I will be staying in you can get some rest, you don't need to keep me entertained.”

“I'm not doing this to keep you entertained, Mr. Fushimi. I figured you might not want to be by yourself right now, that's all.” Munakata smiled as he paused what he was doing, looking at the other man with inquisitive eyes. “Unless you'd like to be alone?”

“Just get back to your puzzles,” Saruhiko huffed as he crossed his legs, looking out a large window on the other side of the room, he swore he could hear the Blue King chuckle but he didn't bring it up. They fell into a more comfortable silence as he continued to watch the snow outside the castle walls fall, beside him Munakata kept working on his puzzles, occasionally glancing over at his new comrade with that everlasting smile of his.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Hisui Nagare, it's nice to finally meet you in person.” Mikoto smirked as he extended his hand towards said man, who took it with a charming smile. 

“Ah, Suoh Mikoto, I get to see you outside of a telecommunication sphere at last. It's nice to meet you as well,” the Green King exclaimed as he dropped hold of the other man's hand.

“Ah, how is the Green Kingdom?”

“Growing rapidly, I have over a hundred and fifty thousand residents now. It's becoming quite the electronic metropolis, if you'd like to come see it one day it would be my honor to host you.” Nagare offered as he relaxed back into his chair, fixing the dark green and gold crown that sat on his head with an annoyed expression. That notion made Mikoto absentmindedly adjust the red and gold one that felt way too heavy on his own head. 

“I'll have to take you up on that, I'd love to see it.” Mikoto answered as he dropped his hands to his sides, glancing around the room with an exasperated expression, “Daikuku Kokujōji hates my guts, this is gonna be an interesting meeting.”

“Oh because of your daughter, yes? Well to me that sounds like a fair trade, she's quite lovely...the Gold King is just...annoying.” Hisui commented as he rested his head on one of his hands, “this whole situation is a bit annoying, but I’m glad you're here. At least you and I see eye to eye on hating these type of affairs.” 

“At least we share that, right?” Suoh grunted as he plopped down in a seat next to him, the King's clansman had yet to arrive per their agreement to have part of the meeting in solitude then include the others. 

“Indeed, I find that you and Adolf K. Weismann are the only two Kings I can share opinions openly with, I hardly ever agree with Munakata Reisi and Daikuku Kokujōji and I...well tensions are high between us at the moment. He has threatened to close one of my trade routes if I don't provide his land with more technology. The nerve of that man is iron, at least Munakata Reisi politely asked me how to operate electricity.” Hisui seethed as he glanced over at the Red King, “he doesn't seem to understand that I had to invent that, I needed a way to bask my land in light once again. I don't invent things for fun, only when they are needed.”

“You're intelligent, that's why he acts that way towards you.” Mikoto grumbled as he locked eyes with the Gold King from across the room, “he feels intimidated by you. That's all there is to it.”

“I find you the most frightening of the Kings, if I’m honest.” Nagare smirked when Suoh did, “I'm just glad you and I seem to be on the same side.”

“I'm not that bad,” Mikoto deadpanned as he averted his gaze back to the Green King, “just don't piss me off.”

“Duly noted,” Hisui grinned as the Blue King finally entered the room, royal regalia flowing behind him elegantly, his blue and gold crown shining in the bright light of the room.

“Forgive me for being a little behind today, it seems our gathering here has prompted this unknown force to attempt and surround us. Worry not, I have strengthened the border's and we should be fine.” 

“Should be?” Daikuku grunted bitterly, “if you cannot guarantee our safety I don't know if I feel comfortable here.”

“I assure you everything is fine,” Munakata reiterated with a bitter smile, “is everyone familiar with each other?”

“We've all had some sort of communication,” Weismann grinned as he relaxed into his chair, “I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say thank you for the hospitality.”

“Here we go,” Nagare sighed out of annoyance, something Mikoto snickered at.

“Well let us not forget why we are here in the first place,” Reisi proclaimed as he took his seat at the head of the table. “This unknown force, the Colorless King I presume, poses a very real threat to each of our lands and our people. Not only that but sources tell me the words this man carved into the town of Avalon, which I’m sure you all are aware of, foretell him continuing his path of destruction. As of this morning my theory has been confirmed.”

“What happened this morning?” Hisui asked with a hint of interest in his voice.

“The city of Yomi, neutral territory between the Red Kingdom and this one...was completely decimated.”

“Why haven't I heard this?” Suoh hissed as he adjusted himself in his chair, sitting upright instead of leaning halfway off of it.

“I had only just received word before I went to confront whatever it was outside these walls, Suoh you know I would have told you if I had had the chance.” Reisi sighed, “forgive us. As I was saying, Yomi was completely leveled, my scouts say that the city is sprawling with some sort of ghoulish-like remnants of the citizens and that the once domesticated creatures there have gone feral, a strange purple haze hangs above the city and birds were observed dying as they tried to pass through it. There are no known survivors at this time.”

“Death count?” Nagare inquired with a small tilt of his head, Reisi could only smile sadly at him.

“Approximately thirty two thousand.”

“I think our first course of action is to evacuate these neutral territories, it's only a matter of time before this Colorless King fellow makes his way towards the mainland.” Daikuku sighed as he crossed his arms, “I have enough issues to deal with but I will be willing to allow the eleven neutral territories around my land into my kingdom for the time being.”

“Now now, some of those are along my trade route,” Nagare smirked knowingly as he leaned forward to look the Gold King in the eyes. “You will take those over my dead body.”

“Gentlemen, now is not the time for such petty fights,” Weismann spoke up, “I also share the mainland territory with you both and I really don't wish to make either of you upset, seeing as we are allies, but there are more important things at stake here. There were twenty two neutral territories in total, we are down to nineteen. Three of the six here have been decimated, that much we cannot change, but the remaining three here have a population of around...how much Mr. Munakata?”

“Around a hundred and twenty six thousand.”

“And on the mainland the nineteen territories have around 3 million people in them, any of our lands would be big enough to accommodate this many people but I think splitting them equally, and still allowing trade during this time is our best bet.” Weismann finished with a slightly annoyed expression, “if you two have a problem with this then I’m sorry, but I see you both as friends of mine, I hope you can respect each other enough as Kings to see past your differences this one time.”

“Weismann has a point,” Suoh yawned as he looked back at the Green King, “old man, stop picking a fight with Nagare and start worrying about the people's future. Isn't that what you proclaim you fight for, anyway?”

“Watch your tongue, Red King.”

“Maybe some other time,” Mikoto spat back, “Munakata, I’m willing to split the remaining people equally with you as well. The only issue with this is us doing this will trap the guy behind it all and things could get ugly pretty fast.”

“Being a newer Kingdom, though it has grown rapidly, I do not have the resources to accommodate that many people as of now. I can maybe host five hundred thousand but anymore and my Kingdom would be pressed for basic resources.” Nagare frowned as he looked down at his hands, “perhaps there is an easier way to do this and we have just not thought of it yet.”

“What would you suggest?” Munakata asked as he leaned forward on the table, resting his head on his hands.

“Six Kings versus one, our odds of capturing and or killing this man are much higher if we act together. I will even volunteer to exterminate him,” Hisui smirked as he glanced around at the other King's. “My only condition would be that Daikuku Kokujōji agrees to stop being a thorn in my side about inventions, honestly you're exasperating.”

“How absurd,” the Gold King laughed, “you intend to blackmail me? As if we would even need your assistance, Weismann, my dear friend, please tell me you understand why he and I cannot work together.”

Mikoto and Munakata visibly sank in their chairs as the argument dragged on for the better part of ten minutes.

“Let me pitch an idea here,” Suoh finally boomed over everyone's loud voices. “Let's just beat the shit out of the guy and all deliver a finishing blow to let off some steam, obviously you all need it as much as I do after hearing all about your idiotic problems.”

“I apologize Red King, I didn't mean to upset you.” Nagare smiled weakly as he relaxed back into his chair, everyone growing increasingly aware of Mikoto's rising temper though he seemed completely oblivious of it himself. “I apologize to you two as well, Munakata Reisi and Adolf K. Weismann. Daikuku...I will not apologize to you but I will not antagonize you any longer, this issue can be resolved after we handle the task at hand.”

“That is acceptable,” the eldest King exclaimed with a heavy breath. “Munakata Reisi...what would you suggest?”

“We need to proceed with caution, we cannot just charge the enemy and hope we win. We need to find out a way to include these people into our Kingdoms without having to expand our borders, as you know already, constantly guarding the land we currently have is exhausting in itself. Once we divvy the remaining persons up we will meet again and figure out where to proceed from there. This man is currently using Niflheim as his base of operations from what I have gathered so perhaps we will have to venture there when the time comes.”

“Fine I'll take the largest remaining territory's people and you can take the smaller two, which will equal the amount of civilians.” Mikoto nodded his head after he spoke, trying to mask his annoyance at the situation. _This is going to be so much work...and meeting with all of those people is going to be hell._

“I will take five hundred thousand, more if I receive assistance.” Nagare concluded as he clasped his hands together.

“I will take 1.5 million,” Daikuku offered, “since Nagare can't pull his weight.”

“Of course,” the Green King smirked.

“I will take the remaining one million.” Weismann declared with a swift nod of head, “trade routes and the like will remain open, am I correct?”

“For now,” the Gold King countered, something Hisui seethed at.

“Then I suppose we have a plan of action, let us gather our clansman in here and inform them of the situation. Afterward, I have a feast prepared for the evening as well as entertainment. We will meet back here in one month's time to put this plan into action unless something else happens in the meantime, how does that sound?” Reisi smiled as he stood up from his chair, the other Kings nodded their heads in agreement. “I will welcome everyone in, please excuse me. At this time we may take a fifteen minute break.”

“I need to get away from you two,” Daikuku grunted as he looked over at the Red and Green Kings, “hows Anna doing?”

“Don't you dare speak her name,” Mikoto growled as he balled his hands into fists.

“Is she here with you? Will she be coming in here?”

“She will be far away from you at all times, unless you'd like to meet your maker.” Suoh dared as he stood up from his chair, ready to pounce if the moment called for it. Nagare's hands came up to clasp onto his arm.

“He is not worth your breath, Red King.”

“Nor are you all worth mine,” the Gold King sighed, “Weismann may we speak for a moment?”

“Of course,” the white haired man laughed awkwardly as he followed after the eldest King, bowing apologetically at the two other men who were left alone in the room.

“I hate that man with a passion,” Hisui admitted with a bitter laugh, “I apologize for holding you back but frankly it's because I want to be the one to wring his neck one day.”

“Maybe we could take him,” Mikoto chuckled as he sat back down in his seat, still fuming from the instigation. “When this is all over of course.”

“The only reason I don't do that is because I look up to Adolf. K Weismann and he is that man's friend for some odd reason. If it weren't for that reason I would have killed him a year ago.” 

“You've only been a King for a little over two years and things between you all are already so sour,” Mikoto smirked as he sunk back into the chair he was currently perched in, “war with him will be inevitable.”

“Would you like to join the party if that is the case?” Hisui smiled as he glanced over at his companion.

“Count me in, without a doubt.”

At that moment clansmen of all clans began to filter into the room, Yata and Izumo joined up with Mikoto while two others joined with Nagare. A woman and Saruhiko trailed in after Munakata, when Fushimi locked eyes with Mikoto he offered him a small smile before approaching him. “King Mikoto, may I have a quick word with you?”

“Ah,” he answered as he politely excused himself, something so uncharacteristic of him that Izumo couldn't help but chuckle. When they were a bit away from the others Saruhiko spoke.

“Why didn't you revoke your power?”

“I trust you with it, that's why.” Mikoto sighed as he adjusted his crown, “I even gave you a bit more of it so you'll be able to use projectiles, ergo use it in combat. The way things played out isn't favorable but it isn't your doing either. I couldn't punish you for that.”

“King...I appreciate it.”

“Don't mention it, if Munakata is all right with it I will tame a forest dwelling bird for you to use to communicate with Yata.” 

“That would be great,” Saruhiko offered with a weak smile, clearly uncomfortable being so close to his former King. 

“In exchange, keep an eye on Munakata for me. He works himself to death from what I hear,” Suoh grunted as he crossed his arms. 

“I can do that.”

“Good.”

“King...please...take care of Yata for me.”

Mikoto's eyes widened for a moment before falling back into his usually disinterested stare, “of course.”

At that moment Munakata called for Fushimi, who bowed respectfully before joining up with his King. Mikoto loitered in his place for a moment before going back to his chair, ruffling Yata's hair in the process as he flopped down in his seat. 

“Suoh Mikoto, this is Yukari Mishakuji and Sukuna Gojo, two of my clansmen.” Nagare explained as he waved at said people.

“It is an honor, Red King.” Yukari proclaimed with a bow while the younger man simply nodded his head at him, seemingly unwilling to do anything else or speak. 

“Nice to meet you as well,” Mikoto responded dryly as he glanced back at his own clansmen, “where's Anna?”

“Far away from here with Totsuka,” Izumo smiled knowingly.

“Don't worry, Nagare hates that bastard, too.” Suoh smirked as he looked over to Yata, “did you and Saruhiko have the chance to talk?”

“We did, thankfully.”

“Good, I’m glad.” 

“Can I have everyone's attention?” Munakata boomed as he stood at his end of the table, the other Kings politely took their seats while their respective clansmen all stood behind them “Allow us to get this meeting over with so we can all enjoy ourselves tonight.”

“Finally,” Mikoto grumbled as he relaxed back into the chair, toning out most of what his friend had to say, seeing as he had already heard the majority of it. The meeting finally concluded after another hour of explanations and it was only then that the Red King let out a sigh of relief, standing from his chair with an annoyed expression as the eldest King and Weismann left the room in order to discuss god knows what. 

“I'm going on a walk,” he announced as he stretched out his limbs, “looks like Munakata is gonna be busy for the next few hours and I need a break so entertain yourselves for the time being.”

“Are you going to get Anna?” Izumo chuckled as he reached up to take the crown off of Mikoto's head, something he thanked him for quietly. 

“Ah, if anyone wants to join us that's fine.” 

“Can I go with you, King?” Yata asked as he lightly tapped him on the shoulder, a wary smile on his face.

“Ah,” he nodded, a small grin present on his lips. “I suppose I will see you later, Nagare.”

“Of course, Suoh Mikoto. I look forward to speaking with you again,” the Green King answered with a kindred look.

“Ah, Yata...let's go.”

Misaki was happy to oblige, whereas Mikoto was eager to see Anna. He didn't trust Daikuku Kokujōji in the slightest and the sooner he had her in his sights the better, especially with that man roaming around the castle walls. The way he had teased him about her still had him livid, if there was one thing he should have known it was not to mess with her. He let out a bitter sigh.

_I should have killed him when I had the chance._


	5. Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is fiction and I reserve the right to do whatever I want (lol) a lot of characters are getting revamped and re-purposed in this fic. More like three characters but yeah, you've been warned. (?)
> 
> Enjoy a mix of planning, fluff, and unexpected events. 
> 
> Hope you like it. :D

“Ki-....Mikoto...what's the rush?” Yata asked as he fell into step beside the older man.

“I want to make sure Anna's far away from the Gold King, that's all.” He explained as they approached the wing of the castle they were staying in. 

“I see. On another note, you seem to get along with the Green King pretty well,” the archer commented as he opened the door for them, stepping inside after Mikoto had already entered. 

“Nagare's not so bad. He's a bit of a brat but we hate the same people so I don't mind.” Suoh chuckled as he slung his regalia off his shoulders, still in his formal dress wear that he wore underneath it. “Anna?”

The room was silent, something the Red King frowned at as he peaked his head in all of the rooms, frown growing ever more present on his face as his search came up empty. 

“Maybe they went on a walk?” Yata suggested as he shifted his weight awkwardly, eyes falling to the floor when Mikoto turned to him, an irritated scowl on his face though it wasn't directed at the archer. 

“Let's go,” Suoh grumbled as he dragged the hunter out of the room by his wrist. Yata didn't protest, just quickly shuffled his feet in time to keep up with the older man's long strides. After they turned a few more corners they came to a wall that was full of windows, outside Anna and Tatara were standing on a balcony, playing in the snow. Mikoto sighed out of relief as he pushed the glass doors open, letting go of Misaki once they were both outside.

“Hey King, Anna wanted to play with the snow since she's never seen it before.” Tatara laughed as he formed a snowball and handed it off to the young girl, she smiled as she threw it at the side of the castle, where it exploded with a dull thud. 

“Mikoto, make me one,” Anna insisted as she ran over to him, eyes wide and hopeful. He sighed as he dropped down to one knee, as he attempted to grab a handful of the snow it melted, something Anna frowned at but made Mikoto's face grow determined. 

“King's gonna melt the entire place before he makes one,” Tatara laughed as he joined up with Yata, they both watched as Mikoto grew furious over his inability to do the one task his daughter asked of him, though Anna seemed too amused to care. “How did the meeting go?”

“It was boring,” Yata chuckled as he wrapped his arms around himself, calling forth his Aura enough to warm him. “At least I got to talk to Saruhiko.”

“How is he handling this transition?”

“He seems happier, said he liked the Blue King well enough,” Misaki sighed as he leaned down, shaking off his color as he grabbed a handful of cold snow. He formed it into a ball before extending it towards Anna, “want it?”

She nodded her head vigorously, blushing as she ran to him and took the extended snowball, tossing it at the glass window with a triumphant smile. Mikoto rose to his feet with a look of minor disappointment, something that left his clansmen giggling. “Princess asking King to do that was mean,” Totsuka smiled as he reached out to catch some of the falling snow. 

“Can we build something with it?” Anna asked with a tilt of her head, completely ignoring the blond's statement.

“Sure, want to build a fort?” Yata laughed as he put his hands on his knees, looking in her in the eyes. 

“Mhm,” she hummed in agreement as he began to shuffle around the thick layer of snow that covered the large balcony, after several minutes of building he and Tatara stood back to admire their quick handiwork. It wasn't impressive by any means but Anna seemed happy to see the structure and even happier to add the finishing touches to it. “Mikoto you can melt it,” she proclaimed as she turned to face the King, Yata and Tatara looked at each other out of confusion.

“Are you having fun?” The Red King sighed as he stepped over the small ice wall, melting half of it in the process. Anna nodded her head as she was hoisted off the ground, the rest of the snow on the balcony evaporated as he sent out a small wave of red, something the Strain smiled at. 

“Pretty.”

Before anything else could be said the glass door swung open, revealing Izumo and Saruhiko, much to everyone's surprise. 

“Saruhiko!” Yata beamed as he ran over to said man, throwing himself at him with little to no warning. The younger man managed to catch him, albeit a bit annoyed.

“You can't just jump on people,” he seethed as he put the archer back onto the ground. “What are you all doing out here anyway?”

“We were building a snow fo-”

“Mikoto melted the snow,” Anna interrupted Yata, a twinge of pride in her voice as she pointed at the cleared area. 

“I figured,” Fushimi mumbled as he warily nodded his head at the Red King, “anyway, I’m here on behalf of Munakata.”

“Oh? Is everything all right, Saru?” Tatara asked.

“Everything's fine, he just wanted to speak with you, King.” 

“I see,” Mikoto announced as he handed Anna off to Tatara, who took her without a word. 

“You can follow me,” Saruhiko said awkwardly as he glanced down at his feet. 

“You seem to be adapting to this place fairly quickly, you've been here less than twenty four hours and you already know the ins and outs of this place, Munakata's workin' ya pretty hard, too.” Izumo commented as he leaned against one of the window panes, “you and that pretty blond woman get along okay? She seemed kinda cold.”

“That's not a very nice thing to say,” Tatara huffed as he readjusted his grip on Anna. Whether or not he was talking about the fact Izumo called her pretty or the fact he called her cold seemed irrelevant, either way the usually passive man looked downright irritated. 

“Sorry sorry, Totsuka.” Kusanagi laughed as he reached for his cigarettes, “'m glad you seem happy here, Fushimi.”

“Thanks, I suppose.” Said man muttered under his breath as he glanced at Yata, “we'll see each other later, Red King are you coming with me?”

“Ah.”

Saruhiko didn't say anything else as he pushed past the door, Mikoto in tow as they passed through the hallways in an awkward silence. Any people that were wondering the halls quickly got out of their way once they sensed the overwhelming heat that radiated off of Suoh. Whenever a King walked through a crowd it seemed to be the same reaction, _get out of that persons way at all costs._ If Saruhiko could have any of the kingly traits he supposed it would be that one, seeing as he liked to avoid people at all costs for the most part. 

“I need to get something out of the common room,” Mikoto finally spoke up as they came to a halt outside of a particularly lavish part of the castle. It was fairly similar to the one the Blue King used as his _home_ he noticed as he blindly followed the Red King into the room. Mikoto pulled the red and white drape he sometimes wore over his shoulders with a sigh, “do you see my crown anywhere?”

“It's on the table,” Saruhiko commented as he pointed at said object, “why are the Kings wearing those anyway? You never wore yours.”

“It's considered proper etiquette, apparently. I don't wear it at home because it annoys me,” Suoh said in a matter of fact tone as he placed the red and gold crown atop his head. “I don't need a crown to prove that I'm a King.”

“You don't need to prove you're a King at all, actually. Even if someone didn't know who you were it would be pretty obvious once they got close to you,” Fushimi mumbled as he crossed his arms, waiting less than patiently for his former King to signal he was ready to leave. _The sooner I can get away from you the better. Why is it so hard to breathe around you?_

“I'll ask Munakata about that bird I promised.”

“That would be appreciated.... King...how is Yata?”

“You just saw him,” Mikoto deadpanned as he turned to face him, finally done fiddling with the _stupid_ things he was forced to wear.

“I meant how is he handling this whole situation? Do you honestly think he'd tell me if it upset him?” Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he grabbed the door, holding it open for the Red King as they made their way back towards their original goal. 

“He's not coping well but I'm dealing with it,” Suoh shrugged lazily, eyes meeting his former clansman's for a brief moment.

“What do you mean you're dealing with it?” 

“I'm in charge of his emotions, at the moment.” 

“So you're making him a puppet until you think he can handle the fact his family is dead and gone and I’m no longer going to be there?” Saruhiko hissed as he halted in his tracks, “maybe I made a mistake, I don't think I can trust you with him.”

“He wants me to do it, stop being whiny.” Mikoto shot back as he looked over his shoulder at him, “unless you want him in a coffin...”

“In a coffin? What do you mean?” Fushimi said with an ounce of worry in his voice.

“He said he was getting a bit suicidal, I'm obviously not gonna let my clansman kill himself. Any more questions?” 

“He's suicidal? Why didn't he say anything to me?” 

“Perhaps he didn't want to burden you with it, I don't know. Can we get moving?” 

“You promise you'll do anything you can to stop him?”

“Even if it means never letting him out of my sight, I swear.” Mikoto said solemnly as he nodded his head forward before walking again, Saruhiko sighed as he jogged to catch up to him.

“He's an idiot sometimes but he really looks up to you, I’m sure he'd be thrilled to have your undivided attention.” 

“I've been trying to give it to him,” Mikoto smirked as he toyed with the end of his regalia, “he's a bit brash and conniving but behind that I think he's just scared. I’ve been keeping a close eye on you both and I will continue to do that, Munakata will take care of you though.”

“I don't need a babysitter,” Fushimi seethed, eyes rolling out of annoyance.

“I think the Colorless King knows you two survived,” Mikoto sighed as he ran a hand over his hair, being mindful of the crown. “Unlike Niflheim only two people escaped Avalon, minus Kamamoto. After he decimated that town he spelled out some pretty hateful things in the fields, he didn't do that to the other places.”

“You're suggesting he might come for us? That hardly makes sense,” Saruhiko announced with a frown, clearly troubled by the suggestion. 

“Call it a hunch, but yeah. Do yourself a favor and don't stray too far from Munakata, if he has to leave on business insist you have to go with him.” 

“You seem worried.”

“My hunches aren't often wrong.”

“So I should attach myself like a leech to him?” 

“Ah,” Mikoto confirmed as they came to a halt outside the Blue King's throne room, he felt chills go down his spine as he got flashbacks of _that day_. He blinked a few times to clear the thought away. “Just don't suck the life out of him.”

“K-K-King!” Fushimi spluttered and it was only then that the Red King made a knowing face, like he hadn't realized the suggestive nature of that statement.

“Or that.”

“Such an embarrassing person,” Fushimi huffed as he stalked past him, though Mikoto continued to smirk as he observed the slight blush on the younger man's cheeks. “Captain, Suoh Mikoto is here.”

“Come on in, Suoh. Mr. Fushimi you may rest for awhile or join up with the Red Clansmen if you so desire.” Munakata boomed as the doors swung open, it took everything Mikoto had not to turn tail and run as the room was finally exposed to him. 

“Sir,” Saruhiko muttered as he walked away, mumbling “good luck,” to Mikoto upon his departure.

“Please come in,” Reisi exclaimed as he waved his hand forward, the Red King refused to walk past the doorway. “Suoh, it's just a room.”

“Is that what you tell yourself so you can come in here everyday?”

“Suoh...will you please just come in here?”

“Can't you just come out here?”

“And let you run away again? No. As your friend I think you need to do this,” Reisi sighed as he leaned back in his throne. Mikoto frowned as he shuffled into the room, a tightness bursting in his chest the closer he got to the throne itself, about halfway down the elongated isle he froze.

“Happy?”

Munakata shook his head as he pushed himself off of his seat, sauntering the remaining distance over to him, taking Suoh's hand as he dragged him to the back of the room. “I know this isn't easy for you but the only way you'll ever get over this is to face the fear you have. This room didn't do anything to you, or us, or our fathers. Relax.”

Mikoto was eerily silent when Reisi dropped his hand, a forlorn look doted the Red King's face as he stared fixedly at the spot his father had perished in. 

“I know you miss him,” Munakata sighed as he returned to his seat, “I miss them both as well. One day we might get the answers we've been longing for...until that day we need to ke-”

“Shut up.”

“Forgive me,” Reisi coughed awkwardly as he waved off the glare he was being subjected too. “Suoh, there's no real reason I asked for your presence, I simply wanted to talk with you.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Of course you are.”

“I shouldn't have left that day.”

“I understand why you did.”

“Becoming a King almost killed me,” Mikoto snickered as he raised his head, eyes raking over the glass ceiling to view the Blue Sword of Damocles. “I thought I was a goner.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Reisi frowned as he laced his fingers together, “my process wasn't exactly enjoyable and I did fall ill for a brief time but your experience sounds extreme.”

“I had to stay in bed for thirty six days, I even burned my bedroom...three times.” Suoh chuckled darkly as he recalled how furious Izumo had been, despite the fact it was really the Red King's castle. “I told 'em not to fix it until I was better after the first time.”

“How are you handling being a King?”

“I manage.”

“I meant how is your health?” Reisi's smile appeared pressed, something Suoh recognized as what the Blue King did every time he was annoyed. He couldn't help but laugh.

“Always the same with you, Munakata.” Mikoto shook his head slightly, “stop worrying about me.”

“I will when I finally get lowered into the earth in a coffin,” the younger man retorted dryly, “do not avoid my questions. You've always been so stubborn.”

“You've always been uptight, doesn't mean I’m complaining about it.”

“You just did, technically.”

“Shut it.”

“Suoh.”

“How do you think I’m handling it?” Mikoto breathed out with an exasperated face, “I wake up, do boring kingly duties, sleep, take care of Anna, and go back to sleep. That's it.”

“You forgot eating,” Reisi deadpanned.

“Oh how could I ever forget eating?” Mikoto feigned horror as he rolled his eyes, “my Red is killing me but your Blue is killing you, too. I meant what I said. I’m managing.”

“Well I suppose that's all we, as Kings, can do under these circumstances.” Munakata responded as he stood from his throne, “Suoh, you will come back next month, won't you? You definitely don't seem thrilled to be here, I worry you might not show up. Refusal at this point would not only look poorly on you but would tempt me to lock you in prison until the next meeting is upon us.”

Mikoto merely raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

“Don't act surprised,” the Blue King smiled as he approached him, “you've always have had horrible social skills, and hated social gatherings, which is technically what a meeting of Kings is. You know I want you to be here, but also that we need you to be here.”

“I'll be here,” the Red King sighed, “is that all you wanted to know?”

“That, and I also wanted to make sure that we were okay,” Reisi announced as he came to stand directly in front of him. 

“As long as you aren't mad at me,” Mikoto replied as they locked eyes. 

“I've never been mad at you. But something tells me there's another reason you seem reluctant to reconcile with me,” Munakata answered with a straight face, though something akin to confusion danced in his purple colored eyes.

“What if the reason...my father killed yours was because his Aura made him do it?”

“You're insinuating that you're afraid one day you might get the urge to kill me and it'll be too strong to ignore?”

“Ah.”

“Well,” Reisi sighed as he clasped his hands together, “that would be problematic but I think you're strong enough to resist any urges that may come your way. 

“You think too highly of me,” Mikoto snickered.

“Do you want to kill me?” 

“No, that's why I'm reluctant to get close to you, again.”

“Have a little faith in yourself,” Reisi frowned as he placed a hand on either one of Mikoto's shoulders. “I'm not afraid of you, nor have I ever been...Suoh, I miss my friend. Don't you dare tell me you don't miss me, too.”

“I have,” he admitted as he stared down at his feet, “I do.”

“Enter,” Munakata suddenly exclaimed as he dropped his hands to his sides, looking past the Red King to stare at the doors that led to his throne room. Mikoto turned on his heel when the iron gates swung open, he pursed his lips as the two _guests_ entered the room.

“Nagare and Amaterasu...now that's an odd combination,” he commented as he put a hand on his hip, the other beckoning his animal companion to come forward.

“Forgive me for the intrusion but your lion tried desperately to get my attention then led me here, it was a bit shocking...to see such a beast come bounding towards me.” Hisui exclaimed as he shifted his weight awkwardly, “he did scare off my parrot, so if you find him please return him to me.”

“Sorry,” Mikoto answered as he dropped to one knee, resting his forehead against Amaterasu's. _What's wrong?_

_There's a large amount of movement between Avalon, Yomi, and this Kingdom, I fear the creatures wandering these woods and towns will launch an assault on this land before nightfall._

_And Susanoo?_

_Nothing out of the ordinary, though he too senses the large changes of energy around this continent._

_So why involve Nagare?_

_If what I am sensing is correct you will need all the help you can get, he seemed like the most suitable choice besides Munakata Reisi._

“How certain are you of this?” Mikoto said aloud as he locked eyes with Amaterasu. 

_About ninety percent certain._

“Get Izumo and Yata here pronto, take Tatara and Anna somewhere safe and stay with them.” Suoh frowned as he leaned up, keeping his hands secured in the lion's mane, maintaining connection with him.

_As you wish, Red King._

“Go, Amaterasu.”

As said creature left the vicinity in a flash of red, the two other Kings looked at him expectantly.

“A large amount of enemies are heading this way, Munakata. Perhaps Nagare's plan of action will need to put into place, we might not have a choice.” Mikoto exhaled as he crossed his arms, “I'm mobilizing the few I’ve got here and I'll up the defense in my land. Nagare, Munakata, what will you do?”

“Suoh allow my clansmen to worry about this immediate threat for now,” Reisi announced with an exasperated expression. “If this unknown King makes an appearance then I might need your assistance, but for now I will strengthen the borders.”

“Allow me to help,” Nagare insisted as he took a step forward, “I'll place a barrier behind yours for reassurance.”

“As will I,” Mikoto agreed, at the same time Yata and Izumo came to a crashing halt in the room.

“King, are you all right?” Misaki called out as he entered the room with little to no regard for where he was at. 

“I'm fine,” Suoh smiled at him as he waved his clansmen forward, they both came to stand beside him. “There's been some movement outside the border, the three of us are going to go secure the location.”

“Mr. Kusanagi, Mr. Yata, would you please find Mr. Fushimi and Mrs. Awashima and inform them of the situation? Tell them to be on standby but to go ahead and monitor the situation,” Reisi decreed as he moved his drape aside, revealing his saber. “Hisui Nagare, will you lend us your clansman's aide during this time?”

“Anything to be of assistance, I’m honored to help, Blue King.” Nagare smirked as he bowed his head, being mindful of the crown that sat atop of his hair. “Mr. Kusanagi was it?”

“Sir?”

“Would you please alert Yukari to these developments? You will find him in the common room four hallways down to the right.”

“Of course,” Izumo offered as he looked at Mikoto for permission, which he immediately gave him. 

“Captain?”

“Oh, Mr. Fushimi, what impeccable timing.” Munakata called out as he waved his new clansmen in, “did you hear our conversation?”

“Sir.”

“Oi,” Mikoto interrupted with a sigh, “shut up for a second.”

All eyes fell on the Red King's glowing red eyes as he focused on connecting with Amaterasu, the lions voice rang dully in his head. _Red King, the source of this energy...I feel it...coming from beneath this castle._

“Shit, Munakata what's under this place?”

“A prison, why is that relevant?” Reisi asked with a perplexed expression. Suddenly, the Blue King paled. “Why haven't I thought of this? Suoh, I’ve sensed disturbances down there before but have chalked it up to the few Strains I have held down there...but now that I think of it, the fluctuations of power I felt came around the same time of the attacks. It's been right under my nose this entire time...”

“In plain English, Munakata Reisi.” Nagare insisted as he approached the group, crossing his arms as he offered Suoh a small smile.

“The Colorless King...I believe I already have that man in custody.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Captain, everything is in place. The Silver King has set up a back up barrier between the outer lands and the Kingdom. The Gold King has set up a barrier between the castle and the civilians, the Red King is waiting at the base of the stairs that lead to the prison, and the Green King is a short way down from him, prepared to act as our last line of defense in case he gets passed you and Suoh Mikoto.” Fushimi presented him with a stack of papers, confirming his words, while he leaned over a desk that was lined with blue prints. “Captain, what do you want the clansman to do?”

“Deploy the Rabbits and the Silver clansman into the civilian's area, the Green, Red and Blue clansman will wait behind the Green King. If you see Hisui Nagare get defeated then you are and the others are to flee the area, and evacuate the civilian area. Then ask the two remaining Kings to engage the Colorless King.” Munakata answered with a harsh sigh as he leaned over to look at the blue prints, “impressive plan of action, Mr. Fushimi. Mrs. Awashima was right to let you plan this attack.”

“It was nothing,” Saruhiko mumbled as he stared down at his markings, absentmindedly he clawed at the HOMRA insignia on his chest. “King, I have to insist that you allow me to accompany you.”

“Oh?” Reisi laughed as he glanced at his subordinate, “and why would that be?”

“Suoh Mikoto thinks this man might be after Yata and I...for some reason. He advised me to remain close to you at all times, if he's running rampant in this castle then it would be a golden opportunity for him to attack me....”

“I see...forgive me, Mr. Fushimi...but I think I might know the reason for that, it's too early to say for certain though.” Reisi frowned as he placed a calming hand on his clansman's shoulder. “If a battle ensues I will protect your life at all costs, but you will have to promise to stay out of the way. If you're too close to me and this man when the time for battle comes...well it won't end well for you.”

“So be close but not your shadow,” Fushimi deducted with a click of his tongue, “you got it.”

“Are you worried about Mr. Yata?”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’m worried but I suppose I’ll just have to trust the Red King.”

“Suoh will take care of him,” Reisi confirmed as he stood back from the table. “We need to move out if we're to locate and apprehend this man before the wave of beasts hits our borders. I suppose apprehend is the wrong word to use here though.”

“You intend to kill him?” Fushimi asked as he followed after his King, Munakata smiled at him from over his shoulder.

“Someone's got to do it, after all.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Have you heard anything from Munakata yet?” Mikoto called out as he approached the Green King, abandoning his post despite the Blue King's instructions. _When's he gonna learn I don't follow orders from anyone?_

“Not a word,” Nagare answered with a bitter look, “I'm a patient man but this is certainly testing.”

“King, where do you want me when all of this goes down?” Yata asked as he jogged to catch up with Mikoto. 

“Behind me, but not too close to me either, preferably between Nagare and I, if that's all right with him.” Suoh said with a small smile, ruffling the younger man's hair as he glanced back at Hisui.

“Should something happen to you I will watch over him, if something happens to me...well this King might be unstoppable and you should try to flee while you can.” Nagare grinned as he ran a hand over his hair, finally free from the constant pressure of the crown he had worn.

“King...before this happens...can I talk to you in private? It'll be for just a second!” Yata promised as he leaned forward, looking at the older man expectantly.

“Go, I’ll delay Munakata Reisi if he comes back.” Nagare insisted as he pointed down the corridor to his left, “first door on the right is a small library, I suggest going there.”

“How did you know that?” Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow as he nodded his head at Misaki before gesturing towards said door. The archer approached it without a word.

“I might have gotten lost earlier,” Hisui chuckled with a cheeky grin. “Go, we don't have much time, Suoh Mikoto.”

“Ah,” said man exclaimed as he walked passed the other King, opening the door for Yata before he followed in after him. “What'd you need to tal-”

Two arms circled around him as Yata flung himself into his unprepared arms, Mikoto barely had time to react but even then he managed to catch him before they both tumbled backwards.

“I'm sorry...I'm just....”

“Scared? I know.” 

“Can you tell me everything's going to be okay? Everything sounds so much more believable when you say it.”

“Everything's going to be okay,” Mikoto repeated as he draped his arms around the smaller man, the contact was enough to send his Aura flaring. They stood quietly for a moment, wrapped in the Red King's flames. To anyone else the pressure of the fire would've been unbearable, it was enough to make normal people go down to their knees, to Yata it was comforting. An extension of his King's being, to him the embrace of the flames and the embrace he was currently in were one and the same. It quelled a lot of his worries.

“I want to grow stronger...I wish I was I was strong enough to take this man out myself...but....”

“You're in danger,” Mikoto said in a matter of fact tone, though it did little to lessen the impact of his words.

“W-what?”

“Whatever this force is...it's after you...and Saruhiko. I don't know how I know it but I do.”

“You didn't tell me this because...what? You thought I couldn't bare to know that fact?” Yata sounded hurt at this, something that made a frown grown on the Red King's lips. The older man dropped his arms and wormed his way out of the archer's hold, bringing his hands up on either one of the smaller man's shoulders as he leaned down to look him in the eyes, their faces only inches apart. 

“No, I did that to protect you.”

“And Saruhiko? Will he be safe?” 

“He'll be with Munakata, he'll be safe.”

“T-thank y-you,” Misaki stammered out, face turning red as he became conscious of the proximity between him and his King. To his surprise, Mikoto leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as the red around them intensified in both color and heat. He thought the added pressure would take the air out of his lungs but it had the opposite affect, if anything the comfort he felt multiplied. As did his blush.

He lost count of how long they stayed like that, but eventually he closed his eyes and focused on the warm flames around them, and the warmth of Mikoto's skin pressed against his own. His doubt and fears shied away after a moment, being replaced by nothing short of determination and resolve. 

“Seems like you're going to skip tier two,” Mikoto mumbled under his breath, words that would've been inaudible if they hadn't been so close to one another. 

“You're giving me more power?”

“Ah,” Suoh confirmed as his Aura gradually died down, he didn't pull away. “Tier three, congratulations.”

“T-thank you...Mikoto. I’ll protect you and the clan at all costs,” Yata promised as he opened his eyes, now conscious of the fact the Aura was completely gone and Mikoto had still not moved. Their eyes met, amber reflected back in amber. “Why?”

“Because I trust you.”

“You don't even trust me enough to handle my own emotions, why the added power and responsibility?”

“I trust you with your emotions,” Mikoto announced as his right hand moved downwards on Yata's chest, resting on his HOMRA insignia. “I just don't want you to have to deal with them. Regret and mourning...what do you think they make you?”

“Weak,” Yata whispered, blush growing darker the longer they stayed close, “they make me weak...my head wouldn't be clear enough for me to focus on reason...I'd be consumed by the urge to get revenge.”

“Determination and pride...what are those useful for?”

“Fighting, they'll make me stronger and more confident.”

“You've learned a lot in our short time together,” Suoh praised as he lightly pressed on Yata's chest, “why is it that I'm so proud of you?”

“K-King?”

“You're a fighter, a natural at that. You're in no shape to take on a very high level clansmen, let alone a King, but you've got guts...you've got instinct.” Mikoto mumbled, eyes softening as he lightly tapped on the marking Yata so pridefully sported. “People train for years to have those things, but they are qualities that can't be learned.”

“You think too highly of me,” Yata replied with a saddened look, “but one day I hope I’ll make you even prouder.”

“You don't think of yourself highly enough,” Mikoto corrected with a small smile. “You...you're different than everyone I've ever met...why is that?”

“What do you mean, King?”

“I don't know,” Suoh snickered, “I really don't.... You blush a lot, don't you?”

“M-Mikoto! That's mean!” Misaki whined, nearly jumping back to get away from the older man but stopping himself before he could actually do it. _Why...why do I feel so safe right now? Why does this feel so...nice?_

“Is it because of me or because you just get flustered easily?”

“W-what d-do you think!” Yata countered with a huff, skin color betraying him further as more heat rose to his cheeks. Mikoto's smile grew a bit wider.

“Only one way to find out, I guess.”

When Yata had asked Mikoto if they could talk he hadn't exactly planned on hugging him. Nor did he plan on gaining more power, but what he really hadn't been expecting was to be held securely in the Red King's arm, his own lips captured, ensnared by a kiss that had been completely unpredicted and unplanned. Not that he was complaining. Like everything else on his body, Mikoto's lips were unnaturally warm but again, it was more of a comfort and in no way at all painful. 

When the initial shock wore off, Yata snaked his arms around the older man's neck while Mikoto's moved downward, securing themselves on his hips. He wound up on his tip toes as the other man pulled him closer, their chests brushing against one another. His small frame was more than inferior to the wall of muscle he was pressed against but because of that he had never felt more safe. If he ever had any doubts about Suoh Mikoto being able to protect him they were gone in that moment. 

Even if he was a normal man Yata felt he'd be just as strong, just as impending, just as _warm_ and reassuring. They briefly parted ways for a breath but as soon as they took a new inhale of air Mikoto was pressing their lips together again, their bodies impossibly close as the Red King's tongue swept across the archer's lips. Yata didn't miss a beat, he parted them in time with the action, his own tongue darting past his teeth to meet Mikoto's. The taste of cigarettes and some sort of alcohol clouded his senses, the last, unidentifiable taste made Yata swear he'd become addicted to the older man. 

He moved his lips more, moved his arms tighter around the Red King's neck as he worked tirelessly to identify it. He didn't fight his loss of control, he allowed Mikoto to take the reigns and to guide him through the kiss, inexperienced or not he felt liked it mattered not. Mikoto didn't seem to mind it either. When air became a necessity again, Yata reluctantly began to back away, Suoh took the opportunity to pull back as well, though he did lean down and place a chaste peck on his lips before he loosened his hold on Misaki's waist.

“D-did y-you get your answer?” Yata whispered as the bottom of his feet hit the ground again. Mikoto smiled down at him, an untamed and unrestrained look he had never seen on the man's face before.

“I think I got it.”

“W-w-well?” He practically squeaked, not being able to contain the nervousness nor the excitement he felt at what had just occurred. _Suoh freaking Mikoto, the Red King, just kissed me...and it was perfect...holy shit._ That thought became a mantra he repeated over and over again as he waited patiently for an answer.

“Well,” Mikoto teased as he ran a hand up and down Yata's back, “should I make you wait until after the fight to know what I think?”

“Please don't,” Yata whined, shivering at the touches that tingled his spine. “Was I that bad? Or do you just not like me? Crap, did I over step my boundaries here? King, I'm sorry!”

“I kissed you,” Suoh deadpanned as he pulled the hunter closer to him, “how would you have over stepped your boundaries? Question is, did I over step mine?”

“No...not at all.”

“So you didn't feel obligated to kiss me because I'm your King?”

“God no,” Yata replied with a horrified look, “King or not, if that was unwanted I would've decked you.”

“And I would've deserved it,” Mikoto smirked as he settled his hand in the small of the younger man's back, “do you really want to know what I think?”

“Don't make me beg you for an answer,” Misaki frowned, giving the older man the cutest look he could muster. Mikoto's cocky smile widened for a moment as he leaned down again, stealing one last chaste kiss before he pulled away and dropped his hold.

“King?”

“We need to get back, we've been gone too long.”

“Your answer?”

“I just gave it to you,” Mikoto informed him as he approached the door, “I wouldn't have done it again if I didn't want too.”

“You're a man of action, not words, guess everyone was right about you in that aspect.” Yata laughed as he followed after his King, a stupidly happy smile on his lips as they approached Hisui Nagare. “Be careful,” he called out as he grabbed hold of the Red King's leather jacket, seeing as he had long since discarded the drape and crown he was required to wear. 

“Ah,” Mikoto answered as he looked over his shoulder, tilting his head enough so his lips were visible, “I'll keep you safe, too.”

“Munakata Reisi is waiting for you at the stair case that leads to the prison,” Nagare interrupted with little to no emotion in his voice. “He told me to have you go ahead and activate when you reached this point, for some reason he wants you and I to activate first to send a signal for the other two to do the same.”

“Yata, stay back.” Mikoto warned as he froze in his spot, behind him the archer took several long strides backwards, hiding momentarily behind the corner of one of the hallways. A burst of Red, accompanied by an electric flow of Green ripped through the area in front of him, his eyes widened as the two colors clashed before dissolving in an array of sparks. Only when he was certain it was safe to come out did he peak his head around the corner. Catching the way the Green washed out the color on Nagare's body and the way the Red encircled Mikoto's.

“You get a little pale when you're like that,” the Red King remarked as he titled his head to the side. “Kinda sparkly....”

“Did you just refer to me as sparkly?” Hisui asked with a raised eyebrow, something Yata chuckled at despite the pressing manner of the situation at hand. 

“That's one strange Aura,” Mikoto replied with a hint of amusement in his voice, “I like it.”

“I find those brilliant flames appealing myself,” Nagare commented as he looked the other King over, “I'm dying to know what you can do in battle.”

“Perhaps you and I could go a few rounds when this is over,” Mikoto suggested as he began to back down the hallway, never turning his back to the other King.

“If it's friendly then I don't see why not, I warn you now, though. I'll be the fastest opponent you've ever faced, perhaps even the strongest.” Nagare said in a cheery voice though there was a hint of pride to those words as well.

“I don't doubt it,” Suoh remarked as he continued to take steps backwards, only stopping when he was side by side with Yata. “Sorry, it's just the nature of things.”

“Of course, I understand. Do trust me to watch your back when you're unable too, though.” Hisui replied wistfully as he glanced at the Red Clansmen, “I'll watch him as well.”

“I'll hold you to it,” Mikoto replied as he glanced sideways at Yata, “I'll see you later.”

“Please...be careful,” the younger man whispered, “and make sure Saruhiko is safe, too.”

“Suoh, what's the hold up?”

“Speak of the devil....” The Red King sighed as he glanced over his shoulder, coming face to face with a very irritated looking Munakata, who had Fushimi next to him, looking even more annoyed than usual.

“I was trying to find out where to keep Yata,” Mikoto announced with an exasperated expression, “where are you going, Fushimi?”

“He was going with me,” Reisi answered for him, “unless you've got a better idea.”

“Why not let them stay here? Nagare's right there, and this guys gonna have to get passed us first.” 

“I'd prefer to stay with the Captain,” Fushimi answered as he put his hands on his hips, his coat swaying enough to reveal the handle of a saber he had been given by the Blue King.

“Can I go with you all if that's the case?” Yata mumbled as he looked over at his King.

“That's fine, right Suoh?”

Said man nodded his head silently

“Just make sure you stay out of our way,” Reisi smiled as he waved them down the hallway. “Hisui Nagare, should we fall we leave this in your capable hands.”

“You needn't worry,” the Green King called as he watched the other four men join up, “I will stop this man if it comes to that point. Good luck, Red and Blue Kings.”

“Good luck to you as well,” Munakata boomed as they hastily made their way back to the well guarded staircase that lead to the underground prison. “I hardly ever get reports from my clansman who run this facility, we can only assume that this Colorless King has had some sort of influence on them.”

“Captain?”

“What we see down here may be disturbing...if my assumption is correct then this situation may become quite personal to one of us.”

“Captain, what are you hinting at?” Saruhiko asked with an almost knowing expression, _he can't really be thinking that..._

“Save the talk for later, let's get this bastard and call it a night.” Yata interrupted with a roll of his eyes, something Mikoto smirked at.

“Forgive us,” Reisi proclaimed as he undid the latch on the door with his Aura, which had never deactivated to begin with. “I'll go in first, Suoh you come in after me...Mr. Fushimi, Mr. Yata, trail us but do keep a safe distance.”

“Go,” Mikoto groaned as he lightly pushed his friend's shoulders, following in after him as he had been instructed to do. The lighting was dim but enough to reveal the carnage that was hidden behind the bars of each cell, the smell of death hung thickly in the air. As they walked further and further into the prison, walking past rows and rows of corpses, something the two clansmen following them nearly gagged at, a thick purple haze grew in the air. Munakata took the initiative to dispel it before they walked any further. 

“Cell 27, row K...” Munakata mumbled as they came to a crossroads in the underground area, turning left before they made an immediate right turn down another group of cells. The poisonous air was once again neutralized. “This explains why I haven't had any reports on this area since last evening,” he sighed as he stepped aside enough for the others to get a look of what laid ahead of them. Two people, sporting the coat of the Blue clansman, laid face down on the floor. “We will give them a proper burial when this is over,” he seethed, clearly affected by the massacre and death of two of his subordinates. They stepped over them, continuing to walk a little further until Munakata placed a fist up to stop them.

“Here we are...” He said with a bitter expression as he waved at an occupied cell, the person behind the bars was facing away from them though there was an overwhelming sense of power coming from the man who had their back turned to them. Yata and Saruhiko quickly retreated backwards, becoming enveloped in a barrier their Kings put up a moment later. “After all this time...you've become a King?”

“I've been a King. I'm just good at hiding it, what else can I say? I never activated my powers around anyone who could identify me, your idiocy is the only reason you didn't realize it sooner.” The man responded dryly, still not facing the other two men in the vicinity. “Where is she, Munakata Reisi? Son of Munakata Yuki, the bastard who locked me in here.” 

“You know I won't tell you that,” the Blue King responded with a hint of amusement. 

“What about you, Red King? I can feel your presence, you must be young Suoh Mikoto, son of Suoh Yamato...won't you have your dear friend tell me where my bitch is?”

“What a lovely thing to call the woman who gave up her freedom for you,” Munakata exclaimed with a smirk as he pulled his saber free from it's sheath. “What do you want to accomplish? How have you been able to act from in here?”

“Those people who get out of every month, you know, when their sentence is up...I controlled them. My goal? Heh, I just wanted to erase every trace of my existence and end your miserable life.” The man replied with an eery laugh, “every single King...I want to annihilate you all. I hate Kings, always have and always will. I rejoiced when your fathers died, I rejoiced every time one of you bit the dust.”

“So you can have control of our lands, is that it?” Suoh asked with a raised eyebrow as he clenched his hands into fists, his Aura spilling out of his finger tips though he managed to contain his rising anger.

“No, so I can see you suffer like I have. That's all.” 

“Why are you doing this? Why now of all times?” Reisi questioned as he tightened his grip on the sword that was in his hands. The man in the chair turned around to face them, bringing a finger to his lips as the two Kings looked at him out of shock. 

“It's simple,” the man laughed, “but I guess _you'll never know._ ”

“You bastard,” Mikoto howled as Red flames danced around him, “it was you...on that day....”

“It was easy, really easy. I took control of one of the guards and well...getting to your fathers after that was incredibly uncomplicated.”

“So when you killed the other Blue Clansman?” 

“He found out, I got my power shortly after your father took me in as one of his own, Munakata Reisi. I went years without incident, had a family and everything in that time, but when that Blue found out I had to get rid of him, I couldn't let my secret slip. After I was jailed...well let's just say I took ten years to get over it but once I did...well...I plotted my revenge...turning them against each other was so easy. They weren't hard to influence at all,” the man laughed, a twisted smile pulling at his lips. “Will you both be just as easy to control, Red and Blue Kings?”

“Why did you wait all of this time after that?” Suoh seethed as he wrapped a hand against the side of the cell wall.

“To watch you suffer from the shadows, of course. It worked out beautifully. Suffering, that's all I know. That's all I want for people to do....suffering...it's such a beautifully sick thing. I'm glad I could make you both such tragic heroes.”

“You have just put the nail in your coffin,” Reisi announced as he slashed away the iron bars that were in front of the cell. “You don't even deserve to have any last words, you're finished...Fushimi Niki.”

Across the way, Saruhiko felt like his heart would explode.


	6. Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythology notes for the chapter: Izanagi, derived from Izanagi-no-Mikoto, husband and brother of Izanami and, oddly enough, father of Kagu-tsuchi, a fire god. Izanagi and Izanami, in the Shinto religion, are thought to have created Japan and it's islands. *See all the references from K? Kagustsu and whatnot...*
> 
> Okay, warning for this chapter: Assholes parents, violence, injuries, death and dragons.
> 
> This chapter is also a bit longer than the last.
> 
> Enjoy! ;D

“No...” Saruhiko whispered, his body shaking out of rage coupled with fear. “This...this can't be right.”

“Your real father is a King?” Yata said out of disbelief as he stepped closer to his friend, “let alone the bad one...Saruhiko...are-”

Before anything else could be said a blast of Red and Blue shook the ground beneath them, the ceiling cracked and crumbled in areas, debris falling down like snow as the Kings at last began to clash. When the Fushimi Niki came into view Yata glanced at his companion, wishing he could cease his worried expression and offer him some sort of comfort.

“Well well well,” the Colorless King laughed manically as he looked down at the two hunters, both Suoh and Munakata tightened their guard. “If it isn't my bastard son, but oh wait...you probably don't remember me, do you?”

“Why?” Saruhiko asked quietly at first, repeating the word over and over again as he banged his fist against the blue and red barrier in front of him. “Why would you do this to me? Why did you just throw me away?”

“It's simple,” Niki proclaimed with a cocky smile, pushing the other two Kings back several feet as a wave of power shot through the area. “After everything that happened I couldn't waste my time taking care of you, you were a nuisance to me. A burden, but I came back to settle my score with you, I pillaged your precious town of Avalon...and yet here you are.”

“Why did you do it?” Saruhiko screamed, completely losing his composure. “Answer me!”

“Because you're going to be a King when I die,” Niki cackled as he held his fists up, the youngest hunter didn't even try to hide his horror at the realization. “I didn't want to leave any loose ends, of course. This world has no place for a King of Death, apparently. They'd want you dead, so why shouldn't I be the one to kill you? To revel in your misery? Someone's got to do it...it might as well be me.”

“I don't want this,” Saruhiko cursed as he stared down at his trembling hands, “I don't want whatever kind of sick power you have.”

“That's a pity,” Niki replied as he charged at Munakata, “because you'll get it whether you want it or not!”

The Blue King countered the blow with a swing of his saber while Mikoto lunged forward, fist extended in the Colorless King's direction, to everyone's surprise, the Red King was clocked in the abdomen, pushing him all the way back to the barrier where he hit it with a dull thud.

“King! Are you okay?” Yata wailed as he attempted to break through the light, but it was to no avail. Momentarily stunned by the events, the same fate befell Reisi, who crashed beside of Mikoto.

“Captain?” Saruhiko mumbled as he stared down at the two Kings who shakily got to their feet, both resuming their fighting stances. 

“We won't be so easily defeated,” Munakata reminded him as he poised his sword at the ready. 

“You're strong, I’ll give you that,” Mikoto grunted as he placed his thumbs on the bolo tie that hung from his neck, his Aura grew around him. “But you're going to regret doing that to me.”

“Come,” Niki cackled, throwing his arms wide open, “give me everything you've got!”

“With pleasure,” Suoh announced as he too pushed his arms out, sending a blinding flash of red hurdling towards the other King. They waited with bated breath, eyes focusing on the path of destruction the Red King had made, shockingly, Niki stood there, completely unharmed.

“Is that all you've got?”

“Allow me,” Munakata announced as he held his free hand outward, a cross of blue light propelling itself forward though it broke over the Aura that circulated around Niki like a heavy fog. When that was infective, he charged forward with inhuman speed, clashing with the other King in an array of sparks as his saber rested in the palm of the Colorless King's hand. 

“I'm disappointed, let's change things up a little,” Niki sighed as he reached his other hand outward and grabbed hold of Munakata's arm, tossing him like a rag doll back towards the barrier, this time Suoh helped catch him before he hit the light wall. A moment later, Mikoto fell to his knees, coughing erratically as his Aura enveloped him.

“Suoh!” Reisi boomed as he attempted to reach out for the other man, the Red Aura, however, would not part ways. Inside of the flames, Mikoto felt the intrusion of someone else, the Colorless King, in his mind. _Kill him. Kill him. Kill him._

“Dammit,” he coughed as he squeezed his eyes shut, leaning down on his forearms as he struggled to regain control. His Aura was screaming at him, as it usually did, but the voice he was hearing that belonged to the other King only magnified his color's desire to incite chaos and destruction. Combined, it was nearly unbearable.

“Don't give into him,” Reisi screamed as he met the Colorless King again in a clash of colors, this time Niki was the one who was sent hurdling backwards. “You're stronger than this!”

“King, snap out of it!” Yata yelled as he continued to beat on the barrier between him and the older man, the light screen didn't so much as falter. The words barely reached Mikoto, who was falling even farther into a state of distress as he worked to regain his composure. 

_I won't let you defeat me,_ he thought as he groaned out of pain, the flames around him seemed to sear his skin instead of protect him. _I'm strong enough to beat you...I will not repeat my father's mistake...I will not give up._

“Suoh!”

When the Red Aura finally shattered into crystallized light and the Colorless King lost control of his mind, Mikoto fell to the concrete floor below him. Writhing momentarily as his Aura burned and charred his skin away, the pain was unbearable, the embarrassment of being seen like that only fueled his desire to rip Fushimi Niki apart limb by limb. After channeling his power again, he slowly rose to his feet. Leaning on his own barrier for support, amazed that it had yet to break.

“Mikoto?” Misaki placed his hand over the place where said man's was, eyes softening a bit when the Red King gave him a reassuring smile. 

“I'm okay,” he lied as he turned back around, nodding once at Munakata, who was still engaging the Colorless King. Shaking off any agony that still clouded his mind, he he broke past their confrontation and delivered a harsh kick to Niki's side, sending the man crashing through one of the concrete cell walls, Munakata dashed in after him. Mikoto hot on his heels.

“Saruhiko...”

“I just can't catch a break, can I?” Said man laughed bitterly as he clutched the saber that was on his hip, “guess it makes sense. I’m the son of the King of Death...heh, explains why my life has been such a travesty.”

“Saru, that's not true!” Yata proclaimed as the clashing Kings came back into sight, he grabbed hold of his friends arm. “That man...he doesn't have any say in how you get to live your life. What he did to you...to us even...it was wrong, but what you do from here on out is up to you. You don't have to be someone like him, you aren't someone like him.”

“What if I am though?” The Blue clansman countered as he looked at the older man, “what if that power makes me some sort of beast? What if it makes me...like him?”

“You're strong, Saru. You're not going to be someone like that,” Yata promised as he wrapped his arms around him reassuringly. “I won't let you, King or no King...you're always going to be Saruhiko...nothing can change that, no force in this world is strong enough to erase who you are.”

“Where will I go?” He grumbled as he watched Mikoto and Munakata work tirelessly to try and stop the other King, to stop his _father_. He wrapped his arms around Yata tightly. “What if I can't stay here either? What if they want me dead?”

“King wants to protect you,” Misaki added as he rubbed his friend's back reassuringly, “I think the Blue King wants the same thing, I won't let them or anyone else hurt you. We always have each others backs, right? No matter what.”

“I don't want to be a King...” Saruhiko frowned, eyes catching the exact moment his own King was sent hurdling towards the Earth, his heart rate hastened. 

“I know you don't,” Yata answered as he fought the urge to look back at the battle going on behind him, “maybe there's a way to avoid it. Maybe you can renounce your title and be done with it.”

“But a power that evil...someone's going to have to contain it,” Saruhiko grimaced. “If not me, then who else?”

“Me,” the older man proclaimed as he dropped his hold, stepping back to look his friend in the eyes. “When it gets to you...pass it down to me. I’ll be the one to retain it and learn to fight it.”

“I'd never do that,” the dark haired man said with a click of his tongue, “I'd never put you in that position, no matter what you say.”

Two large crashes broke apart their conversations and returned their attention to the battle at hand, before the barrier sat Mikoto and Munakata, both enveloped in their Aura as they leaned against the light for support. Both were breathing heavy, eyes fixated ahead as Fushimi Niki waltzed down the corridor. 

“They can't beat him at this rate,” Saruhiko whispered as he observed the situation, finding it entirely hopeless. _If he kills us all...would it really be so bad? Would it finally end all of this pain? Would it finally put an end to all of our suffering?_

“Amaterasu,” Mikoto coughed as he attempted to rise to his feet, his eyes glowed a dark shade of red as he connected with his companion. _Help...I need your help..._

“Suoh, can you stand?” Munakata grunted as he finally got up, clutching his saber in his hands with a vice grip.

“Yeah,” the Red King grimaced as he shakily stood beside him.

_Hisui Nagare and I are on our way, what shall we do?_

Mikoto smirked, _launch a pincer attack, we'll distract him...I trust Nagare will know what to do from there._

“Can you continue?” Niki taunted as he raised his fists, “you two are hardly worth the effort.”

“You say that like you aren't exhausted yourself,” Reisi laughed as his eyes raked the other King over. “We've done a number on you, it's only a matter of time until you wear yourself out.”

“But who will tire first? That's the real question here,” the Colorless King laughed as he bolted forward, barely being met by both of the Kings who stood between him and the barrier. Out of the corner of Mikoto's eyes he saw a flash of green, to his relief, no one else seemed to notice it. At that exact moment Amaterasu pounced onto Niki, knocking him back and on the ground as the lion let out a shrill roar as if to announce his arrival and eagerness to fight.

“What a pretty big cat,” Niki cackled as he reached up to touch the beast, the latter sank his teeth into his arm though the King wasn't even fazed by the pain. “Red King, do you know what I can do to your pretty little creatures?”

 _Amaterasu, get out of here!_ Mikoto inwardly shrieked as he remembered what he had learned about the other King, how he was able to turn normal beings into ghastly creations. 

_I know the risks, my young cub. I will not leave your side...until the end._

The lion recoiled as Munakata charged forward again, swinging his sword low, though Niki rolled to dodge it. A lightning fast flash of Green sparks flew the moment the Colorless King got to his feet, but before Nagare could launch his assault Niki's eyes clouded over a dark gray color, as did Amaterasu's.

“No!” Mikoto screamed as he attempted to club the Colorless King in the head with his fist, the only thing that stopped him was a pair of jaws clamping down on his leg. Shock quickly fell over him as he glanced down at his beloved companion. “Amaterasu...”

No response.

The beast's color changed into a sickly gray, it's eyes glowing black as it attempted to rip his leg from his body, still he refused to move. He heard Niki's shrill laughter, heard Munakata swing his sword, and heard Nagare finally come crashing into the area, he felt blood splatter him from two different directions simultaneously. He froze in his spot, eyes fixated blankly ahead. Two dull thuds pierced his ears, as did the sound of gurgling before a third thud and a forth pierced the otherwise silent area. It was only then did he have the courage to look around.

Amaterasu's body was disintegrating before his eyes, his head, that lay separately and by his feet, was doing the same thing. Niki was face down on the ground, smirking as blood churned down from the corners of his lips, his lips were moving but there was no sound coming from him. If he was saying something Mikoto couldn't hear him.

Fushimi was on his knees behind the barrier, completely awestruck and terrified, Mikoto knew all to well what it was like to be in his shoes. For a moment he could have sworn he heard Munakata attempting to console him. Nagare was slumped against the cell wall parallel to Niki, small amounts of blood poured from his lips though a gaping hole in his chest bled freely. As his color returned to him, he turned his head with a small smile, “guess I got a bit carried away....”

“This isn't over,” Niki finally called out, his body glowing a bright gray color as it morphed into an iridescent ball of light, before any of them could act it burst down the hallway, out of sight.

“He's too injured to try anything else for now,” Reisi said with a sad smile as he waved his barrier off, going down to one knee as he sat before Saruhiko. “I'm truly sorry you had to see this.”

“That power...” Fushimi mumbled as he glanced up at his King, “will I....”

“The power of the Colorless King changes,” Munakata exclaimed as he placed a hand on his clansman's shoulder. “The one he has...you won't have that one. It will be something different.”

“Saru, everything's going to be okay,” Yata promised as he knelt down on the other side of his friend, rubbing his back reassuringly. With a heavy sigh, Mikoto turned away from them, crouching down next to the Green King, who was watching onward with half lidded eyes.

“Are you all right?”

“He managed to give me a pretty grievous wound but I don't believe it's life threatening,” Nagare answered as he brought a hand to his chest, covering the gaping hole. His Aura pulsated from his fingertips, shrouding the injury in a wave of Green light. “This should protect it until I have time to attend to it, but you, Red King, you're injured as well.”

Mikoto frowned as he pulled his white undershirt up, revealing a large amount of dark bruises along with several deep gashes, his Aura had already singed them. “I'll be fine, sadly, our work day isn't over.”

“You're right,” Reisi proclaimed as he stood to his feet, “we still have the horde outside to deal with...Suoh, I’m very sorry about Amaterasu. He was a good companion, he loved you dearly.”

Mikoto clicked his tongue and turned away from him, looking back at Hisui, who offered him a reassuring smile. “Can you fight, Nagare?”

“For a bit longer I suppose,” the Green King mused as he attempted to get to his feet, Suoh wound up offering him a hand, dragging him up with more effort than it should have took. His own injuries screamed in protest. 

“Can I help in this fight?” Yata asked as all eyes fell back onto him and Saruhiko. “If it's just monsters then give me a bow and I’ll destroy them, I am a hunter, after all.”

“I want to fight too,” Fushimi grumbled as he glanced at the Kings, “If I can't see that bastard die today then I at least want to kill something he created.”

“In this next fight you both can help, yes.” Munakata agreed as he leaned against one of the crumbling cell walls, “there is something I need to do before we go, besides making sure the Colorless King is truly gone.”

“What would that be, Munakata?” Suoh questioned as he stared down at the remains of his friend, the current of air and power in the room caused the ashes to blow away like dust.

“Fushimi Kisa...I need to pay a visit to that woman's prison cell.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“All right, good luck to you both.” Saruhiko said with a frown as he bowed his head, politely dismissing himself from the situation as he hastily made his way back to his own King.

“Captain, Suoh Mikoto is going to make sure...my father is gone, and the Green King is going to meet with the others outside to fill them in on the circumstances. Yata is going to get the other clansman,” he explained as he fell into step with the older man.

“I understand,” Reisi smiled as he led them down a long corridor, at the end they took a set of stairs that went up instead of down. “Fushimi Kisa, your mother, is being held on the third floor of this facility.”

“That's where your office and the meeting room is,” Saruhiko frowned as he looked over at his King, “why is it that he was being kept underground while she's being kept up here?”

“Fushimi Kisa is a normal woman, she is not a Strain and not a King, at least that's what we thought. I couldn't keep her and that man in the same vicinity,” Munakata commented as they finally got to the third floor, where they took an immediate left. After walking in silence for a few moments, Reisi waved his hand over a seemingly solid wall, to Saruhiko's surprise, the wall slid out of the way, revealing a thick iron door.

“Hidden rooms, classic.”

“They're useful,” the Blue King smirked as he opened the door, walking in first as he led his clansman down the rows of people. Some called out to him, cursed him, proclaimed they would make him pay when they were free but he paid it no mind, Saruhiko on the other hand, stepped closer to him. “Row 21, Block C...ah here we are. Mrs. Fushimi Kisa, will you please wake up?”

Saruhiko took a deep breath as he stepped out from behind his King, glancing at the woman who laid out on her cot. She turned her head, eyes narrowing momentarily before they landed on her son. “Could it be?”

“You will be having a conversation with me, not him.” Munakata clarified as he put his arm in front of his clansman, “but yes, it is your son.”

Kisa laughed as she sat up on her bed, hair slightly disheveled, facial features so easily recognizable on Saruhiko's own face. “Oh my, I thought I'd never see you again, this is disheartening”

“Shut up,” Fushimi growled as he placed a hand on the prison bars, “you're no one to me, just the unfortunate creature that gave birth to me.” 

“I'm glad we feel the same,” Kisa smiled coldly as she clasped her hands together, “Blue King, you're here about Niki, aren't you?”

“I am,” Reisi clarified with a grim expression, “did you have prior knowledge that he was a King?”

“A King?” This seemed to surprise her, “of course that bastard wouldn't tell me something like that, he used me, infected me with that parasite,” she pointed at Saruhiko, “convinced me to help him escape and then got us caught. Now I’m rotting in prison for treason, King or no King, he's scum like the rest of you.”

“If anything, Mrs. Fushimi, you are the parasite.” Munakata replied with a chilling smile, the words slightly warmed Saruhiko's heart. “You live here, don't pay taxes, eat our food, and have free shelter, you are nothing more than a parasite, might I add.”

“What a forked tongue you have,” Kisa cackled out of disbelief, “defend that good for nothing filth if you'd like but it doesn't change what he is. It must have been such a shock to you, to find out your past and find out the reason we dumped you aside wasn't out of love but because we didn't have the time for you anymore. Did you find a good home? Did you find parents who pretended to love you?”

“My real parents loved me with everything they had,” Saruhiko howled as toyed with one of the knives that was hidden under his sleeves, “it's because of your idiot husband that they're dead.”

“Oh poor baby,” Kisa feigned sadness, ignoring the icy stare the Blue King gave her. “I don't know what to tell you, Munakata Reisi. I didn't know he was a King and I don't care. I hope he rots for all he's done to me, and I hope you both die, too.”

“Captain, this woman...” Saruhiko glanced at the older man, “if she's not going to be of use to us, can I...can I kill her?”

“Kill me!? Don't make me laugh!”

“For now we need her alive in case we can use her as ransom,” Munakata sighed as he pinched his brow, “but if that's not good enough, you can execute her. Either way, your life is over, Mrs. Kisa. We cannot afford to let you live.”

“What!?” She shrieked as she jumped off of her cot, flinging herself on the bars, causing the other two to take several steps backwards. “You can't hand me off to him or kill me! You bastard, you can't do that! Saruhiko, my precious little monkey, please! We can work this out!”

“Can we go? I'm going to be sick if I stay here any longer,” Fushimi mumbled as he tugged on his King's sleeve, the latter nodded his head solemnly, leading him away from the screaming woman.

“Saruhiko, I was being controlled by Niki, you know I love you!”

“Baby don't listen to that man! Please help me!”

“She really is one desperate woman,” Munakata mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Fushimi's shoulders, something he usually wouldn't be willing to do but something he felt compelled into doing. The smaller man's eyes were trained on his feet, his frame was shaking lightly, only growing better when Reisi walked a bit closer to him. Once they were out of the prison area and he had locked the doors, sealing them with a barrier this time around, he turned his head to look at his clansman. “Will you be all right?”

“Never better,” Saruhiko laughed bitterly as he shrugged off his hold, walking back in the direction they had came. Munakata sighed as he followed after him, eyes narrowing as he glanced back at the concealed room that held Fushimi Kisa prisoner, _one day you will pay for the damages you have caused._

-*-*-*-*-*-

Mikoto stared out of a shattered glass window, broken in the exact way the one had been in the throne room on that fateful night his father had been killed by the Colorless King. His Aura, that had yet to retreat from him, displayed his anger at the situation. While he closed his eyes and searched for the presence of a sixth King, he came up empty handed. Fushimi Niki was well and truly gone. The next thing he did was call out to Susanoo, reminding him to keep a tight guard until he could return, he also regretfully informed him of Amaterasu's passing.

_My condolences, may he rest in peace._

The words stung his wounded heart.

Shutting his eyes he took a deep breath of the cool winter air before he stormed away from the window, stalking off in the direction Yata had departed for, a large amount of clansman came into view a moment later, Anna and Tatara even amongst them. Anyone not associated with the Red King halted in their tracks, which he couldn't blame them for. Seeing him coming around the corner, Aura flying wildly around him as he stalked in their direction must have been intimidating, he reasoned his blood soaked appearance didn't help his case much either. 

Anna, however, flew down the hallway, attaching herself to his legs as she looked up at him. “Mikoto?”

“Amaterasu is dead...” he whispered as he looked down at her, his expression remorseful. “I'm sorry.”

Her eyes teared up as that news registered with her, something that made his heart grow even heavier. As he pried out of her grip and dropped down to one knee she flung herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck as his Aura finally dissolved from around him. He closed his eyes hiding his face in her shoulder as she rubbed his back reassuringly. _I should be the one comforting you...but I can't even do that..._

“King, you're hurt,” Tatara realized as he knelt down next to them, placing a hand on the older man's shoulders. 

“It's nothing,” Mikoto mumbled as he opened his eyes halfway, giving Totsuka what the latter would swear was the saddest look imaginable. “We have things we have to take care of.”

“We've already been briefed on the situation,” Izumo sighed as he glanced back at the other clansman who were waiting patiently for some sort of signal. “Will you have us wait for Munakata?”

“No, we'll just do whatever we want,” the Red King commanded as Anna let go of him, he ruffled her hair with a sad smile. “I'm not responsible for what they choose to do.”

“Red King,” said man turned his head over his shoulder, catching sight of Hisui Nagare, who was leaning on the side of the hallway for support. “I've done my part, but I’m afraid that is all I will be able to do for now.”

“Nagare!” Two flashes of Green blurred past the Red Clan in an instant as the Green King's clansman rushed to his side, “you went over board again!”

“Now now, Sukuna, don't worry about me.” The older man laughed as he allowed Yukari to help hold him up, “I think I need to rest for awhile. I hope you understand.”

“Go,” Mikoto agreed as he nodded his head down the corridor, “Nagare...thanks for helping us out back there.”

“Of course,” Hisui smiled, the dried blood on his face cracking in the process, “please take care of yourself, Red King. Your wounds will soon need attention.”

“I'll make sure he takes care of himself,” Tatara laughed weakly as he waved the other people off, only when they disappeared from view did the blond turn back to Mikoto. “He seems quite interesting.”

“He saved my ass back there,” Mikoto admitted with an annoyed look, “Munakata and I wore the Colorless King down, sure, but we couldn't even get a solid hit on him. Nagare made it look easy.”

“Well look where that got him,” Yata offered as he finally spoke up, kicking off the wall he had been leaning against. “He's severely injured, the Colorless King is certainly strong.”

“Now now, Yata, you're talking like you've known about this kind of lifestyle for years,” Izumo chuckled as he patted the archer on the back. “It's pretty shocking, isn't it? What Kings are capable of....”

“It is,” the hunter agreed as he offered Mikoto a wary smile, “but it's also captivating...and...worrisome.”

“You're concerned about Saruhiko,” the Red King sighed as he waved for his clansmen to follow him, leaving the others behind as they walked towards the entry way of the castle.

“Of course I am, he doesn't want to be a King....”

“A King? Fushimi? Our Fushimi?” Tatara gawked as he glanced at them, “Yata you may have left that part out.”

“The man we were after is Fushimi Niki, Saruhiko's father...he's also the one...” Yata's voice trailed off.

“He's also the one that killed my father,” Mikoto finished for him as he grabbed hold of Anna's hand, when they got to the front doors he waved them open, slightly shocking the two guards who were posted there. 

“Are you certain of this?” Izumo questioned with a raised eyebrow as he fiddled with his cigarettes.

“I'm sure,” Suoh answered as he reached out and took one for himself. In front of them laid a cobblestone bridge that was level with the moat that was around the castle, Kelpie, in their horse form, lounged around on the rocks though it was apparent that they were also on guard. “The Gold King is in charge of protecting the civilians, you won't have to see him,” he mumbled as he glanced down at Anna, who's doll-like expression faltered for only a moment, showing some of her worry. “I promise.”

“King, if your limp gets any worse were gonna have to take you to lie down,” Yata exclaimed as he came out from behind him, instead walking by his side. 

“I'm not limping,” Mikoto lied with a forlorn expression, remembering how awful it had felt to have Amaterasu's jaws clamp down on his leg. It hurt him more emotionally than anything, but the deep gashes and punctures on his leg begged to differ. 

“You're a bad liar,” Anna frowned as she glanced up at him. 

“Ah,” he exhaled as they approached the barrier the Silver King was guarding, as they approached him he waved enthusiastically. 

“Nagare has filled me in on the situation, I have permission from Munakata Reisi to part the barriers for you, I suppose he will be joining you shortly?” 

“I suppose,” Mikoto responded as he looked through the Silver and Blue light, he could already make out the forms of beasts that laid in wait in the forest behind the shield. “Will you be joining us?”

“He wants me to resume my guard, if I’m not mistaken.” Weismann laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head, “but don't hold back on my account, if you do need my assistance then feel free to ask.”

“I don't need any help, are there any weapons out here?”

“See that guard post?” The First King pointed at a pristine small building several yards away from them, “there's a wide array of weapons in there, help yourself.”

“Yata, did you need a bow?” Mikoto asked as he turned to look at said man, the latter nodded his head weakly. 

“Yeah, so...when I shoot I should just channel the Red into the arrows, right?” He questioned as he walked backwards towards the building, maintaining eye contact with his King.

“Ah.”

“Easy enough,” he mused as he turned on his heel and booked it the rest of the way to the structure, hastily opening the door and turning the light switch on eyes raking over the rack of weapons that lined the wall opposite of a desk, “wow.”

Finding a bow was easy, as was finding enough arrows to last a lifetime. He grabbed a leather belt that had a set of knives attached to it and slipped it on, afterward he placed an almost overflowing sheath of arrows on his back and grabbed an ornate silver and blue bow in his hands, not bothering to shut the lights off as he rushed back to the group that was waiting for them. The way Mikoto was standing was taking a lot of pressure off of his injured leg, his face was just as crestfallen as it was before he had left. It brought a frown to his lips.

_Out of all the Kings...why is it you that has to suffer so much? How much else could you lose?_

Saruhiko came to mind in that moment but he forced himself to focus on the task at hand, knowing all to well what a slip of concentration would mean. That being said, he knew Mikoto was still reigning over his emotions, so while he felt ready to go and determined his King was sad and angry. He couldn't help but think that it wasn't fair to Mikoto at all. He wished he was strong enough to wipe that look off of his King's face, to make sure he'd never see it again.

“Are you ready to go, Mikoto?” Izumo asked as he titled his head to the side, glancing at his friend with a concerned expression.

“Yeah, we need to be careful...though I can't sense the Colorless King that doesn't mean he couldn't be out there. Stay in my line of sight at all times,” he commanded as he looked over at Tatara, “take care of my Princess.”

“Of course,” Totsuka smiled sadly as he lifted the girl off the ground, walking back towards the bridge with her. “King called you his Princess! Isn't that cute?”

Suoh shook his head, “let's go.”

“Allow me,” Weismann exclaimed as he laid his hands on the barrier, parting it far enough for them to fit through it. “I'm not sure how the Colorless King escaped but we will have to check this barrier later, for now....”

“For now kick some ass?” Mikoto offered in his stead.

“Yes, that.” Weismann laughed, “have fun and be safe.”

The Red King nodded as he walked passed the light, Izumo and Yata following after him automatically. 

“Watch closely, Yata, you'll get to see Mikoto at full strength out here.” Izumo told him as pulled a lighter out of his pocket, “just make sure you keep a safe distance.”

“Of course,” Misaki replied as he pulled a set arrows free from his sheath, holding them in his hand as he laced one of them through the string, “be careful, King.”

Suoh looked over his shoulder, offering him a small smile before he called forth his Aura, the flames surrounded the three of them but densely clouded Mikoto. He pressed his hands together for a brief moment before he brought them over his head, letting them fall as a current of Red tore apart the dirt road in front of them, incinerating trees and beasts alike as his Sword of Damocles made it's appearance in the sky. For Yata, it was impossible to look away. For some reason the power that circulated around his King made his eyes lock onto him, only keeping him in his sights as everything else toned itself out. 

“Because Mikoto is able to control psychological aspects of people, namely bonds, it's easy to become ensnared in his flames.” Izumo's voice called out, successfully snapping Yata back into reality. “If you're not afraid of him then he's easy to talk to, you feel drawn to him...that's what he does best really, besides destroy things. He draws people to him and pushes 'em together, that's how HOMRA came to be.”

“Do all clans have nicknames for themselves?” Yata asked as he pressed his back to the blond's, both of them readying their weapons, though Izumo's was nothing more than his own power. 

“Yeah, for the most part. It's just easier and kinda fun to have a nickname for 'em,” Kusanagi chuckled, “somethings coming your way, Yata. Focus your energy and let that arrow rip.”

“You got it,” Yata laughed as he waited with baited breath for whatever it was to burst through the tree line. In front of him, Mikoto walked down the dirt road, simply flicking his wrist and waving away any beast that attempted to approach him. When the creature Izumo predicted came into view the archer felt his breath hitch, it was an Anubis. Memories of the night he and Saruhiko spent fleeing Avalon flashed in his mind, how he had almost had his life ended by one of the beasts that stood before him. He watched it charge with lightning fast speed, and yet his fingers felt frozen around the arrow. The beast swung it's ax, and he closed his eyes.

A burst of light broke past his eyelids as he pried them open, in front of him Izumo stood with an exasperated expression, a whip made of fire in his hands. _So that's tier four..._

“You can't zone out like that, I know this isn't easy but fight!” The blond seethed as he slung the weapon through the tree line, cutting several evergreens and beasts down in the process.

“Sorry,” Yata sighed as he turned to face the other way, finally drawing the courage to let a few of his arrows fly, piercing another Anubis in between the eyes with calculated precision. The bipedal creatures bursts into shards of light, “I did it!” He said triumphantly as he readied another arrow, taking out several demented looking everyday forest creatures that had been turned by the Colorless King's abilities. 

“Hey boss!” Izumo called as he cut another wolf in half, “you doing okay over there?”

Mikoto shot him a thumbs up as he continued his rampage, things went on like that for awhile. The sheath of arrows dwindled down and the beasts were starting to thin out, only one or two emerging every few minutes or so. After a few moments passed and nothing showed up, Mikoto approached them, looking slightly less angry than he had when they had left. 

“King that was awesome!” Yata laughed as he rushed to the older man's side, both of them smiling at each other knowingly. “You're incredible!”

“You did well, too.” Izumo added as he approached the duo, looking at Yata with a proud expression, “kids got good aim.”

“Ah,” Mikoto smirked, eyes raising to the sky for a moment before they widened, a large figure in the sky catching his attention. The airborne beast began to descend at that moment, wings tucked in at it's sides as it hurdled towards the ground. “Get back,” the Red King warned as it's true form came into view.

“Is that...” Yata began as Izumo dragged him away from their King, “a dragon?”

“Uh huh, and I’ve never seen that one before, must be a nomad. Mikoto's got a tough fight on his hands if that thing won't listen to him,” the blond frowned. “Dragons are nearly as strong as Kings, not quite...but close.”

“So about even with you then, huh?” Misaki asked as he glanced back at the older man.

“Probably, but I'm not gonna be the one to find out.”

Gusts of wind blew up dirt and charred earth when the dragon connected with the ground, flapping it's wings as it's head fell back into the sky, fire roaring from it's throat as smoke poured out of it's nose. It's dark silver scales glowed, reflecting the fire onto them. Mikoto didn't make a move towards the creature, only watched it as lowered it's head, their yellow colored eyes meeting in a heated glance. The King blinked once, shifting the color of his irises to a blood red as he sent a wave of power towards the dragon, it halted it with a swing of it's wings.

“A battle dance,” Izumo informed him as they continued to back away from the creature. “If he was a normal human being it would kill him without warning, but that dragon senses his power, it's seen his Sword of Damocles. Right now, that dragon, which has never been tamed and likely had no communication with a human before, is findin' out where he stands on the food chain, if you will.”

“So it's trying to find out if King is lunch or not,” Yata yelped as they finally came to a halt.

“Exactly,” Kusanagi laughed as he lit a cigarette, keeping his Aura at the ready in case other creatures came out of the woodwork. “Mikoto's only fought one dragon prior to this day.”

“Susanoo?”

“No, Mikoto's ancestors tamed him. The dragon he squared up with was another nomad with no land to call it's own or protect. Probably not the best time to be sayin' this but Mikoto got his ass handed to him and almost got himself killed, Amaterasu saved him that day.” Izumo pointed the rolled tobacco at the beast in front of them, “I'm a bit concerned, if I'm honest. He's already injured and this one seems ready for a fight.”

“Why would it pick a fight with King, though?” Misaki asked as he watched Mikoto approach the beast, it backed up several yards, hissing and snorting flames as it's wings became poised in the sky.

“Dragons are prideful creatures, or so Mikoto says, anyway. It sees him as a threat so it must inhabit an area near here.”

“Shouldn't we get King out of here?”

“Nah, that dragon could be under the Colorless King's spell for all we know, it could be useless. Plus, we'd only get in Mikoto's way.” Izumo looked over his shoulder, back at the barrier. “Here comes Munakata, if things get too heated he'll sure step in. Fushimi's with him, too.”

“Suoh's attempting to tame that beast, isn't he?” Reisi sighed as he and his clansman joined up with them, “he's in no shape to be taking on such a task.”

“Let 'em try, Munakata. You know he thinks he's invincible,” Izumo retorted as he took a draw from his cigarette, “you want one?”

“That would be delightful,” the Blue King smiled as he took the offered object, borrowing the blond's lighter in the process. “Suoh needs to learn his boundaries, he's going to get himself killed one day.”

“Don't talk about me like I'm not here,” the Red King called as he was pushed back a great distance by a powerful swipe of the creature's wing. His footing faltered for a moment and he swayed as if he would fall but he quickly recovered, flipping and twisting his body as he gained enough momentum to use a branch of a burned tree to fling himself in the air towards the creature. He launched a ball of red towards the dragon, when it was momentarily disoriented he landed with a loud _crack_ on it's head. The beast hissed loudly as it shook it's neck back and forth, successfully sending Mikoto flying in the process, though he managed to land on his feet, sliding backwards once again. 

“If that thing bites your leg off I don't want to hear about it!” Izumo called as he shook his head at the exchange, Mikoto promptly flipped him off. Not missing a beat as he got back into the heat of the battle. “Munakata maybe you were right, I think he needs a leash.”

“He's trying to take his rage out on something,” Yata interrupted as he watched the Red King and dragon clash in a fiery impact. “Think about it, he's had a hard day...he lost Amaterasu, too. He's not thinking about his health or what he's capable of, he's trying to find a way to forget what's he had to go through.”

“Perhaps you've got a point,” Reisi chuckled as he drew his saber, “Fushimi there is a beast on your six.”

“Got it,” Saruhiko exclaimed as he sent a dagger flying out behind him, red and blue turning purple as they mingled and exploded into the creature's abdomen, it vanished moments later.

“We've always said Suoh tried to burn whatever bothered him before he did anything else,” the Blue King commented with a sigh, watching the battling duo in front of him begin to exhaust themselves. 

A few moments passed in silence while they dealt with any stray creatures that managed to find them, the war between the Red King and the dragon waged on for a long time, so much so that the sun had dipped over the horizon and ushered in the darkness. The light of the Blue Kingdom and the Swords of Damocles, four active in total, illuminated the area, as did the flames the dragon sprayed and the red Mikoto left in his wake. 

After over an hour of battle, Mikoto's footsteps faltered for long enough that the dragon managed to swipe him with it's wing, sending him crashing into the pavement as the beast crawled over top of him. 

“Shit, Mikoto get out of there!”

“King!”

“Suoh!”

“Tch.”

The calls seemed useless, but before Reisi could even draw his sword Mikoto leaned forward, headbutting the dragon as his eyes glowed even brighter in the darkness. He smiled triumphantly up at the beast who's catlike eyes turned red in response.

“I know you can hear me,” he croaked out, doing his best to hide his obvious signs of distress and agony.

_You can understand me?_

“Ah, I can.”

_I have been warned about an evil King, is that you?_

“You've got the wrong guy, I’m afraid. Is that what all of this was about? You know you could have asked before you attacked me,” Suoh responded dryly, a bit exasperated at the situation.

_How was I to know you could speak to me? Are you here to pillage my lands?_

“No, I was trying to save them.”

_You burned the forest._

“The forest was alive with things that aren't, what else was I gonna do?” Mikoto groaned, “get off of my arm, your talon is annoying me.”

_No, answer me first. Who are you?_

“I'm the Red King, Suoh Mikoto.”

_So you are Susanoo's master?_

“How did you know?” 

_Susanoo was the head of my bloodline, when he left it became common knowledge that it was the Red Kings he would serve. Whether your intentions are good or bad I cannot say for certain, but if that defiant dragon fights in your name...you must not be terrible. However, your family took our leader away from us...I cannot overlook that._

“Oh?” Mikoto hissed as he pressed his hand against the beast's massive claw, “you're kinda hurting me here.”

_I've already hurt you plenty, you'll be fine like you are._

“Do you intend to kill me, is that it?” 

_I haven't yet decided._

“Well think before I get pissed off,” Suoh grumbled as his Aura began to glow around him, reacting to the pressure being exerted onto his chest. 

_Well...all things considered...I cannot decide what your intentions are based off of words alone, your actions speak louder than you do._ The dragon let out a shrill roar, _you can communicate with me but I do not have to obey you._

“Get off of me,” Suoh growled as gripped onto the claw that was beginning to drive into his abdomen, the dragon merely looked at him, talon sinking further into his skin.

_You will have to beat me in battle if you want any further conversation, we are done here._

“Fight me then,” Mikoto bellowed as he wrapped his Aura covered hand around the creature's toe, delivering a wave of insatiable heat to the surface of it's skin, so much so that the digit incinerated, falling away like charred dust. He took that opportunity to crawl out from under it, scampering to his feet though his body screamed in protest, _I can't keep this up._

 _You will pay for that,_ the beast promised as it flapped it's wings, hurricane like winds kicking up the dirt again as it leaned it's head towards Mikoto, shooting out a trail of fire that broke apart as his Aura met it head on. 

The Red King knew it was stupid to continue onwards but he saw a golden opportunity to win the fight and went for it, dashing forward with his fist extended, straight towards the creatures head. It snapped it's jaws at him at the same time his fist pierced the exposed soft scales of it's neck, he grabbed hold of it's trachea. The dragon clamped it's teeth onto his torso. Blood spluttered out of his mouth as he tightened his hold on the tissue in his hands, the dragon slightly released him but it's teeth stayed buried in his skin. 

He heard his clansman and Munakata call out for him but he channeled his entire focus onto the task at hand.

“Listen to me, this land...you want to protect it...right?” He coughed, feeling his body start to shake as his Aura, once again, enveloped him. 

_That is my only wish._

“Then...then fight with us...not against us...we have the...same goal.”

_How do I know you're not lying to me?_

“Would I...keep you alive...if I was truly...evil?”

_I don't think you would, no._

“Will you do...it? Will you fight...?”

_Forgive me for my defiant nature, Red King, it was against me to bow my head to anyone but I feel as if you have earned my utmost respect...I will fight for you._

“Good...for now...patrol the area...and keep it safe...and also...can you stop biting...me?”

 _My apologies, may your wounds heal and heal quickly, Red King. For not taking my life...I will make this up to you, I swear._

The beast dropped his hold at the same time Mikoto's knees gave out, his hand slipping away from the beast's throat in the process. The dragon used it's head to catch him before he could fall.

“Your name?”

_Izanagi._

“Gotcha...” Mikoto whispered as he fought to stay awake, his flames refused to die down though they no longer had any real heat to them. “My people...they're not gonna...hurt you...but they need...to come help me.”

_They're already heading over here._

“I see...” he weakly turned his head, glancing back at the concerned faces of the others. “Izumo...I managed to...finally win against a...dragon.”

“Why do you always have to be such an idiot?” Kusanagi seethed as he and Yata rushed over to him, nodding politely at the beast as they gathered their King off of him. “Was it worth it, Mikoto?”

“Ah...it was...what's that word...Munakata?”

“Exhilarating?”

“Yeah...exhilarating...” the Red King chuckled, though it came out more of a gurgling noise, “Izanagi...Munakata can't understand...you...but he's the boss...for now...okay?”

_Affirmative, Red King. Do get some rest, I apologize for my ignorance. You're a noble man and warrior, for the first time in my hundred and twenty years...I have been defeated. I shall listen to your command and respect this man as if he was you._

“Good,” Mikoto mumbled as he shot the Blue King a cheeky grin, “I'm gonna...go sleep this off.”

“Go ahead, you fool.” Reisi sighed as he shook his head, approaching the dragon with a slightly worried expression. To his surprise the beast bowed it's head, allowing him to touch the scales on it's face.

“King...are you gonna be okay?” Yata asked with teary eyes, tightening his hold on Mikoto's waist, ignoring the way blood soaked his hands. Slowly his wounds began to cauterize as his power caught up to them.

“Mhm,” Suoh hummed as he struggled to keep his footing, despite the assistance he was receiving. “Don't...look so sad.”

“Kinda hard not to look sad when your King is bleeding and can't even speak properly,” Misaki countered.

“I'm fine...stop worrying...so....” Before any other words could be said Mikoto went slack in their arms, body becoming dead weight as he lost consciousness.

“I always tried to tell him that being blunt and lying were going to catch up to him,” Izumo sighed as leaned down and grabbed Mikoto's legs, hoisting him in the air with minimal effort, something Yata gawked at despite his hurt and shock. “He's gonna be fine, his Aura will heal him if he gets some rest.”

“I'll take care of him,” Misaki volunteered, “I guess we won't be leaving tonight...so I'll take care of him. That way you can rest and Tatara can watch Anna...” he tried to cover as they picked up their pace, finally reaching the barrier that had been opened by the Silver King.

“I'm sure we'll need the help so sure, I'll accept that offer,” Izumo chuckled as he glanced down at his friend in his arms. “Stubborn, isn't he?”

“The most stubborn man I've ever met.”

“But he fought a good fight and got his rage out, even tamed a dragon...he even kept you and Fushimi safe. I’ll forgive him for being reckless this one time,” Kusanagi mumbled as they passed through the barrier, Anna and Totsuka nowhere in sight, having gone back to the castle.

“He's a damn good King, isn't he?” Yata smiled sadly as he reached out and adjusted the tattered pants Mikoto was wearing, the latter's brow crinkled for a moment which he took as a good sign. _He'll be fine...he just needs to rest..._ he repeated to himself as he looked up at the blond next to him.

“The best King we could ever ask for,” Izumo answered with a grin, “so take good care of him, Yata.”

He blushed, ducking his head down to look at his feet as they crossed the bridge and reentered the palace walls, immediately going back to their wing of the house. Before they entered the room Izumo let out a small sigh, “make sure Anna and Totsuka aren't in there, she doesn't need to see him this bloody and beat up.”

“O-okay,” Yata mumbled as he opened the door, relieved when no one else was in the room, “we're clear.”

“Good, hold the door open for me.”

He did as instructed, waiting until they were both inside before he shut the door, rushing to follow after Izumo as they went into the King's chambers. “I'm gonna lay him down on the bed for a minute and run a bath for him, we've got to get him cleaned him.”

“I'll watch him in the meantime,” Yata mumbled with a heavy blush as he sat down on the bed, Izumo laid Mikoto directly behind him before dashing off to the large bathroom that had indoor tubs, something they didn't have at the Red Kingdom's castle. “Hang in there King...” he mumbled as he wiped Suoh's blood soaked hair off of his forehead, noting how pale and vulnerable the usually impending man looked before him.

He grabbed his King's hand in his, frowning when he realized it felt hotter than it usually did.

_It feels like he's burning alive..._

He sat in silence as he waited for Izumo to collect them, when he did they both made quick work of stripping the King's tattered clothing off of him. Even though he knew it wasn't the time to be thinking of things other than Mikoto's grievous injuries, he couldn't help but blush at how well toned and built the other man was. Out of respect, he refused to look passed his torso, partially knowing he'd probably faint if he caught sight of his King in such a state.

 _Even like this he's...gorgeous...how is that even possible?_ He asked himself with a sigh, waiting until Izumo gathered the King in his arms before following him to the ornate bathroom where he lowered Mikoto into the tub of water. The Red King hissed as the liquid covered his skin, eyebrows knitting together before he completely lost consciousness again.

“Yata, will you clean him up while I go talk to Tatara?”

The archer nodded his head weakly, grabbing a hand towel from a rack in the room as he was left alone with his King. He dipped the towel in the water with a sigh, no longer letting his petty infatuation dictate how he handled the task he was given, in the back of his head his emotions returned to him, anger, sadness, and remorse alike. He wished they'd go away, like they did whenever Suoh ordered them to. 

“Mikoto...you really have to learn to stop being so stubborn...” he whispered as he grabbed a small gold colored cup, dunking it under the running water as he poured it over the King's head, blood washing down from his hair. He repeated the process until the liquid ran clear, he continuously worked, despite the deep red color of the tub. After five minutes of tending to him, he drained the water. Waiting impatiently as he brushed the hair off of Mikoto's forehead once again. When the water was gone he forced himself to clean the wound's on his thighs and legs, ignoring the burning in his face as he did so. 

When the wash cloth was too soaked with blood he rang it out over the drain, waiting for it to go down before he pulled the stopper up again, turning the water back on so the tub would fill again. “God...you're nothing but muscle,” he chuckled as he worked the wash rag over the King's toned chest, making sure he wiped away every trace of blood, even the fresh streams that trickled down the many wounds he sported. Eventually, Izumo peaked his head around the door, calling for him.

“Do you need any help?”

“No, give me ten minutes so I can wash his hair and dry him off,” Yata answered as he looked over his shoulder, “are Tatara and Anna okay?”

“They're worried sick but they're fine,” Kusanagi frowned as he looked between the archer and his friend.

“Seriously, I can handle this...go...they probably want you there with them.”

“Normally I wouldn't let anyone be around Mikoto when he's this vulnerable,” Izumo added as his look turned serious, Yata halted his work. “But...Mikoto told me he trusts you, and I do, too. I know you've only been with us a short time but you've been a big help, ya know.”

“Thank you,” Misaki smiled at him, “I'm just trying to do what's right and protect...my family.”

“We'll we're glad you're a part of it,” the blond commented with a smile, “get back to work before he wakes up and gets mad.”

“You got it,” Yata chuckled as he returned to his task, hearing the door click as he turned the water off. As he reached for a bottle of soap a hand came up to clasp onto his arm. “King?”

Mikoto blinked a few times, clearly trying to register what was going on before he made a noise of understanding. “I...”

“You need to rest, just let me take care of you.” Misaki sighed as he shook the older man's hand away, grabbing the shampoo as he poured a generous amount in his hand. He rubbed his hands together before reaching for the Red King's hair, to his surprise, Mikoto didn't move nor complain as he worked his fingers through the tangled locks. 

“I'm sorry.”

“I know,” Yata replied as he delicately massaged the older man's scalp, watching his eyes close as he relaxed into his touch.

“Yata?”

“Mhm?”

“Hurts....”

“King...” the younger man sighed as he reached for the cup he had used earlier, he ducked his hands in the water before he brought one to cup the Red King's cheek. Mikoto's eyes opened though his expression was blank, as if he had a mask on. 

“Everything...my body...my soul...it hurts....”

“Mikoto?”

“Will you...stay...with me?”

“As long as you want me by your side that's where I'll be,” he promised as he ducked the glass into the water before bringing it above Mikoto's head, slowly pouring the liquid down onto him. After a few attempts the soap was completely cleared, “try to rest...okay?”

“Mhm,” Suoh hummed as he relaxed into the large claw foot tub.

“You're really brave,” Yata commented as he began to drain the water once again, he grabbed a fluffy blue towel and Mikoto's arm, carefully patting the skin so he didn't injure him further. “I know this was hard on you...it's been hard on everyone...but today you were the bravest man amongst them all. You're the best King...hell, the best man I know. You protected....”

“I couldn't...protect everyone...” Mikoto whispered, voice laden with regret. “I lost...someone...important because I...was selfish.... I wanted to live...I didn't even think...about the consequences.”

“Amaterasu wouldn't want you to remember him like that,” Yata frowned as he continued to dry the older man off. 

“You're right...” Suoh grimaced as he closed his eyes again, “I...I can't lose...anyone else.”

“We'll get the Colorless King, I know we will. For now, we need to get you well and head home, you've got a lot of work to do when we get back...but you need to focus on healing for now. Promise me you'll do that?” 

“I...I'll see what I...can do.” Suoh breathed out, pained every time he forced himself to speak.

“That's all I can ask of you,” Yata sighed as he reached out and brushed his fingertips against the older man's face, “I wish I could help you. I wish I could take away all of this stress and worry....”

“You don't need...to be able to do...that,” Mikoto mumbled, eyes opening for long enough that Misaki caught sight of his almost soft expression. “You...already help me.”

Against his better judgment, Yata leaned forward, pressing his lips to Mikoto's forehead as he draped the towel over him. “You're the strongest man I know, and also the kindest...this is the least I can do for you. Thank you, Mikoto.”

“No,” the King smiled sadly, eyes finally closing as he began to fall unconscious once again, “thank you.”


	7. Exalted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relax! This chapter is totally a fluff extravaganza along with only minor angst. Prepare for lots of character interactions and people that suck at expressing themselves.
> 
> Side note: After episode eight of RoK I needed to write certain people having civil conversations with each other because wtf. :,D Thanks K, really. Thanks. T-T
> 
> Anyway, I tried to catch any errors in this but if you see any please forgive me. lol. This story is only gonna be another three or four (maybe more) chapters long but I wanted to go ahead and ask something of you all. In the comments, you should definitely leave me ideas for new fics I could write. XD I don't want to get burned out on ideas so any and all suggestions will be appreciated! 
> 
> Please enjoy!~

“Festivities for the evening have been canceled, sir. How long do you plan on allowing these Kings to stay here for?” Seri Awashima asked as she saluted the Blue King, nodding at Saruhiko as he too entered her line of sight.

“The Gold and Silver Kings will depart tomorrow, I have given both the Red and Green Kings permission to stay here until they are well enough to travel home safely.” Reisi answered with a blank expression, “good work today, Ms. Awashima, please get some rest. You are dismissed for the night.”

“I will have the guards rotate and have someone retrieve the bodies of the two clansman who were killed by the Colorless King. Tomorrow I will have the bodies of the prisoners removed as well,” she responded as she relaxed her stance. “Please try and get some rest, sir.”

“You as well, goodnight Ms. Awashima.” After she was out sight he turned to face his newest clansman, “are you ready to call it a night, Mr. Fushimi?”

“I suppose,” Saruhiko said with a click of his tongue, following after his King as they retreated into the area he called home. 

“I'm rather relieved to be back here,” Reisi laughed as he removed his coat, hanging it on the wall despite it's tattered and bloodied appearance. “I've been on the verge of collapse since we went outside the barrier to check on Suoh and company.”

“Are you all right?” Fushimi asked with a raised eyebrow, his hands resting on his hips as he looked at the shredded shirt the older man was wearing.

“All right is a relative term,” Munakata replied as he spun around, pointing at the side of his chest that had been covered by his jacket. “I need to attend to this before it gets infected.”

“What's wrong exactly?” Saruhiko inquired as he walked closer to his King, eyes widening momentarily as Reisi peeled back the tattered end of his shirt, revealing a wound so deep it showed part of his ribcage. “Such an annoying person, smiling while I can see your lungs....”

“Forgive me, Mr. Fushimi, I just don't see the need to over react over such a thing.”

“Over react!?” Saruhiko snorted as he closed the remaining distance between them, swatting his King's hands away as he assessed the injury. “Tell me where the first aide kit is and have a seat.”

“Under the sink in the kitchen, second door on the right,” Munakata grinned as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, actually doing as he was told as he sat in a chair next to one of the tables used for chess. The hunter sighed, making haste as he grabbed the kit from the sink's cabinet, upon his return, Reisi's top had been discarded, revealing the true extent of the injury.

“How disgusting,” Saruhiko groaned as he dragged a chair over next to the older man, sitting in front of him as he laid the box in his hands on top of the chess board. 

“I appreciate your assistance.”

“Stop talking,” he growled as grabbed antiseptic wipes, not at all knowing if he should use them on the exposed tissue. 

“Theoretically you shouldn't do that, but seeing as I am no mere man it won't bother me in the slightest. Please go ahead,” Munakata smiled as if he had somehow knew what was going through the other man's head. 

Saruhiko rolled his eyes as he wiped the cloth against the muscle tissue and bone, Munakata didn't so much as flinch. “Captain...what's going to happen to me? When all of this over?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I become a King, where will I go?”

“Who said you had to leave?” Munakata looked at him with a confused expression, “unless you want to lay claim to a neutral territory then you don't have to go anywhere.”

“I don't want land of my own.” Saruhiko stated with a sigh, taking a package of gauze out of the small box of supplies. “But your people...wouldn't they feel uneasy knowing there were two Kings in this land?”

“There were two Kings in this land for a long time,” Reisi added as he leaned forward, allowing the younger man to wrap the bandage around his torso completely. “Now, you would obviously be in no position of power here considering this is my Kingdom, if that much was known by the civilians then I think that would quell a lot of their worries.”

“And I’d never have to let anyone see the Sword of Damocles so I guess I could keep it hidden,” Saruhiko realized as he added a sliver of tape to the end of the gauze. “But Captain...when I do become a King...when that man is finally dead...aren't you just gonna kill me too? It's risky, keeping me alive...I could be someone worse than him in the end.”

“Mr. Fushimi I have no intentions of harming you at any point in time,” Munakata answered, eyes showing his slight concern. “You are not being held accountable for the actions of the man who fathered you, today...today I really didn't want things to end like this. For anyone, but especially not for you.”

“You get used to it,” Saruhiko grunted as he leaned back in his chair, admiring his handiwork. “Over the last few weeks...I've learned not to care.”

“You say that but you're lying,” the Blue King said in a no nonsense tone of voice, something that caused a shiver to run down Fushimi's spine. “I understand that you've been through a lot but let me tell you this much, denying your feelings and pretending you don't care...it will only hurt you in the end, Mr. Fushimi. Everything will catch up to you one day if you ignore it. It might be tomorrow or maybe it's ten years from now, but when it does you will regret holding in these emotions.”

“You say that like you're no stranger to being cold and calculated,” Saruhiko chuckled darkly.

“It's because of my nature that I have to suffer through what I just described,” Reisi nodded his head once, “I'm very organized by nature, and I like to be in control at all times. Despite my demeanor, I’m furious right now. I lost my battle, was out smarted, and dealt with two foul human beings telling an innocent man he was worthless. Which is far from the truth, might I add. If you could see my rage it would probably come as a surprise to you.”

“So that's it, huh? You're telling me not to be emotionless when that's the picture you paint for yourself? Talk about hypocrisy.”

“I am a hypocrite, but I'm afraid it's too late for me to start to show how I feel now. I don't want the same thing for you.”

“You got angry at Suoh Mikoto when we first arrived,” Saruhiko pointed out with a scrutinizing expression, “you got angry when my deranged father said he was the man who murdered yours, or whatever he did.”

“That was just a slip.”

“But it shows that it's not too late for you to start acting like you care,” the younger man announced, eyes locked onto his King's. “You do care, you're just afraid to show it.”

“Hypocrisy again, we're just dancing around in circles here, completely ignoring the problem we both share.” Munakata laughed as he adjusted his glasses, “allow me to offer you my apologies, if I had it my way you wouldn't have ever had to see those people.”

“It's fine,” Saruhiko whispered, his face appearing crestfallen as he remembered the foul things his _parents_ had to say to him. “You can't control what other people do, so why apologize for it?”

“I'm not apologizing on behalf of them by any means, if that's what you think.” The Blue King announced as he leaned forward in his chair, hand grabbing Saruhiko's as their eyes met. “I'm apologizing that I so selfishly brought you into that situation, I could have done something else to protect you but I let you come with me because it was the easiest way to do it. There were many things I could have done differently but because I acted the way I did I allowed you to get hurt. Merely apologizing cannot make up for that fact.”

“It's what I wanted,” Saruhiko mumbled, momentarily wondering why the corners of his vision began to grow blurry. “I wanted to be around you because it's the only place that makes me feel safe now. When I’m with Yata I want to protect him but in hindsight I'm weak, I can't do that. Around Suoh Mikoto it feels like my lungs are going to burst...like my heart is going to give out. Near you...everything...everything just stops.” He turned his head, eyes looking out the windows on the far side of the room, his mouth hanging open slightly as he shook his head. “I don't understand it. Any of it.”

“I'm your King,” Munakata reminded him as he squeezed his hand even tighter, “you're supposed to feel safe around me. That's all there is to it.”

“And when I’m a King...what then?” Saruhiko closed his eyes, desperately fighting off tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

“Then I will be your ally.”

“But what if I don't feel safe anywhere after that? What if I lose everything all over again?” Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He snapped his head back, eyes open wide and glistening, tears cascading down his pale cheeks. “What if....”

“If we constantly asked ourselves that then we would never be happy,” Munakata smiled sadly, free hands coming up to wipe away the liquid that overflowed from Saruhiko's eyes as he removed his glasses, setting them aside. “I can't imagine what you've been through, I don't know what it's like to lose everything that many times...but you haven't lost everything this time around. You still have a lot of people that care about your well being and care for you in general, Mr. Fushimi. You mustn't forget that.”

Without warning, Saruhiko stood from his chair, breaking off contact with the older man who stared at him with a saddened expression. The Blue King got to his feet, glancing down at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “This place is your home, it always has been but you weren't always aware of that. I will never ask you to leave this place because you will never be someone like Fushimi Niki. As I have told Suoh, we are not defined by our parent's mistakes. You have the power to choose what you want for yourself, not even I can take that away from you. But no matter what you choose to do, I will support you.”

“Why...why are you so nice to me?” Fushimi mumbled as he looked up at the older man, teary eyes coupled with the lack of his glasses made him appear blurry but despite that he could see the kindred look he was receiving.

“Because if I was in your shoes, I would want someone to treat me this way...and also, because I want too.... Perhaps this is just a coincidence but I feel as if you and I are very similar people, on a lot of things...we even act relatively similar in certain scenarios. So forgive me if I seem overbearing or perhaps a bit too pushy, I simply want to help you. That's all there is to it.”

Saruhiko was silent.

“You're going to prevail in the end, Mr. Fushimi, the strong ones always do. And you are by far one of the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. These past few days have been an honor and I look forward to learning more about you.”

“Reisi...” Saruhiko whispered as his body began to tremble, the events of the last few weeks and his inability to cry over them catching up to him before he could even think to fight back. 

“I urge you to vent, it will help you in the end.” Munakata replied thoughtfully as he brought his other hand to Fushimi's opposite shoulder. “I'm all ears if you'd like t-”

“I'm done crying over things I cannot change,” Saruhiko grumbled, eyes locking onto the older man's. “It's pointless...there's still so many things that are left unfinished...crying now, when we don't even know the outcome could prove to be pointless in the end.”

“Mr. Fushimi such a line of thinking doesn't differ much from the hypothetical _what ifs_ you were asking yourself a moment ago.”

“I suppose they don't, but perhaps thinking those things to begin with was selfish of me.”

“I hardly think that's the case,” Reisi frowned as he tightened his grip on the smaller man's shoulders.

“I refuse to be that stingy, crying over spilt milk when you have a mop in your hands is a low I will not stoop down to.” Saruhiko shook his head, ridding himself of his anger and sadness. “Fate has dealt me a pretty bad hand but I have a trump card up my sleeve.”

“You mean that when this is all said and done, you, as a King, will have a proper say in your future?” 

“No, I mean that once both of my parents are dead I might be able to grieve over the things I have lost and been through because of them. My being a King in the making...well, I will deal with that when it gets to that point. For now...for now I just want to get stronger.”

“Mr. Fushimi...” Munakata's frown intensified as he shifted his stance, “is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?”

“Maybe,” Saruhiko sighed as he glanced down at his feet, “just work on your puzzles or something...help me get my mind off of all of this.”

“Would you like to help me?” Reisi asked, voice hopeful in an almost childish manner.

“I don't see the point but I'm in no position to refuse,” the younger man replied as he slipped out of his King's grasp, throwing himself down on the couch nearest the table as he waited for the other man to join him. They sat in silence for awhile as they worked cohesively on solving one of the larger thousand pieces puzzles, a picture of a roaring river and woodland area finally becoming visible the longer they worked. All the while Reisi watched Saruhiko out of the corner of his eye, noting how every time he picked up a puzzle piece and looked at it, trying to find it's place, he appeared to grow more and more distressed though he chose to remain ultimately silent.

_Something as simple as solving puzzles troubles you for reasons that are far less simple. As you stare at the piece in your hands and look at the bigger picture you grow frustrated when you cannot find it's proper place. Is that how you feel, Mr. Fushimi? Like you have seen the final puzzle but you still cannot find where the last piece of it belongs even when that much is evident?_

The usually passive Blue King gradually felt his own mask begin to crumble. 

_Fushimi Niki...Fushimi Kisa...I will make you pay...for all that you have done._

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Yata, wake up!”

“Huh? What?” The archer flung forward in bed, arms flailing down onto something to his right that groaned when the contact was made. As his eyes adjusted to the blinding daylight that filtered into the room he made out Izumo's exasperated expression as bits and pieces came back to him from the day beforehand. “King,” he quickly mumbled as he glanced to his side, watching the way the older man slept as if he didn't have a care in the world. His skin color had gone back to his normal lightly tanned appearance, having ditched the shades of white and black that had plagued him the night before due to injury. As for the wounds themselves...”they're gone, his wounds...are gone.”

“Mikoto's quite the rapid healer,” Izumo laughed as he regained the hunter's attention, “Kings in general recover really quickly whenever they get the chance to properly rest. Even Hisui Nagare, with a gaping hole in his chest, was up and about today. Saw him at breakfast actually, they're leavin' later tonight after he can say his goodbyes to everyone. Much like we will be, once Mikoto finally wakes up.”

“What time is it?” Yata yawned as he ran a hand through his slightly tangled hair, stretching out in the bed in the process.

“It's past noon, I reckon,” Kusanagi chuckled as he glanced around the room. “I already packed both of your bags so you don't have to worry 'bout that, even had your clothes washed and mended by the Blue King's tailor.”

“Thanks,” he said with a smile, feeling a lot more relieved now that he knew everything was taken care of and that Mikoto would be all right upon his awakening. “Mr. Kusanagi, can I ask you something?”

“What's up?” The blond answered as he leaned down and shut the Red King's trunk sitting his drape and crown over top of it. 

“Do I...do I look different to you today?” Yata asked as he pondered his own question, curious of whether or not his new influx of power and understanding of the situation had maybe changed him in a way other than what was mental.

“No, you look like the same cute Yata we see every day,” Izumo laughed as he reached out and ruffled his hair. “Why don't you go see Fushimi? He was asking 'bout ya this morning.”

“I planned on it, but first there's something I need to make sure is okay.” The archer giggled, slightly blushing at the other man's out of place compliment. “Mr. Kusanagi...one more thing.”

“What is it?” The blond replied as he stopped rubbing the younger clansman's hair.

“Yesterday...yesterday you said something kinda funny to me,” he recalled as he scratched the side of his face, expression turning disheartened. “You told me to _take good care of King_ , what did you mean by that?”

“In time, Yata, things will be revealed to you that will answer that question. I’m not a seeress like Princess Anna but I do know my best friend well enough to know when something's up with him.”

“You totally ignored my question!”

“Yata, now now, this isn't the time to be yellin' at me. Have some manners,” the blond laughed as he put his hands up defensively. “Mikoto may or may not have told me somethin' bout how he thinks of ya and I’m just putting the pieces together. He didn't out right come out and say it or anythin' but I’m not stupid. That look you've been giving him too, you're completely enamored by Mi-”

“Oi, what are you talking about?” Mikoto grumbled as he sat up, hair laying flat against his head and slightly out of place from where he had slept on it. Yata blushed as he glanced back at him, his eyes immediately going down to stare at his lap as he silently hoped Izumo would defuse the situation.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, how are you feeling, boss?”

“Fine,” Suoh exhaled as he raised his left hand, promptly bringing it over the back of Yata's head before he closed his fingers, making a fist as he slugged the blond in the torso.

“King!”

“Dammit Mikoto! What was that for?”

“For waking me up,” he groaned as they both glared at him.

“King...sorry...” Yata mumbled, cheeks dusting a dark pink color as he took in the other man's disheveled appearance. _Not surprisingly, that's a good look for him._

“Well I'll leave you both to it, meet us downstairs for lunch in one hour.” Izumo waved as he walked out of the room, mumbling something under his breath about how tiresome the Red King was in the mornings.

“Are you really feeling better today, King? You had me worri-” Yata's words caught in his chest as he was pulled back onto the mattress, Mikoto half laying, half leaning over top of him. “K-King?”

“Just shut up for a second,” Suoh deadpanned as he leaned down a bit further, his eyes were running up and down the smaller man's body as if he was examining him. Yata did as told, keeping completely silent and still as his King looked him over, the longer they stayed like that the more heat rose to his pale cheeks, turning them an unsightly color. “What is it about you, huh?”

“I beg your pardon?” Yata gasped as the distance between them narrowed once again. Mikoto's eyes were hardened, a small amount of sadness and pain present in his iridescent orbs, though there was something else hiding behind those emotions.

“You,” Mikoto breathed out as he slightly shook his head, “there's something weird about you.”

“King!” Misaki huffed, face burning in embarrassment as Mikoto turned his head and looked away from him, clearly embarrassed himself.

“I didn't mean it like that.”

“How did you mean it then?” The archer questioned as he regained his King's attention, _that's a bit hard to misinterpret, is he really that bad with words?_

“I don't know,” Suoh admitted as he partially collapsed on top of him, burying his face in the crook of the archer's neck. Yata yelped at the sudden change of contact but almost immediately relaxed into it, feeling completely in tune with himself as he usually did whenever he was this close to his King, though the amount of time they spent like this had been fleeting. _Is he like this with all of his clansman?_ He pondered as he tentatively brought his arms up, surrounding his King's waist. _If that's the case I don't see why he would've asked me about the kiss we had and his status as a King...if he was using that to get to his other clansman I doubt he'd be apologetic over it._

He let out a deep sigh, relaxing into the overwhelming heat that lingered on top of him. 

_Do I feel this strange way because he is my King, because he is so powerful and protecting, or because of something I’ve never been able to comprehend? How do you measure emotions of this caliber? This is all new to me...every bit of it._

“King?”

“Mhm?”

“What are we doing?”

“I don't know,” Mikoto repeated, still not turning his face away from the exposed flesh on Yata's neck. His breath sent shivers down the archer's spine. “I've had a lot of people in my bed, but never like this.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I've been this close to other people before in positions like this but different from this entirely.”

“I still don't get it,” Yata admitted with a gruff tone of voice, feeling like an idiot for not comprehending the situation.

“I've shared my bed with many people, but they were always gone before I woke up again. I've never woken up beside anyone but Anna, but that's different.” Mikoto clarified though he sounded unsure of his words himself, as if he didn't really know what he was aiming for. “You're cold.”

“I'm not cold, you're just burning up,” Yata laughed as he waved off the old topic of conversation, feeling a slight pang of jealously, though he didn't know why, over the mention of the fact his King had likely slept with more than his fair share of people. Despite that awkward realization, though he supposed he should have guessed, he couldn't help but find it odd that he had been the first person to spend the night with him, _and not engage in...that._ “Why did you want me to stay here with you? It's not because...the same...uh reason you...know....the others stayed, right?”

“No, it's not,” Mikoto said too quickly, not taking the time to block out his shock at hearing that question. “I didn't ask those people to do it, they asked me. I’ve never asked for someone to stay with me before.”

“So why'd you do it? Why me?”

“I don't know,” the Red King snorted, repeating that phrase for what he felt was the billionth time.

“And your other clansmen...they don't ever...stay with you?” Yata asked, wincing with every word he said.

“Are you asking me if I'm like this with the others or if I sleep with the others?” Mikoto mumbled, a clearly amused tone laced in with his sleep laden voice.

“B-both?”

“Chitose, once when we were drunk. But never any one else, I told him to leave after we were done. This isn't like that,” Suoh answered honestly, sighing as his brows knitted together. “You're different, I don't know...this...it makes sense in my head but not when I go to say it.”

“I think I get it,” Yata mumbled as he ran his hands up and down the older man's bare skin, fingers tracing over his spine, admiring the way his wounds had healed and left no trace of their existence. “This feeling...am I supposed to feel like this towards you? Because you are my King?”

“Depends on how you're feeling, I guess.”

“Safe...happy...maybe a little dumbfounded and confused too,” Yata whispered as he slightly turned his head, catching a glimpse of the Red King's seemingly never changing bored appearance.

“But your body, what do you actually feel?”

“My body?” The archer repeated as his eyes locked onto the other man's, “warm...sheltered...my hearts doing weird things in my chest, I can't really think straight either. Maybe I’m just tired...I don't know what else it could be, I’ve never felt this strange before.”

“When I kissed you,” Mikoto began as leaned upward, “what was that like for you?”

“Well...I've never kissed anyone before so I don't know if this is normal or not but...again, my heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest. My head got all fuzzy too, I couldn't really think of anything else in that moment...I guess I’m having a hard time understanding if that's because of you or because of who you are...but that kiss...I wanted that from you, as Mikoto. Not as my King. Does that make sense to you?” Yata's blush crept back up onto his cheeks as the red head leaned in closer to him, their noses brushing as their eyes remained locked on one another.

“And now, as we lay here, what would you want from me, not as a King but as a person?”

“I...I...w-want to kiss you again,” he stammered out, not trusting himself enough to form a more coherent reply. 

“Then I think you have your answer,” Mikoto mumbled, that unknown emotion in his eyes becoming more prevalent. 

“And you...what do you want?” 

“To know why my brain shuts down around you,” the Red King admitted with a bitter smile. “Why does this feel so...easy...for us? Whatever this may be...you and I...it's like I get deja vu whenever you're close to me.”

“Because it feels like we've met each other before?” Yata suggested, wondering why the words struck something within his soul, wondering why he could almost feel the exact same way his King was feeling. _Our bond...can it already run this deep?_

“It feels like I’ve known you for a thousand years and yet...” Suoh paused, bringing their lips even closer to one another. “Even if I had...well....”

“King....”

“I want you feel to safe with me.”

“I already do. Mikoto...right now...as a person, not as your clansman, what do you want from me?” Yata whispered, eyes slightly wide and hopeful as he looked at the older man out of nothing short of adoration. 

“It would be easier to show you.”

“Then show me.”

Mikoto smirked before he closed the remaining distance between them, their lips brushing together tentatively for a moment before the Red King pressed down harder. Without hesitation his tongue parted passed his lips, wrapping around Yata's as he propped himself up further off of the mattress. Misaki closed his eyes, reveling in the unnatural warmth that Mikoto provided as he focused on mimicking the other man's actions, completely lacking in knowledge whereas Suoh was simply repeating an action he had done dozens of times. 

There was a slight taste of blood that lingered in the Red King's mouth but the overwhelming taste of whatever flavor Yata had detected the day prior made that appear unimportant. His heart did somersaults in his chest, his body temperature soared, his head grew foggy and the only thing he could process was the fact that Mikoto was the one making him feel this way. It was foreign, lands never delved into and explored, it wasn't simply lust or longing, but neither of them felt comfortable naming such an unfamiliar feeling either. 

Misaki knew Mikoto felt the same, he could feel it in his heart, all but hear his thoughts in his own mind as he gripped onto him tighter, their mouths moving in sync for the last time before they parted to draw breath. Mikoto collapsed onto him again, burying his face in the crook of his neck while he slung an arm over his chest, wrapping around him almost protectively as they fell into a comfortable silence. Yata's arms were still wrapped around him as they lay there, both losing themselves to the unknown feelings and sensations that came both during and after the kiss. It was only after several minutes of quiet that the archer chose to break the silence.

“Mikoto...are you...lonely?”

“Lonely?” Said man repeated with a grunt, clearly a bit surprised to be hearing such a question.

“Yeah, lonely.”

“I've never really thought about it.”

“When you laid in bed at night or when you woke up each morning, did you ever wish someone else was laying there beside you?” Yata mumbled as he ran his fingers up and down the older man's spine, reveling in the way he arched into the touch subconsciously. 

“Sometimes, I guess.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Ah.”

“I've always felt kinda lonely, even when I was in a room crowded with people.” Misaki murmured as he stared up at the canopy above them, “I never really understood that. I had my family, I had Saruhiko...and yet, I couldn't shake the feeling like something was missing. Like no one really understood me, or knew who I really was and who I wanted to be.”

“What's your point with this?” Mikoto grumbled as he leaned up, propping his head up on his elbow.

“Maybe because we're both lonely...we've found something in each other,” Yata stammered out, face turning a dark pink color as he reached outward, brushing his fingers against his King's disheveled hair. “I mean...we have some stuff in common but I d-”

“You don't have to explain yourself to me,” Suoh frowned. “Let's just see where it goes, we don't need to try and find an explanation for it.”

“Where do you want it to go?” He had the nerve to ask, feeling a bit disheartened over the fact not even he could place why or how things ended up the way they had between them. _Why does everything have to be so complicated? Even this._

“I want you by my side, that's all I know for certain.”

“But what if you change your mind?”

“Why would I do that?” Mikoto snickered, hand that was draped over Yata's side pulling him closer. “This is new to me, whatever it is, but once I’ve made up my mind about something...it never really changes.”

“So...we should just go with the flow, huh?”

“Yeah,” Suoh smirked down at him, “just don't go anywhere.”

“I'd never dream of it,” Yata smiled, burying his face in his King's chest as they continued to post pone going downstairs to join the others. As content as he was, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The longer he pondered it the sooner he realized it wasn't something he was feeling, rather something Mikoto was. One look at the Red King's melancholy face told him all he needed to know.

“Going home...without him will be hard.”

“I know,” the hunter sighed as he snuggled up closer to him, “he was really brave...you could tell he loved you a lot.”

Suoh was eerily silent.

“Everything's gonna be okay, Mikoto...trust me.”

“For everyone's sake,” said man began, expression turning forlorn as their eyes met, “I sincerely hope you're right.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Take good care of yourself, eat your vegetables and make sure you get enough sleep. Also, have Karura come by at least twice a week, and write me long letters! Don't make your bird fly all the way to me only to drop off a note that says 'I'm fine'. Don't forget to do your laundry and to take a bath at least once a day, and your vegetables, Saru! Always. Eat. Your. Vegetables.” Yata rambled as he was finally set back down on the ground, the newest Blue Clansman growing tired of holding him every time Misaki decided to jump on him without warning. 

“Fine, I get it. Just stop talking,” Fushimi groaned as he looked his best friend in the eyes, “you better take care of yourself. Don't take any shit from those people, Yata.”

“Like hell I would, you better make sure that Blue King treats you with respect and protects you.” Yata laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by all the attention they were getting as they said their goodbyes. “Saru! Don't forget to wear a coat every time you go outside either! It's cold here, you'll catch your death if you forget. Wanna know why?”

“Cause I don't eat my vegetables?” Saruhiko asked tentatively, eyes rolling out of annoyance when the older man vigorously nodded his head head. “You're such a brat.”

“You're gonna miss me,” the archer chuckled as he dropped his hands to his sides.

“Of course I’m gonna miss you,” the Blue Clansman sighed, resting his right hand on his hip. “But I’ll see you again in a month...I'll send Karura out every Monday and Friday, how's that?”

“Perfect.”

“Thank King again on my behalf, having her around will be helpful.”

“Of course,” Yata smiled sadly, “you better go, your King is waiting for you.”

“So's yours,” Saruhiko noted as he warily looked over his shoulder at Munakata, who had already finished seeing everyone off, including Suoh. “See you next month...okay?”

“Yeah, see you. Remember what I said!”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes as he waved a final time before spinning on his heel and joining up with his King, Yata watched him with a heavy heart. 

“Ready to go?” Izumo asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sincere smile in the process.

“Yeah, let's go home.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Where's Mikoto?” Anna asked as she ran into the dining hall, tugging on Tatara's sleeve as she hurriedly asked her question, a forced smile on her face as the blond turned to look at her.

“He's locked himself in the throne room, he said he still wants to be alone for awhile.” Totsuka sighed as he lifted the Strain off the ground, sitting her on his lap, “sorry Princess.”

“Everyone grieves differently, Anna,” Izumo offered as slung an arm around Tatara, pushing away his plate of half eaten food with a blank expression. “Some people cry and others withdraw into their own heads, he just needs time. I don't think he should be locking you of all people out of there though. He needs to realize he's got to step up and be there for you.”

Yata listened to the exchange silently, pushing around food on his plate as he looked at the empty seat to his right, silently wishing Saruhiko was there to fill in the gap. _How selfish of me...to wish you were here when you're so much better off where you are now. I hope I can learn to live without you, Saru...I just hope you don't forget about me. We've never been apart from one another, not since we first met._ His eyes traveled to the empty seat his King usually occupied, his frown grew ever more present as he studied the unoccupied chair.

“Maybe if one of us had been there we could have stopped that from happening,” Chitose declared as he looked down the table, eyes falling on the two blonds that sat across from Yata. “King has to be devastated right now.”

“He was all right yesterday mornin', but who knows what Mikoto is really thinking,” Izumo sighed as he used his free hand to ruffle Anna's hair. “I know this is hard on him but he's got a kid he needs to take care of, he can't keep relying on Totsuka to take care of her whenever he doesn't feel like it.”

“You're more bothered by that than I am,” Tatara laughed as he gave Anna a reassuring smile. “We don't need to be talking about this in front of you, Princess. Please forgive us.”

“Do you think Mikoto wants me around anymore?”

All eyes fell on the young girl as the room grew eerily silent.

“Anna, how could you even say such a thing? Of course Mikoto wants you around.” Izumo said with a horrified expression as the Strain stared down at her lap, “dammit, I'm going to go talk to him. I'm not letting her get that thought in her head all because he wants to seclude himself. He didn't say a damn word to her on the way back or this mornin' either, I’m not letting him get away with being such a selfish idiot.”

“Izumo...” the other blond mumbled as said man roughly pushed his chair back, stalking out of the room in a fit of rage that was beyond uncharacteristic of him. “Princess...King loves you, he just doesn't know what he's doing and he has a lot going on right now that he doesn't know how to handle.”

Anna was silent, eyes refusing to look up at the people who were so focused on her and the strange outburst that had occurred. 

“Princess...do you want to go get some fresh air?” Yata proposed as he stood up from his seat, finding that even he needed a break from the tension that had arisen since they had got back the night beforehand. Upon their return Mikoto had pulled him aside, said he needed time to think about what had happened and had disappeared. Only offering him a whispered, _”sorry...just for tonight,”_ as he had walked away. Sleeping alone that night had been a struggle in itself, having to worry about Mikoto on top of it only made the task a lot more complicated than it probably would have been otherwise.

Anna nodded her head, hopping off of Tatara's lap as she she silently ran over to Yata, grabbing his hand as he led her out of the room, going the opposite direction of where Mikoto and Izumo were. “Wanna go out front and watch the lava?” He chuckled as he rubbed the back of her hand reassuringly, she only nodded her head again in response. 

As they got to the front foyer two normal members of Mikoto's army opened the thick doors for them, bowing politely at the Princess who sent them a forced smile. The heat outside was nothing like it had been when Yata had first arrived, this time, it felt comfortable. He remembered Izumo's explanation for how the guards managed to keep from burning alive, saying that Mikoto barred them from the fire in a way that left them able to work alongside it but not wield it in anyway. 

The flame of a candle and the burning lava were different than the red that coursed throughout the King and his clansman but in a way they were able to control both. Yata momentarily wondered what would happen if he touched the rolling magma, if he'd burn alive or if the sea of fire would do nothing but envelope him. He wasn't tempted to find out, letting curiosity go in favor of his own safety in the end. 

“Do you wanna see it better?” He asked as he looked down at the Strain, a kindred expression growing on his face as she smiled up at him, this time it didn't appear forced at all. “You might have to get on my back, you're pretty tall,” he laughed as he let go of her hand and knelt down on his knees, wrapping his arms around his back to catch her legs when she climbed onto him. He lifted her up with ease, her head falling onto his shoulder as they both watched the way the magma below the bridge boiled and sparked as it rolled around in the pit between the mainland and the castle itself. After half an hour of watching the liquid fire in silence, Anna whispered into his ear.

“Pretty.”

“Isn't it?” Yata grinned as he looked back at her, “Tatara told me you were color blind and that you could only see red, is that right?”

“Mhm.”

“Well I think it's fate you and King found each other then,” he announced as he went back to looking at the lava. “What does he look like to you?”

“He's...Mikoto is pretty.”

“Pretty, huh?”

“Mikoto!”

“King?”

Yata turned around as soon as he heard the all too familiar voice that came from behind him, Mikoto approached them with a forlorn expression though it softened when the archer put the Princess on the ground. Anna immediately ran over to him, looking up at him with what Yata presumed was a pretty pitiful look because the Red King's own face fell. 

“Izumo gave me an earful...” Suoh began as he knelt down before her, bringing a hand out to cup her cheek. “Where did you get the idea that I didn't want you around anymore?”

“Mikoto...has been spending less time with me,” she whispered, words barely audible from where Yata was standing. “Since we went to Reisi's....you've not been with me at all.”

The Red King smiled sadly as she leaned into his touch, “Anna...I'm sorry.” He was silent for a moment, a troubled look crossing his face as he stared down at the ground beneath them, “Izumo says I’m being a bad father to you...I guess he's right.”

Anna shook her head, as if disagreeing with the statement before she flung herself at him, nearly knocking the Red King over in the process. Yata couldn't hear what she said to him after that but presumed it was something along the lines of _”you're not a bad father,”_ or so he hoped she said anyway. Knowing what little information he did, he thought Mikoto was handling parenthood the best he could for someone in his position with all the added stress of the problems at hand. He did agree with Izumo to the extent that the Red King shouldn't be blocking out the young girl but he didn't think, by any stretch of the imagination, that it made him a bad parent. 

He supposed Izumo over reacted on purpose, knowing Suoh, if the blond hadn't said something that drastic he likely wouldn't have listened to him at all. 

Mikoto swept her up into his arms as he rose to his feet, carrying her on his hip as he walked over to Yata, sending him a small smile in the process. “Thanks for taking her out here, she loves it, don't you?”

“Mhm,” Anna replied happily, grinning from ear to ear as she watched the liquid fire dance in the valley below them. 

“Of course,” Yata offered as he circled around his King, standing on the side where his free hand was. Without asking permission or caring if it was acceptable, he reached out and grabbed it. Lacing their fingers together as he kept his eyes focused blankly below them, to his surprise, Mikoto didn't recoil nor remove his hand. In fact, he gripped the archer's with his own, squeezing tightly as if he was using it to keep him grounded in that moment.

“Tomorrow I think I’m gonna go into town, I have a few hours before I have to start granting people from the outer lands contracts.” Mikoto announced as he looked off into the distance at where his Kingdom's people lived. “Do you both wanna go?”

“Sure, I haven't been yet so that sounds like fun.”

The Strain merely nodded her head happily at the suggestion.

“Anna, do you want to stay with me tonight?” The Red King questioned as he glanced at his daughter, facing picking up a bit as she beamed at him. “Yata can stay too.”

“Mhm,” she hummed happily, offering Yata a sincere smile as she glanced back at her guardian. “You need to eat dinner.”

“Do I?” Mikoto grunted, raising an eyebrow at the suggestion. 

“You probably do need to eat something,” Misaki laughed, finding the current change of mood much better than the tension he had felt the past few days.

“What did they make tonight anyway?” Mikoto asked, as if on cue his stomach growled loudly, causing him to frown.

“Pork and vegetables,” Anna filled him in as she giggled at the strange outburst.

“Not in the mood for that.”

“I can grill you a steak or something if we have any,” Yata chuckled. Mikoto's eyes widened, his ravenous hunger becoming apparent at the suggestion, his stomach growled again, this time out of agreement. 

“Are you a good cook?” The King asked warily, secretly hoping he wouldn't succumb to food poisoning if he ingested the offered meal.

“I hate to brag,” Yata grinned, eyes gleaming with pride, “but I'm the best damn cook there is.”

“I'll be the judge of that,” Mikoto replied as he spun around, dragging Misaki along with him. “Come on, I'm hungry.”

“If it's not the best steak you've ever had I'll kill myself out of shame,” Yata proclaimed, almost immediately regretting it as he remembered the caliber of food the King had been treated to in his lifetime. As if sensing this Mikoto shot him a disheartened look.

“Now let's not get overzealous here.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Mr. Fushimi, how are you feeling this morning?” An all too cheery Reisi asked as he sat a cup of coffee down on the couch his clansman had fallen asleep on. Saruhiko groaned as he sat up, hating the way the daylight blinded him and how the snow only amplified it's intensity. 

“'m fine,” he grumbled as he reached for his glasses, sliding them on his face with a click of his tongue as he stared at the mug of coffee that had been brought over to him. His King took a seat adjacent from him, crossing his legs as he rested his head on his laced fingers, smiling kindly at him which did nothing but piss the hunter off. “Stop looking so cheery, it's too damn early.”

“What would be the point of moping?” Munakata exhaled as he reached into his coat's pocket, retrieving a cigarette and a lighter from it. As he lit the tobacco he eyed Saruhiko, cunning eyes picking up on his slight level of discomfort. 

“Aren't you...I don't know, bitter? About everything that's happened?” Saruhiko asked as he finally made a grab for the coffee mug, staring down at the dark brown liquid with a blank expression. “You seem all too happy for someone who likes to be in control but isn't in control at all.”

“Nonsense,” Munakata differed as he removed the cigarette from his mouth, “it was my negligence that caused this situation to come about, I will not deny that fact. However, I see this as a perfect chance to test myself and my wit, I have to outsmart a King of unrivaled strength and corner him like a dog. That is a bit of an exciting proposal.”

“When we do narrow in on his location, what will you do then?”

“Well I have a busy day today so not much will be accomplished, today we have the funeral of our two fallen comrades to attend and then I have to work on repairing the parts of the castle we destroyed.” Reisi sighed as he took a long drawl off of the smoke in his hand, “afterward I will begin the process of accepting new citizens, which will be tedious. Within the week I would like to start a task force to hunt down Fushimi Niki and set that plan into action. By the time the Kings gather here again I want to know his location and have a course of action.”

Saruhiko was silent as he continued to stare down at the liquid in his hands.

“Mr. Fushimi...when we do find him...would you like to decide his method of execution?”

The question gained the younger man's attention, causing him to forget his fascination with the coffee he held as he glanced up at his King with a slightly disturbed expression. 

“How can you talk about death with a smile on your face?”

“Oh?” Reisi laughed as he blew out a trail of smoke, “that question finally got you to look at me but instead of being troubled by the question itself you're more concerned about how I can say that with a straight face? How...peculiar you are, Mr. Fushimi.”

“Says the man who smiles about everything,” Saruhiko deadpanned as he took a sip of the black coffee, “you're exasperating sometimes but you are interesting.”

“From you that is a huge compliment,” Munakata grinned, eyes closing for a moment before he offered Saruhiko a kindred look. “Mr. Fushimi, would you like to accompany me for the next few days? I would submerse you in with your fellow clansmen but something tells me that would just be...annoying for you.”

“That something that's telling you that is right,” Saruhiko snickered as he continued to nurse his drink. “I don't really care to meet a bunch of new people, especially not now.”

“Of course,” Reisi replied wistfully as he looked around the room, “I was going to move you into your own private wing of the house but I also don't know if I feel comfortable leaving you to your own devices given our situation.”

“What situation?” Saruhiko hissed as he slammed the mug down, “are you saying you don't trust me?”

“Quite contrary, Mr. Fushimi. I assure you that is not the case. I simply meant that as a person who has your well being in mind that I cannot allow you to be alone right now, not when everything is still so fresh and you have only just separated from the last member of your true family.” Munakata said with his everlasting smile as he uncrossed his legs, “is there anything, besides work, that you'd like to do today?”

“I want to see what lies beyond these walls,” Saruhiko answered as he regained his composure, relaxing onto the couch as he glanced out the window. “Can you take me...to the place that I was born?”

“It would be my honor,” Reisi proclaimed as he got up from his seat, tossing the burned out cigarette into an ash tray as he turned to face Saruhiko, offering him a hand. “Come now, Mr. Fushimi. We have work to do.”

He hesitated for a moment, staring at the extended hand with scrutinizing eyes before he glanced up at his King, feeling comforted by the kindness that reflected in his purple colored irises. Though the action in itself was small Saruhiko couldn't help but ponder why the other man, who barely even knew him, seemed so genuinely interested in not only helping him but aiding him in whatever circumstances he saw fit. 

_This man...is this what a King is really like?_

Saruhiko grabbed onto Munakata's hand, mumbling “thanks,” under his breath as he approached the room he was supposed to be staying in so he could retrieve his uniform. Before he entered the bedroom he looked over his shoulder, snickering as he caught Reisi staring out of the large windows of the room, smile still present on his face. He lightly shook his head. 

_Despite the fact he's odd...I can't help but think that I’ve been fortunate to meet him. Captain Reisi Munakata...the fourth and Blue King..._ he clicked his tongue as he grabbed his uniform and sword, mumbling to himself as he slipped his vest and coat on.

“What a strange man.”


	8. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, look the amazing fanart that was done by the lovely user, anon-chan, for this story! They're so gorgeous, again, thank you!  
> http://jellyfish--song.tumblr.com/post/133844994274/my-first-ever-posted-digital-art-i-still-have-a
> 
> Secondly, this chapter was hard for me to write for some reason but we are closing in on the end, it's in sight! Prepare for some much needed fluff and some unexpected events. Enjoy!~

“Anna? Mikoto?” Yata grumbled as he sat up in the Red King's bed, eyes adjusting to the daylight that filtered into the room as he stared at the two people who had woken up simultaneously, both jolting forward on the mattress. 

“Did you see it too, Mikoto?” Anna whispered as she clung onto her guardian's arm, eyes open wide and gleaming with something that bordered on the line of excitement. 

“Ah,” Suoh confirmed as he looked down at her before giving Yata a slightly perplexed look. “You have siblings, right?”

“Had,” Misaki whispered as he pulled at one of the straps on his black tank top. “They were killed the night Avalon was destroyed.”

“Well that's not exactly the case now, is it Anna?” Mikoto grumbled as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, at this Yata eyed the pair warily, ears perking up as he waited with bated breath for an explanation. 

“Misaki,” Anna said happily, a smile growing on her lips, “they're not dead.”

“W-what? What did you just say?” He gasped as he leaned closer to them, shaking his head slightly as he tried to clear his head, swearing he was hearing things. _No...the blood...there's no way they could have..._

“I don't know all of the details, but your siblings are alive...and one of them has been living in one of the territories Mikoto is about to welcome in today.” Anna grinned as she cocked her head to the side, “today you will get to see your little brother again.”

“And Megumi?” Misaki mumbled, eyes widened out of surprise. 

“I think she is in one of the lands Reisi will welcome in, I briefly saw a young girl with Saruhiko.” Anna answered with a nod of her head.

“Are you serious?” Yata mumbled as tears poured down his cheeks, his body shaking out of both shock and excitement. “How...how is this possible?”

“I have a pretty strong feeling that Fushimi Niki wanted to toy with you and Fushimi,” Mikoto announced as he lazily wrapped an arm around the archer, bringing him into his chest. 

“Maybe...maybe he heard Saruhiko and I tell them what they should do and somehow they ignored us and went off on their own. If that's the case then maybe he wanted us to think they were dead...after all...he was so focused on killing us that he might not have had time to worry about them.” Yata sniffled as he climbed into his King's lap, legs wrapping around his waist as he buried his head in his chest, arms wrapping around his waist. Beside them, Anna chuckled at the sight but reassuringly rubbed Yata's back as he continued to cry tears of joy.   
“King, can we skip going into town today? If that means I can see Minoru sooner...then that's what I want.”

“The people from the neutral lands won't be here for another few hours,” Mikoto sighed as rested his head on top of Yata's, hand ruffling Anna's hair affectionately. “Izumo, Kamamoto and Totsuka are escorting them here now but it's gonna take some time.”

“I didn't even know they left,” Yata mumbled weakly as he traced absent patterns into Mikoto's bare skin. “What do I even say to him? Minoru...”

“I'm sure when the time comes you'll know what to say,” Suoh answered with a small yawn, “let's get breakfast then we'll leave for town.”

“Don't ask me why this popped into my head but that other dragon you tamed...Izanagi...what did you wind up doing with him?” Misaki questioned as the tears finally dried up, he made a mental note to write Saruhiko and inform him of the new information immediately. _Fuck...Saru I wish you could be here for this. You better take care of Megumi...hell, I know you will._

“I told Munakata to keep him as a guardian,” Mikoto announced as he stretched out his legs, causing Yata to shift along with him. “I don't need two dragons to watch over my land. Not to mention I don't want to deal with two of them, they're expensive creatures.”

“Expensive?” Yata gawked as he reluctantly climbed off of his King, getting to his feet as he stretched and waited for the others to get out of the bed. 

“Yeah, they eat a lot.” Mikoto deadpanned as he slipped a plain white shirt over his head, immediately afterward he approached an ornate mirror that hung from one of the bedroom walls and began to fix his air. Anna smoothed out the wrinkles on her night gown before she dashed into the bathroom with one of her formal dresses in her hands. Yata sighed as he glanced around the room, looking for the small amount of clothes he had left in there the night before. 

“How much is a lot?” He laughed as he pulled off his tank top and slipped on a black tee shirt, deciding yesterdays black pants were appropriate he didn't bother changing those, only slipped his boots on and plopped back down on the bed as he watched the older man get ready.

“Three heads of cattle a day, at least.” Mikoto snorted as he located his travel trunk, opening it with a look of disgust as he pulled his crown and floor length robe out of the large case.

“Impressive,” Yata chuckled as reached his hand out, his King stared at him out of confusion for a second before holding the crown out to him. “Can I see it?”

“Ah,” Mikoto shrugged as he handed off the item. To Yata's surprise it was heavier than he expected it to be, the ornate red velvet and gold and black markings on it twisted and churned around a set of lavish stones that decorated the sides of it. 

“It's beautiful,” he smiled as he held it up to the daylight, watching the way the light hit the precious stones and gold. “Bet this cost a fortune to make.”

“It probably did, it's been in my family since we became Kings,” Mikoto explained as he pulled on his formal shirt over top of what he was already wearing. “I hate the damn thing.”

“So why are you going to wear it?” 

“Because he needs to look regal for today's events,” Anna giggled as she came out of the bathroom, a red and black fur trimmed shroud over her shoulders. “Mikoto can I wear my tiara today?”

“If you want,” Mikoto smirked as he opened a cabinet on his wardrobe, pulling down a small ornate pillow that had a gold tiara with rubies imprinted into it. “Now this, did cost me a fortune.”

“It's really pretty,” Yata smiled as he watched Mikoto lower it onto her head.

“Do you want me to do your hair?” The Red King asked as he slung the rest of his regalia over his shoulders, fastening the chain across his chest. 

“Can I wear it down today?” Anna asked with a sincere smile as she politely helped her adoptive father finish straightening out the velvet robe that was lined with dark black fur, similar to her own. 

“Anything you want,” Mikoto smirked as he finished what he was doing, stuffing his feet into his combat boots before he walked over to where Yata was sitting. To the archer's surprise he leaned down. “My crown,” the Red King clarified as lowered his head further.

“Of course,” Yata laughed as he lightly sat the object atop of Suoh's imperfectly styled hair. Mikoto smiled as he rose back up, though the look quickly turned smug.

“You know...there's a special attire you have to wear for this kind of thing. I hate it and so do the others but it's tradition,” Mikoto laughed as he walked off to his wardrobe again. “I've got a few extra sets of it in here somewhere....”

“Is it awful?” Yata frowned as he hopped up from his seat on the bed, rushing over to his King as he peaked around him. Mikoto pulled out a long split tail coat that was red with dark black cuffs and lining, ornate ruby and gold buttons lined the front of it. “That's not a bad looking jacket...” he chuckled as he took it from the older man. “Why do the others hate them so bad?”

“Because they like to wear whatever they feel like,” Anna sighed as she watched Yata pull it over his shoulders, to everyone's shock it fit surprisingly well on him. 

“Can I keep my pants or is there some sort of special ones I have to wear?” Misaki giggled as he checked himself over in the mirror, actually liking the way the coat looked on him. 

“Those are fine, but you need to wear this,” Mikoto answered as he brandished a saber with a red and black casing.

“Why didn't we wear this stuff to the Blue Kingdom?” Yata asked as he politely took the sword, sliding it along with it's holder around his hips. 

“Tradition dictates clansman wear it in town or when meetings are held here, it says nothing of when we travel.” Suoh smirked as his eyes raked him over, causing the archer to turn an awful shade of red, almost matching his coat. “That's yours, so make sure you keep it somewhere safe.”

“Of course, King.”

“Misaki looks good in that outfit, don't you think so, Mikoto?” Anna asked innocently as she ran over to the Red King, taking his hand without hesitation. The hunter's blush magnified tenfold.

“Ah,” Mikoto said with a small smile, though he was quick to add something else when Yata appeared disappointed. “You look...nice.”

“King's bad at compliments, don't you think, Princess?” Misaki laughed as looked himself over once more in the mirror.

“He is,” Anna confirmed, completely oblivious to Mikoto's disheartened expression.

“Today's gonna be a great day,” Yata beamed as he turned back to face them, “King, Princess, why don't we go get it started?”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Your Royal Highness!”

“King Mikoto and Princess Anna! What a pleasant surprise!”

“King Mikoto is so dreamy!”

“Princess Anna looks so lovely, the King is doing a great job at raising her.”

“His knight is so cute!”

Mikoto let out a guttural groan as they walked passed the horde of onlookers that had gathered to see him. Anna gripped his hand reassuringly whereas Yata merely blushed and followed after him, taking a hint that he needed to walk a few steps behind the two as it would be disrespectful to walk next to royalty so casually in public. The jeers from the crowd did little to quell his nerves but he was getting a pretty good view of the city itself. The Red Kingdom was beautiful and prosperous, polar opposite of the castle that looked like the villain's hideout in comics. Even then, he found the palace beautiful in it's own way, too.

“King Suoh Mikoto!” 

Out of all the calls that came from the crowd that had parted down the streets that particular outburst rose above the others. A man in farmer's attire broke through the crowd, a horde of other men following after him as they stood in the King's path. Mikoto came to a halt, a displeased look on his face though from where Yata was standing he could only make out slight creases in his forehead.

“Can I help you?” Suoh sighed as the area grew quiet, the ring leader of the group stepped forward. 

“My name is Yu Akira, I'm the leader of the farming organization 'round these parts,” the man proclaimed as he took a step forward. His face growing distorted as he felt the overwhelming pressure that always radiated off of the Red King. “I need to have a word with you 'bout what's happening out there and your plan of bringing those people in here.”

“What of it?” Mikoto grunted as he placed a hand on his hip, Anna, that still held his other, hid behind him, offering Yata a shaky smile which he returned.

“We can't afford to feed these extra people,” Akira announced as he continued to approach Mikoto, shaking off the wave of heat that pulsated around the King. “How could you bring these people here without even askin' how your own damn people feel 'bout it? I've grown tired of you lettin' these barons have their way with the city while you rot in that castle of yours. Your father was a much bett-”

In the blink of an eye Mikoto was in front of the farmer, who had gone down to his knees as the pressure and heat became too much for him to bare. 

“Don't you dare talk to me like that and don't you ever speak of my father in such a casual manner,” Suoh hissed as he wrapped his hand around the man's collar, dragging him to his feet. “I don't need your permission to help people, and if you can't fill your contract then you can leave my kingdom. Speak to me like that again and I will exile you without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?”

“How could he insult King Suoh Yamato? May he rest in peace.”

“And he insulted King Suoh Mikoto! He should be punished!”

“Chrystal,” Akira seethed as he glanced up at Mikoto, who dropped his hold and began to walk away. “Watch your back, Red King.”

“What did you just say?” Yata howled as he placed a hand on the sword he had been given, though Suoh stopped in his tracks the archer waved him onward. “Let me handle this guy, King.”

“Arrest him,” Mikoto mumbled with an annoyed expression as he approached a police officer who was standing adjacent from him, he held his hand out. “Your cuffs, please.”

“Of course, Your Royal Highness!” The member of his guard proclaimed as he gave him said object, which he then tossed at Yata, who approached the now snarling man. 

“Don't make this any harder than it needs to be,” he groaned as he let his Aura flare, something that seemed to take the farmer by surprise.

“We're all doomed anyway,” Akira laughed as he held his hands out in front of him, allowing the shackles to be slipped onto his wrists as the police officer approached them and offered to take him from there. “Death is coming for us all, and that lazy bastard ain't gonna do nothing to stop it. You're foolin' yourselves if you think otherwise. I ain't got no family or people I want to protect, so throw me in jail or whatever you're gonna do. We're all goners anyway.”

As the cop led the man away Mikoto turned and looked at his people, taking Anna's hand as Yata joined up with them again, shaking out of rage over the situation.

“None of you are going to die,” the Red King announced loudly as he looked over the crowd. “The people I’m taking in haven't been as fortunate, they've lost a lot and now they've lost their homes. If you cannot treat them with respect as new citizens then you can step forward now.”

Not surprisingly, no one came forward.

“A lot of you didn't come from here,” Mikoto continued with a deep sigh, “but that didn't stop my father nor myself from letting you take refuge here. We have the resources to take care of these people,” his eyes trailed back to the group of farmers who had come with Akira. None of them said a word. “I've managed to keep you safe this long, I can continue to do that. Have no fear.”

Everyone in the area went down to their knees, kneeling before them as they all mumbled words of praise and appreciation as Mikoto dragged Anna away from them, pushing Yata on the back as well. “Sorry about that.”

“No...there's bound to be a bad apple in the bunch, I'm sorry for what he said to you.” Yata offered as they approached the direction of the castle again. The farm animals and pets that wondered aimlessly around the city and behind the farm gates all laid down as they passed. _Even animals submit to him...not that surprising._

“It's fine,” Mikoto whispered as he looked to his right at a small vendors stand, without hesitation he dragged Anna over to it, making Yata jog to catch up with them.

“King Suoh Mikoto! What an honor! Is there anything I can get for you and the darling, Princess?” The elderly stand owner proclaimed as she adjusted her glasses, beside her, her husband stood up from his seat and bowed his head respectfully.

“We'll take three sticks of dango, please,” Mikoto answered with a small smile as he fished in his pocket for his wallet. The woman and man prepared the desert in a rush, handing them off to Mikoto who pressed a rather large gold coin in the woman's hand.

“Oh, it's my treat, Your Highness! Please enjoy it,” the woman laughed heartily as she attempted to give it back to him.

“No, keep it,” Mikoto answered as he handed a stick to Anna before offering the other to Yata, which he took with a sincere smile.

“Your Highness, this is enough to buy everything on my cart!” The woman bellowed as she looked down at the coin, “I couldn't possibly accept this.”

“Consider it a token of my appreciation, your deserts have always been the best. One of my clansman shops here quite frequently, your dango is the only kind I will eat.” Mikoto replied with a kindred look, “please, keep it.”

“You are a truly generous man, King Suoh Mikoto. I humbly thank you,” the man proclaimed as he and his wife bowed in unison, waving the group off as they set out again, happily munching on their sweets in the process. Suddenly Mikoto came to a stop as he looked up at the sky.

“King? Are you okay?”

“Susanoo's told me the civilians have arrived from the outer lands,” the Red King sighed as he looked forward again, eyes glowing an iridescent shade of red. “I was opening the border, sorry for spacing out for a second.”

“No, it's fine,” Yata said with an excited tone of voice as he fell into step with the duo who he had trailed all day. “Thanks for the dango, by the way.”

“Don't mention it,” Suoh smirked as he looked down at Anna, who was still eating her desert. “Are you excited to see your brother, Yata?”

“I'm also nervous,” the Red Clansman sighed as he looked over at the older man, “I..I failed him...him and Megumi both. I just hope they don't resent Saruhiko and I for leaving them.”

“They're alive and so are you,” Mikoto commented as he reached out and took Yata's hand, “everything else is unimportant.”

“You're right,” Misaki said as he squeezed the hand that gripped onto his. “You usually are, that among other things is why you're my King, after all.”

“Of course,” Mikoto smiled as he glanced sideways at the younger man. “Ready to do this?”

“As ready as I'll ever be.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“MINORU!”

“MISAKI!”

It was like something out of a fairy tale, Yata thought, as he ran down the massive line of people entering the King's throne room. His brother, small and unmistakeable, was running at him with his arms open wide. When they met, Yata collapsed onto his knees, bringing his sibling into a nearly bone crushing hug as Minoru cried into his shoulder. If there was any sort of noise coming from the other people in the room neither of them could hear it, they were too focused on each other. It took every ounce of strength Yata had not to cry, but to be the strong one and remain calm for his younger brother but he managed. 

“I thought you were dead! What happened?” He finally asked as he put his hands on either side of Minoru's shoulders, smiling at the sniffling boy. 

“Megumi and I ran when we heard noises outside, I went to look for you and she went towards town...I don't know what happened. Some nice lady found me and took me away with her, after that I was alone again...where's Megumi? Where's big brother Saru? Are mom and dad here?”

“Megumi is with Saru,” Yata answered incredulously though something told him that was the truth and it wasn't Anna nor Mikoto's words. “Mom and dad...they're in heaven, but we've still got each other. They'll be waiting for us, okay?” 

“They're in heaven? Is big brother Saru and sis in heaven, too?”

“No no, they're...they're with a friend of ours, the Blue King. You remember reading about him with Saru, don't you?” 

Minoru vigorously nodded his head.

“Speaking of Kings...do you want to meet your new King?” Yata grinned as he hoisted his brother up, walking back down the line towards the throne in a state of sheer bliss. Relieved. He had never felt so relieved. “See? There he is.”

Minoru's eyes widened for a moment as he caught a glimpse of who his brother was speaking about. Mikoto paused his conversation and offered Yata a small smile, reassurance, raw and unrestrained reassurance, something that washed away any sliver of doubt the archer had over the new developments. If the Red King had any sway on his emotions that he didn't know about he supposed it no longer mattered. He was sure he had found his bliss. 

“So you're Minoru,” Mikoto began as Yata lowered his sibling to the ground, offering him a hand to hold as he met the man of legend he had been so enthralled by, much like Misaki.

“Y-yes,” Minoru exclaimed as he politely bowed his head, something so cute Yata literally squealed a little. The Red King let out an amused grunt.

“Come here,” Mikoto coaxed as he reached out his hand, after a little push by the archer Minoru stammered forward, taking the extended limb with a nervous expression. “Do you like my castle?”

“I like the dragon,” Minoru grinned happily as he finally looked passed the imposing nature of the King and found what so many others saw as captivating. The crowd around them chuckled.

“Susanoo? Would you like to meet him later?” Mikoto asked as his lips twitched upward, Minoru could only nod his head. “Well that can be arranged,” he exclaimed as he glanced back at Yata, who was still in his uniform as were the other clansman who had been posted around the castle for obvious reasons. “He's a part of your family, he doesn't need a contract because he's bound to yours.”

“Oh,” Yata mumbled as he made a face of realization.

“You're dismissed for now,” Mikoto said in a formal tone of voice though it seemed wrong considering how lazily he was sprawled out on his throne. “Meet up with Anna and Tatara and begin to prepare a bedroom beside hers, for convenience.” 

_Move Minoru into the room beside Anna so they're right there and you can stay in my room,_ remained unsaid but was easily conveyed by the look Yata was receiving.

“Of course, King.” Yata bowed as offered the older man one last smile before he took Minoru into his arms and exited the throne room, easily spotting Tatara and Anna in the dining hall once he walked passed a massive amount of guards. “Hey, meet Minoru, my younger brother.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Tatara beamed as he walked over to them, clumsily shaking the young boy's hand as Anna joined up with them.

“Nice to meet you,” she repeated as she offered the younger child a reassuring smile.

“Nice to meet you too,” Minoru mumbled as he buried his face in Yata's neck, clearly embarrassed.

“He's a bit shy,” Yata laughed as he rubbed his sibling's back reassuringly. “Did you send out my letter, Totsuka?”

“Yeah, should be arriving there by morning,” Tatara answered with a kindred expression.

“King wants me to make use of the room next to Anna's. I figured we could get Minoru and I set up in there,” he offered as he shifted his hold on the young boy.

“Oh?” Tatara asked with a hint of surprise, “allowing you to move into his chambers already? Quite a lot of faith has been put in you.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Yata scowled as he glanced apologetically at Anna, who appeared a bit disheartened at the confrontation.

“No, I just didn't think King would ever want someone living within his personal space.” Totsuka clarified as he glanced across the room, “I'll help you get it set up, a trip into town will be in order as far as clothes and the like go but for now we can make do with what we have.”

“Sounds good, for now,” Yata replied as he walked towards the exit, being tailed by the only remaining people in the room. “Is King going to be okay? Meeting with all of these people must be exhausting.”

“He's gonna be extremely tired but he'll be all right, imagine what the Gold King must be feeling, having to welcome in 1.5 million people...he might just do a mass welcoming and bind everyone to the same rules and restrictions. Granted, that's apparently a hard process in itself,” Totsuka replied as they climbed the stairs, Anna clinging to his hand.

“King's sure do have it rough,” Yata grumbled as Saruhiko popped into his mind. The closer he got to the King's chambers the more he began to think about his lifelong friend, wondering what he could possibly be feeling in the exact same moment and about his future.

_Saruhiko...things are working out for the better. We didn't lose everyone, you don't have to be alone anymore either.... When your paternal father dies...I wonder what will happen with us, with everyone else as well. Will things continue on this constantly changing path or perhaps things will cease and the perils and pitfalls we've come to know and expect will fade away to normalcy one again. Saruhiko...when you become a King...when this world settles once again...will you fight or will there be anything left to fight for?_

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Megumi?”

“Big brother Saru!”

Fushimi had been expecting the day to be boring and uneventful, but despite that it had indeed turned out to be the polar opposite. Yet, not even in his wildest imagination, had he expected to be coming face to face with one of his siblings who was supposed to be dead. The young girl flung herself into his waiting arms, crying out for him even though he was there already. The room was silent, the Blue King paused from his task and watched on silently, trying to decipher what exactly was going on but looking just as lost as everyone else in the room. 

“How...how is this possible?” Saruhiko stammered out as he looked down at the girl, “you...we were so sure you...what happened?”

“Minoru and I went out because we heard something scary and then we lost each other, I was rescued and then we had to leave that place too. Is big brother with you?” Megumi cried as she clutched onto his coat, refusing to budge an inch.

“Minoru isn't here...Misaki is safe but he's somewhere else right now,” Saruhiko explained with a stunned expression, still not registering what was really occurring or how this would affect him. “Unfortunately, mom and dad...didn't make it. They're in heaven though, you don't have to be sad or worried about them.”

But how could he expect a five year old to understand that? Megumi only cried harder, seemingly devastated at hearing the news and conveying it in the only way a child of her age and maturity could. It hurt him, but hearing her cry, feeling her tears and the way her body trembled against his, it made the reality of the situation sink in. He was grateful, she was alive, after all. All hadn't been wasted on that day.

“Captain,” Saruhiko called out as he got to his feet, keeping the young girl close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, legs going around his waist to hold herself up with his help. “I....”

“Just bring her here,” Munakata laughed as he waved him forward. Fushimi did as instructed, all but prying Megumi off of him long enough that the Blue King could speak with her. “Since the remainder of her family is elsewhere I will not bind her to a contract but I will null her from my powers for the time being.”

“That would be appreciated,” Saruhiko answered as the King extended his saber outwards, sheathed but still intimidating to the young girl who looked back at her brother for reassurance. “He's a good guy, it's okay.”

“You're...the Blue King,” Megumi said with a hint of confusion as she touched the object that was being offered to her, a small blue light flared for a moment then faded away. 

“You can just call me Reisi, how's that, Ms...?”

“Megumi...” she responded shakily as she looked up at Munakata, lips trembling slightly out of fear.

“Ms. Megumi...what a beautiful name,” Reisi proclaimed, something that seemed to soften her expression, if only a little. “Your brothers are friends of mine, you don't need to worry about anything, all right?”

“Okay,” she mumbled as she ran back over to Saruhiko, hiding behind his coat tails.

“Mr. Fushimi, why don't you take her upstairs and get her acquainted with your room? There's a bedroom next to it that she can use if she prefers that,” Munakata exclaimed as he sat up right in his throne, welcoming forward the next mass of people with a calculated smile.

“But sir,” Saruhiko began but stopped himself when he caught sight of Reisi's unrelenting expression. 

“Don't stress the fine details, Mr. Fushimi. Where you are at currently is fine with me, as long as it doesn't bother you either.”

Saruhiko sighed, nodding his head once as he politely dismissed himself from the situation, his sibling clinging to him the entire way up to the Blue King's chambers. 

“Big brother Saru, why is Misaki not here with you?”

“Misaki had other things he had to take care of,” Saruhiko explained as he led the girl inside, deciding a moment of peace in the living room would be best for the situation he climbed onto the couch, allowing Megumi to situate herself in his lap. “He serves the Red King now, much like I serve the Blue King.”

“So you had to go separate ways?”

“For now, yes,” Fushimi answered as he ran a hand over her hair, frowning when it felt dirty to the touch. _Just who has been taking care of you...?_

“Will we get to see him soon?” Megumi asked with a smile, eyes twinkling at the suggestion.

“Mhm,” Saruhiko replied, his lips twitching up, “very soon. He's gonna be excited to know you're okay.”

“Big brother?” Megumi called out as she reached back and played with his hair, he made a noise of acknowledgment, letting her actions slide. “I'm happy to be here with you. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Saruhiko mumbled as he hugged the girl closer to himself, letting out a literal sigh of relief in the process. “Megumi, you're gonna go stay with Yata next month after he comes here, all right?”

“But I want to stay with you!” She quickly protested turning around in his lap so she could send him what he could argue was a pitiful glance. 

“I'm sorry, but things aren't that simple anymore.” He frowned, not entirely sure how he should explain their situation to the five year old child.

“Why can't we all be together? I don't want you to be gone!” 

“We can still see each other,” Saruhiko whispered as he reached out to wipe her tears away, a small smile forming on his lips. “I wish we could all be together too but that isn't possible any longer. We have to go our separate ways but we will still be able to visit each other, okay?”

“You promise?” Megumi asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Swear,” he promised as he let out another sigh, dealing with children had never been easy, not even when it was his own little siblings. He felt like he always said the wrong thing or was too blunt with them but he didn't know anything else, he couldn't bring himself to fill Megumi's head with lies that they would all be able to live under the same roof again because he knew that would never be possible. 

Not while Yata was a clansman of Suoh Mikoto nor while he was a clansman of Munakata Reisi. 

Even when he became a King things would not be that simple.

He could always start his own empire but he didn't want that for himself. Word had it the Green Kingdom had two Kings residing there so he supposed his situation wouldn't be that much different, seeing as he had already chosen and been offered the chance to be able to stay where he currently was. He wasn't going to change his mind. The cold land he called home now had been his real home all along, the only thing that would make him think otherwise is if somehow Avalon rose from the ashes but he knew that was a pipe dream. 

He'd never leave the Blue Kingdom if it was up to him. 

He could only hope that fate amongst other things agreed with him to that extent, he doubted he could handle another uprooting. Seeing Megumi's face, knowing there might be hope that Minoru was alive too...it gave him a sliver of hope. Cast light on the darkest corners of his mind where he had feared all hope had been forgotten. He didn't remember a time in his life when he had been so dependent on the people around him but deep down he knew he had never been half as independent as he would've liked to believe. 

He had always needed constant reassurance, despite the fact he acted like he didn't. He was broken at the seams and overflowing with emotions but on the outside he was calm, collected. It was a mask that was gradually wearing the longer he fought off the impending doom that seemed to fall not only over himself but the world as he knew it. And yet, even as he felt the urge to cry out of relief and cling to his sibling like nothing else mattered he found himself unable to do anything but pat her head reassuringly and offer her a small smile. 

For that reason, he momentarily wondered if his King felt the same way. 

It was impossible to tell what Munakata Reisi was thinking behind that iron mask of his. At his clansman's funeral he did not weep nor show any sign of emotion whatsoever, he paid his respect and then they had left. Not a word had been mentioned after that. When they looked at the destruction of the castle and spoke of how to fix it he voiced no particular distress at the situation and acted almost casual. Too professional, really. 

When they witnessed bodies being dug out of the prison he hadn't so much as crinkled his nose. He expressed no sadness nor did he seem affected by the smell of death that permeated from the people who had perished. Where Saruhiko had looked away out of utter disgust and covered his nose with his sleeve, his Captain's face remained unchanging, a small smile on it even, as they walked passed it. The Blue King had been silent then, too. 

In the back of his head Yata's words rung dully, talking of how he longed to know more about the Red King and whatever it was that troubled his mind and in a way, Saruhiko was beginning to understand that. A part of him wanted to know the reason Munakata Reisi never seemed bothered by things, things that should truly get under his skin. He had seen glimmers of his true self, twice in anger and a third in regret, but nothing more. A normal person experienced thousands of feelings a day, but the Blue King had shown three in the course of nearly a week. That, Fushimi felt, was unnatural. 

_But I guess there's nothing natural about being a King._

“Saru?”

“What is it?”

“I miss mom and dad.”

Saruhiko felt his own mask begin to crumble, bit by bit, sliver by sliver.

“I know, I miss them, too.”

And he did, he truly did.

-*-*-*-*-*-

A month flew by in record timing, Yata thought, as he loaded Minoru into the carriage and climbed in after him. Sitting next to the Red King while Anna and his sibling situated themselves down from them. Izumo, Tatara, and Kamamoto taking up the other bench. Not much had changed in the world, either. Things had gone quiet after the neutral lands had been united under the Kings. He felt some sort of normalcy again, though he knew that was about to be shattered. 

Minoru was the same as ever but more understanding of the situation now, he asked more grown up questions than childish ones and if Yata was honest, he'd say he hated that. His brother would never have a normal childhood again, not while their parents were dead, a King was running rampant somewhere in the world, and not while he was in charge of raising Minoru. Yata wasn't a parent to him, nor would he ever be, he thought. Anna and Minoru had developed a cute friendship and spent a lot of time with one another, having discussions that would sometimes border on adult topics like current happenings in the kingdom but others were more simple, like their favorite animals and their dreams for the future.

Tatara had helped pick up where Yata's parents had left off, he didn't know why the blond was so good with kids but alas, he was and he was the only one within the castle that was responsible and present enough to help teach them and assist them with the things they needed to learn. Yata did his best, but even that was not always enough. To his surprise, Mikoto had been a large part of Minoru's adaptation process and even offered some sound advice on how to handle certain things. 

When it came to Yata and Mikoto, not much had changed either and both of them were content with that for the time being. Each night they made sure Anna and Minoru were tucked in and asleep and would spend a few hours awake with one another, sometimes talking, other times just laying down together and simply being there for one another. 

Mikoto kissed him goodnight and kissed him good morning. He'd kiss his cheek when he went off to do whatever it was a King did during the day and he'd give him a pat on the head every time they saw each other while they did their individual tasks. The days they could spend together, training or relaxing with everyone, were days he cherished the most. Things became comfortable for him, and for Mikoto.

In more than a few ways, Yata regretted the fact his new sense of life was about to be shattered. 

They left the Red Kingdom with no plans of returning for quite some time, it wasn't just a trip to the Blue Kingdom this time around. It would end in a trip to Niflheim where at least one King would perish and one would be reborn. Despite this, he was glad, in a way, that he would be able to be there for Saruhiko when it did happen. He didn't pretend to know what it was like, to know what was going through his friend's head, and the letters they shared with each other didn't shed any light on the subject either. 

Megumi was alive and well and a main topic of conversation, as was Minoru. Yata knew Saruhiko was taking immaculate care of the young girl, granted with much assistance, assistance even granted by the Blue King himself, but it didn't leave him awake at night worrying. She was being fed and taught, sheltered and provided for, complaining about who was the one doing it would just be wrong in his eyes.

Next to him, Mikoto shifted. Half sinking into his seat, the other half leaning onto him for support as if he hadn't slept in weeks which might have been something close to the truth. He never seemed to get enough rest. He was always, nowadays anyway, holding meetings with the townsfolk or overseeing his land's borders. Susanoo had picked up a lot of the slack left in Amaterasu's wake but alas, a creature of his size couldn't fully compensate for the Red King's beloved lion. 

He had grieved heavily, even after Izumo had urged him to get over it and move on. In private, and only when Mikoto thought Yata wasn't looking, his eyes would glaze over or he would stare off into space, sometimes motioning with his hand as if the beast was beside him and he was running his fingers through it's mane. He had vowed to avenge him on several occasions, that rage, Yata felt, was not unjust in the slightest. He didn't blame him. He could understand it. After all, he wanted the same thing for his parents. 

Making sure Mikoto's regalia was covering them well enough, he reached for his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Anna and Minoru talked over the terrain they were passing while the others made plans of actions for when they arrived to the island after leaving the Blue Kingdom. Neither Mikoto nor Yata said a word during that time. Only held each others hands and occasionally looked over at one another in a silent understanding. Over time, Yata felt his infatuation grow, become deep rooted in his heart, clawing at the back of his mind constantly.

He was slowly losing his once innocent admiration and becoming more in tune with what he really wanted. He had offered, albeit with a heavy blush and a mix of pretty words that were far from what he was asking for, but Mikoto had declined nonetheless. At first he had been hurt by the rejection, but the Red King offered him reassurance. In a way Yata felt was a lot more regal than something Mikoto normally would have done. 

_A King doesn't sleep with people he's genuinely interested in unless that person is already his and his alone. When this war is over, should you still feel the same, then it's something we can work towards._

Yata remembered thinking, _and I thought my own words had been pretty._

It was out of character for Mikoto, it was formal and yet it was sincere, it wasn't just words coming from the mouth of a man that was looking for excuses. The Red King had genuinely meant what he said, as if he too was conflicted by his new emotions but he was almost, almost being the key word, afraid to act. 

What they would be working towards, however, he didn't feel was something he could grasp. He didn't want to make assumptions, but he sincerely doubted Mikoto had plans to marry and to him, nonetheless. It wasn't uncommon nor frowned upon, per say, townsfolk did it all of the time and it was widely considered normal, but when it came to a King he knew how the people felt. They didn't want their King to have too many weakness or points where he could be hurt from. Anna was one, he doubted he would become another.

Courting, they were courting, according to Izumo anyway. Granted, they had been a bit more hands on then the typical courtship but alas, a downright refusal on Mikoto's part led him to believe Kusanagi's synopsis was correct. Deep down, Yata felt like he knew the real reason for Mikoto's refusal. When he had first met the Red King he had decided to learn what made him as forlorn as he was. Over time, he had learned.

Mikoto never truly healed after his father's demise. There were too many lose ends, his friendship with Reisi had nearly been severed and he had become a King right afterward. Tasked with doing his father's duties with no time to mourn, only time to hurt and suffer through the pain of becoming a person in power. Mikoto had scars from that time, a few that were small and one that was large. Yata doubted those bothered him as much as the memories of that time did. 

Another soft spot for the Red King was the passing of his mother, who Mikoto claimed he didn't remember too well. She was a beautiful woman, if the painting of her in the castle was anything to go by. A lot of Mikoto's features were passed on from her, the hair color, the eyes, the lips. For what he presumed was a small woman she looked powerful and imposing, albeit gorgeous and charming, truly, he saw where Mikoto got it from.

Anna was another tough subject, the things she had seen and been through were grotesque and unfair. When Mikoto finally took her in, after the death of her aunt and the time she had spent as a prisoner, she was a broken child. She wouldn't want to talk to anyone but him or Tatara, and despite her doll-like expression she had fragile emotions that were easily frayed. Mikoto told him she had nightmares and that her visions made them worse, that she would come to him in the middle of the night, crying her eyes out, and pleading that he never left her behind like so many others had before. 

Mikoto admitted to him that he had found that time in his life just as trying as when he had become a King. He said he hardly ever slept back then because he was afraid she'd wake up and be upset again, so he sacrificed his health and state of mind to shelter hers and keep her safe. Yata would again state that he thought Mikoto was anything but a bad parent, in fact, he thought he was a good one. 

The Red King's interactions with Minoru even showed that his fatherly instincts weren't just trained on one person. Yata couldn't count the number of times Mikoto had scolded Minoru for doing something wrong or the number of times he had seen them, plus Anna, asleep on the couch for an afternoon nap. Minoru quickly became enthralled by Mikoto, though on a daily basis he exclaimed that he missed Saruhiko and Megumi. Which again, was something Yata understood. He missed them, too.

At some point in time Yata drifted off to sleep, waking only when Mikoto told him they had arrived and they were alone in the carriage. Minoru and Anna waited by the doors for them with everyone else. With a small smile Yata nodded his head, concern and fear of the upcoming events slowly fading and being replaced with the exciting prospect of having at least some of his old family being reunited. 

“You're doing a good job with Minoru,” Mikoto said as if to halt him from leaving, as if his hand wasn't enough. “I'm sure your sister will adapt quickly, too.”

“If I have your help then I'm sure she will,” Yata answered sincerely, not doubting his words in the slightest. 

“Of course,” the Red King grinned, “Anna says it's nice to have someone around her age to talk to.”

“I'm sure, she's constantly surrounded by adults,” he laughed as he stood up, keeping his hold on Mikoto's hand. “Having something like a younger sister might be nice for her, too.”

“It's funny, isn't it?” Mikoto grunted as he leaned forward, dragging Yata into his arms. The Red King's head laid on his chest, their eyes locked on one another.

“What? How hilariously domestic everyone in HOMRA is?” Yata giggled as he ran his hands up and down Mikoto's arms, wishing he could run his hands through his hair but being stopped by the crown that sat atop of his head. “We're like a giant family who has no idea why we have so many kids running around.”

“But we manage,” Mikoto agreed with his trademark smirk, “besides, some of the guys are like kids themselves so it's not that different. Plus, I made HOMRA a safe haven for people in need. Just like the former Red Kings have, age has nothing to do with the bonds we already have.”

“This war,” Yata mumbled as he raised one hand to cup the Red King's cheek, “we can't allow this to destroy us. Any of us.”

“If you need to stay with Saruhiko after this I understand,” Mikoto announced as if he had read his mind, though the thought of who else would perish remained an after thought. They were confident, they had strength in numbers. The only way they would lose is if something truly awful happened but they would be pulling out all of the stops to prevent that. There wasn't a doubt in Yata's mind about that. “I would miss you terribly, though.”

“We'll see what's needed, perhaps he won't need me at all.” Yata answered though there was the slightest twinge of relief in his voice, knowing Mikoto would be understanding if Saruhiko truly did need him there. “Mikoto....”

“I know,” he answered as he pulled Yata closer, “we better get going.”

“First things first,” Yata smiled as he leaned down, brushing their lips together quickly before he rested their foreheads together. A bold move for someone like him, but something he felt the courage and strength to do which said a lot. “Are you ready to do this?”

“I have to be,” Mikoto sighed as he closed his eyes, relishing in the moment before it would be torn away from him. “There's never a dull moment now, is there?”

And the truth of the matter was that fact alone. Although things hadn't really changed for them, or anyone else for that matter, it was always one thing or another. One call for action ended and another began. It was an endless cycle, but the risk now was death itself. No one was prepared to die, no one, not even Fushimi Niki. 

With a sad smile and a shake of his head, Yata replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

“It never ends.”

_But will it ever?_ remained unsaid.


	9. Arrivals and Departures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, sorry this is a bit late. I had a bit of writer's block with this fic and had to work through that, so I hope it turned out okay. Have one last fluff filled chapter before the final showdown begins. :D Enjoy!

Saruhiko supposed he should be over the moon by now but for some reason even that felt like an impossible emotion to achieve. He was relieved that some sense of normalcy had returned to his life, he was happy to have some part of his family with him again but nevertheless, he felt he would never be as content as he once was. He felt like he had been robbed of that chance the moment he and Yata had fled from Kamamoto's butchery, everything that happened after that...he'd rather not think about and yet, he couldn't think about anything other than what happened once they arrived at the Red King's door. 

Megumi and Minoru were together again, with him, with Yata, safe and sound in their loving arms and cared for with every fiber of their being. But Saruhiko knew nothing would ever be that simple, not while the world he had only read about as a naïve hunter from Avalon had become his every day life. Not while things like Kings and dragons, demons and monsters lurked around every corner.

So while their reunion had been heartfelt, he had been unable to shed a tear whereas the others bawled to their heart's content. He had held Minoru and Yata had held Megumi when the oldest brother had initiated some sort of group hug. Yata had mumbled in his ear that he was more happy than he had ever been but even that had been nothing more than a lie, they had been their happiest when they were two kids from Avalon, hunting to help their family and eating with their parents on the weekends. Not when only a part of their lives had been returned to them. 

Fushimi Niki was waiting on the island of Niflheim, the new land of the dead, and it was only a day before they would depart to reach him. To finish what he had so foolishly started. Suoh Mikoto was out for blood, and despite what he said, so was Munakata Reisi. Adolf K. Weismann and Daikuku Kokujōji were setting out to right the wrongs of the world and Hisui Nagare...well he seemed to have his own motives, but a slight obsession with what Weismann wanted seemed to be his catalyst for action. That and the peculiar friendship he had with the Red King.

Saruhiko's duty to act was more along the lines of _if anyone wants to see that bastard go down it's me_ , which he guessed wasn't a good enough reason but admitting that Fushimi Niki had hurt him wasn't something he was willing to do. Fushimi Kisa wasn't going to get that admission either, as far as he was concerned they were both bad people who deserved whatever punishment they got in the end. Personally, he couldn't wait for Fushimi Niki to be dead and also couldn't wait for the day to arrive that he could sink a knife deep into his paternal mother's throat. Munakata had said it himself, if she couldn't be used as a bargaining chip than she was just a parasite. 

He refused to admit that maybe a part of him was a parasite, too. 

The day after tomorrow was the day Fushimi Niki would perish and the day he would become a King himself. He could still hear Munakata's grave warning from a moment they had in private, when Megumi had been dead asleep in her room and they had been sitting in silence while the Blue King worked one of his many puzzles. 

_”When the time comes that you do start the process of becoming a King...well...I will not say that it easy. In fact, it's the furthest thing from it. It's different with every King and with every throne, and since we don't know what power you will possess there's no proper way for us to guess what scale your transformation will be on.” Reisi had said as he paused from his current task, a puzzle that reflected his castle, one made up of five thousand tiny pieces._

_“No way to tell, huh?” Saruhiko mumbled as he turned his attention away from the window and to his King. “Is there any proper examples you can use? What was it like for you and the others that you know of?”_

_“For me it wasn't as hard as it was for someone like Suoh, I merely fell ill for a short period of time and had trouble sleeping but for him...it nearly killed him, or so he says. He showed me a few burns that he received during that time, much like the way his clansman draw power from the insignias they are given, the areas in which he was burned seem to be the core of his power. He burned from the inside out, incinerated his bedroom on multiple occasions, had a fever that would put his blood at the boiling point, and couldn't even move for some time without causing himself extreme agony. That went on for a month straight.”_

_“And the others?” Saruhiko prompted, though he almost regretted asking after having heard the true extent of Suoh's rise to power._

_“Hisui Nagare's story is rather peculiar,” Reisi continued as he returned to his task. “His power drove a hole in his heart and stemmed from there, for several months he was unable to move from the neck down but now he seems to have that under control. He claims it wasn't painful for him physically because he lost feeling in most of his body but says the jolts of electricity he had in his head were unbearable. As if he was being electrocuted around the clock.”_

_“Great,” Fushimi groaned as he caught his King's attention, Reisi's hand, clutching a piece of the puzzle, hovered above the table._

_“For you...well it might be a simple process, but heed my warning when I say this much.” Munakata slammed the piece into it's place, causing the entire table to jar and shake. The action sent a chill down Saruhiko's spine. “That power will try to overtake your body and mind and it will try to eliminate you, you have to be strong enough to fight it or you risk being rejected by the power itself and killed instantly. If your mind wavers for only a moment and you lose your will to fight then it's all over.”_

_“Has that happened before?”_

_“Once, an ancestor of Suoh's died and the power then went to his daughter, of course this was centuries ago but it was well documented.” Reisi answered as he glanced sideways at Saruhiko, “you have many reasons to keep living, Mr. Fushimi. I hope those are enough to help you through that point in time.”_

_“Laying in bed for god knows how long by myself whilst going through that change is going to be a walk in the park,” Saruhiko snorted, the statement dripping heavy with sarcasm._

_“Hah, who said you would be alone?” Reisi smiled as he leaned back in his chair, legs crossing as he gave his clansman his undivided attention. “Mr. Yata will surely want to stay with you and I doubt Suoh will have any qualms over it, even if he did I would make sure you were not alone for any point in time.”_

_“I don't want someone babysitting me,” Saruhiko said with a click of his tongue, his facial expression masking the embarrassment he felt at the idea._

_“Even if I was the one who was doing it?”_

_Fushimi's eyes momentarily widened as he glanced down at his feet, his cheeks burning as he pondered the inquiry._

_“You're the strangest man I have ever met.”_

_“Would it be wrong of me to assume that you wouldn't care if I was with you then?” Reisi grinned as he rested his head on his left hand, when Saruhiko didn't answer the smile continued to grow. “I will make sure you don't give in, it's the least I can do.”_

_“T-th-thank you....”_

It wasn't often that Saruhiko said those words but he had figured if that wasn't the proper time to do it than there never was a right time. After all, he did owe the Blue King. A whispered appreciation was the _least he could do._

Taking care of Megumi had been a task that had been proven to be a bit much for him in the beginning, considering he was heavily leaning on Munakata for support himself during that time, but somehow he had managed. Though he was yet to meet them, apparently the Blue King had a niece and a nephew who were around Megumi's age so he had turned out to be a tremendous help in that department. 

Despite how little he knew about them, even his fellow clansmen took turns helping out. Of course he watched them like a hawk during those times and even though he'd never vocalize it he did appreciate their help, if he had been alone during such a circumstance he doubted he could have provided for her and managed to keep himself sane in the process.

Megumi and Minoru were now with Anna and Yata, preparing for the nightly festivities they had in store and he was alone, sitting in the common room with his sword in his hands and a stone in the other, sharpening it's blade for the upcoming battle. At some point, Reisi entered the room, greeting him quietly before he disappeared into his bedroom. It had been a task in itself to get some time away from the Blue King, and Saruhiko had all but begged for a moment to be alone, but in the end Reisi had agreed. Even though it had only been for an hour. 

When the older man reemerged from his chambers, looking slightly more cleaned up and with his crown and formal attire on, he took a seat on the couch next to Fushimi -watching him work quietly before he he slipped his sword off of his hip, holding it out to him. “Would you mind?”

“Guess not,” Saruhiko responded as he tentatively reached out for the blade, laying his own down on the coffee table simultaneously. There wasn't much difference in their blades, except for the fact the Blue King's was made of a slightly higher quality metal and that it was aged but meticulously cared for. Noticing this he pulled a face, glancing at his king as he rested the stone on his leg, balancing the sword in his hands. “Are you sure you want me to be the one who sharpens it?”

“Of course,” Reisi smiled as he relaxed back into the sofa, crossing his legs and folding his arms. “I trust you and your handiwork is of the finest quality.”

“I suppose,” Saruhiko basically agreed as he began his task, carefully working the blade and stone in time with one another, sharpening the already razor sharp blade. 

“Do you plan on attending the party tonight?”

“No, I was going to sharpen the rest of my knives.”

“You sharpened them less than a week ago and haven't had to use them since then,” Reisi countered and for a moment Saruhiko cursed his observation skills.

“Maybe I just don't feel like going,” he sighed out of annoyance, not at the Blue King himself but at the fact he was now going to be pestered into going. 

“That's a shame, I was going to ask for you to accompany me.”

Saruhiko halted his work, glancing sideways at his King, fighting off the urge to show him how shocked he was at hearing that statement. He wasn't about to give him that satisfaction, not while he already looked so proud of his ability to completely call upon Fushimi's attention. Reisi's quirky smile looked more dignified than it usually did but his eyes seemed sincere enough. Saruhiko clicked his tongue.

“You want me there so you can keep tabs on me, right?”

“Not quite, I was hoping you'd go as my date.”

“DATE?!” For a split second, Saruhiko couldn't be bothered to keep his composure. The bluntness in Munakata's statement rubbed him the wrong way and frankly, it was embarrassing. “Why me? Why don't you take the Lieutenant?” 

“She is on guard duty this evening with Izanagi, and besides, Ms. Awashima is simply not my type.”

“Too hardhearted for you?” He snorted as he resumed his task, trying to completely ignore the way the older man's eyes watched his every movement though he found it nearly impossible.

“She's a business woman, Mr. Fushimi, that doesn't mean she is incapable of feeling. It's not Ms. Awashima's personality, rather it's her anatomy that doesn't appeal to me,” Reisi laughed, and it was again that Fushimi cursed his bluntness.

“I see, and considering the fact at least thirty percent of your Kingdom shares the same preference why don't you go with one of them?” He countered coolly, struggling to keep working when he was also hiding his face behind his hair out of embarrassment. 

“Mr. Fushimi, to put it bluntly, no one appeals to me quite like you do. It would be my honor to take you out this evening,” Munakata grinned as he reached across the couch and caught Saruhiko's arm, forcing him to stop his task. “Would you give me the chance?”

“I don't have anything nice to wear.”

“We have formal wear available via a tailor who works for me, I’m sure she could find something that would fit you perfectly.”

“I don't do well with people.”

“Then you and I could keep to ourselves for the most part, once we get the greetings aside.”

“You're not going to let me say no, are you?” Saruhiko huffed as he tilted his head back, his hair falling back into it's usual place, exposing his slightly discolored cheeks and troubled expression.

“Unless you provide me with an adequate answer then no, I will not.”

“Fine,” he grunted, throwing his arms up in defeat, the sword and stone in his lap shifting a bit in the process. “But no funny business, do I make myself clear?”

“Mr. Fushimi, I would never. I am a King, I have a moral code of ethics to uphold,” Reisi laughed, a sound that almost bordered on relief though Saruhiko wouldn't bet anything on his assumption. “Plus, I have too much respect for you to try such a thing. But do tell me, is it because of me or because you too have your own morals?”

“It's not you,” Saruhiko said too quickly, instantly regretting it as the Blue King's eyes widened slightly out of surprise. He cursed the way his cheeks continued to heat up. “I...I just have too much on my mind, I can't worry about anything else at the moment.”

“You needn't worry at all,” Reisi proclaimed as he stood from his spot, reaching over to take his sword and the sharpening stone out of Fushimi's lap, which he sat aside before he took a seat on the coffee table. Their eyes locked onto one another. “I've already told you I would take care of this and that I would help you in any way possible. I failed once, but I will not allow Fushimi Niki to harm you or anyone else this time around. Once you do become a King, I meant what I said, I will be by your side for as long as it takes for you to control that power and even after that as well. Please, Mr. Fushimi, just relax a little and let me handle this burden with you.”

“If we're going to stop being so formal around each other then would you at least stop calling me 'Mr. Fushimi' when we're not trying to be political and keep up appearances? It feels impersonal.” Saruhiko retorted with a deep sigh, saying that only out of the need to change the topic, having found the other one a bit too sentimental for someone like him.

“What would you prefer?”

“Saruhiko is fine,” said man all but whispered as his eyes dropped down to his hands.

“All right, Saruhiko it is then,” Munakata smiled as he stood up from the coffee table, offering the younger man a hand. “Shall we get you something to wear?”

“It's not like I have any other choice.”

He looked as exasperated as he sounded but the reality of the situation was quite different. As he placed his hand over his King's he couldn't help but smile, although it was brief and invisible from where the older man stood. It wasn't out of relief, but more so out of fear and worry and the prospect of being able to forget about his problems, even if it was only for just a few hours.

_Something worth fighting for...huh?_

0o0o0o

“King, cheer up! You like parties,” Tatara all but sang as he flopped down on the couch in the Red Clan's common room, half of his body crashing onto Izumo's in the process. Across the room, Suoh merely frowned, not at all feeling up for going to a ball that was literally being thrown for the Kings, should they never return from their voyage. Still, everyone else seemed excited enough about it.

Tatara and Izumo were both cleaned up, more so than usual. Both wearing black suits that were tailored to fit them perfectly, they even styled their hair in different manners than usual for the event. On the couch they looked relatively lively, showing no signs of fear or doubt over the adventure they would set out on tomorrow, though Mikoto supposed that was a worry for tomorrow and not for today. For a moment, he smiled at them. 

It wasn't some silent answer to Tatara's statement but it was one based on an observation. He couldn't remember the last time they looked so happy, so carefree, cuddled up to one another as Izumo held Tatara bridal style in his arms, even though they were seated. That, he realized, was what he was trying to protect. His friends, his family, his people. He was the one who had to bare the ultimate burden of keeping them that happy. For the longest time, he had lost sight of that. 

Shacked away in the Red Kingdom's castle he had been a recluse, Munakata hadn't been wrong in saying that. But now he did regret it. He didn't resent the people around him for the fact they were able to live normal lives and pursue joy in any way they saw fit, after all they weren't the ones who placed the burden of being a King on his shoulders. Fushimi Niki had done that much to him, but in the end it would've been an inevitable fate. It was in his blood. This was his destiny from the moment he was born and long before that, really. 

He didn't blame anyone for his position nor did he blame them for the loneliness he had once felt, he simply felt like a fool for being blind to it for so long. Yata had to point that out to him and that was what he hated. That he couldn't see it for himself and only realized it when another person had told him how he was feeling. Of course by that time, Yata was already there to fill in the gap. He wasn't lonely anymore and he had things he wanted to fight for, people he wanted to protect, he'd never lose sight of that again.

“Mikoto, you don't plan on making a scene with that old man do you?” Izumo called to him as he and Tatara finally stopped having a moment, it was then that the Red King realized he had been staring, which he found a tad bit embarrassing.

“You mean Kokujōji?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“As long as he stays away from Anna then no,” Mikoto sighed as he slung his drape over his shoulders, fastening it across his chest. “If he can't do that much....”

“Then I will take Anna and the other kids up here and you will make sure he knows not to do that again in a polite yet warning manner. We need his help here, King. We can't afford to lose a King right now, as much as I hate to say that. When this is over if you want to kill him then by all means, not even I will stop you.” Mikoto and Izumo stared at Tatara's increasingly sad face as he averted his eyes to his hands, that were wrapped around the other blond's neck. “What he did to the Princess...he deserves to rot for it.”

“Now now, Tatara, let's not upset ourselves here.” Izumo mumbled as he hugged the other man reassuringly, “we're going to have fun tonight and worry about everything else when we need too. Right, Mikoto?”

“Right,” the Red King sighed as he glanced around the room, looking for his crown. 

“Anna has it,” Totsuka laughed as he nodded his head towards her door, “she and the others were playing king and queen earlier, it was adorable.”

“That crown is worth more than the castle we live in, Tatara! You can't just leave it with a bunch of kids,” Izumo scolded him as Mikoto let out a sigh, walking towards his daughter's room where he wrapped his knuckles on the door several times. 

“Come in!”

“Oi,” he called out as he peaked his head inside the room, first catching sight of Megumi and Minoru who were running around the room excitedly in some formal wear they had gotten from Munakata. Next he spotted Yata, who was standing behind Anna and was focused on crafting some ornate hair style that the oldest girl must have requested. He felt his lips twinge upwards at the sight. “Where's my crown?”

“Oh hey King, it's on top of the night stand.” Yata smiled as he paused his work, continuing only when Mikoto spotted the object and placed it on top of his head. The Red King's eyes raked over his clansman for a moment, taking in the sight of Yata in an actual suit- which he had to admit looked really _damn_ good on him- before he let out another deep exhale. 

“Mikoto?” Anna's doll like eyes flitted across the room as Yata finished up his work, placing a hair tie that was made up of a deep red material in place over her hair. 

“Ah.”

“You should take Yata with you tonight.”

“EH?!”

“I should?” Suoh chose to over look the younger man's outburst as he reached out and caught Minoru before he could fall, the latter smiled at him nervously before taking off again to chase his sister. 

“Mhm,” Anna agreed as she hopped up from her chair, grabbing Yata's hand and dragging him over to where the Red King stood with an amused look on his face. He looked at her for a moment out of confusion before lifting his right hand, palm facing upwards. She smiled at him before she placed Yata's hand over his, which only caused the archer to blush even more furiously and curse under his breath. “Perfect.”

“You think?” Mikoto chuckled as he clutched the smaller man's hand in his own, offering him a small, reassuring smile in the process. 

“I had a vision,” Anna interjected as she grabbed Yata's other hand, something that turned his attention towards her. Her smile faltered as she stared at the ground beneath them, “if you have something you want to say...don't wait to do it.”

“Is that all the explanation you're gonna give me?” Suoh snorted as he lightly shook his head, completely enamored by his daughter's defiance when she merely glared at him before dropping the hand she had picked up and walking out of the room. “What was that about?”

“I don't know...she's been kind of upset all day,” Yata explained as he looked behind him to see where his siblings went, but not to his surprise they had followed after Anna- who was now like a big sister to them. “King...don't feel pressured to take me to this thing. I mean it's not you-”

Mikoto shut him up by pulling him into his chest, securing his arms around his waist as he leaned down and rested his head atop of Yata's. He felt two arms snake around him, wrapping around his upper chest before they clutched onto his back, holding him in place. The feeling, to Mikoto anyway, was indescribable. It was foreign and he could never think of a word to use or how to place it so what Anna said really bothered him. No matter how badly he wanted to express himself, how he was really feeling, he was at a loss for words any time Yata's arms were around him. Or any time the archer was around him for that matter.

“Go with me,” he coaxed as he traced invisible patterns into the fabric that covered the small of Misaki's back. “You'll make it more tolerable.”

“It would be my honor,” Yata replied coolly though Mikoto could tell he was blushing, even though he couldn't see him actually do it. 

“You don't have to be so formal,” Suoh laughed as he brought the smaller man as close to him as possible, relishing in the fact that their bodies seemed to mold to fit perfectly with one another. In all of his time, he had never known how great that feeling could be. When it came to relationships, he had never had any. Any and every experience he had with another person was merely based off of his title or by the fact he was intoxicated. He had never had the urge to actually be involved with someone, until the man in his arms showed up and made his emotions go haywire. 

He didn't really know what it was about Yata that drove him so crazy. Sure, he found him attractive, and though he loathed using the word, cute was the best way to describe him. His cat like eyes were equal parts captivating and beautiful, his skills with a bow were second to none, which Mikoto felt was important. He liked a person who could handle their own. His hair was perfect without any effort being made, and though he was a bit dense- okay, maybe he was really dense- it was an almost innocent kind of mind set. His world was black and white, if you didn't tell him something he wouldn't know it. 

But his personality was what sparked Mikoto's interest the most. He had become independent rather quickly, and though he had Tatara assisting him with Minoru- and he'd surely help with Megumi, too- he seemed to balance that and his work without much effort. He was considerate and eager to please, but also trusting and helpful. He worried far more for other people than he did himself and hardly ever used the term _I_ when speaking.

In the Red Kingdom he and Kamamoto cooked for everyone, every single night without fail. He also helped take care of Anna and sparred with his fellow clansmen when they asked to train, not to mention the fact he could now stand up to Mikoto and last the better part of thirty seconds before he'd slip up and leave himself wide open. Still, thirty seconds against a King was a pretty good run. 

At night, he'd come into the Red King's chambers after making sure Anna and Minoru were asleep and he'd politely wait for Mikoto to beckon him closer, which he always would out of habit now. From there he'd take off his shoes and climb into bed next to him, laying down with his head in the crook of the older man's shoulder and an arm slung around his chest while he asked how his day went and if he did anything exciting. No matter what Mikoto answered with, usually a simple _nothing really happened_ and a small explanation, Yata was always attentive, no matter how tired he was. 

Mikoto thought it was hilariously domestic, he did the Kingly duties he had to do and Yata worked and took care of the _kids_ running around and then they rendezvoused at the end of the day and either talked for long periods of time or were silent, wrapping in their own thoughts. When Mikoto was around Yata he felt like a normal man who had a normal life, not a King with every worry in the world. Even the aura he so constantly repressed seemed to shy away when he was near the hunter. That among other things were the many reasons he was so enamored by him.

Though he supposed he could continue to go on if he really wanted to.

“Let's try to make the most of tonight,” Yata's words pried him from his head and back into reality, as did the way he was rubbing up and down his back reassuringly. “King, I want you to remember something.”

“What's that?” Mikoto mumbled as he reached up and fixed his crown, which had been sliding down his head, he felt the younger man's body tremble before he heard him laugh.

“No matter what you choose to do, I and everyone else here are going to support you and do whatever we can to help. Last time, we didn't know what we were up against but this time is different. I have no doubts that this time everyone will be able to bring down that man.” Yata paused as he took a deep breath, his arms tightened around him once again. “This time...please, don't push yourself so hard.”

“You're worried about that over everything else?” Mikoto grunted as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on the smaller man's temple, “that's the least of my concerns.”

“Which is why it's the most prominent of mine,” Misaki sighed as he turned his head upwards, hands going from the King's shoulders to reach up and cup his cheeks so their eyes were locked. “Of course I’m worried about Saruhiko and the others, but you and him are my primary concerns. I know you won't think about your health so that's why I have to think of it for you.”

“Yata....”

“Promise me,” the archer prompted as he began to pull Mikoto's face closer to his, not stopping until their foreheads touched. “Promise me you won't overdo it. If not for yourself then for me and Anna and everyone else who needs you to come out of this alive.”

The words felt trapped in Mikoto's throat when we he went to say them, it winded up coming out as an almost broken apart sigh. 

“I promise.”

Both of them momentarily wondered if there was in validity in that statement.

0o0o0o0o

When Yata and Mikoto made their grand entrance the room went silent and the crowd parted ways to welcome them in. After them, the other members of the Red Clan filtered into the room, the archer's siblings included. The only King yet to make his appearance remained the Blue King, who of course would be the last to enter the ball room. Not only were people of all clans present but also people of the Blue King's military and the barons that reigned over their respective lands. All in all, the room was quite crowded but the spots that remained open for the Kings was vacant, except for the few who chose to sit around instead of mingle with the crowds. 

“I wonder when Saruhiko will be here,” Yata mumbled impatiently as he let go of his King's arm and made sure his siblings were situated at their table and didn't need anything. Anna said down beside them, eyes warily darting across the room to keep a close eye on the Gold King. “Don't worry about him, Princess. No one is gonna let him say anything to you.”

“Exactly, Anna.” Tatara exclaimed as he sat down across from the young girl, Izumo sitting to his left in front of the chair Yata would occupy at some point. Leaving the last chair open for Mikoto at the head of the table. “King, Yata, Izumo and I won't let that man near you, no matter what.”

“May I have everyone's attention, please!” Came the call from a man Yata remembered was named Himori Akiyama, someone who was introduced to him by Saruhiko. The room went silent as everyone rose from their seats, standing at attention, looking towards where the Blue Clansman was speaking. “It is with great honor that I introduce the arrival of the fourth and Blue King, Captain Munakata Reisi. Everyone, please join me in welcoming him.”

A round of applause broke out across the room as two grand doors swung open, two guards stepped aside as the Blue King himself entered the room, who was attached to his arm, albeit with a reluctant look on his face, had Yata's eyes growing wide. “Saruhiko?”

“Look, it's big brother Saru!” Minoru called excitedly as he tugged on Yata's sleeve, pointing towards the other hunter who was all but being drug after his King. Mikoto looked back at him, an amused smile on his face before he returned his attention to the center of the room where Munakata now stood, with a sigh Yata too looked forward to him.

“Thank you,” Reisi smiled as he clasped his hands in front of him, allowing Saruhiko to step to the side and momentarily slip into the crowd that grew around him. “Tomorrow is a day we have all spent a large amount of time planning for, every single one of us has something at stake and none of us are prepared to lose or return home empty handed. However, the fact you all are here shows you have accepted the risks and are ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. For that, I would personally like to thank each and every one of you.”

Another round of applause.

“The world as we know it is changing, the balance we have worked tirelessly to maintain has been at risk of collapse because of this but we have remained united and strong against this evil. I say this without a shadow of doubt, we will prevail in the end.”

And another loud amount of cheering came from the crowd.

“Tonight we have many special guests, including the Gold, Silver, Green, and Red Kings and their clansmen. They too have committed themselves to this cause and are prepared to fight until their last breath if that is what it takes. Please join me and applauding them and their efforts.”

“Always so formal,” Mikoto snorted as he politely nodded his head at the crowd of people who turned to look at him and the other Kings. 

“It wouldn't be Munakata if he wasn't,” Izumo laughed as he smiled at the people who met eyes with him, “how you two are best friends remains a mystery to me.” Mikoto couldn't help but chuckle.

“Tonight is a night of celebration so let us save the rest of our thoughts and words about the war we will embark on for tomorrow when that time comes. Please enjoy yourselves this evening, eat, drink and be merry. May the God of Happiness bless you, and may the God of War watch over us all. Thank you.” Reisi concluded as he reached out once again for Saruhiko's hand, leading him away from the crowd and straight towards the table the Red Clan was occupying.

“Great pep talk, Munakata.” Izumo chuckled as he clapped his hands before he took a seat, being halfway pulled down by Tatara. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kusanagi. I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight, especially you, Suoh. You need to relax,” Munakata laughed as he patted his friend on the shoulders, Yata smiled at the exchange before he peaked around the two Kings and saw Saruhiko, who he waved over with his hand.

“Captain, may I be excused for a moment?”

“Of course.”

“Big brother Saru, big brother Saru! Guess what we did today!” Megumi happily exclaimed as she hopped up from her chair, instantly attaching herself to the Blue Clansman's legs. 

“I don't know, what did you do?” Fushimi mused as he leaned down slightly, making eye contact with his youngest sibling. 

“We got to play with the Red King's crown and then we got to use an indoor bath tub and then we get to play dress up!” The girl rambled off as quickly as she could as she bounced up and down, all but indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Saruhiko sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and hoisted her up, sitting her on his hip as he looked her in the eyes. Yata placed a hand on Minoru's shoulder as he watched the exchange, more than relieved to see Saruhiko appear somewhat happy. 

“Did you now?” 

“Mhm, what did you do today?” 

“Megumi, would you mind if Saruhiko and I got a chance to talk?” Yata laughed as he dropped his hand and approached his other siblings, offering to take Megumi, who in turn looked away from him and buried her face in Saruhiko's shoulder.

“I want to stay with big brother Saru!”

“I know, I know, but we have a lot to talk about and it's adult stuff. You can see him when he's done with his business, okay?” Misaki sighed as he pried the young girl off of the other hunter, frowning when Megumi began to cry.

“Megumi, don't cry!” Tatara whined as he hopped up from his seat, quickly walking around the table and coming to stand between Yata and Saruhiko. 

“Go to uncle Tatara and let us talk, okay?” Yata coaxed as he bounced her up and down, trying desperately to soothe her before he handed her off to the blond.

“Big baby,” Minoru teased as he stuck his tongue out at his sister, earning a very displeased, “am not!” as a result. Tatara laughed weakly as he took the young girl, doing his best to console her and get her to stop the crying that was now earning them quite a large amount of attention.

“That's not nice, Minoru!” Yata shot back as he quite literally face palmed, dragging Saruhiko away from the quarreling children. “Has she been that clingy since you found her? She used to be so independent,” he reminisced as he leaned against a wall, crossing his arms in front of him as he glanced around the room.

“Yeah, she's not handled the situation very well. The Captain has actually been able to make her stop crying more often than I can,” Saruhiko admitted with a sigh of defeat. “When you all go back home make sure she adapts okay.”

“You know I will, getting her away from you is going to be the hard part. It's like she has a crush on you,” Yata chuckled as he sent a smile towards his lifelong best friend. “Are you going to be okay here after this? King Mikoto said I could stay here with you if you needed me.”

“I think I'll be able to manage,” Saruhiko mumbled under his breath as he clasped his hands in front of him. “I don't want to keep you here when I know you'd much rather be there.”

“Wherever I'm needed is where I want to be the most,” Yata exclaimed as he caught his friend's nervous glance. “If you really don't need my help and you want me to leave then I will but if you don't handle it well then I won't leave your side.”

“Your King would probably be livid if you had to stay with me,” Saruhiko snorted as he glanced over his shoulder at said man. “He seems quite taken with you.”

“Actually, as I already said, he wants me to stay with you if you need it. He's worried about you too, Saruhiko.” The archer let out a deep breath as he too glanced at the Red and Blue Kings, who were still engaged in some sort of conversation. “What about you and the Blue King? He even brought you here tonight, he must have some sort of feelings for you.”

“He said I appeal to him, whatever that means.” Fushimi grunted as he returned his gaze to the other hunter, “whatever happens in the next few days...I'm going to wind up regretting anyway. I don't want to be a King but it's pretty obvious that I have no other choice.”

“Sure you do, you could give the power to me like I’ve already told you. Plus, who knows, you might wind up being the King of flowers or something corny like that,” Yata laughed which in turn caused the other man to chuckle himself. “Fushimi Saruhiko, the King of flowers and sunshine. Seems extremely unfitting but it's possible.”

“Out of all the Kings I would be the biggest embarrassment,” Fushimi laughed as he slugged Yata in the shoulder, “let's hope that's not the case.”

“I can't believe you're going to be a King, that's just....”

“Insane? Ridiculous? Idiotic? Tch, tell me about it.”

“I think you'll be a good King, Saruhiko.” Yata smiled as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm, “you have a lot to fight for.”

“You're not the first person to say that,” the Blue Clansman snorted as he glanced over his shoulder, catching his King's eye as Reisi silently waved him over. “I've got to go, we'll talk later, right?”

“Right,” Misaki confirmed as they both walked forward, pausing only when they needed to go in separate directions. “I'm gonna make you dance with me later, make sure that guy knows it!”

“Like hell,” Fushimi snickered as he waved his friend off, meeting up with Reisi as they continued to make their rounds, greeting each and every person who crossed their path. Yata sighed as he approached his table, flinging himself back down into his chair as he glanced over at Mikoto.

“So, any kingly duties you have to do at this party?”

“Besides dance at least once?” Mikoto scoffed, rolling his eyes out of sheer annoyance at the mere thought of having to embarrass himself in front of the large crowd of people. “I hope not.”

“Who are you going to dance with?” Yata mumbled as he reached across the table and took a glass of wine off of the table, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip of the sweet substance. 

“You, of course. You dance with the person you brought with you.”

Yata spit the wine back into the glass to prevent himself from spraying everyone at the table in the face with it. Across from Izumo and Tatara cackled, holding their sides as they watched the archer's face turn as red as the liquid in his glass. “Shut up!”

“Yata's going to combust, he's so in love!” Tatara all but sang as he wiped at the corner of his eyes, both the hunter and the King looked at him out of confusion.

“Sh, don't say that, Totsuka. They haven't figured themselves out yet,” Izumo laughed as he leaned back in his chair. Down the table even the kids giggled, as if even they were in on something the other two were completely oblivious too.

“King and I a-”

“May I have everyone's attention?” _Saved by Akiyama,_ Yata mused as he and everyone else in the room returned their attention to the man in charge of making announcements. “Everyone please go to your seats and allow the Kings to have the first dance of the night, after which you are more than welcome to continue on with the festivities.”

“Ugh,” Mikoto groaned as he reached across the table and snatched Yata by the hand, yanking the smaller man out of his seat and away from his still giggling clansmen. Yata followed after him silently, blushing furiously as women and men both stared at him out of envy. From across the way he could see Fushimi being drug behind Munakata in a similar fashion, though he merely scowled at anyone who look displeased about not being the one the Blue King would dance with.

“Mikoto, I have a confession,” Yata mumbled as he was pulled into some sort of position that he figured was meant for the dance they would perform. “I don't know how to dance, at all.”

 

“You mention this now?” Suoh asked with a raised eyebrow, eyes widening a bit out of amusement as the music started up. “Just follow my lead, if I move back you step forward, and vise versa.”

“O-okay,” Yata yelped as he did as instructed, somewhat relieved when he was able to find some sort of rhythm to match Mikoto's. Everything else around them faded away as he readjusted his grip, lacing his arms around the Red King's neck as they gazed at one another, completely and totally unaware of anything else but each other. 

“You're doing great,” Mikoto praised as he leaned down a bit closer to him, their pacing in time with the other King's who danced around them. “Perfect, actually.”

“That means a lot coming from you,” Yata confessed as he reached out and brushed a stray hair from the Red King's eyes. “You...you look really...uh...handsome tonight, Mikoto.”

“Thank you,” Suoh smiled as he traced small circles into the smaller man's back, “you look handsome, too.”

“See? That's how you give a compliment,” Yata chuckled as the song came to an end, causing him and Mikoto to drop their hold on each other and bow politely to the crowd around them. 

“Guess you're right,” Mikoto smirked as he reached out and slipped his arm around the archer's shoulders, leading him back to their table with minimal effort, seeing as the crowd still parted ways for them. “Go hangout with Fushimi, I’m going to talk to Nagare anyway.”

“All right,” Yata agreed as he reluctantly slipped out of his King's grasp, his feet carrying him over to where his friend and the Blue King stood, conversing with the Silver King and his date, a clansman he recalled was named Neko. “Saruhiko, c'mon,” he coaxed as he grabbed his brother's hand, dragging him away from his smiling King and towards the dance floor once again.

“Sheesh, you weren't kidding were you?” Fushimi groaned as he was forced to take up the role his King had played when they had been coerced into dancing. 

“Not at all,” Yata smiled as he wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, swinging his hips in time with the music as they moved around the floor slowly. “Saruhiko, you...you seem really happy here. Is the Blue King treating you well?”

“He's fine, a bit annoying with his constant analysis and need to have some sort of input but he...he genuinely cares, at least I think.” Saruhiko said as he nodded his head once, “I...I guess I might be relying on him pretty heavily after this is all said and done but I trust him.”

“I'm glad you've found someone who can protect you and makes you feel safe, Saru. I'll be so glad when all of this is over,” he confessed as he leaned down and laid his head on his best friend's chest, masking the concern that flashed over his face at that exact moment. “You're gonna be a good King, Saru. I believe in you, okay?”

Saruhiko's eyes grew wide before they glistened with tears, ones he blinked away as he leaned down and held onto his best friend for dear life, both of them unable to admit that they were both absolutely terrified. While Yata wished for it to be over, Saruhiko wished it had never happened in the first place. 

0o0o0o0o

The ship hit the seas the next afternoon at exactly noon, when the sun was high in the sky and the horizon was bright blue and clear of clouds, the snow that usually fell from the skies having melted when Mikoto released his Aura inside the barrier, bringing spring to a land that had never known it for long enough that they could depart the icy waters. They all watched as they passed the barrier and the snow began again almost immediately, the water freezing instantly. 

“Gotta feel bad for Tatara and 'em,” Izumo sighed as he watched the barrier and the Blue Kingdom disappear into the distance, being replaced by nothing but vast ocean water. “Felt like he and the kids were sending us off to war this mornin'.”

“He was sending us off to war,” Mikoto said in a matter of fact tone of voice as he crossed his arms, turning around to glance at Yata, Kamamoto, Chitose, and Dewa, who had all joined up with them earlier in the morning. Leaving the others behind to guard the castle along with Susanoo. “Are you ready boys? This won't be easy.”

“Hell yeah,” Chitose snorted as he offered his King an earnest grin, “we're gonna show this asshole and every other King and clan that HOMRA is not to be messed with.”

“That's the spirit,” Izumo laughed as he clapped the brunette on the back, “Dewa? Kamamoto? You boys ready?”

“Yeah, oddly enough, I’m gonna agree with Chitose here.” Dewa laughed as he folded his arms in front of him, completely ignoring the angry way Chitose glared at him.

“I feel the same,” Kamamoto laughed as he glanced around the group of people.

“Yata?” The second-in-command prompted as he he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Mikoto and to Chitose, who both took them instantly. 

“I'm ready too,” the archer nodded his head, small smile growing ever wider on his lips. “Let's finish this.”

_Maybe that will be enough to make up for the things that have transpired...mom... dad...Amaterasu...have we made you proud?_


	10. Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this is soooo late. I apologize, I've had horrible writer's block with this fic and it's been super frustrating. I'm extremely sleep deprived at the moment but I finally managed to crank this out, so I hope it's not awful (I feel so weird writing after coming out of writer's block, it's nerve wracking). I apologize in advance for any mistakes I didn't catch, I blame that on the fact I haven't slept in thirty hours. T-T
> 
> Warnings for the chapter: Angst (x100), and a rather violent action that I can't name for reasons...(or spoilers...ya know?)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Upon arrival, the ship that carried five Kings and their clans, along with a decent portion of the Blue King's army, docked at what remained of the once bustling metropolis that had been Niflheim. As they disembarked, the first thing Saruhiko noticed was the god awful stench that permeated from the land and the dense fog and ash mix that seemed to continuously fall from the sky. The second thing was of course, the state of the island itself. 

There was nothing alive on that land any more, even the plant life and ocean water surrounding it was as black or gray as death itself. He could all but feel the monsters that lurked the city streets in the not so far away distance. Above the island hung a Sword of Damocles, one that had a peculiar shape and radiated a black aura that caused the fog in the sky to churn around the object eerily. Across the island, Fushimi Niki was waiting.

His father was waiting.

Without even thinking about it he found himself within less than a foot of his King, trying to keep up with his long strides as they headed to the place they would claim as their base camp. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Munakata smile at him, as brief as it might have been the action had a sincerity to it. It did little to quell his worries now, though his King had made a promise to keep him out of harms way that seemed entirely impossible at that point. After all, it was his last day as a normal human being. Tomorrow or later in the night he would become a King.

He could no longer hide the fact that he was absolutely mortified because of that. On the ship, he had told Yata his fears over the subject, expressing in vague detail that he hated the idea of having that kind of power. Most of all he hated that it would basically be a parting _gift_ from the man he hated more than anything. Still, Yata had been reassuring. Continuing to tell him that he was going to be a great King and do great things with his power, no matter what it turned out to be. 

After that conversation, Saruhiko hadn't felt satisfied at all and had sought out another man to speak with, one he had a hard time breathing around to be exact. Managing to find Suoh Mikoto away from either Yata or Munakata had been a task in itself but between shift changes of the guards he had managed to sneak away from his post, one he volunteered to take near the Red King's chamber, and was able to find him in there alone. 

Suoh had seemed the slightest bit surprised when he had knocked on his door and even more surprised when he confessed that he had something he needed to ask of him. It was a favor he may very well never have the chance to pay back, but alas, Suoh had been the only one he could turn too in that situation. Yata would be too weak and Munakata would be too emotionally involved and the other Kings...well he didn't know them well enough to ask anything of them.

He had actually called in two favors, one Suoh agreed to instantly, which was to take care of Yata and his siblings, no matter what happened over the next twenty four hours. The last favor he had asked had been a bit more dark, and this was the one the Red King had hesitated on. 

_**”If I turn out to be someone like my father...if I truly do become an evil King...I'd like to ask you to kill me.”** _

_**Suoh's eyes widened at this as he sat up a bit straighter in his chair, across from his ex-clansman who said such a profound statement with a blank look on his face. As if he had already accepted the possibility that he would have to be killed in the end, he figured that in all likely hood his assumption was correct.** _

_**“Why me?” He said dryly, finding the whole conversation both a bit off putting and too hypothetical for his tastes, though Saruhiko didn't at all appear fazed by the situation, nor the Red King's presence.** _

_**“You are the only one I trust with this task, I couldn't ask the Captain to do it. I don't know the others well enough, but even if I did...I'd like for you to be the one who did it in the end. At least I know you'd keep your word,” Saruhiko sighed as he rested his hands in his lap, fingers lacing together in the process. “Will you do it?”** _

_**“If that's what it comes down to...and there's no other choice then I w-”** _

_**“Even if there is another choice, I don't want to live and be someone like that man,” Saruhiko huffed, completely unfazed by the startled reaction Mikoto gave him at the interruption. “If I'm nothing but a parasite then I'd rather be dead than live that way.”** _

_**“So that's how it is,” Mikoto mumbled as he let out a nearly painful sounding sigh. “Fine, but you won't be like that guy.”** _

_**“I hope not...” Saruhiko said as he stood up, walking towards the door but pausing as he placed his hand over the door knob. “I....”** _

_**“Don't worry about it,” Suoh interrupted, tossing in his seat slightly as if he had grown uncomfortable.** _

_**“Right.”  
** _

With everything squared away in the off case that he was not someone who was meant to coexist with the others in this world, he had a plan in place. He hoped, prayed to a god that he didn't believe in anymore, that it wouldn't be necessary but he also accepted that maybe it was inevitable in the end. If he was to perish, he just hoped death would be swift and painless- unlike what he wished upon his father.

0o0o0o0

“What do you mean you want us to wait here?” Yata wailed as he flung his arms towards his sides, jostling the arrows in his sheathe- that was strapped to his back- in the process. 

“King's orders, wants us to clean up around here then wait back at the ship,” Izumo sighed as he patted the fuming archer on the head. “We're just gonna get in his way, let him and Munakata handle this.”

“I refuse,” Yata spat back, “last time...last time the only reason neither of them were killed was because we got lucky. If it wasn't for Amaterasu...then King would've been killed.... What's he going to do when no one is there to protect him if he needs it?” 

“Mikoto will be fine, Yata. If you're that worried about it then go talk to him before he goes,” Izumo countered swiftly as he poked a thumb back in the Red King's direction. 

Huffing, Yata grabbed his bow off the ground and stalked over to where he was standing- talking with the Blue King and oddly enough, Saruhiko. He supposed it made sense that they had a chat anyway, after all was said and done Saruhiko was about to be a King, that was something he alone couldn't prepare his life long friend for. As he got closer to them their conversation stopped, earning him the gazes of the three men who stood before him. Tentatively, Yata called out for Mikoto.

“Hm?”

“Can we...talk for a moment?”

Though he pulled a face, he nodded his head, mumbling an “excuse me” under his breath as he pushed passed the other two and made his way over to Yata. They walked in silence for a moment, putting them out of sight from anyone else before Yata reached out and caught his arm.

“This...this order to stay by the ship...I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why?”

“You...you could be killed if someone isn't there to have your back, last time A-”

“Last time was a fluke, I don't need you or anyone else to watch my back,” Suoh interrupted with a gruff sigh as he clenched his fists.

“But what if I want to be there for you?”

“I...I'd rather you didn't.”

“Mikoto....”

“If something happens to me,” Suoh began as he placed a warm hand on Yata's cheek, cupping it as their bodies came closer together. “I need you to support Anna, if she becomes a King now...it will be hard for her.”

“Nothing like that is going to happen,” Yata sighed as he secured his arms around Mikoto's neck, dropping his bow to the ground in the process. “You know what you're up against now, you know that this man is capable of horrible things...this time is different. You will come home, you hear me? You have too much to lose if you don't. We couldn't make it without you.”

“You could if you had no other choice,” Mikoto said grimly as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against Yata's. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Yata mumbled, his cheeks flushing as the intense heat that radiated off of the Red King seemed to take root in his chest.

“Everything,” Mikoto answered in short, shifting his head enough that his lips pressed against the archer's forehead. “Thank you for everything.”

“You needn't thank me for anything,” Yata whispered back to him. “I should be thanking you, for saving me and Saru...for sheltering me, for...lo-...for showing me what life could be like. Thank you.”

“Mhm,” Mikoto hummed in agreement, his lips still brushing against the skin on Yata's temple. “I'm heading out with Munakata now...the others are already in position...keep Saruhiko close by.”

“Of course,” Yata replied as he pulled his head back, their eyes meeting in silent understanding. “Two best friends fighting together to stop an evil King and two best friends supporting them in anyway they can. Seems as if this was meant to be the end result all along.”

“Funny how that worked out, isn't it?” Mikoto smirked. “Wish me luck.”

Yata pulled their faces closer, their lips nearly brushing together before he closed the rest of the distance. Unlike the other kisses they shared this one felt different, in Yata's mind. There was some sort of unspoken and unnamed passion that was behind it, something that dulled his other senses and left nothing but the taste of cigarettes and what could be described as Mikoto left on his tongue. The smell of a burning fire overwhelmed him, as if Mikoto was nothing more than a bonfire in the summertime and not really a human being at all. 

It was the kind of feeling you got after spending so long in the cold and then being placed before a fire, it was warm and soothing- a silent offering of protection and shelter- and so damn addicting that Yata had to remind himself that they couldn't stay like this forever. He couldn't hold a candle to Mikoto's flames, but they were one in the same. A fire forged from the same raw materials that would grow in intensity when they met and stay lit when they were apart. He had never been able to name that feeling before but he had almost let it slip moments prior. 

It was something he had only seen between his parents and read about in books, it was wild and untamed yet it was beautiful. Much more beautiful than anything Yata had ever seen and more soothing than anything else he had ever felt. When they parted, it was as if that feeling would never fade away. Not when he had a name for it now.

“You don't need luck,” Yata whispered to him, running his hands up and down his King's arms as they gradually pulled away from one another. “You need strength and you have it, you need support and you've got plenty. There's not a way on this earth that you will not come out victorious, and when you come back to us...I'll be waiting for you there, with everyone else.”

“Keep yourself and the others safe, listen to Kusanagi,” Mikoto all but pleaded as they drifted further apart, out of arms reach. 

“Of course, I’m counting on you.”

“Ah.”

“Be safe....”

Before he turned to walk away, Mikoto stepped forward again, grabbing Yata's hand and pressing something into his palm before he closed it into a fist.

“You too.”

As Mikoto disappeared out of view Yata couldn't stop the tears he had been holding back from falling out of the corner of his eyes. The object in the palm of his hand was none other than the necklace Mikoto so often refused to take off, he found himself trembling as he slipped it over his neck. _You really think this is goodbye...don't you?_

He clutched the necklace to his chest.

“I should have told you....”

0o0o0o

“Fushimi...you're to stay here, no matter what.”

“That's bullshit, don't you think I'd like to have a say in how this goes down?” Saruhiko hissed as he folded his arms in front of him, “I want to see this end. I want to be prepared for what's going to happen next, how can I do that when I don't even know if it's over?”

“You will know when it's over,” Reisi sighed as he clasped a hand on either side of his shoulders. “That man's Sword of Damocles will vanish the moment he is slayed, do you have any preference on how you'd like it to happen?”

“Sadistic, are we?”

“A little, he has hurt you, after all. Any compassion I had for him is now out the window.”

“As if he hasn't hurt you too.”

“He has, but doing that to you was the final straw.”

“Painful,” Saruhiko mumbled under his breath, “make him suffer.”

“As you wish,” Reisi replied with a slight bow before he stood upright and a gripped the hilt of his sword. “The Gold King is on standby at the helm of the ship, the Silver King has secured the perimeter and the Green King is in charge of keeping the path between your father and us clear until we arrive. After which, he is to do as he pleases. He's been given strict instructions to not allow anyone besides Suoh and myself through, do not attempt to get passed him.”

“And should something happen that you haven't predicted,” Saruhiko called to him as the Blue King- who had begun to walk away- froze in his tracks. “Then what? Should we just let you and Suoh Mikoto die?”

“Mr. Fushimi...I think you will find that I have a plan for every possible scenario. Also, I think Suoh has a few tricks up his sleeve as well. I have promised you that I will handle this and I will see it through, until the end. You needn't worry,” Reisi proclaimed as he looked over his shoulder before disappearing from sight at last. It wasn't until he was gone that Saruhiko let out the breath he had been holding in. 

“What a martyr.”

0o0o0o0o

“Everything is in place,” Nagare smirked as he reignited his vibrant colored aura- that drained the color from himself as a result. “The path ahead has been cleared and your direct route to Fushimi Niki is now open. I am well aware that you two wish to finish this on your own but should you fail I will be nearby to finish the task.”

“I'm surprised you don't want to have a go at him first,” Mikoto snickered though his words were slightly muffled by his cigarette. 

“While I am stronger than most I often forget that this body has limits,” Nagare smiled. “I need to rest a bit before I attempt to go back into the fray. I wish you both the best of luck, I will be watching from the sidelines for the time being.”

“I see, well thank you for your efforts, Green King.” Reisi proclaimed as he gripped onto his saber's handle.

“Weismann wishes for this man to meet his end and I share that sentiment, may you prevail in the end or die with honor, Blue King.” Hisui smirked before he turned to look at Mikoto, “be strong, Red King.”

“Mhm,” Mikoto hummed in agreement as he and Reisi parted way from Nagare. Once out of earshot, the Blue King turned to him.

“I have a feeling as if that man is not very fond of me.”

“It wouldn't be far from the truth,” Mikoto snickered as he pointed up the cleared path ahead. “I presume you want to launch a pincer attack.”

“That would be ideal yes, so for now we should part ways. If you'd like to take up the rear then I will attack head on.”

“Ah,” Mikoto mumbled as he walked towards the diverged part of the path. “Good luck.”

“Good luck to you as well.” 

The further Mikoto got down the beaten path- and the further he got from Munakata- the reality of the situation began to sink in. Failure now seemed unlikely, not when they had so many Kings in the area that were ready for a fight, but that didn't stop himself from remembering how strong Fushimi Niki truly was. Mikoto dared to think he might have been the strongest King in existence at the moment. 

It wasn't just the sheer amount of raw power that he had that made him dangerous but what he was capable of that was the most frightening. As he debated this, he reached out to the forest creatures- sending silent signals for whatever creature or beast that was in the area to show themselves and come to him. Several Anubis' and feral beasts emerged from the tree line, halting their rampages as he approached them incredulously. Wrapping them in his aura, he spoke to them.

_I know your souls are uneasy, would you like for me to lift you from this torment?_

The answer was unanimous and so he singed them to ashes, watching as their lives disappeared and light emerged from the ashes they left in their wake. Their souls- lifted from the beasts and pushed up into the after world- slowly surrounded him before ascending into the clouds. It was a sad story, that the humans dwelling on that once former bustling metropolis had been turned into ravenous creatures but he was able to exalt them. That gave him some sort of solace. 

As his aura danced around him and he continued down his path- and towards the Colorless King's Sword of Damocles- he couldn't help but feel as if there was another presence in his idle flames. As he glanced over his shoulder and behind him, his eyes widened at what he saw. The flames had turned form and morphed into a shape that Mikoto would recognize almost anywhere. His heart pounded heavily in his chest.

_Amaterasu?_

_My time here is short and fleeting but I have returned to you for this brief time to offer you some advice, my young cub._

Mikoto spun on his heel, eyes nearly watering as he glanced at the outline of his former companion. _I'm sorry...I couldn't save you._

_It was I who wished to save you, your apology is for naught._

_I'm alive thanks to you,_ Mikoto returned with a solemn expression. _The life after this...is it...._

_It's a wonderful place, when your time comes Valhalla will welcome you with open arms as will your parents. Your mother and father are so proud of you, and proud of Reisi as well. His father and your own have asked me to deliver this message while that man still exists._

_How are you here exactly? Isn't that a one way portal?_

_While the King of Death is alive and well that portal is open to beasts such as myself, forgive me for taking this long to reach out to you. It is with great reluctance I am here now, I wished to let you handle this because I have faith in you._

_Amaterasu,_ Mikoto dropped to his knees, reaching out for his Aura and the creature trapped within it. The flames didn't lick his skin nor char it, only succumbed to his wishes and allowed him to cradle the lion's head in his hands. _I'm glad...I'm glad I had this chance to see you again._

_As am I, my young cub. Now heed my warning, when that man is on the verge of death something will happen to him that will be quite a pain to deal with. Seeing as he is the King of Death he will be able to avoid it almost any costs, should he transverse into the other realm of existence then he will be out of your grasp again. You mustn't forget that he is capable of fleeing without a moments notice, when your chance to strike comes you must strike and strike quickly. You are aiming to kill, not to injure. Do not risk anything else._

_I won't...we will end this once and for all._ Mikoto promised as he rested his head atop of the lion's. _Thank you...for everything._

_Be wise, my son, and you will become the victor today. We will be watching over you today, you will never walk alone._ Amaterasu replied as he lightly nuzzled the Red King's face. _You must go for I need to return as well, this is goodbye for now...but we will meet again. Take care of your people, your loved ones, and tell the beautiful Princess that I will watch over her as well. Do not forget to take care of yourself while you're at it._

_Ah,_ Mikoto smiled sadly as he leaned back and looked his companion in the eyes. _Until we meet again, Amaterasu._

_Until we meet again, Red King, my most precious child._

As the red around them begun to fade the lion's form lost all shape until it was nothing but the Aura Mikoto was most familiar with. Rising to his feet with a new found resolve he set his sights back towards the path ahead of him, his footsteps were tentative at first but his pace shifted the more and more he pushed himself. Seeing Amaterasu had been the push he needed to focus himself on the battle ahead and nothing else, not what came before it nor after it.

Upon parting ways with Yata he had come to terms with the fact his death was a realistic possibility but now that was the farthest thing from his mind. Yata was right, he couldn't afford to die here and he certainly couldn't expect Anna- who was still an elven year old child- to pick up the torch and carry on with what he would leave behind. Not only was it unlike him but it was also the worst thing he could imagine doing to her. 

He had his people back in the Red Kingdom and his clan back by the ship relying on him, expecting him to return. If victory was something he wanted- and he did want it- then it was up to him to close the distance between Fushimi Niki and himself and put an end to his reign of terror. Still, Saruhiko's request from the day prior weighed down heavily on him- as if to remind him that it was still a very real possibility- as did his bittersweet parting with Yata, but he refused to lose himself to those feelings. 

Before he could even shake his head to clear his thoughts a flash of blue and black exploded in his peripheral vision, his cue. Knowing he was already late, he dashed the remaining distance, stopping atop of a hill where he had a clear view of the battle being waged below him. Reisi was locked in arms against Niki- but being pushed back severely in the process, even showing some signs of fatigue already though Suoh hoped his eyes were deceiving him. 

Letting out a bitter sigh, he ignited his Aura and launched himself off the hillside, poised an aimed to let out a sinister blow with a strike of his fist to Niki's back when...Niki turned. In the process he shifted Munakata along with him, and in that split second Suoh had no way of aborting his attack now. Cursing under his breath as he landed, he tried to cease his Aura's activation the moment he collided with his friend but he only managed to stop it once they connected. 

With a swiftness he didn't know he possessed, he scooped Reisi into his arms and leapt backwards, landing a good distance away from Niki- who was smiling eerily at the situation, looking well and truly pleased with what he had done. 

“Needless to say...that plan was...a failure,” Reisi coughed as he swiped Suoh's hands away, shakily rising to his feet as he grabbed the Red King's shoulder for support. Somehow, he managed to keep his sword in hand.

“I should have known” Mikoto mumbled as he glanced over at him. “Fall back, ask Nag-”

“No,” Reisi spat out as he poised his sword and let his grip on Suoh go. “I will continue until I am completely unable to go on.”

“Of course you will.”

“Are you two done having a moment?” Niki laughed as he took a long stride forward, “I grow tired of waiting. You've kept me here for a month without a soul to communicate with, do you know how lonely it's been?”

“Do you honestly think we give a shit?” Mikoto growled as he raised his fists, “are you gonna fight or bore us with your sob story?”

“You're right, you're so right,” Niki laughed as he took another step forward. Before the other Kings could react, he was gone, a small ball of light left in his place before that too danced out of their vision. “Forgive me.”

Letting out a noise of pure shock as Mikoto's eye grew wide, he attempted to spin on his heel and look behind him but wound up doing something completely opposite. Glancing downward at what stopped him, he coughed, blood spluttering out of his mouth as his eyes shakily took in the outline of Reisi's sword- that was buried deep in his abdomen. He looked up at Reisi, took note of the sheer horror written on his face and thanked the gods that he hadn't been turned by Niki- but Niki was still there behind them, laughing like a mad man as he admired his handiwork. 

“Suoh....”

“I'm...fine...” he croaked out as he placed a hand on Reisi's chest and slowly pushed himself off the blade, gritting his teeth the further along he got. Though they could endure a lot more than a normal human being, they were not immune to pain itself, sure the wounds would heal completely once they rested, but the pain would remain for days to come. As soon as he was free, the wound seared itself but the dull ache remained, he shot Reisi a wary smile before turning back to face Niki. “What a cheap...shot...can you fight me...like a man?”

“Why would I do something like that when I can do this and not even lift a finger?” Niki chuckled as he pivoted on his heels, walking away from them without so much as a look back. “Above you, you have bigger worries than this conversation...suffer for me, okay?”

“What is he...” Reisi began as he glanced upwards, eyes narrowing when they fell onto a creature he would never soon forget. “Suoh, I sure hope your dragon taming skills work with feral ones.”

“Just our luck...” Mikoto hissed as he too cast his eyes towards the sky. The beast hovered above them for a moment longer before making it's descent, crashing to the ground beside Niki- who rubbed it's face almost affectionately. 

“Now, we must make haste. I'd love to stay and play with you some more but there is someone else who I feel deserves my precious time,” Niki smirked as he patted the dragon roughly on it's nose. 

“You will not hurt Fushimi Saruhiko,” Munakata growled as he steadied his sword. “Over my dead body.”

“That is the plan after all, to get to him over your dead body,” Niki cackled as he lazily tossed his arm outward. “Go, play with them and make them suffer greatly.”

“He's gonna leave this thing here and go after Fushimi,” Suoh noted as he took a strained step forward, his Aura picking up the slack and helping to hold him upright. Throes of pain crashed over him from the hole in the center of his stomach but his will had not faltered. “You have to alert the other Kings...go to him, Munakata. He's gonna need you to protect him.”

“Suoh I will not leave you here with that beast,” Reisi said with a frown as he watched the Red King and dragon begin to circle one another idly. Sizing one another up. 

“Play time's up,” Niki laughed as he scratched the back of his head, “if you wanted to make a new plan up then it's too late for that.”

“I already have another plan,” Mikoto smirked as his Aura flared outward, two individual balls of light shooting in opposite directions of the sky as he sent out a message to two particular creatures. 

“As do I,” Munakata interjected as he cautiously approached Niki, “I said you would get to him over my dead body, did that mean nothing to you?”

“Oh? You know...you try to be this high and mighty kind of guy but when it boils down to it...you're just like me.” Niki commented as he lazily plucked a dead weed from the ground. “That look in your eyes...it's something evil, something you try to bury deep inside your heart and forget about. It's in our nature, to be predators and take solace in misery...human beings have been brainwashed to think otherwise.”

“Munakata, shut him up,” Mikoto growled as he patiently kept up in time with the beast- this time, trying to communicate with it. It was to no avail of course, but the more he reached out the more confused it got and the more time he got as a result. He was stalling, it wasn't something he was proud of but it was the truth. 

“Fushimi Niki, that is where you are wrong,” Munakata chuckled as he pointed his sword at him. “It is you who is not right in the head, not everyone else.”

“Hah! Don't be so cond-” Niki paused his ramblings, glancing up at the sky with a forlorn expression as two dark figures appeared and loomed behind the clouds. Mikoto could only smirk.

“Izanagi, Susanoo...” Suoh beckoned as he leapt backwards and further away from the confused feral beast. The two dragons of opposite colors- that were both bound to him but lived in separate places- descended the sky with ease, shattering whatever invisible barrier the Silver King put up as red and blue sparks cascaded down from the sky. Both beasts landed gracefully on either side of him, looking forward and towards the other dragon with fiery eyes. “Kill it,” Mikoto said blandly as he pointed at the creature in front of him- that was far past the point of reason.

“Two can play at this game,” Niki shouted angrily as he backed away from the battlefield. Before either King could do anything he was gone again, a flash of light that vanished without a trace. Amaterasu's warning burned holes in Mikoto's mind. 

“We need to get back,” he deducted as he hastily made his way to the Blue King's side, letting the dragons duel it out for themselves- having every faith in the world that his companions would prevail in the end.

“I've sent the nearby water creatures to serve as guardians, but I believe you're right. They will not be able to hold him back for long,” Reisi agreed as they both began running down the already beaten path.

“But they will delay him,” Mikoto smirked as he ignored the dull pain in his stomach and focused his mind on every stride he took. 

“Indeed...” Munakata mumbled as he glanced to his left- getting a gut feeling about it a moment prior- as if on cue, a spark of green swarmed in his vision before another form was beside him. 

“I did my best to find him but he was able to slip passed me, forgive me.” Nagare confessed as he glanced at both of them, having no problem keeping up with them despite the fact they were moving at an extremely rapid pace. “Any ideas?”

“Every time we make a plan it fails,” Mikoto snorted as the ship finally came into view, and along with it, a large blue colored barrier that was being held up- but barely. “So this time...I'm going to say _fuck it_ and just do things however I want to.”

“Isn't that what you usually do anyway?” Reisi laughed as they neared the protective barrier, and much to their horror- and before they could reach it- it began to collapse. 

“Shit,” Mikoto snarled as the three of them simultaneously sped up, reaching the barrier the moment it fell apart completely. Not stopping to respond to any of his clansman that were in the area- and absolutely terrified- they rushed to the helm of the ship- knowing the Gold King was supposed to be there. To their confusion, he was nowhere in sight. “Where is that old bastard?” 

“Mikoto!” Looking over his shoulder, he glanced back and caught sight of Izumo, dragging along a very displeased looking Fushimi and a slightly bruised up Yata. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he closed the rest of the distance between the groups. 

“What's going on here?” He asked gruffly as he sent Yata a small smile, ignoring the pained expression he got when the archer saw the extent of his grievous injury.

“The old man is helping Weismann because we had a security breach on the perimeter,” Kusanagi explained as he glanced around him, as if he was looking for something.

“Yeah, it was Izanagi and Susanoo on my order...” Mikoto grimaced as he mentally cursed himself for not telling anyone his plan sooner. 

“Well none of that matters now, where is the Colo-”

“Well well well, if it isn't my little monkey!” 

All eyes drifted to the top part of the ship as a silhouette came into view. Fushimi Niki stared down at the group with an eerily content expression before he jumped from the highest part of the ship and landed on the deck with ease, rising to his feet only a few feet in front of them. Munakata instinctively took a step forward and put himself between Niki and Saruhiko, as Mikoto did for Izumo and Yata. Nagare stared ahead at Niki with a blank expression, though his hands tensed into fists.

“Are you having fun yet?” Niki cackled as his Aura engulfed him, his eyes illuminated the dark colored power with a blinding white light. “We're just getting started, after all.”

Not surprisingly, Saruhiko was silent.

Mikoto couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of fear creep up into his chest. Unlike last time, Niki seemed stronger- much stronger, might he add. He could only repeat Amaterasu's words to himself and remind himself of what he had at stake in this fight, anything else, he felt, would drive him to cave into that fear and run. He had never been fond of the idea of death but staring it in the eyes was another thing entirely. 

He hated this man, hated what he had done to himself and to Munakata and to Saruhiko, too. He could understand it now, after seeing Niki at his best- which was arguably going to be the worst thing he'd ever see- why it was so easy for their fathers to cave into his temptations. He could only hope that he and Munakata were stronger than they were, smarter even. 

“Do not forget you must go through me first,” Reisi proclaimed as he redrew his sword and pointed it directly at Niki. 

“No problem,” the Colorless King laughed as he placed a hand on his hip, as if the situation was more casual than hostile. He looked more alive than any of them had ever recalled seeing him, there was no worry in his eyes nor fear, only sheer bliss. That was what Mikoto felt was the most unsettling thing about him.

“If any of you wish to die for my idiot son then that's fine, but please know it will be all in vain.” Niki commented with a sly grin as he finally raised a fist to Munakata. “You're first on my list, right?”

What happened after that would forever be a blur in Mikoto's mind. The next thing he knew, he was locked in a stance with Niki while Reisi regained his composure and quite literally pulled himself off the ground. He ducked in time for Munakata to get in a swing of his sword but that did nothing but make Niki switch so he was facing Nagare. The Green King smirked before launching a vicious assault on him, and even though he managed to land several hits it was apparent that he was still not fully recovered from his earlier rampage. 

He was fully aware that while they continued to fight on, and Izumo and the other continued to shield themselves from the fray, that things could not stay like this forever. He was exhausted by the time he finally got in a solid string of blows, and as a result, he gained several broken bones and injuries that would make the world's strongest man weep. Where one would leave off the others would jump in, but the time between those turns was becoming scarce and they had no time to recover in between them.

As Mikoto lunged for Niki again, his arm was caught. From where he stood, he could tell that Niki was beginning to tire himself but it felt as if the fight would never truly end. With his other hand, he managed to land another blow directly in the center of Niki's abdomen- and while he did flinch, he refused to let go of his hand. 

“Do you know,” the Colorless King began as he stared Mikoto dead in the eye. “Why I'm doing this?”

“Tell me,” Mikoto demanded as he finally freed his hand by kicking Niki in the legs, something unconventional and a bit low but at this point his usual sense of honor was thrown out the proverbial window.

“Before you do that.” 

The one person who had been eerily silent throughout the whole ordeal- despite the fact that it was a problem he played a massive role in now- finally boomed as he took a step forward, but not quite out of the protective barrier. Saruhiko's eyes were cold, hardened by something both Mikoto and Reisi had had to come to terms with years ago. Losing a father- whether they were present, good, or neither- and becoming a King himself. 

“Why...why would you do this?” Saruhiko's voice was strained and weak, a complete opposite of what one would expect if they saw his calm demeanor or dark yet fiery eyes. It sent chills down Mikoto's spine. 

“To me...you are nothing worth cherishing...there is nothing worth cherishing in this world.” Niki replied coldly as he glanced back at Munakata, “Kisa? Have you killed her yet?”

“She lives,” Reisi coughed as he wiped a trail of blood from his mouth with the corner of his sleeve. “If you stop this then maybe we can take you to see her.”

“She doesn't wanna see me...I don't think I need to see her either,” Niki responded with a bittersweet looking expression. “This world isn't good for anything...you never get joy out of it. I hated everything the moment I became a King and probably before that too, even my own flesh and blood or that bitch...whoever it is...no one deserves happiness.”

“Not when it's something you can't achieve yourself, is that correct?” Reisi prodded as he limped towards him, being smart enough to keep a reasonable distance between them.

“Maybe,” Niki laughed as he reached behind him, grabbing something no one could see from underneath his shirt. Mikoto and Reisi both visibly tensed while Nagare- who was too worn out- merely backed away to where the rest of the clans stood. Despite the clansman's desperate pleas, Saruhiko took a step forward- outside of the barrier- continuing to do so until he stood directly behind the Red and Blue Kings.

“I'm here now, I thought you didn't want to leave any loose ends.” Saruhiko smiled bitterly as he took another step forward, brushing off Mikoto's hand as he reached out to stop him. Even when Munakata attempted to grab him he merely dodged it and walked around him. “Is killing them...really going to solve your problem...if your problem is me?”

“You didn't deserve to live, you know,” Niki commented as he took another step forward, until he was an arm's length away from his son. It took everything Mikoto had to hold Munakata back at this point, but he trusted that Saruhiko wasn't doing this without reason. That he had some sort of plan calculated and was ready to put it into action at a moment's notice. “Letting you live back then was the last kind thing I ever did for someone.”

“Then why did you do it?” Saruhiko asked out of sheer confusion as he looked his father dead in the eye, this time, without fear. Niki only smiled at him in return.

Mikoto pulled a face as he realized what exactly he was doing.

_They've never really been face to face with one another...he knows that Munakata and I are about done for...so this is his gambit. He's risking everything on the off chance that maybe Niki won't be able to kill him once they're looking at one another...but something like this, it's not going to work._

“Saruhiko,” Munakata called out, as if he and Suoh had been on the save wavelength in their line of thinking. Said man nodded his head slowly before retreating backwards a bit until Munakata stepped forward and in front of him once again.

“Why did I do it?” Niki repeated as he took a small step forward, “because...because I wanted this day to come. When you could feel the pain I’ve felt my entire life. I never cared for you, monkey. It was just something about that made you repulsive to me, don't ask me what it was.... I left you alive that day, so that this day would be that much worse for you.” Niki answered with another grin as he finally showed the object he was holding in his hand off to the crowd of people. Mikoto felt his stomach drop as he watched Saruhiko's expression fall. 

“Killing these peons...sure, it would have hurt you...and killing your friend or your fake family...maybe that did and would have hurt you too...but this is going to be something entirely different.” Niki proclaimed as he raised the object up even higher, a silver barreled gun that his Aura wrapped around. “No matter what way we look at it...your plan just now...it's gonna backfire.”

“What do you mean?” Saruhiko growled as he peaked his head around Munakata's shoulder, “give me an answer.”

“You looked me in the eyes, the man who fathered you...the man you hate more than anything, you saw that I’m a living breathing thing that should love you but doesn't,” Niki smirked as he cocked the gun back. His Aura twirled around it for a moment before settling in the chamber. “I've thought about it...the best way to make you suffer...but I can see it in your eyes...you don't want to be a King, that's your biggest fear, isn't it?” 

Saruhiko tensed but remained silent, only stared forward with eyes that looked more dead than alive.

“So the next part should be obvious...for everyone else, this is going to be the biggest relief...but to you...my son...this is going to be the worst thing that has ever happened to you.” Niki smirked as he raised the gun, pressing it against his own temple. All eyes grew wide as he the Colorless King put on one final smile, “and not only is this a gift from me...but my death...this is on you...this blood is on your hands.”

And before another word could be said, Fushimi Niki pulled the trigger.


	11. The Colorless King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part one of the final chapter of this fic! Part two will be up in a week or so, this part mainly focuses on Saruhiko and the last part will be about Yata. Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos on this fic, and I am sad to be ending it but I hope you check out my other works and look for new ones in the future. Without further adieu, here is part one of the final chapter, enjoy!
> 
> (Any errors will be corrected when I have a chance to go back and edit this, I apologize in advance though there shouldn't be many!)

“No!” Saruhiko shrieked the moment the gun fired, desperately trying to push past Reisi- who had turned around and shielded him in case Niki decided to shoot at them instead- but it was to no avail. Reisi's arms became a vice grip around him, pulling him into his chest as Saruhiko viciously attempted to break free, giving up after a brief struggle as the weight of the situation finally hit him. His anger, however, did not waiver. “This isn't fair! I was supposed to have a say in this!”

“Suoh...is he truly gone?” Reisi whispered through a sigh as he continued to train his hands around Saruhiko's waist, keeping him in place. 

“He's gone...trust me. Sword is gone, too.”

The tone in Mikoto's voice was borderline disgusted though there seemed to be something akin to relief there as well. Reisi was vaguely aware of the fact that Yata had begun to walk over to them but didn't even register it until Suoh also began to approach them, with a deep exhale Reisi turned to look at them- an expression mixed with sadness and physical pain that exceeded what he thought was possible. He had never felt so broken in his life and it wasn't just the fractured bones making him feel that way.

“Please, give me a moment with him,” Reisi pleaded to them as he watched their expressions fall before they shifted into understanding. Truth be told, he was saving Saruhiko from unwanted attention because he knew he didn't need it. Knew that without even saying anything that Mikoto would take that man's body away from the ship and away from Saruhiko so he could properly mourn- and not mourn for that man at all. Only when they were alone did Saruhiko speak again.

“I was...I wanted...this isn't right.”

“Saruhiko....”

“No, you don't understand!” Fushimi said too quickly, stopping himself when he created enough distance between them for him to lift his head. The look in Reisi's eyes, that subtle hurt, he wondered if it showed in his own. If anyone knew what he was feeling then it was Reisi- and Mikoto-, but considering the circumstances he could only bring himself to look his King in the eyes and slowly let his mask crumble. Reisi had been right, things would have been much easier if he had never put one on in the first place. 

It started with a frown, a thin line pressed on his lips that fell at the corners but before he knew it, there was a tear was rolling down his cheek. His lips shaking as his body felt devoid of life itself, it was cold, and the pain and the loss that came with it shattered his will to fight back against that new onslaught of emotions. One tear became two, and two was where it ended but before he could even register what was happening to him, Reisi removed the glasses from Saruhiko's face and folded them into his pocket. Waiting patiently for some sort of response, one Saruhiko finally gave him. 

“My entire life...has been based on lies...not knowing where I came from, thinking that my family must have been killed...that to finding out that they were alive but didn't really care for me at all.” Saruhiko began quietly as he hung his head down out of shame, “I found...I found some happiness, though. I found a place to belong and people to belong with...but I wanted to know...why that man hated me that much.”

“Fushimi Niki was a very sick man,” Reisi whispered as he continued to coax him forward until their contact was reestablished, this time, Saruhiko slid his arms around Reisi and buried his head in his chest. The Blue King tried not to flinch when his bones screamed in protest, he instead cleared his throat and began to speak again. “You did not deserve any of this, you deserved to be happy. None of this is your fault, you did nothing wrong.”

“That doesn't answer my question,” Saruhiko laughed bitterly as he tried to regain control of his breathing. “I want to know how he could hate me, his own flesh and blood...how he could blame me for everything...even his death.”

“That was not your fault!” Reisi reiterated with a hint of aggravation in his voice but it was apparent that it was more from the fact Niki had done that rather than what Saruhiko had said. “His power was evil and so was he, that is not your fault. Fushimi Niki brought a gun to his head and pulled the trigger himself, nothing about is your fault. He wanted you to have no say in his life and he wanted ultimate control, I know this is going to be hard to hear and it's likely the last thing you want to hear but you must not allow him to win. You mustn't allow this to destroy you.”

“All I wanted was to have some sort of say in my life,” Saruhiko confessed, his voice shaking slightly as another wave of emotions toppled over him. “Was that wrong of me to wish for that?”

“Absolutely not,” Reisi answered as he lifted one hand up- ignoring the fresh stinging that radiated from under his skin- and gently ran it through Saruhiko's hair. “You might have had no say in the things that have come to pass...however, you can decide where you go from here. You can be the decider of your future. No one, not even Fushimi Niki can take that away from you.”

_Except for Suoh Mikoto...if he has to kill me..._ Saruhiko thought to himself but he refused to say it aloud. Only listened to the Blue King's words and tried to force them to sink in, tried to make some sort of sense of what had transpired and what he would do from that moment onward. Truth be told, he was devastated, he was a wreck, but Reisi was right. He didn't have to let that be the end of him, he didn't get what he wanted and he never would have the answers to the questions he had- which was something he knew he'd regret for the rest of his days- but the past didn't always have to dictate the future. 

But not knowing what the future held was part of the battle, he could only wonder when the battle over his soul would begin and when he would awaken as a King. He wondered if he could hold that kind of power up in his current state, wished that he could find some sort of way to answer that question before the time actually fell upon him but he knew that was impossible. What he needed was support, he figured, and he reasoned that he had enough of that. All he had to do was fight and that came pretty naturally to him at this point. 

This was just another battle. 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Saruhiko?”

He could only nod his head slowly, looking for the right words to say before he finally formulated a sentence in his mind. 

“Just take me home.”

\- -

“The ship is running as fast as we can take it, the Blue King convinced some Kelpie to help push the ship and Mikoto's got the dragons stirring the wind a bit faster.” Yata explained as he flopped down on the couch next to Saruhiko, offering him a small smile when their eyes met. “I wish they'd rest already, their wounds are pretty serious but they don't even seem fazed by them anymore.”

“They're being foolish,” Saruhiko mumbled as he brought his knees to his chest. “It's still going to take us a few hours to get back, who knows if I can hold out that long.”

“Hey they're just trying to help,” Yata frowned as he reached out and put a reassuring hand on Saruhiko's shoulder. “You're gonna get through this...I know this wasn't what we wanted but have some faith.”

“Faith is a hard thing to have when you've never had a say in anything that's ever happened to you before,” Saruhiko snickered as he leaned back into the couch a bit further. “I'm not ready for this.”

“Ready or not, it's only a matter of time, Saru...but you can do this. You're a really strong guy, and you've got all the support in the world, you know?”

“Yeah,” he managed out in response as he shakily pulled himself off the couch and waited for Yata to rise, “I'm going up top. I need fresh air.”

“Of course.”

As they walked through the hallways of the ship he began to feel light headed, leaning slightly on Yata for support the closer and closer they got to the stairs. Going up those was hard enough but considering his new disoriented state of mind the task was even greater. Somehow, he managed to get on the deck, flinging the door open with reckless abandon as he stepped out into the brisk weather. 

The sky was dark and clouded, and sure enough the dragons were flying a bit above the ship and the creatures directing it were able to be seen every now and again when the waves rose them into view. He chalked up the nauseousness to the pace they were moving at and forced himself to stray away from Yata- if only a little bit- as they approached the two Kings who stood at the helm of the ship. 

Reisi slipped his hands off the wheel and Seri took it, smiling kindly when Saruhiko looked her way before shouting out for the deckhands to loosen the main sails once again. Mikoto nodded solemnly in his direction before calling for Yata- who looked at him for reassurance before following after him- leaving Saruhiko and Reisi in relative privacy as the former stared off into the vast expanse of the ocean.

“You should rest,” Reisi said with a slight sigh as he placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder, “you look ill.”

“Like you've rested any, don't be a hypocrite,” Saruhiko snorted, inhaling the fresh air as he leaned in a bit closer to his King. “Besides, I’m just sea sick.”

“I apologize,” Munakata coughed, wincing when the extra tension rattled his broken ribs, “whenever we return we can rest as much as needed.”

“Captain,” Saruhiko suddenly gasped, grabbing at the railing of the ship as a tight feeling stirred in his chest. “Somethings...not....”

“Awashima-kun, man the ship,” Reisi curtly commanded as wrapped his arms around Saruhiko, keeping him steady on his feet. With one glance in Suoh's direction they formed a mutual understanding, the next, they were all gathered around the helm, watching as Saruhiko took in a few deep breaths before his eyes began to glow, a blue color brighter than any ocean or sky any of them had ever seen. 

“I need you to listen to me,” Reisi whispered in Saruhiko's ear, “this first bit is always the worst, no matter what happens...do not give in, keep fighting back, no matter how badly it hurts you.”

Saruhiko only clicked his tongue, allowing himself to be sat down on the floor of the ship as he gazed up at the sky. 

“I have to back away from you until you get it under control, but remember, I and everyone else here has your back, don't forget that.”

“Yeah,” Saruhiko said with a nod of his head, listening to the footsteps retreat away from him as he kept his eyes trained above him. In one moment, he was there and completely aware of what was going on around him, in the next- in his head, anyway-, he was somewhere else entirely. 

What lay before his eyes was a sea of white flowers, pristine and reaching towards a blinding white light that rested somewhere above them. In that field, Saruhiko stood, his eyes frantically gazing around him as he tried to find some sense in his new surroundings. He knew it was a hallucination, but it felt more like a memory to him. On shaky feet, he stepped forward, eyes catching on one flower in particular that stood out from the rest. Against the other flowers on the ground, this one was a color darker than any shade of black he had ever seen before. 

The moment he reached down to grab it, a thorn stuck into his skin, blood bouncing off the white flowers around him, staining their petals with red. And for some reason he couldn't explain in that moment, he turned away from that flower, walking back to where he started and beyond that in the opposite direction. When he reached another flower, different than the others, he felt something spark to life in his eyes. 

It was white too, that much was true, but this one glimmered in the light, like frost clung to it's petals though they were almost warm to the touch. In his head, he could hear one phrase ring out throughout the valley.

_Choose wisely, young King, lest you wind up like those before you._

“Before me, huh?” Saruhiko snorted, finding such irony in the setting and the words that came from within his own soul. This place was the joke Yata had made personified, that worry was the empty fear he had in his heart about winding up being just like his father, and it was then that it made sense. 

_The black flower...that's the power my father had...this one...I wonder what this one is?_ he mused as he knelt down beside it. Fingers looping around it's stem as he watched with childlike awe as the glimmering petals danced in a nonexistent breeze. _Whatever it is, it's better than the other._

Without any further hesitation, he plucked the frostbitten white flower and was suddenly forced back into reality- where he sat on the ship, eyes fixated on a new object that had appeared in the sky. 

“The Sword of Damocles,” he whispered to himself, eyes gleaming a new shade of color, a purple far more vibrant than what could be found in nature itself. The sword itself was black, with that same color purple running up and down the hilt and two gold pieces that looked like the framework of wings stuck up from the handles on either side. In the center sat a glowing lavender gem that looked much more like an eye, more gold plates surrounded it and in the air itself, wrapping around the blade, were what looked like two golden colored chains. For Saruhiko, it was mesmerizing, and the pain was now an after thought.

“It's beautiful, a true sign of incredible power,” Reisi offered as he took a tentative step forward, “Saruhiko, can you stand?”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in disapproval, getting to his feet as quickly as he could as he dropped his eyes back down to meet Munakata's. 

“I don't get it, I thought you said this process went on for ever...why does it feel like it's over for me?” Saruhiko questioned with a forlorn expression, “shouldn't I be doubled over in agony right about now?”

“I never said with any amount of certainty that that would be the case,” Reisi clarified with an innocent smile. “Perhaps the Gods knew you had been through a lot today and decided to waive your passage, either way, you are a King now...that power seems to have already rooted itself in you. I don't suspect that you will begin to feel any more pain.”

“I told you that you could do it, Saru!” Yata said happily as he took a few steps closer to his life long friend, “granted, I didn't really know it would be that easy for you...but still, you did it!”

“Yeah,” Saruhiko mumbled back, a small smile on his lips though that soon faded away as he gazed back up at the Sword of Damocles. “How...how do I know what I’m capable of?”

“I have a theory,” Kusanagi interrupted as he stepped out from behind Suoh, “perhaps Anna can tell you that, if not, at least once we're on land it will be easier to figure out.”

“I think that is a wise theory,” Reisi laughed slightly as he placed a reassuring hand on Saruhiko's shoulder. 

“How do you feel?” Mikoto grunted, kicking off the side of the ship as he stepped closer to his ex-clansman, eyes examining him and for good reason. Saruhiko pursed his lips.

“Not much different, I suppose, stronger, perhaps.”

“Fushimi Saruhiko, or should I say Colorless King, I want to congratulate you on your passage,” Nagare inputted from his spot close to the helm. “I'm sure every King is in agreement when we say we look forward to working with you.”

“Right,” Saruhiko mumbled, his eyes scanning across the ship- not at all surprised to see that the Gold and Silver Kings were not on deck. “Would you all mind...if I had some space?”

“Of course,” Reisi smiled as he politely asked everyone to get back to their tasks at hand, when the crowd slowly diminished, Saruhiko felt Yata tug on his sleeve.

“So, you're really a King now,” Yata laughed as he scratched the back of his head, “gotta admit, it's a lot to take in.”

“Tell me about it,” Saruhiko snickered as his eyes went back to the Sword of Damocles that hung in the sky. “I had the strangest dream.”

“What was it about?” Yata prodded as he jumped up and down excitedly, “did you see different worlds or is it some kind of King secret?”

“It wasn't something like that,” Saruhiko chuckled as he looked back over at Yata, silently thanking him for trying to make him laugh- seeing as it worked. “It was...a field of flowers.”

“Flowers?!” Yata spat out in complete disbelief, “Saru, what if you really are the King of flowers?!”

“Wouldn't that be something,” Saruhiko laughed, wondering why his heart and head felt so light, compared to where he was just a few hours ago. He felt as if his entire perspective had changed, as if the world itself wasn't this cold and cruel place they all believed it to be, he could feel the earth and sea beneath them, swaying and rocking the ship as it itself was breathing. While he knew the emotional scars would last, he couldn't help but think that the curse his father bestowed on him had actually turned out to be a gift in the end. 

\- -

“Well, Anna? What do you see?” Mikoto asked as the young girl took one of her marbles away from her eyes, smiling kindly at Saruhiko- who only looked at her out of concern.

“His power is that of life,” Anna began as she took a few steps toward Saruhiko, “at least, that's the best way to describe it. Saruhiko can fix things that are broken effortlessly and purify the lands and creatures created by the former Colorless King. That being said, immortality isn't something he can grant, but rather prolonged deterioration of his own body and others, namely meaning it would take three times more damage to wound him than it would a normal man.”

“Offensively?” Reisi inquired as he looked down at Anna, eyes gleaming with curiosity. 

“Equal parts offensive and defensive, a mix of Red and Blue to precise.” Anna smiled as she looked back and forth between Reisi and Mikoto. “I think it would be best suited for a weapon wielder like you, Reisi.”

“Guess I’m in the right line of work then,” Saruhiko sighed though he couldn't even begin to mask the relief he felt at finding out he was someone completely opposite of Fushimi Niki. 

“Well, it's not flower power, but it's something close to it,” Yata laughed from across the room. “Anna, you can see all of that just by looking at him?”

“Mhm,” Anna happily answered, “Misaki is getting much stronger, too. Mikoto, he could be Izumo's rival soon.”

“E-eh thank you, Anna,” Yata blushed as he hung his head, something Saruhiko only shook his head at. 

“So, Captain, what's the plan from here on out?”

“Well if your Sword of Damocles wasn't a sign to the people that a foreign King was in this Kingdom then I don't know what could be,” Reisi smiled as he sat down beside Saruhiko on the small couch in their common room. “As of now, your Sword hangs above this castle, next to mine. As we've discussed before, a land with two Kings isn't unheard of, take the Green Kingdom for example.”

“What will you tell people, Munakata? That's what he was asking.” Mikoto clarified with a stern voice, slinging an arm lazily around Yata's shoulders.

“That one of my clansmen because a King, of course. Fushimi Saruhiko is a citizen of this land and he is my clansman, technically speaking. I will tell them that I still remain in ultimate control and that nothing will change within this Kingdom, that's all there is to it.”

“You think people will be that willing to accept that?” Saruhiko mumbled as he turned to look at Reisi, catching the glimmer in his eyes. 

“They trust me, and I trust you, at the end of the day they will listen to what I say and in time you will earn their trust, too.” 

“How can you say that with a straight face?” Saruhiko muttered as he rubbed his eyes, fighting off the exhaustion he felt. “Bossing around masses of people without batting an eye...you're truly...interesting.”

“Thank you, Saruhiko.” Reisi grinned as he glanced across the room at Suoh, Yata and Anna. “What do you all plan on doing now?”

“Going home I suppose,” Mikoto answered with a noncommittal shrug, “unless Yata, if he wants to stay here.”

“Saru, do you want me to stay?” Misaki mumbled as he looked his friend over, smiling when he noticed the content look on Saruhiko's face.

“Go, Megumi and Minoru will need you and something tells me I'll be just fine,” Saruhiko snorted as his eyes flitted over to Reisi briefly before returning to Yata. 

“I'm sorry it had to end the way it did,” Misaki sighed as he crossed his arms, “but...I'm glad there has been some good in the day. I'll be back before you know it, or you could visit me, you know? It's too damn cold here.”

“Sounds good to me,” Saruhiko shrugged, a small smile on his face as the Red clan all began to stand up, some making their way to the door to go and pack their things- each offering him some sort of goodbye until only he, Yata, Suoh and Reisi were left in the room. 

“Thank you all for your help,” Reisi said with a sly grin, “make sure you rest, Suoh. Yata, please do take care of yourself and your siblings, and as much as I hate to ask this...don't forget to take care of Suoh, too. He's not good at remembering that he needs to rest.”

“Munakata....”

“Of course, of course!” Yata laughed as he waved a hand dismissively in front of the Red King, “make sure you write me and keep me up to date, I wanna know everything, you go it, Saru?”

“Got it,” Saruhiko said with a small smile and wave of his hand, “also...thank you, Suoh Mikoto.”

“Don't mention it,” Mikoto grumbled, ignoring Yata and Reisi- who both looked at him quizzically. 

“Next month we should launch a recovery mission for the lands lost, I’m sure by that time Fushimi will be adapted to his powers and have full control of them. When that time comes, you and your clan are more than welcome to join us.” Munakata said with a nod of his head as Suoh smirked and headed for the door, “for now, do rest and relax for a little while. Things will be quiet here while Fushimi and I get things settled.”

“You're both Kings, you'll figure it out.” Yata smirked as he followed after Mikoto, pausing in the doorway, “by the way, Blue King. Uhm...make sure you take good care of Saru, or else!”

“Eh?” Saruhiko gawked as he stared over his shoulder at his friend- who blushed and bowed once before slamming the door after him. Once he was gone, Saruhiko let out the sigh he had been keeping in.

“You still feel a bit ill, do you not?”

“A little, just a headache, nothing that will be too serious.” Saruhiko answered with a flat tone of voice, “I'm more annoyed with today's outcome than anything. Like Misaki said, I am relieved that things weren't worse for me, however....”

“Fushimi Kisa played an equal role in this scenario and we have her in custody, perhaps you should set her punishment for her crimes.” Reisi laughed as he stood up from his seat and instead sat down on the table across from Saruhiko, “would you like to have a say in that?” 

“It would compensate for something, at least,” Saruhiko smirked as he pulled a knife from out of his sleeve and began to spin it between his fingers- a nervous habit. “So, Captain, how do you feel after all of this?”

“Hurt, sleep will be on my docket for the day and I think you could use some rest as well,” at this, Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “That being said, I’m also incredibly disappointed in myself.”

“For what exactly?”

“Letting you down again,” Reisi scoffed as he adjusted his glasses, “if I had it my way, you would not have had to go through any of that the way you did.”

“You covered me,” Saruhiko said with a bland expression, though Reisi's eyes widened a little bit. “You turned me away so I wouldn't have to see it, though things didn't go according to plan it wasn't like you failed completely.”

“Are you insinuating that I still managed to protect you?”

“In some way or another, yes,” Saruhiko snorted, clearly a bit embarrassed with himself for having to say that aloud. 

“It is I that should be consoling you, if anything,” Reisi coughed as he scooted forward on the table, a hand resting on Saruhiko's knee. “Is there anything I can do for you at this time?”

“Your being less formal with me,” Saruhiko chuckled as he glanced over at the Blue King, “is that because we're technically equals now?”

“Not at all,” Reisi disagreed with a shake of his head, “perhaps I have just grown even more fond of you and feel comfortable enough to act like myself around you.”

“Is that so?” Saruhiko snickered as he glanced down at the hand on his knee, “I suppose being around you does make things a bit easier.”

“You're still talking as if I was your King,” Reisi stated in a matter of fact tone as he caught the younger man's attention again.

“Perhaps that's what you still are to me, then. It's not like our professional lives will change after this, I’ll be working like we talked about and do whatever you need me to do. I never wanted to be a King, I chose my own path before I had this forced upon me. I’m not straying from that path.”

“On a personal level, and you'll have to forgive me for being so blunt, but do you...still place any trust in me? Despite the number of times I have let you down with no intention of doing so...I wouldn't blame you if you had your doubts.”

“Something...something like what happened today was inconceivable. You tried, for some reason or another, to prevent putting me into a bad situation and when that didn't work you still did whatever you could to make sure I didn't see something I didn't need to see. Despite the fact my becoming a King was a quick process, this will be a big adjustment and I will need help learning to contain it, I suppose.”

“So...you don't blame me? You answer questions like a Barron would, deflecting the real question while talking of something else entirely.” Reisi laughed as he scooted forward once again, Saruhiko tilted his head back, resting it on the back of the couch.

“I don't blame you, no.” Saruhiko replied with a slight chuckle, “but I still don't know why you'd go to such great lengths for me.”

“I thought we had that established already,” Reisi smiled as he rose to his feet, walking behind the couch as he did so. “I told you already Saruhiko, I care for you and I’m fond of you. Is that someth-”

Cutting him off, Saruhiko reached back and grabbed the collar of Reisi's coat, dragging him down until their faces were only a few inches apart. “Fond of me? Isn't there a simpler way of describing it?”

“Oh?” Reisi laughed as he pried Saruhiko's fingers off of his coat, walking around the couch until he was on the table again, this time he coaxed Saruhiko forward until they sat face to face. “Would action suit you better, Saruhiko? I didn't want you to have the impression that I was in this for, as you so lucratively put it, _funny business._ ”

“You talk too much,” Saruhiko growled as he scooted a bit closer to him, impatience showing on his face clear as day. Reisi however could only smile at him, closing the rest of the distance between them as he gently pressed his lips against the younger man's.

Saruhiko's head swam at the contact, his mind racing then coming to a crashing halt as he processed what was happening in that moment. Instinctively yet timidly, he moved his lips against Reisi's, his arms finding their way around his neck as one of Reisi's hands found it's way to his waist and the other rested on the back of his head, keeping his chin tilted up and their lips locked. 

Saruhiko never expected fireworks to go off- as some people described it- and while that never happened, his heart did beat a bit faster, and breathing became an after thought to him. While the kiss itself was blissfully perfect, everything else was not. He was fighting the hardest battle of his life, and Reisi had already fought his. 

The smell of blood was thick in the air, and Reisi's coat and body was a tattered mess, but so was Saruhiko's mind. He knew they'd have to work a lot of things out, have to take some time to sort through his problems and find a way to channel that anger into something good, but he had the means to do it now. He wasn't the same kid who was orphaned at five and raised to be a hunter, he was a King, a being with incredible power and a will to do something with it. Something good, something that would benefit the world that had been so cruel to him. 

The moment that his lips left Reisi's, he closed his eyes, feeling another kiss being planted on his forehead before two strong arms pulled him in closer- and he couldn't help but be thankful that even though Reisi was in pain, he wanted to make sure he was comfortable first. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone like him but he wasn't about to question it either, and so he leaned forward, resting his head on Reisi's shoulder as they both let the day's events replay in their minds once again. 

“I can't help but think...that maybe this is how things should have happened,” Saruhiko admitted after some time, feeling his heart rate decrease and the pressure in his head return. 

“If you could go back and change anything about it, would you?” Reisi mumbled in his ear, keeping his arms trained tightly around Saruhiko's waist as he patiently waited for an answer.

“No,” Saruhiko smiled, a genuine smile that was starkly different than the mask he had made for himself. “If the outcome would be different if things had gone my way then certainly not.”

“I'm glad you feel that way,” Reisi returned as he held the younger man just a bit closer to him. 

“So am I,” Saruhiko whispered as he tightened his grip around Reisi's neck, peacefully closing his eyes as he did so.

_In the end, you had been right all along. I had the power to chose my own path, to forge my own way in this world. Not even **he** could stop me from doing that, and now that he's gone, he cannot destroy my world anymore. I want to build something so great that the Gods would be unable to destroy it...and as much as I hate to admit it...with you, Munakata Reisi, that task doesn't seem the least bit daunting. _

_Yata, Megumi, Minoru, Mom, Dad, Suoh, Reisi...everyone...thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :) Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
